Entangled
by E.Knuxs
Summary: "To capture a predator you can't remain the prey. You have to become an equal. In every way." Become the Beast, Karliene/ Thrust into a battle decades old, Hinata learns of the true nature that surrounds the success of a Great Village. As an orange masked man holds out a leathered hand to tempt her away from the village, new introductions start[...] (see full summary inside)
1. Precipice - Chapter 1

**Full Summary ~**

Left broken and alone Hyūga Hinata reaches a fork along the straight and narrow road she has followed all her life. Thrust into a battle decades old, she learns of the true nature that surrounds the success of a Great Village. As an orange masked man holds out a leathered hand to tempt her away from the village, new introductions start her on the road to recovering what she lost in her childhood.

Years pass. Her rank rises as she gains new friends and family to fight beside.

But happiness in the shinobi world lasts for only a fleeting moment no matter how tight one holds it.

* * *

 **Precipice** — **Chapter One**

 _"_ _What if I fall?"_

 _"_ _Oh, but my darling, what if you fly?"_

 _Erin Hanson_

Always stronger.

Always faster.

Always better.

Better than yesterday. Better than what they thought of her. Better than what _she_ thought of _herself_.

"Urgh!" A high-pitched grunt escaped the bluenette's pink parted lips. Her scarred and bleeding hands struck the splintering log. Hit after hit, pain reverberated up her arm like the deep slice of a kunai.

A pained cry filled the empty clearing as she collapsed onto boney knees. She grasped her wrist with a gasp, crawling to lean against the abused log. Staring down at her broken hand her vision clouded over as her tears pooled.

Bitting her quivering lower lip, she shook her head.

'How can so much pain occur under such a beautiful sky,' she thought as the stars winked down at her. 'I can't… I can't anymore. Please…' Her heart laid heavy in her chest as tears streaked down her face.

 _In a land where thousands of hero's resided, no one was there to save that single girl from her suffocating despair. No knight in shining armour, which every girl was promised. No man in a red cape, swooping down and carrying her away. There, in the dead of night, no one was there to save her… except herself._

* * *

Hinata peeled open her crusted lids. The mocking sun's rays shone down, burning her tear strained eyes. Managing a squint, she surveyed the area. Only the rustling of trees could be seen. A few scarce voices could be heard in the distance. With the sun peaking over the horizon she knew it to be early morning.

Her eyes drooped to her lap. Her mind was now silent but all that furthered was the hollow feeling that slowly consumed her.

Hinata tilted her head, focusing on her broken hand. She twitched her fingers, not flinching as a her joints burned from the movement. She did it again, stretching, bending, and flexing against their pleading cry.

Her dead eyes lifted.

With a resigned sigh she stood, putting most of her weight on the training post. With a few wobbles she righted herself on cramping legs.

With her eyes on her scuffed sandals she did not enjoy the scenery as she shuffled along the well-worn path that connected this training ground to her tiny abode. Further she walked, deeper into the forest that surrounded the village walls. The sounds of the village mellowed to silence, now only her heavy breaths and the ruffling of leaves met her ears.

She was wasting away at only thirteen years of age. A shell of who she used to be. Her old clothes hung off of her thinning body. Her cheekbones stark against the sunken hollows of her cheeks and eyes. Oiled hair clung to the back of her neck, her bangs clumping and thin. A hastily thrown bandage covered her forehead.

Using her good hand she twisted the knob of her run down shack: her home. Despite the circumstances she loved the place. Isolated, quiet, quaint—it fit her well. A minuscule smile adorned her face.

"Is that a smile I see?"

Hinata's eyes snapped towards the sound. Chilled air rushed into her lungs.

Her shoulders slumped in relief, "Ka-Kakashi-sensei." The twenty-three year old Jōnin sensei leaned casually against her kitchen counter.

Kakashi let out an awkward chuckle. "Sorry," he scratched the back of his head. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You-you can't s-sneak into people's houses," Hinata chastised in a whisper.

"Didn't _sneak_ ," Kakashi clarified. "Door was open."

Hinata closed her eyes as another sigh escaped her.

Kakashi's eyes darted down to Hinata's hand. His brows drew together before his expression melted in sympathy. He brought his eyes back as Hinata's opened. "I didn't see you this morning," he picked up an apple from a bowl to his left. Inspecting the Red Delicious, he turned it side to side. "I came to check up on you. Since I'm so considerate," he flashed a smile behind his navy mask.

Hinata's eyes dropped down.

Kakashi mentally berated himself. 'Stupid. Idiot. This is why I don't try to help. Really this is the Hokage's fault.'

"I wanna," Hinata bursted out, breaking Kakashi from his thoughts. She swallowed, trying to ignore her fluttering heart. "I want to join a team again."

Kakashi's visible eye grew wide. "Oh."

"I-I mean…" Hinata's voice drew off as she gathered herself. "Thank you for training me in your spare time. I just, I just want to… get stronger."

"Oh."

The sides of Hinata's mouth tipped upwards in a despondent smile.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed, her lips pressed together. "How long did you take off?"

Kakashi's visible eye glimmered in mirth, enjoying the bite-back the shy girl had developed around him, no matter how rare. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "That was a bit different, _but_ ," he drew out the word, "I see your point."

Hinata's cheeks tinged pink at her outburst. "S-sorry, I-"

"You better head off to the Hokage Tower then," Kakashi interrupted. "Hokage's more likely to say yes before noon." Seeing Hinata's questioning look he added, "There's a meeting with the Clan Heads."

Hinata smiled that same despondent smile. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Walking to the door he brushed past Hinata, messing up her hair with a swish of his hand.

Hinata didn't turn as she heard the door close. "Thank you…" she whispered as her hands clenched into fists.

Steeling her nerves she tried not to think as she readied herself for the day, washing off yesterday's grime and sweat.

She was scared. _Terrified_. Her hands wouldn't stop their shaking. Only the pain in her broken joints grounded her. But, she was also tired. Tired of everything. Tired of life. What did she have to lose?

Hinata's chin length hair blew in the wind. Feeling a piece get stuck to her chapped lips, she absently tucked it behind her ear as she stared up at the looming Hokage Tower. It was a symbol of prosperity, strength, and hope to the entire village. Hinata couldn't help but notice its chipping paint.

With an exhale she took a step forward. And another. And another.

A bead of perspiration dripped down her neck as she walked through the occupied halls. Nothing good had ever come from walking here.

Shinobi of all levels chatted without a care, awaiting their next mission or celebrating a successful one; trained enough to ignore all the missing life. They turned their heads as she passed, giving out looks of pity like pocket change on the street.

Hinata shrunk into herself. Tucking into the collar of her sweater she inhaled the comforting scent. Her heartbeat raced as she approached the door that led to the Hokage's office.

"How can we help ya?" A voice teased from in front of her.

Hinata lifted her head to meet the chocolate eyes of one of the Hokage's guards. There were two; one on either side of the door. She had seen the one that spoke on a few occasions. His brown hair was slick underneath his hitai-ate which tied like a bandana. A senbon sat in his mouth, rolling side to side with each flick of his tongue.

"I, um, I need to speak to Hokage-sama… please." Hinata's eyes darted back and forth between the two special Jōnin. She shuffled back under their inspection.

"You do, do ya?" The same guy asked as he pulled his mouth into a smirk.

Hinata's cheeks tinted pink. About to speak, her words got stopped on the tip of her tongue as a voice boomed out.

"Genma! Stop messing around and let her in. I'm tired of you-"

Genma cleared his throat calling Hinata's attention, "Go ahead." He jerked his head towards the door.

Hinata froze with wide eyes and a parted mouth. She'd never heard the Hokage raise his voice before. 'Maybe I should come back later,' doubt reared its ugly head. 'I shouldn't burden him. He's already done so much for me.'

"No ya don't," Genma grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulder, pushing her towards the door when he caught the look in her eye. "See if you can fix his mood," he grumbled as he shut the door with a menacing _click_.

"S-sorry. I-I-"

Hiruzen lifted his head up from a folder filled to the brim with papers, its seams beginning to tear. He smiled. "Hinata," his raspy voice, thick from age, filled the room. "I should be the one apologizing." He lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Sometimes the only way to get them to focus is to… be a little more strict."

Hinata gave a single sharp nod. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

The wrinkles along Hiruzen's face softened. "Now," he shut the folder, "What can I do for you today?"

With a strengthening breath, Hinata didn't hesitate, refusing to allow her anxiety to seep into her words. "I would like to be placed back onto a team."

If Hiruzen was surprised he hid it well. "Hmm," he leaned back into his chair. "What brought on this change?"

Hinata peered down at her hand. The bruises had darkened, decorating her palm and circling up her fingers. "I'm tired… I-I want to become stronger." When her eyes returned forwards, she noticed Hiruzen's gaze narrowed on her hand.

"Stronger?" His brown eyes peered back into Hinata's. "I am almost certain this is not for revenge, unless my senses are already failing me."

"N-no, I stand, I stand by my decision," she spoke softly. "I want to _protect_ … I want to give my life to Konoha."

Hiruzen's eyebrows shot upwards, making his forehead crinkle. "Protect," he mumbled with a hidden smile.

Hinata waited, her nerves growing louder at each passing second.

"No. I'm sorry, Hinata. There are currently no open spots on any of the teams. I will keep you in mind while deciding next year's. I suggest you try to stay in as best shape as possible until then."

Her heart sunk to her stomach, but this time no tears flowed. 'What do I have to lose?' She reminded herself. "What if I was a - a - a substitute?!" She hurried.

It became increasingly more difficult for Hiruzen to hide his smile. "A substitute?"

"Yes," Hinata was racking her brain, trying to explain herself; she _needed_ this. "If, if a team needs an extra for a mission… Or if someone is sick or injured… I-I could, would fill that place." Noticing the Hokage's doubt, she added, "I-I would have trained with them, so… there, there would be less chance of error." Her voice shrunk smaller and smaller as the words left her.

"Are you questioning your Hokage?"

Hinata gasped, her eyes widening.

"Good, because I would have too if I were you," Hiruzen took pity on the timid girl, breaking his farce. His expression turned back into one of content.

Hinata's mouth gaped.

Hiruzen chuckled. "You will start tomorrow." He leaned to the side, opening a drawer and pulling out a single sheet. "Training Ground Eight at seven a.m."

Hinata snapped her mouth shut before dropping low into a bow. "Th-thank you, Hokage-sama."

"The only thanks I require is your success. I have faith in you, Hinata, but only through having faith in yourself will you succeed."

Hinata rose, those simple words warming her. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Let this old man get back to his work," he brushed off her thanks. "Be ready for tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Afraid to push her luck, Hinata gave another bow before turning to leave. Walking out, she turned to close the cumbersome door. She sighed, her shoulders slouching.

"That bad?"

Hinata, peeking at Genma from around her falling hair, remembered the Hokage's first words to her. She gave an affirmative nod, bitting her lower lip and casting her gaze to the ground.

"Damn it," he groaned as he plopped his head back against the wall with a thud.

* * *

Hiruzen rubbed the palm of his hand down his face.

"Starting her off with that team?" Kakashi voiced his uncertainty from his propped position in the windowsill.

Hiruzen exhaled. "If she cannot succeed with them then she will fail with the rest."

Kakashi remained silent, staring at the bustling streets.

"I know you are concerned for her, but she has great potential," Hiruzen continued. "The world has hardened her into a way she should have never been; such is the world. Her once greatest weakness—compassion—has been brought into question in her mind. If she can find a balance she will be just what I am looking for."

That caught Kakashi's attention. His eye darted to Hiruzen. "I see."

Hiruzen gave a nod of his head. "For now continue to watch her. She is at a crossroad, let us not lose her to the wrong step."


	2. Precipice - Chapter 2

**Precipice** — **Chapter Two**

Hinata's head sat a little bit higher as she walked the village streets. Despite the bartering voices and pushy workers elbowing her out of their way she remained optimistic. Hopeful. She could have a new start. Be a new person. She would be an asset to Konoha, at the very least give her life for someone who was.

Curiosity gnawing at her, she decided to checkout Training Ground Eight, despite knowing the team she would be working with may not be there. With a long lost warmth blossoming in her chest she hopped up to the nearest rooftop.

Her muscles burned as she pushed herself to go faster. The wind whistled past her ears, whipping her hair back with it. Her feet pounded in a basic rhythm, gradually speeding. She passed a few fellow shinobi and ignored their curious stares with much determination.

She took a sharp turn. Jumping off the roof, she bent her knees as she met the hard ground before pushing into a sprint. There was no reason for her to rush, but once she started she couldn't stop. The feeling intoxicated her as it rushed through her blood.

Hinata slowed as she heard an enthusiastic voice.

"THAT'S IT, my wonderful pupils! Just one hundred more!"

Hinata tiptoed towards the scene, keeping a careful eye for any noisy shrubbery or stray sticks. Hiding behind the thick trunk of a tree, she peered around to catch a glance. Her breath caught. She leaned forwards subconsciously, her entire body twitching as she put too much pressure on her broken hand. She bit her lip to stifle the gasp that wanted to leave her.

'Is he mad?' Hinata questioned to herself.

The three Genin's arms and legs shook as they completed their task. Sweat dripped off their chins, pooling on the ground. Up and down they went in one-armed pushups, each carrying person-sized boulders on their backs. The green clad Jōnin sat comfortably atop the boulder that rested on his equally green clad student.

"Ah! Hinata-sama!"

Hinata jumped with a start.

"What can I do for you this pleasant afternoon?!" Gai yelled from his perch.

She froze as her eyes got caught in Neji's hate-filled glare. "Um…" A lump caught in Hinata's throat.

"I can't hear you, Hinata-sama!" Gai jumped towards her, _happening_ to land on the boulder that sat on Neji's back.

Neji grit his teeth, forcing his eyes down to finish his reps.

Hinata clenched her injured hand into a fist behind the tree. "I will- Are you here tomorrow morning?"

Gai's bushy brows furrowed before he grinned, his pearly whites reflecting the sun's beams. "Yes! We are here every morning that we can be! Strengthening ourselves in all our youthful glory! Isn't that right, Lee?!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee's yell cracked under the strain.

Hinata could only nod her head, unsure of how to react to all that _enthusiasm_. "Would it be alright if I joined you - your team, in training?"

Gai's face went hard, he crossed his muscled arms across his chest. He waited in a dramatic pause. "Of course!" His entire disposition flipped. "Such a beautiful example of youth!" He declared as tears streamed down his face. He wiped his leaking eyes and snot running nose. "We could all learn something from this! Oh, Hinata-sama, I would be honoured if you trained with us!"

Hinata's cheeks flamed.

"BUT!" Gai's tone turned serious. "We will need to inform the Hokage if you wish to start training with us."

Hinata smiled at the ground. "I-I did already. I just wanted to ask you if that was okay."

Gai rushed down. Running towards a frightened Hinata, he grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "I can never say no to someone looking to better themselves!"

Hinata's ears rung at the proximity.

"You can't be serious."

Gai snapped his head towards the voice. "Neji-san! Have you finished?"

Neji's eyes never left Hinata. "Yes," he enunciated. "There's no point in training an excuse like her."

With a grunt Tenten rolled over, letting the rock fall off her back. "Neji," she warned.

"It's the truth," Neji looked Hinata up and down. "She is weak. She will always be weak. That is her path to follow. She would not last a day," he sneered in contempt.

Hinata bit her lower lip, the pink skin becoming a blood red. Raising her chin she garnered every last bit of her scattered confidence. "I will _._ "

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Pathetic."

Gai watched the exchange closely, certain he would need to speak to the Hokage himself. He lifted his arm, throwing a smack on Hinata's back that forced the breath from her lungs. "Such youth. Friendly competition!"

Tenten rose an eyebrow at her sensei.

"Would you like to join us now, Hinata-sama?" Gai stared at Hinata imploringly, ignoring Neji's scoff.

Hinata's heart thumped off beat. But seeing that hopeful grin on her new sensei's face she nodded her head.

"Yes!" Gai cheered. "Let's go, team! Four hundred laps around the village! Last one back has to do a thousand sit-ups. Hanging upside-down! From that tree!" He pointed to the highest branch on the tallest tree.

Hinata swallowed, knowing that it would more than likely be her hanging up there for hours.

"Ready!" Gai's voice boomed. "Go!"

Hinata stood shocked when instead of heading into the trees Gai jumped at Lee, throwing a punch. It landed with a crack, sending him flying. 'Should I-' She tensed when she felt a light touch to her shoulder.

It was Tenten.

"I know," Tenten shook her head at the unconscious Lee. "You have no idea how glad I am at having another girl around for training."

Hinata followed Tenten's leading push away from Lee, breaking into a brisk run. Taking a deep inhale she closed her eyes, emptying her mind. They opened to reveal a blank canvas. She increased her speed.

* * *

Hinata's lungs were burning as she curled forwards, resting her hands on her knees. She tried to regain her breath. The metallic taste of blood tickled down her burning throat. She barely held herself on her trembling legs.

Neji glared at her, but remained silent; his gasping breath preventing him from spewing any hateful comments.

She wasn't last. She _should_ have been last, but whenever Lee caught up, Gai would once again knock him unconscious with a cringeworthy hit. She had yet to grasp an understanding on their relationship.

Lee broke through the trees a moment later, still raring to go.

"Lee!" Gai called out immediately. "You've disappointed me again."

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei!"

Tenten arched towards Hinata. "I swear… I'm gonna kill them," she said between pants.

"Lee! What are you going to do about this?!"

"I will do a thousand sit-ups from that branch! And, if I do not, then I will do two thousand chin-ups!"

Tenten whacked herself in the forehead. "For Kami's sake."

Gai grinned, sticking out his hand in a thumbs up.

Lee didn't waste another second. With a powerful leap he grabbed onto to one of the lower hanging branches, flinging himself upwards. Like a monkey born to the forest he climbed to the desired branch.

"W-Wait!" Hinata squeaked out. She fought against lowering her head when the attention turned on her. "I'll join you, Lee-san." She refused to look at the others. She copied Lee's exact steps—at a much slower pace—as she climbed the ancient tree, refusing to use her chakra as an aid.

Almost there, Hinata felt a grip on her wrist, pulling her up to the final branch.

"Are you ready, Hinata?"

* * *

Ninety minutes later found the pair laying on the ground.

With every strained breath, Hinata's abdominals gave a nauseating pull. They came in sporadic pants, each breath hurting more than it helped.

"I'm impressed, Hinata-sama," Lee said with a smile.

"Please don't… call me that," Hinata strained, breaking eye contact.

Lee sat up, "Why not? Gai-sensei does?"

Hinata rose onto her forearms. "He-He's just being nice."

Lee crossed his arms with furrowed brows. "Gai-sensei never uses those titles unless he thinks the person deserves it, which means you deserve it, even if you don't think so."

Hinata straightened her arms. "It - It would make me more comfortable, p-please…"

Lee's resolve weakened as her imploring eyes met his, "Sure, Hinata-chan." His already reddened cheeks darkened as Hinata's face lit with a smile. "I'm - I'm sorry about Neji al-"

"Please, Lee-san," Hinata interjected.

"Lee! Hinata-sama!" Gai broke the awkward tension, yelling from across the field where he stood watching Neji and Tenten. "You two will spar together!"

Lee hopped up with a blinding smile, offering Hinata a hand of help. Her feet popped off the ground at the force of his pull.

Hinata curled over the second her feet touched the ground. Her legs refused to stop shaking and her abs had curled into a tight knot. With a sharp exhale she straightened, arching her back to stretch out her stomach.

She walked backwards creating space in between them. Her only sparring partner in the past months had been Kakashi. He appeared one night while she was training. He'd offered only a few tips then left. Then he came back after another few days and did the same thing. He kept coming more and more often; each time staying a little bit longer, talking a little bit more.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Lee took a hesitant step towards her.

Hinata nodded. She made the handsigns to activate her Byakugan, her movements sloppy and slow. She recalled Kakashi's advice:

 _"When you've never fought against an opponent before, observe them first."_

Before Hinata could react she was on her back, her breath knocked out of her, her Byakugan shut off.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Lee stood overtop her, offering his hand.

Hinata took it, eager to get back on her feet. "Ye-Yeah. Let's go again, please."

Lee's brows drew together. "Are you sure? We can continue tomorrow? This is your first day."

"I'm alright," Hinata assured. "Please let's continue."

Lee hesitated. "Such youthfulness, Hinata-chan. I should have expected nothing less from you!"

* * *

Hinata limped home. Her muscles spasmed with every step. Her lids drooped further with every inch she traveled. The sun had set and the hot summer air had cooled. Crickets clittered from their hiding place in the grass, blending with the buzz of silence. She had managed to persuade Lee to stay late. They'd sparred for hours after the rest of the team had left.

Hinata giggled when she saw her door cracked open. She pushed it open while teasing, "Thank you for not scaring me this… time…" Hinata's mouth went dry as she tried to swallow down the rising bile.

Familiar white eyes peered at her from across the room. His posture was ridged, his hands clasped behind his back. "Please do not sully the Hyūga name further by associating with that delinquent. Let alone by spreading your legs to him. Hyūga-sama has not been pleased with your interactions as of late."

Heat flamed Hinata's face. She took a small step back. This man was a member of the Hyūga's Main House. Her father's favourite messenger: Hyūga Hiraku. She shivered remembering their last encounter.

"Stop," he ordered.

She automatically submitted, her body freezing.

"When you were disowned it was expected you would stop your foolish hope of becoming a shinobi."

Hinata twiddle her fingers, shrinking further.

"You will stop this meaningless training. The Hyūga do not want to add another failure to their name on your part."

Hinata grasped her hands sending a sharp pain up her arm. She clenched her jaw as her chest rose and fell. "No."

His eyes narrowed. "Do I need to give you a reminder of to whom you belong? You may have been disowned, but you are still ours to do with as we please."

"No," Hinata spoke through a quivering jaw. "You, you cannot have both."

The young man sneered. "But we do."

Hinata reached her hand out as she saw Hiraku make the terrifying handsign that linked to the permanent stain on her forehead.

A pained cry tore past Hinata's lips as she crashed to her knees. Her hands scratched at her head, pulling at her hair. Her eyes bulged as thousands of tiny needles cascaded against the backs of her eyes. Her head felt as if it would explode as another needle slowly pierced through her skull. Her body collapsed forwards at the crippling pain drawing forth another scream. She curled into herself, begging for the pain to stop.

A minute passed. Each second searing.

Hinata couldn't move as the pain stopped. Her body shook as every part of her thumped with a pulse; her blood flowing in an attempt to heal something that could not be fixed. She trembled in her curled up form, her hands protecting her head.

Her glazed over eyes caught sight of blurry feet. A sharp pain in her neck shot through her sensitive body as Hiraku grasped her jaw to inspect her tear stained face with a sadistic curiosity.

"The only thing you are good for is your eyes; even those are wasted on you." His voice grated against her eardrums.

Hinata winced as his fingers pressed harder. A cry retched from her lips as her head whacked the wooden floor.

"Now, be a good girl and sit tight for a few years… Until we can put you to good use."

His words scraped against her mind like fingernails against a wooden floor as they got dragged into the expanses of her mind.

She clenched her lids, blacking out the world. Pulling her legs tighter towards her, she willed the demons to go away.

No matter how small the amber shrunk it always managed to burst into blazing flames, destroying the newly growing flora and settling fauna in her life.


	3. Precipice - Chapter 3

**Precipice** — **Chapter Three**

Hinata tensed as she felt a cold hand brush away her bangs and press against her forehead.

"Relax," a male voice ordered.

She shot up with a gasp, immediately regretting it. Her world spun. Her ears rang. She grasped her head in a futile attempt to stop the overwhelming throbbing. Her stomach flipped and she covered her mouth as bile rose up her throat.

Through the ringing she heard that same voice, "Drink."

Her eyes watered at her blurry surroundings as she felt a ceramic edge press to her lips. She gulped back the liquid greedily, ignoring the putrid taste in hopes of soothing her burning throat. She coughed, spitting up some of the thick green liquid as the cup pulled away.

Hinata focused on her breathing as steady hands manoeuvred her against the wall. When she finally peeled her eyes open the bright light doused her like acid. Blurred shapes took their time to centre into one. Her face scrunched in confusion.

A pair of white eyes were staring at her, not holding their usual cold as he kneeled in front of her.

Another stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Hinata could see the ire burning in the depths of his eye; holding onto his control through the thin tendons tensed in his neck.

"Neji-san? Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked, her voice raw.

"Yo," Kakashi responded first.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

Kakashi stared down at Neji who glanced away with a sigh.

"One of the Branch members overheard Hiraku-sama being sent to deliver a message to you," Neji explained. "The others wanted me to bring this for you. It's a tea. It helps with the effects of the Caged Bird Seal."

"Oh," was all Hinata could get out. "Thank you."

Neji grunted as he stood, leaving the remaining tea. He brushed off imaginary dirt from his shorts. "I didn't do it for you." He stared down his nose, pausing in thought. "I hope this reminds you of your place." Turning on his heal he headed for the door. "You are as trapped as the rest of us."

Kakashi scratched his chin as he watched Neji leave. He squatted down, his hands hanging limply over his knees. "That was better than any pep talk I could give, so…"

Hinata's lips tilted up, the movement not reaching her eyes. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi tilted his head.

Hinata nodded a silent yes.

"Hmm…" With a sigh he sat back. Pulling out his favourite erotica, he began to read. With his keen interest on the page one would mistake it for a piece of renowned literature.

Hinata peeked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Reading, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes lilted. "Shouldn't you meet your team?"

Kakashi's eye didn't stray from the page. "It's six thirty. I have time."

Goosebumps rose on Hinata's skin as a gust of wind brushed past her opened door. She bit her lip and tangled her fingers, unaware of Kakashi's scrutiny.

Hinata stood with a vengeance. Her vision went black as she stood too fast. As her legs shook she reached out to the wall to brace herself. An extra hand grabbed her other arm in a tight grip, leading her to lean against the wall.

Hinata inhaled with closed eyes. As her breath left her, her eyes opened. She looked up to Kakashi with an ignited flame in her eyes. Righting herself she pushed off of the wall and hurried through the narrow hall, across the foyer meets kitchen meets living room, and headed into her bedroom. She sprinted out the next second, determination etched on her face as she continued out the door.

Kakashi's eye drew back to his book, taking Hinata's place leaning against the wall. The crinkle of his eye gave away his proud smile.

When Hinata arrived at the training grounds her sore and tired muscles made themselves known. Her thighs cramped in a cold burn. Her mouth parted to suck in fulfilling breaths, each one pulling at her tender stomach.

She surveyed the area.

Gai and Lee competed over pushups.

Tenten sat beneath a tree's foliage, polishing a double pronged knife.

Neji practiced his Jūkenhō on a splintering training log; the thumps never faltering from their beat.

Hinata brought her hands up to activate her Byakugan. Ignoring the stinging pain that came from the activation of her seal, she pushed her sight beyond that of the clearing.

She saw another team laughing in the training ground over.

Her eyes strained farther.

She saw a lone child sitting in an alley.

Farther.

She saw the Academy; Iruka lecturing a group of snoring students.

Farther.

She found the Hyūga Estate.

Farther.

She found her sister, training against one of her many tutors.

As her eyes began to tear from the exertion, red tendrils sneaking out from the corners, her Byakugan snapped off.

All of the eyes in the clearing drew to her, each holding a different level of understanding.

Hinata's breath evened as her heart-rate slowed. The pooling tears dried as her eyes hardened with a strength only known by _survivors_.

* * *

In the evening sun most thirteen year olds were beginning to sit with their families for a warm meal. They would talk and laugh about their day. Or perhaps more likely grunt and roll their eyes at their parents incessant questioning. For those that grew up connected to the shinobi life, such occurrences were as rare as a gem in a coal mine. Something of which few got to bask in its beauty.

It had been six weeks since Hinata began her training with Team Gai. Her muscles had defined in the short time. Her signature sweater hung differently. Her pants hung lower in some places and pulled tighter in others. She'd been stashing parts of her income from missions to buy some new clothes.

The nipping air didn't bother her as she made haste towards the Hokage Tower, following her summons.

Curiosity sat in her stomach while she walked, taking most of her attention. She had an inkling of why she was called, but refused to assume.

Hinata held back a smile as she noticed a tiny shadow in her peripherals, bobbling along.

The Hyūga remained at a distance since their last unwanted appearance; despite her ignoring their order. She knew it had to do with that tiny shadow. It took her a week for her to first notice it.

Seeing the Hokage Tower at the end of the block, Hinata realized she had a bit of time. Rearing off to the side, she stopped in a shadowed alley. Pulling out a piece of her saved lunch, she knelt down to the miniature pug.

"Hi, Pakkun."

The brown furred dog stared back with lazy eyes and drooping cheeks. "Hello there, Hinata-chan."

Unwrapping the piece of meat, she placed it in front of him. "I thought you'd be hungry."

Pakkun perked up in interest. His button nose twitched as the savoury smell hit him. "Maybe just one bite," his gruff voice drawled.

Hinata smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Pakkun? I'm sorry you've had to follow me around for so long. I can talk to Kakashi-sensei if you want."

Pakkun glanced up from his food. "No, I don't mind. Haven't been called on for awhile. Not since he started watching over those brats."

Hinata tilted her head, her minuscule smile still present. "You don't mind watching this brat?" she teased.

He scratched behind his ear. "I don't mind you."

Hinata's smile deepened. "I don't mind you either."

"Of course you don't. I'm adorable."

Hinata giggled, reaching forward to help him with the itch behind his ear. He leaned into her touch. "At least come inside at night." Seeing his uncertain expression she added, "It would mean more of my homemade food."

Pakkun sighed, "You drive a hard bargain, kid."

Hinata smiled in success. "I will see you later then, Pakkun."

She hurried out of the alleyway, picking up a brisk walk. Even with her deviation she made it to the tower with a few minutes to spare. Turning into the hall that lead to the Hokage's office she saw those same two guards from that pivotal meeting.

Genma leaned against the wall, swishing his senbon, his eyes staring off into space. The man she now knew as Raidō stood with his arms crossed. A ridged scar drew across the bridge of his nose, running below his left eye. His thick brown hair spiked upwards, poking from underneath his hitai-ate.

Genma smirked when Hinata came into view. "Hokage-sama's talking with someone. You're stuck with us for now."

Hinata gave a curt nod in response.

His smirk dropped. He and Raidō exchanged a curious look.

Genma began another cheeky comment when the office door swished open as a man exited.

Hinata's first thought: _run_.

He wore a black covering that fell off one shoulder showing a white nagajuban. The right side of his head was wrapped in bandage, covering most of his expression, but his narrowed left eye spoke directly to her soul.

Goosebumps rose along Hinata's arms and her hairs stood on end. Her shoulders tensed as her gaze caught in the black depth of his eye. He carried an unrivalled darkness. Her instincts begged her to take a step back, but she refrained. She held his gaze. She didn't flinch.

Two ANBU exited, breaking Hinata's attention. Their ominous presence matched the bandaged man. They stayed on his shoulders as he left, leaving the frigid atmosphere he created.

Genma's inquisitive gaze deepened on Hinata. His jaw clenched, tipping his senbon.

Raidō piped up, breaking the glass silence, "Go on in."

Hinata snapped into awareness. She gave a polite smile with the bow of her head. She walked into the office, her senses still on alert. Hearing the door click closed behind her, some tension left her. She bowed in respect. "Hokage-sama."

When she rose, Hiruzen sported a kind smile.

"Thank you for coming, Hinata."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen straightened, pushing his shoulders back in a stretch. "I must say I've been impressed with your progress these past weeks."

Hinata's cheeks burned pink, but she kept that critical eye contact.

"I was originally unsure about this, but after speaking to both Gai and Kakashi I've decided to enlist you in the upcoming Chunin exams." He watched Hinata for any change; he noticed her small intake of breath and widening eyes. "It will be held on neutral territory, why no one from Konoha was to attend. Kakashi will go with you. It is five days in length and will take you three days to arrive comfortably."

Seeing as Hinata's mouth remained parted, he gave her time to process.

"It is your decision to accept, Hinata. The exam is in a months time. Between now and then you will be working with both Team Seven and Team Ten."

Hinata nodded absently. She pushed back her shock. She worked for this. Why waste her work and this opportunity because of needless fear? The most she could lose was her life and she already promised that to Konoha. "I accept, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled. "I am glad to hear that." He cleared his throat, "Please sit."

Hinata furrowed her brows. She sat in the nearest chair, her back stiff and hands grasped together. The leather squeaked as she shifted.

"How are you doing?"

Hinata blinked her dry eyes. "Um… Good. How are you?" She rattled off the ingrained response.

"Good," Hiruzen chuckled. "I will not push," he conceded before continuing. "Even as the Hokage my power extends so far. For one, I am not allowed to interfere with Clan affairs. Unless, of course, their actions directly affect the wellbeing of the village."

Hinata nodded. She learned this at a young age. This trivial information caused a sense of pride among the Hyūga.

"That's all."

Hinata stood automatically from the unspoken dismissal. She halted as her brows drew together. Seeing Hiruzen get back to his work, Hinata slogged to the door.

"If you will," Hiruzen spoke as Hinata reached the door. "Would you get me scroll **XCVIII-LAE** from the basement tonight? Have it to me by tomorrow."

Hinata pursed her lips. She turned around and gave a departing bow. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

Ignoring Genma's and Raidō's stares, Hinata quickly left the connecting hall. The taps of her feet on the ceramic floor echoed as she increased her pace.

The Hokage's personal library was situated in the basement. Hundreds upon hundreds of mahogany shelves lined the vast space, all filled from bottom to top in an organized system. A few of the hanging lights swung from a gust of air that followed Hinata's entrance.

The place gave her the creeps. Goosebumps rose on her arms as a tingle shot down the length of her neck.

Her senses called to alert and she paused in her steps. She yearned to activate her Byakugan, but knew better than to do so in a place such as the Hokage Tower. She remained tense as she trudged deeper, remembering the library's filing system from a field trip back in her academy days.

She first found Section L: _Law_. She walked further into the back, searching for the next specifying tag.

Her face brightened as she stumbled upon it.

Her eyes ran up and down as she next searched for the particular number the Hokage spoke.

In her peripherals she saw a hanging light sway.

She didn't have time to react. In the next second two men loomed over her. She gasped, her foot sliding back into a defensive stance.

"Stop," a chilling voice ordered.

Hinata risked a glance at the domineering voice. Her stance faltered as she met eyes with that same bandaged man.

"Hyūga Hinata," he addressed.

"Just Hinata," Hinata corrected without thought. A lump built in her throat as his eye narrowed on her. She swallowed it down.

He ignored her, continuing on. "Hiruzen sent you to receive this scroll."

Hinata's brows pulled together at his disrespectful address of their Hokage. Her disapproval vanished, replaced by curiosity, as his covered arm stretched out from his robe holding a scroll with green trim.

Seeing he received Hinata's attention, the man tucked the scroll back into his robe. "The world does not run on ideals and pleasantries. It is intertwined in ways that the everyday do not know, nor could comprehend." He paused. "This scroll will not protect you from the Hyūga's _abuse_. Join my foundation and you have my word that you will no longer have to worry about them."

Hinata's stance relaxed to her normal. Her lips pursed as she stared away in thought, still acutely aware of the threatening ANBU standing over her. "What… What foundation?"

His obsidian eye gleamed in pleasure. "Root."


	4. Precipice - Chapter 4

**Precipice** — **Chapter Four**

Hinata picked up her pace as she sprinted around the village. A few stray strands stuck to her sweaty face, the rest tied tight into a ponytail. The humid air weighed heavy. Her thick sweater held her down as much as the weights on her ankles. Slowing to a stop, her mind teetered. She lifted a hand to that daunting zipper and hesitated. Shaking her head at her foolishness she pulled it down. Stripping it off, she dropped it on the ground.

Returning to her run, a cool breeze whispered along her bare arms. Clad in a black t-shirt and mesh covering she felt exposed to the world, to all peering eyes. She pushed herself faster, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of morning. Her lips lifted, loving the feel of the wind. She jumped up to the trees homed to the chirping birds and bounded forward with them.

Her early morning meeting stole away her sleep. She'd returned the scroll to the Hokage and their discussion had lasted longer than she originally anticipated and resulted in something she could not have predicted. But, the hour spent with the Hokage cut short her regular morning warmup.

She'd also been informed that she would be with Team Seven for the week. Her heart sunk at the thought of no longer training with Team Gai but she pushed the feeling away, instead focusing on her singing muscles.

Crossing a familiar path, she veered to the left, her body running against her mind. 'Just for a minute,' she reassured herself at her sudden change of destination. Her pace slowed as a battle warred within her.

Minutes later in the glaring sunlight she hopped off the tree and onto the freshly cut grass. She ignored the man present as she shuffled towards the Memorial Stone. Her stomach flipped as a wave of nausea hit her. She took a gasping breath before trapping her lower lip between her teeth.

She hadn't come to visit them in nearly two months. She stood motionless as guilt crawled its way up.

Hinata's teeth dug deeper, hating that dismal pressure under her eyes. Exhaling sharply, she pivoted on the spot and jumped back into the trees. Once again she ignored Kakashi and his knowing gaze.

Training Ground Three sat half a mile to the west. If she concentrated, using what Kakashi taught her about chakra networks around the ear, she could hear the soothing sound of running water.

The area was empty much to Hinata's sudden relief.

Plopping down where she stood, she placed herself into lotus position; one leg crossed overtop the other.

Her eyes closed and her breathing shallowed.

The world silenced as Hinata narrowed in on herself. She felt the chakra flowing through her connective network. It moved like the blood through her veins. Yet this was something she could _control_.

Starting in her abdomen she pushed the waves in the opposite direction of their natural flow. It sloshed to and fro, back and forth, before coming to a halt. Her body cooled, the buzz that always clouded her mind coming to a silence. It felt as if her spirit lifted, expanding outwards and becoming one with the breeze she so enjoyed.

Fresh sweat beaded on the back of her neck.

She gave her chakra another push, testing her control. It heeded her command as she concentrated, forcing it down to her toes. A bead of sweat dropped to the ground.

She maneuvered it up, focusing it around her knees. It cooled the swollen joint from the sticky air.

She brought it up-

Hinata bent forwards making her nose kiss the ground. Her eyes peeked up in time to see a green blur flying over her. She straightened with blinking doe eyes. Torquing her neck she noticed the other three occupying the grounds, missing them in her meditative state.

Tenten stepped forward before Gai could start his dramatics. She yanked Hinata up before flinging an arm around her shoulder. "We wanted to say bye," she grinned in a Gai-like fashion.

Hinata tilted her head, "I… I'm not leaving. I'm training with another team…"

Tenten huffed, "Neji said the same thing."

Hinata's breath knocked out of her as Lee flung his arm around her other shoulder. "But, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata flinched away from his booming voice.

"It'll be sad not training with you everyday," Lee finished.

Hinata's face softened. With a blush she responded, "I…I'll miss you guys too."

"Oh, Hinata!" Gai burst out the water works.

Hinata cringed with Tenten.

He pulled Hinata into a bone crushing hug. Her feet lifted off the ground as he shook her side to side making an unwanted groan pass her lips.

"You've made me so proud," Gai began his rant. "Starting off you could barely keep up. But you proved to us all your youth and perseverance!"

As he rambled Hinata tried to free herself from the steal beams that were Gai's arms. Her pushing proved futile as the oblivious man's grip didn't weaken. Hinata gave up as laughter bubbled in her chest. Covering her mouth, she stifled a giggle. Her laughter grew as Gai babbled.

Gai stopped himself when he noticed the chiming sound, staring down at Hinata with shocked eyes and a parted mouth.

The rest of Team Gai mirrored his expression.

Hinata continued to laugh. Her face stretched painfully, her stomach cramped, but she couldn't stop herself.

Tenten's face split into a smile before following in Hinata's infectious laughter.

Lee was next.

Then Gai.

Even the tips of Neji's lips lifted.

That was how the Genin of Team Seven found the odd group: in hysterics while in their own little world.

Hinata noticed them first. Her laughter quieted as she came face to face with her old classmates. Members of Konoha Eleven: the generation from which people expected greatness. She wondered if some still held onto those hopes.

Uzumaki Naruto. He grinned despite not knowing what he was grinning about. His fluorescent orange tracksuit was marred with a few grass stains and a few tears.

Haruno Sakura. Her face scrunched as she stood akimbo, surveying the group invading her territory.

And _Uchiha Sasuke_. His obsidian eyes met with Hinata. Despite their similarity to that forbidding man she spoke with yesterday, Hinata remained unchanging. They held not nearly as much power in their glare.

Hinata broke the stare-down, disinterested.

"Ah, the team of my eternal rival," Gai proclaimed through his laughter.

"Huh," Naruto's face went slack in confusion. "What are ya talking about, bushy brows?"

Lee let out a disbelieving gasp. "How dare you insult Gai-sensei!"

Hinata restrained herself from massaging the bridge of her nose as she relaxed the crinkle between her brow. A small smile found its way to her lips as she heard Tenten groan; she thought it sounded a bit less wholehearted than usual.

Naruto matched Lee's gasp. He pointed his finger at Lee, his head darting back and forth between him and Gai. "You look exactly the same!"

"It is the greatest honour to look like my sensei!"

Tenten leaned over, whispering in Hinata's ear. "Did you really use to have a crush on the blond kid? He seems kinda…"

Hinata squeaked, a sound she had not made in awhile. Her face burned red, garnering her a few curious glances.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Lee asked, ignoring Naruto. "You're very red," he pointed out, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "You're warm too!"

Hinata grabbed Lee's wrist, lifting his hand off her head. "I'm okay. Thank you, Lee-kun."

Tenten snickered from her place.

"If it isn't my eternal rival!" Gai's voice announced like an overzealous sportscaster, pulling the attention of the group.

Hinata sighed, her shoulder slinking forward in relief.

Feeling a prickle at the back of her neck she tilted her head up to meet Sasuke's peering gaze. With her hair shading her face, her eyes darkened as she met fire with ice.

His eyes widened before his entire face contorted in disgust.

"Huh?" Kakashi poked his head up from his book. He surveyed the area as if just now noticing all the others in the training ground. He blinked before returning to his book.

Gai shrunk, disheartened. "Always so cool, Kakashi."

With an exaggerated sigh, Kakashi closed his book and stuffed it into his pants pocket. He exchanged a telling look with Gai.

Gai gave a curt nod. "Alright, my team, let's get back to our training. The last person back has to do two thousand pushups!"

That was all Lee needed. Bounding straight into the surrounding forest, he rose his fist in the air. "Yes, Gai-sensei! And, if I come in last I will not only do two thousand pushups, but two thousand sit-ups!"

Gai grinned proudly. Giving an acknowledging nod to Hinata he followed his pupil.

"Sorry, Hinata. Got to go. You know how they are," Tenten shouted as she ran, meeting up with Neji who waited on the border of the Training Ground.

Hinata smiled her response. Turning her head to her new team her smile fell as Naruto's face thrust into her personal space.

His brows knit together, his lips puckered. "You look different, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nudged him away. "You have not seen me for a time," she pointed out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a grin taking his face. "Yeah you're right. Not since," his face dropped. "Kiba and Shino…"

Bile rose in the back of Hinata's throat as her stomach turned. She exhaled. "Since their funeral," her tone was bland, her voice, lifeless. Her eyes scanned the others. Sakura's head laid low, her bottom lip pouting. Sasuke stared off to the distance.

Kakashi cleared his throat, his eyes meeting Hinata before settling on his assigned team. "You've probably guessed Hinata-chan here will be joining us." He shifted, restraining a sigh as he lulled out his speech. "She'll be training with us off and on for a few weeks. After this I'll be leaving with her for about…" he gave it thought, "a week or so. When I come back Team Seven will have a mission," he reassured the irritated and confused faces.

Sasuke reverted to glaring at Hinata.

"What are you leaving for, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked to Hinata to respond.

Hinata stared back.

This time Kakashi did sigh. "It doesn't matter."

Sakura humphed, crossing her arms.

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Pair up. Sakura with Hinata. Sasuke you're with Naruto."

Naruto beamed, guessing what they were about to do. Even Sasuke's face lit up a little behind his miserable facade. The boys wasted no time jogging to another area, exchanging blows along the way, unable to wait to begin their rivalrous spar. Kakashi followed them, standing in-between the pairs.

Sakura smiled confidently. "Let's show these boys how it's done. Right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's blank eyes regarded Kakashi before turning to the other brawling boys.

The wind circled her, drawing up her arms and blowing back her hair with a cooling gust. She wondered why she no longer felt that rush whenever she saw Naruto. Why his blind optimism and determination no longer inspired her. Returning her attention to Sakura she gave a small, bashful, smile.

"Whenever you're ready!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata nodded.

Before Sakura had time to react she was knocked on her back, her breath forced out of her. Hinata maneuvered herself off. Offering her hand she pinched her brows together, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked her reply.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata pushed. "Are you alright?"

Sakura snapped out of it. "Y-Yeah." She took Hinata's proffered hand. As she stood she cringed at the foreign stiffness in her back. She turned her head to the side, her face heating as she noticed the rest of Team Seven watching.

Kakashi shuffled over. Scratching the back of his head. "You alright, Sakura?" Seeing her nod, her body shrunken into herself, he continued. "I think I'm gonna have Hinata with Sasuke. You can spar with Naruto, Sakura."

Neither Naruto nor Sakura were pleased with that solution. They didn't argue, only grumbled as they met.

"You know, you didn't have to prove your point quite so bluntly." Kakashi said, his head straight, as he walked with Hinata.

Hinata kept her attention forwards. "I don't know what you mean."

Kakashi exhaled sharply from his nose, his lips tilting into a smile before falling back down. "You have to try to learn something from every spar, not just with someone stronger than you."

Hinata glanced to Kakashi. "I'm sorry. I will try harder." She pivoted on the ball of her foot, heading towards Sasuke who waited with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

'Why was I assigned to this again…?' Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. 'Maybe I gave in a little too soon… I might've been a _little_ over protective,' his mind reminded him. 'Well, they are my runts after all,' he debated to himself.

Hinata gave an acknowledging tilt of her head as she stopped, "Uchiha-san."

Hinata restrained from smiling when she saw him huff and look away. He was like an immature and weaker version of Neji. It _irritated_ her for some peculiar reason. She slid her foot to the side and back, widening her stance. She did not blink as she stood waiting.

Sasuke tensed a weird feeling making his hairs stand on end. With narrowed eyes he widened his stance. His nose scrunched. His lip curled up as Hinata remained in place. The world stilled as he shot forward.

Hinata leaned to the side, dodging his fist. Her eyes caught his stumbling recovery.

She leaned forwards as a kick passed over her head. She saw his back, wide open to a counter attack.

She transferred her weight to her left leg while bending her right leg in. As he turned she kicked it out, nailing the Uchiha straight in his stomach. A groan forced its way through his gasping mouth as his body curved with the impact.

His moves were slow. Sloppy. Nowhere close to Lee's skill in taijutsu. His pathetic speed proved any jutsu he could muster pointless.

Hinata watched Sasuke get onto his feet with that same scowl marring his features. "Are you alright, Uchiha-san?"

Her voice was listless; patronizing to his ears.

Reaching into the pouch fastened to his leg, he grasped three kunai. With the slice of his arm he threw them, all hurling towards Hinata. A second later he threw another set.

She danced through the blades. Their precision and momentum nowhere close to Tenten's level of skill.

Hinata ran forward as Sasuke flashed familiar handsigns. She dropped into a slide as flames spewed from his mouth, curdling the air above her. Before he had time to stop his jutsu, Hinata was under him. She pushed herself upward. The flat of her palm struck his chin, his teeth snapping together with a clang.

His feet lifted from the ground. Like a limp doll he flew through the air for the second time in their short spar before crashing to the ground. Stray sticks and rocks tore at his back as he skidded to a stop. With quivering muscles he pushed up on his forearms.

His eyes widened, pulling in a sharp breath as a kunai sliced the side of his ear. Its heavy thud into the ground went unnoticed as his ears rang.

Hinata tilted her head, watching Sasuke curiously. When he had yet to move Hinata walked up to him. Kneeling down, she picked up the kunai that held a streak of red. Letting the loop at the top of the handle slide down her finger, she swung it lazily. A drop of blood fell, staining the earth. "It's yours." She had thought he would have wanted it back. They were rather expensive.

Sasuke snapped from his haze. Snatching the kunai he tackled Hinata, pressing the sharp blade to her neck.

Hinata stayed limp. "You've already lost," she explained. "This is a spar. I could've killed you."

Sasuke dug the kunai deeper into an unflinching Hinata. "I'm not dead, yet," he snarled.

"I've learned for the next time."

The kunai shifted in Sasuke's sweaty hands. "I could kill you."

Hinata sighed, her eyes switching to watch to the passing clouds instead of Sasuke's contorted face. "No, you couldn't." She heard his jaw click. It was in his eyes… "You just can't."

"I would kill if I had to," Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

Hinata's eyes drifted along the flowing clouds. When she felt the kunai shift deeper she forced herself to attention.

"I-"

In the next moment Hinata had his wrist in her hand and bending at a painful angle. Seeing his eyes flinch shut she maneuvered her other hand to reach across to the opposite side of his neck. She rolled them over, all while taking his kunai back as her own. She returned the favour and placed it against her sparing partners jugular. "It's okay if you can't, Uchiha-san. Just don't find out if your opponent can."

Not caring to wait for a response, Hinata stood while placing her new kunai in her weapons pouch.

Sasuke grunted as he stood, his eyes glaring holes in the back of Hinata's head. Craning his neck and rolling his shoulder he wiped the drop of blood off his ear.

Hinata inhaled the muggy air and kicked up dirt that freckled her porcelain skin. She calmed under the waves of heat that rolled through her, soothing her mind to an unnatural calm. Despite her apparent confidence a question now plagued her mind, 'Would I be able to?'

She didn't leave herself long to ponder. "Again," she ordered the already charging Uchiha.

* * *

Propped up against her fluffed pillows, Hinata cleared her mind, welcoming the escape into nothingness. Pakkun slept at her side, curled up in the crease of her blanket. She absentmindedly stroked the coarse fur behind his ear.

In her closed off corner of the village, the night was silent. Only a few critters scurrying about. A thin slice of the moon hung over head, reflecting light onto the forest.

With a sigh Hinata tucked a strand of her midnight blue hair behind her ear. It almost reached her shoulders now as she allowed it to grow.

She shuffled off the blanket, careful to not interrupt Pakkun's sleep. Grabbing a light sweater from atop her dresser she threw it on and snuck out her bedroom door, leaving it open a crack. She ripped the tag from the new garment purchased earlier that night. The stretchy, black material clung to her arms before flowing to her upper thighs.

As she exited her house the wind nipped at her exposed legs. Still clad in her pyjama shorts and tank top she clung to the village wall in hopes of remaining unnoticed. It was the longer path to her destination, through the forest that rounded the walls, but the extra steps seemed worth avoiding the hassle from running into another.

Starting off as a stroll, she picked up her pace, her ever-present ankle-weights holding her down. She hopped up to one of the inner trees, the tail of her sweater lifting as she descended onto the thin branch. She stilled, her eyes glazing over as a cloud of breath left her lips. Then as quick as a whip she bounded forwards.

Her hair tangled from base to tips with the wicked wind. Her feet slipped in her hastily done up sandals, a few straps bouncing with her leaps.

Nearing the opposite side of the village she saw the Hyūga's high standing fence in the distance. She gazed at her steady hands. Hands that would have been shaking weeks ago. She placed her palm against her chest, feeling the slow, rhythmic beats.

Centring her focus, she applied what she had been working on in the past weeks. Feeling the chakra flowing through her network, with a push, she brought it to a stop. Taking a breath she pulled it inwards, curling it to where her chakra originated in the pit of her stomach.

She felt it in the tips of her toes first. Then the tips of her fingers. The warming chakra seeped away until the familiar buzz of chakra within her faded. She felt frozen inside. She wouldn't have been surprised if her skin became cold to the touch.

She creeped up to the fence which guarded the estate she at one time called home. The stones, neatly aligned, stretched the entire boarder of the exorbitant Clan grounds.

All colour vanished as she peered into the Hyūga's private training ground. No sparks of life lit the dull field. The only colour came from her sister's red and blistered hands.

Even in her current state, Hinata's eyes softened at the sight of her little sister.

Hanabi curled over, trying to support her panting body on her shaky legs. Her chopped hair stuck to her sweaty face. Her eyes, sunken in dark pools, stared at the damaged grass.

"Again," Hyūga Hiashi's stern voice ricocheted through the area.

Hanabi tried rising but a wheezing cough tore from her burning lungs forcing. She curled forward, her hands resting against her knees.

Hinata watched as Hiashi's eyes narrowed. His hair laid straight, as if the wind dare not defy him by tarnishing his pristine image.

"Again," he persisted.

Hinata bit her lower lip between her clenching jaw.

"Again," his voice did not raise in volume but in authority.

Hinata's hands still did not shake, but her legs itched to jumped forward and intervene. Her hand twitched forward as her keen eyes saw Hiashi dart. She clenched her jaw, her pearly whites whining as she ground them together.

With a swift hit to the crux of her neck Hanabi fell, her body rebounding against the earth. Her hair curtained her face, the sweaty strands mixing with the grass.

Hiashi glared at his daughter, the heiress to his Clan. Pivoting on the ball of his foot he stalked off through the shoji door.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. She watched and waited for Hiashi to enter his study before she hopped down into the training grounds. Kneeling, she floated her hand to rest on her sister's back. Feeling Hanabi stiffen, Hinata drew the tips of her fingers in a random pattern. She felt Hanabi melt into the hard ground at the comforting touch.

Rolling her over, Hinata brushed the strands of hair out of Hanabi's face.

Hanabi scrunched her face; bitting her lip and clenching her eyelids. "You left me." Her voice was weak. Broken.

It pulled at Hinata's closed-off heart. "I'm sorry," she soothed.

"You said you wouldn't leave." Hanabi's voice shook as tears began to pool under her shut eyes.

Hinata wiped them away with the pads of her thumb. "I'm sorry."

"You-you didn't come back. You di-didn't visit."

Hanabi's quivering words tore past all Hinata's carefully built walls. _She was her little sister_.

Careful of any fresh injuries, Hinata lifted her sister. Ignoring the Hyūga protocol of only using the Byakugan within the manor for rare fights, she used her eyes to arrive unnoticed to Hanabi's room.

Placing Hanabi down, Hinata tucked her under the expensive linen. "I'll drop off some salve tomorrow morning. I'll put it under our tree." She ran her hand through Hanabi's locks, watching as her lids drooped despite fighting to stay open. "Good night."

As she turned to leave Hanabi's raspy voice spoke, "Stay… For a little bit… Please."

Hinata paused before nodding. Shuffling onto the bed, she tucked her inside leg under the blanket. She continued to run her hands through Hanabi's hair, all while humming their favourite tune: a lullaby. It was one that their mother sang to her and that she then sang to Hanabi.

Feeling Hanabi relax deeper into her pillow, Hinata knew she was asleep. "Good night," she leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She placed her hand atop her bangs, where the the ugly seal that scarred her skin lay covered and released a trembling breath. "I'm sorry."

Leaving the Hyūga compound, Hinata's gaze didn't leave the ground. She trudged along the pathway home, her mind focused on one thing.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a chill ran down her spine. She gulped down her anxiousness and kept at her same pace. The shuffling of bushes blared in the silent night. A hint of familiarity hazed her mind.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked the silence.

No response.

The resounding silence plucked at her nerves. It reached into her soul, shaking her demons awake. Their taunting warnings furthered the pounding of her heart. She didn't know why she felt this way. Why she felt such _fear_.

Hinata flashed the handsigns to activate her Byakugan.

She saw two men, less than twenty paces away. Their chakra: that of a Jōnin. They could be Konoha shinobi, but the chill along her spine told her otherwise.

With a sharp inhale she turned, ready to leap to the nearest tree, only to come face to face with crimson eyes. Everything froze, including time itself.

It _was_ an Uchiha. It was _not_ Sasuke.

When time started to flow again, Hinata increased the chakra to her eyes, hoping to negate any effects of the Sharingan—oh, how innocent she was.

The eldest Uchiha stood as a blank slate. His hair pulled tight into a low ponytail. His face freshly shaven. However, a hint of rare curiosity swirled in his eyes.

Hinata bounded back. She took a sharp jump to the side to avoid the other looming man. Her all-seeing eyes took in the two men. Red clouds lined in white decorated the cloaks that covered their forms.

'Not good,' she thought. 'Not good. Not good,' her mind kept repeating.

"You know this girl, Itachi?"

Hinata whipped her head to the man that spoke, his voice somehow making it past the pounding in her ears. His skin was a sickly blue. His sharpened teeth, like that of a shark, glimmered in the moonlight. He grinned when he noticed Hinata's terrified face.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. With a breath she calmed her heart-rate and cleared her mind. 'Two men,' her mind began to deduce. 'Zero chance of winning in a fight. Slim to zero chance of outrunning them.' The scratchy material of the weights irritated her skin. 'Pakkun!' She knew he would have woken eventually; she had taken longer with her sister than planned. She didn't risk trying to find him with her eyes, she stayed focused on the two dangers. She needed to buy time.

Itachi languidly glanced over to the blue man. "No."

The blue man raised a thin brow. "Hmm," he hummed his unspoken question. "So, do you get to kill her or me?" He adjusted the load on his back. A long hilt peeked over his shoulder. He gave a chuckle, "Tough little girl doesn't flinch."

Itachi studied Hinata. His eyes narrowed fractionally

Hinata wished in this moment that she brought any sort of weapon. Tenten taught her how to summon a few, but she knew she wouldn't have time unless these men decided to _play_ with her like those monsters before had.

She would not die without a fight.

Without warning she flew up and to the side.

Itachi appeared in her path, standing on the tree branch she was aiming for. His cloak did not give a single flutter.

Bending her knee's into her stomach, she used both hands to pull loose her weights. Keeping them in her grip she threw one to Itachi, the other straight to the grinning fish.

Using the force of the the throw, she turned in the air, bounding off in the opposite direction…

* * *

Itachi and Kisame overshadowed the unconscious girl.

Kisame played with the ankle weight, swinging it side to side. "Heavy," he stated, his eyes looking over the blisters that marred Hinata's ankles.

Itachi kneeled. Lifting his hand, he brushed away her skewed bangs to reveal the Hyūga Seal.

"Let's go," Itachi stood sharply. Not waiting for a response, he headed towards the edge of the village.

Kisame took another last look at Hinata. Throwing the weight he smirked at the tiny crater that formed, watching as puffs of dust swirled in the air. "Hm." His smirk widened to a grin, "Why do I get the feeling I'll be seeing you again?"


	5. Precipice - Chapter 5

**Precipice** — **Chapter Five**

Hinata awoke with a dramatic gasp, her body shooting upwards. Her eyes burned at the searing lights. She lifted her arm, hoping to cover them from the abuse, only to feel an uncomfortable pull in her hand. With watery eyes she stared down at the IV needle that was sticking into the top of her wrist.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder, leading her back down to the rough linen that covered the thin pillows. "How do you always manage to find trouble?" Kakashi asked, placing his favourite book in his pocket.

Hinata used her free hand to rub her eyes. Taking in her surroundings she noticed the telltale signs of a hospital room: all white decor, fluorescent lighting, and beeping machinery. A small rectangular nightstand sat to her right, adorning the most beautiful glass of water.

She grabbed the glass and chugged it down greedily. "What happened?"

Kakashi shifted, leaning back into his chair. "What do you remember?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she rattled her brain. Her brows furrowed. "Um," her eyes darted around the room, double checking that it was only them present. "I went to visit Hanabi-chan." Her head pulsed with a brewing headache. "Something felt wrong when I left." She pushed harder, trying to remember, ignoring that irritating clawing at the back of her head. "I thought I sensed Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi's tone remained light.

Hinata's brows furrowed deeper. "Yeah… But, I don't think… I can't remember."

Kakashi observed Hinata for a moment before pulling out his book again. "Okay." Peeking up from the page he smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

Hinata's eyes widened as her cheeks tinted pink, flushing with warmth. She pulled her gaze down to the crisp sheets.

The door swung open as a familiar face entered. "Hi, Hinata-chan."

Yamanaka Inoichi greeted her with a smile and Kakashi with a stern nod. His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the top poking out in spikes over his hitai-ate. He wore a thin red vest overtop the traditional Konoha gear.

Hinata smiled thinly.

"Look at you. So grown," Inoichi tried to defuse the tension. "You should stop by one night for dinner. I'm sure Ino would love to see you again."

Hinata continued to smile through the pain in her chest.

Inoichi walked forwards. Grabbing a chair he pulled it beside the bed, the legs scrapping against the tiled floor. "I have to poke around and see if I can find out anything that happened last night. Hokage-sama thought you'd prefer a familiar face."

Hinata paled, her eyes darted to Kakashi.

"Everything's confidential," Inoichi blurted at the poor girl's expression of utter dread. "I'll only share what's necessary for village security."

Hinata ignored her nausea and gave a nod; it's not as if she had a choice. She closed her eyes as he placed his palm against her forehead.

Kakashi watched as less than a minute later Inoichi's face contorted in confusion. His own matched as he noticed sweat begin to form on the elite member of the Konoha Intelligence Division.

Time went on and Kakashi's unease and curiosity continued to grow.

Twenty minutes later Inoichi opened his eyes, wiping the sweat from his brow. He tried to keep a positive face as he glanced at Kakashi. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I got what I needed."

Hinata's silence persisted.

He stood, his chair making that same scratchy noise as he pushed it back. "I meant what I said. You really should join us one night." He sent a wink, "Gives me an excuse to ask for my favourites."

Hinata humoured him, adorning a believable smile. "Thank you, Yamanaka-sama."

Inoichi grinned. "No need to be so formal." He waved to Kakashi, "See you later."

As the Yamanaka Clan Head left the room Kakashi returned to his book. "You're too observant."

Hinata spared Kakashi a glance before delving into her thoughts.

* * *

Kakashi trudged to the Hokage's office after a back and forth with Hinata. He had told her to take the rest of the day off where she then found it fit to remind him of the upcoming exam. He persisted. She persisted. And so on… And so on… _And so on_ …

She won.

He sighed knowing after this he promised Hinata a lesson. ' _If_ she relaxes until then,' he soothed himself. 'It was a compromise… Why couldn't she have been happy like the runts?' He looked up to whatever deity had chosen to listen to his whining.

Ignoring Genma's and Raidō's taunting smirks he waltzed into the office, closing the door behind him. He closed his book and tucked it into his pocket. Looking up he noticed the others filling the hot stuffy room.

He received a few scoffs and eye rolls.

"How is Hinata?" The Hokage's authoritative voice stopped the murmurs.

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Stubborn as ever," he mumbled.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Is she a little too much for you, Kakashi?"

The room snickered.

Kakashi brushed off their teasing, glancing out the window. "She's a good kid."

"She is indeed." Stopping the small talk, Hiruzen's mouth pulled into a frown as he turned to Inoichi. "What could you gather?"

Inoichi shifted on his feet. "Nothing," he admitted. "But, the blocks around last night were telltale signs of the Sharingan."

Hiruzen crossed his hands atop his cluttered desk. "I see."

"Hinata said she thought she sensed Sasuke. After that she can't remember," Kakashi added.

Hiruzen nodded, his suspicion solidified. He turned to Ibiki. "Any update of the two bodies found?"

Morino Ibiki adjusted his thick black coat—torture in the current heat. With hard eyes, he responded, "Both were Jōnin. On guard duty at the time. One killed from shock. Other was covered in lacerations; died from blood loss. I have to say that girl is lucky."

Hiruzen closed his eyes with a pained exhale. "I will increase security around the perimeter of the village. Everyone keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Only Jōnin level are to intercept and apprehend—no exceptions. Shinobi below are to alert others and get help. Share this within your factions." He faced Kakashi, "Kakashi, I want you working with Hinata on genjutsu. See if she can get any of her memory back on the incident."

Kakashi gave a lazy nod.

"No more lives need to be forfeited to this threat. We are aware. And we will not be caught off guard again."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Varying voices rung out, all carrying respect as they bowed their heads.

Hiruzen's hard eyes scanned the room. "You are all dismissed."

Hiruzen pulled out his favourite pipe as some of his most trusted men left his office. Blowing out a puff of smoke he studied the three that remained. "What can I do for you?" He queried. Seeing as both Kakashi and Nara Shikaku were starring at Inoichi, he focused his attention there as well.

"I would like permission to express a concern," Inoichi began, uncharacteristically formal.

Hiruzen took another huff of his pipe. "I'm assuming this is about Hinata."

Inoichi nodded.

Hiruzen's calculative eyes gazed over to the other men. He gave a moment of thought before nodding.

Inoichi swallowed. "There were other mental barriers in place when I searched her mind… They were the same as the members of Root that I've studied."

Kakashi tensed, his hands fisting in his pockets.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes.

With a calm exhale Hiruzen spoke, "I see… Do not worry yourself about it."

Inoichi reeled back. "But-," he cleared his throat. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Anything else?" Getting silence as a reply, Hiruzen dismissed them by returning to his paperwork.

Hiruzen sighed after the door closed, taking his pipe out of his mouth. He recalled the night he sent her to get the scroll. He'd thought her fate was sealed only to be left surprised the next morning—something he had not been in awhile. However, it only reconfirmed his hope for what Hinata could become.

Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose, contemplating if he was giving a young girl too much too soon and praying that the past wouldn't repeat itself.

* * *

Opening the hospital room door, Kakashi lifted his eyebrow in silent question.

Hinata stopped her pacing. Already dressed in her clothes from last night and ready to leave, she brushed past the blinking Kakashi and headed into the hall.

Kakashi caught up, trying to hide his amusement. "That didn't look like resting."

"I don't like hospitals," Hinata admitted through a whisper. She quickened her pace.

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed, glancing at Hinata through his peripherals. "We're gonna work on breaking genjutsu. With the Byakugan it should be easy."

Hinata took the distraction as they shuffled through the scarcely filled halls.

"Did you have any lessons with the Hyūga about it?" Kakashi continued.

Hinata's eyes lifted as she thought back. "Yeah. One or two. They usually focused on the Gentle Fist instead."

Kakashi covered his scoff with a cough—it didn't cover his eye roll. "Okay. We'll start with the basics then."

"Hinata-chan!"

The moment they stepped out of the cold hospital walls they were assaulted by Sakura's call. They stopped in their steps, letting the three members of Team Seven reach them.

Hinata pulled her sweated tighter around herself despite the humid air when she noticed Naruto's gaping mouth and eyes.

"Stop staring, pervert!" Sakura scowled whacking Naruto on the back of his head.

"Dobe," Sasuke murmured under his breath.

Chills ran down Hinata's spine as she turned to Sasuke. Her foot scuffed back, unconsciously shifting closer to Kakashi, as she met his eyes. They morphed into a different shape, the endless black bleeding red.

Hinata exhaled a shaky breath.

Sasuke furrowed his brows at Hinata's frightened reaction—when yesterday she had faced him unflinchingly.

Kakashi plopped a hand on her head, breaking her trance.

Hinata cast her eyes away.

"We came to see if you were okay, Hinata-chan," Sakura resumed, trying to break the new tension. "Kakashi-sensei said you were attacked!"

"Um," Hinata shifted on her feet, "I don't really remember what happened."

Sakura's face dropped. "Oh."

"That's too bad, Hinata-chan," Naruto jumped back in. "I bet you were so badass seeing as how easily you beat Teme's ass." He snickered at Sasuke's glare, "You can't even deny it, Teme." He grinned at Hinata, "Now, if _I_ was there then I would've beat those bad guys. Expect nothing less from the next Hokage!"

"Yeah right," Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms. "We're glad you're okay, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled at the ground.

"Hinata-chan!"

Two voices melded together as they called out to Hinata.

Hinata snapped her head up, a genuine smile lighting her features.

Lee threw himself at the startled girl, making Hinata stumble back from the impact. He jumped back.

"I knew with your youthful spirit those villains wouldn't keep you down for long!" Lee howled with pride.

Tenten shoved Lee out of the way, draping her arm over Hinata's shoulders. "She was alright until you burst her eardrums."

Hinata giggled at their antics. Her laughter choked off as she became smothered into a hug.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! We were all so worried! Even Neji-san here!" Gai blurted, earning a glare from Neji. "But, I said 'No, we must have faith in Hinata-chan's abilities!'"

As Gai rambled on Hinata's laughter started again. He didn't stop this time, but he freed Hinata from his arms, still keeping an arm around her shoulders.

Hinata's laughter faltered when she caught sight of Sasuke. His eyes never left hers, peering as if the answers would be written on her face.

"Uchiha."

Hinata's eyes widened at Neji's warning tone. Her mouth parted, her words stopping on the tip of her tongue as she noticed both of their tense postures.

"Hyūga," Sasuke spat.

"Calm down, boys. We can smell the testosterone from here," Tenten chided, her nose scrunching.

Sakura laughed, whispering something into Tenten's ear.

Hinata's eyes darted behind the two boys. "Um, we should go now," she urged Kakashi.

Kakashi traced the path of Hinata's eyes. Gai did the same as he heard her hurried words.

A flow of people blocked their view sporadically, but they knew to whom Hinata was referring. A single Hyūga walked past the stalls, not sparing them a single glance. Hyūga Hiraku walked with purpose, heading to the hospital entrance.

"That's my, Hinata-chan," Gai sniffled, "always ready to work." He pushed Hinata away from him, "Now go, my student and my eternal rival!"

Hinata's brows furrowed, but she decided not to speak. Giving a brief bow she took off in the opposite direction. Kakashi followed her, his book out.

"Hyūga-kun!"

Hinata risked a glance back at Gai's voice. She covered her mouth when she saw Gai, his arm a vice around Hiraku's shoulders.

Kakashi smiled while he read. A rare moment where he was in complete support of his best friend's antics.


	6. Precipice - Chapter 6

**Precipice** — **Chapter Six**

Hinata sat on the restless grass, enjoying the pull on her hamstrings as she pushed herself into a stretch. Kakashi stood against one of the trees that surrounded her home, 'finishing the chapter.' Hinata had humphed at his excuse, guessing the pages were all well ingrained into his memory by now.

The sun continued its descent into night, passing it's peak hours ago. The air still hung heavy, the wind pointlessly blowing the thick air about.

Kakashi begrudgingly pocketed his book. He glanced to the cloudless sky before studying Hinata.

"Do you have any questions?"

Hinata looked up with scrunched brows.

"About last night, morning. Anything?" He clarified, staring off at Hinata's tiny home.

Hinata crossed her legs, her hands playing with the peeling fabric of her shoes. "Inoichi-sama couldn't find anything?"

Kakashi's gaze lilted. He shook his head.

"Is… Is that bad?"

Kakashi exhaled through the fabric of his mask. Turning his complete attention to Hinata, he explained, "The person who you encountered was highly skilled in genjutsu—at a different level. They were able to place blocks in your mind to prevent you from remembering last night and anyone else from viewing those memories. The Hokage wants me to work with you to try and receive these memories so we can have a better understanding of the attackers."

"Oh," Hinata said with furrowed brows. Her eyes sparked as a thought passed her mind, "Pakkun? Was he…?"

"He got me. He's fine."

Hinata's entire body slumped in relief, her hands slapping the ground.

Amused, Kakashi smiled. With a few handsigns he summoned his trusted ninken.

The miniature pug looked up. "What do you want?"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. He jerked his head towards Hinata.

Ears perked and brown eyes glimmered. Throwing a warning look at an entertained Kakashi, Pakkun waltzed up to the beaming girl.

Hinata reached forward, scratching the top of his head. "Thank you for getting help yesterday."

"All in a day's work," he drawled. He pattered closer, sitting next to Hinata's leg.

"I'm starting to think you like her more than me," Kakashi teased.

"I thought I was making it more obvious."

There was that same twitch of his eyebrow. Kakashi's eye rolled as he mumbled something under his breath.

Hinata giggled, moving her hand to scratch at his favourite place behind his ear. "You didn't see their faces?" She asked Pakkun.

He craned his neck, "No. I sensed two Jōnin level near you. Following Kakashi's orders I went to get him." The flabby skin of Pakkun's face scrunched as he attempted a reprimanding glare, "You were concealing your chakra and your scent was weak, you're lucky I found you so quickly."

Hinata's eyes flashed with something unknown as she processed the information. "I'm sorry, Pakkun." Her expression wilted.

"It's fine."

Kakashi held back a laugh. Now it was his _cheeks_ twitching from the strain. "Any other questions?"

Hinata stared at the ground, contemplating if she should voice her deduction. Her lips pursed slightly, swishing to the side. She trusted Kakashi. "You know who they were…"

Kakashi's body stayed languid, but his roaming eye flew to Hinata. He chuckled. "We have a guess."

Hinata pulled at her weights, enjoying when the breeze ducked down and cooled the irritated skin. She drew her thumb along the rough material.

Kakashi stared at Hinata expectantly.

"Uchiha Itachi… You think it was him…"

Kakashi's jaw dropped before he quickly snapped it shut. "Ah," he cleared his throat to produce a much more loquacious, "Um."

"It had to be an Uchiha…" She explained in a whisper. "He's the only other Uchiha," she swallowed, " _alive_. It just… makes sense." Her blank eyes stared off to the side, 'And those eyes,' she thought. They wouldn't leave her mind.

"Interesting," Kakashi mussed. He glanced behind Hinata. "We can talk about that after your warmup."

Hinata tilted her head.

Kakashi jutted his head towards where he had been looking. "Get Sasuke before he does something stupid."

"Wha-What?"

"Sasuke." Kakashi repeated.

Pushing her confusion to the side, Hinata activated her Byakugan. A spiderweb of veins protruded around her eyes as she searched for the aforementioned Uchiha. She pushed her sight farther, spotting him charging at the village walls.

Her Byakugan shut off. She restrained an itching eye roll as she shot up and flew after Sasuke.

He wasn't far.

Hinata slammed him into the cement, her forearm a steel bar across his upper back. "Uchiha-san," she acknowledged.

With a grunt he futilely tried to free himself.

Hinata dug her other arm into the back of his neck, squishing his face against the hot stone.

"Let… me… go," Sasuke spat, his words crushed against the wall.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Orders."

"Let me go!"

Hinata sighed. With a flick of her wrist the side of her hand struck the crook of Sasuke's neck. She watched as his body crumpled. Ducking underneath him, she caught him before he hit the ground. With a few awkward manoeuvres she somehow managed to fold his larger frame over her shoulder.

Taking her time she wobbled into the clearing that surrounded her house.

Kakashi watched with raised eyebrows as Hinata silently dropped his student against a tree, went into her house, exited with rope, and walked back to Sasuke.

She walked behind the thick trunk. Grasping both ends of the rope with her calloused hands, she pulled them tight, tying them in an intricate knot. She patted the bulb twice.

With her gaze concentrated on her twiddling hands she shuffled to the exact place she was seated and lowered into a sit, crossing her legs into the same position.

Hinata didn't lift her eyes as she asked, "Is that who you think?" Resuming as if unhindered.

"One of them," Kakashi admitted, ignoring his tied up, unconscious student.

Hinata glanced up, meeting his stare. "Okay."

"Well, that's good for the day," Kakashi said brightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'll let you process that."

Hinata pouted, her brows furrowed. "Tr-training?"

"Hm?" Kakashi, already beginning to walk away, turned back. His book in hand.

Hinata's hands clenched her weights as irritation bloomed in her chest, rooting to the pit of her stomach. "You said Hokage-sama wanted you to help me get my memories."

"Did I now?"

"Yes. And you promised me earlier to work on genjutsu."

Kakashi chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "You remembered that, did you?"

Hinata didn't deign him with a response. She stared. Waiting. Expectant.

She beamed a bright smile as Kakashi's postured slumped in defeat.

"This is why I like you, kid," Pakkun stated as he watched Kakashi slug back to them.

Snapping down into a squat, Kakashi fell into a sitting position in front of Hinata. Lifting his arm he reached for the crooked hitai-ate that covered his left eye. Pulling it into his nest of hair, his crimson red Sharingan was revealed.

Hinata stared in a daze at the rare Kekkei Genkai.

She had seen his before, when he had told her his story those months ago.

He'd found her balled up against the memorial stone, the tears on her face mixing with the streaks of rain. Without a word he'd placed his heavy vest over her shoulders before taking a seat a couple paces over, giving her space.

He'd said, _'It doesn't get any easier, doesn't get any better, but you get stronger.'_

He shared his story with her, his voice devoid of emotions. It only made her tears fall faster. She cried as it all came crashing down. It wasn't just her. It was the world they lived in. Her heart shattered—how many times could this happen before the pieces became too small to place back together—as she learned the truth. Her heart hurt as he walked her to the Hokage Tower hours later, but by the end she no longer felt as alone.

"We won't go on for too long," Kakashi's tone left no room for debate. "Genjutsu can cause certain effects on the synapse of the brain. Pathways recreate; meaning it can show you some not so pleasant memories. Usually in the form of a nightmare. We don't want that, now do we?"

Hinata bit her lip—not looking forward to the dreams her mind could conjure later.

"Itachi is… _gifted_ in this field. We're not aiming to prevent that level. We'll start slow and see how you do."

Hinata gave another nod before she was pulled into a different world.

* * *

Hinata stared at the dark circles that lined her eyes through the mirror that sat overtop her porcelain sink. She brushed her teeth, her mind not focused on the task. Her arms lagged with every stroke, but it was her mind that laid limp in exhaustion. She blinked, her sandpaper lids making her eyes tear.

With her own Kekkei Genkai they found she could dispel almost all the genjutsu Kakashi could cast without the use of his Sharingan. All she had to do was push her sight past the horizon of the created realm.

With, was completely different.

Though rumoured to evolve from the Byakugan, the Sharingan was its antithesis. A yin and yang comparison. One pulled in while the other pushed out.

The Sharingan created a new world.

The Byakugan sought only to see this one.

Hinata spat the frothy liquid into the sink. Clad in the same pyjama's as the previous night, she exited through her backdoor. Her toes scrunched against the rough wooden porch, sharp splinters pricking her in warning. Her eyes drifted to Sasuke: unconscious with no sign of waking.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper."

Hinata glanced down at Pakkun. "Maybe I hit him too hard," she twiddled her lower lip with her teeth.

He tilted his head to the side. "Maybe. Don't worry about it. Kakashi's wanted to hit that kid for a while now."

Hinata gasped, "He - He has not!"

Pakkun peeked at Hinata through his peripherals. His little paws tapping, he walked in a circle before laying down and resting his head on his front legs. "Believe what you want."

Hinata pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowed. With a sigh she relaxed and lugged herself across her yard. She slid down the rough bark beside Sasuke before her bum hit the ground.

Her eyes closed and minutes later her body melted into the tree.

 _"_ _Hinata! Run!"_

 _Blood. So much blood._

 _The metallic stench bit her, hanging in the air for her to taste with each breath._

 _Trembling arms lifted as gaping eyes stared at hands covered in red satin gloves. A twitch of her finger and the thick liquid pulled apart, dropping onto the stained dirt._

 _"_ _Ahh!"_

 _The short, shrill scream pierced her ears. Her throat burned and she realized the foreign sound was retched from her own raw throat._

 _Fingers knotted in her hair as she was pulled back into a broad chest. Her bruised body cried, her nerves whimpering in pain._

 _"_ _What I'm gonna do to you, little Hyūga," the demon whispered in her ear._

 _She could feel his breath against the side of her face. Feel his hand on her waist._

 _Bile rose up her throat._

 _"_ _They're all gone."_

 _Her heart contracted. Chains pulled tight._

 _"_ _It's all your fault."_

 _"_ _Pathetic."_

 _"_ _Weak."_

 _"_ _Disgusting."_

"Hyūga…"

 _"_ _You're a disgrace."_

 _Her father._

"Hyūga!"

 _"…_ _Waste… Sit tight for a few years… Until we can put you to good use."_

 _Another demon._

"Hyūga!"

Hinata's eyes snapped open, her Byakugan activated on instinct _without_ her command. From her curled position on the ground she snapped forwards, her hand wrapping around a scrawny neck.

'Tighter.'

She heard the thought and obeyed its order. Her nails dug into the skin.

'Tighter.'

Her muscles flexed. She felt the windpipe shift under her grasp.

A sharp pain in her opposite hand shocked her senses, enough to pull her from her trance. With a gasp she released the neck from her clutch. Falling back, her entire body shook as she stared at the pale and wheezing Sasuke.

"I-I…" The words wouldn't form.

She glanced at her hand. Two puncture wounds inflamed her skin. A single drop of blood fell from the injury, streaking a path along her porcelain skin. Her other hand shot up to wipe away the liquid.

Her chest shook as she exhaled. Her fingers curled as the blood stained her other hand.

"Hinata. You had a nightmare. You're safe."

Hinata's head twitched towards Pakkun's voice, but her eyes remained on her shaking hands.

She could still see their blood. Still feel it. It was in every crevice, spreading, staining, dirtying her skin.

"I need you to look at me, Hinata." Pakkun's voice remained calm, patient.

Hinata managed to drag her eyes to Pakkun.

"It was a nightmare. You're safe," he repeated.

Hinata closed her dry mouth and gave a tiny nod of her head.

"Tell me, what's five things you can see right now?"

Hinata had gone back to gaping at the shadowed forest. "Wha-" she began to question.

"Five things you can see."

"T-Trees… ah, um, my home," she swallowed. "Th-the grass. Weights-s." Her eyes went up, "The stars." Hinata's gaze didn't falter from the twinkling lights.

Seeing that Hinata was slowly coming back, Pakkun gave her a moment before asking, "Three things you can hear?" He purposefully skipped over feel.

"You… The wind. Crickets." Hinata's breathing returned to normal as her hands intertwined in an attempt to stop their shaking.

"Two you can taste?"

Hinata glanced at Pakkun. "Wh-what would I be a-able to taste?" Her cheeks lifted as she attempted a smile. The circles around her eyes had darkened, nearly matching the backdrop of the night sky.

Pakkun chuckled to himself. "Kakashi used to say the same thing."

Hinata looked at her hands again, focusing on every breath.

"I'm sorry," Pakkun stated, his own eyes on the puncture wounds. "You didn't hear me."

Hinata shook her head. "N-No. Thank you." She cringed as she pressed her fingers against the bite mark.

A gravelly cough took her from her trance.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke." She shuffled on her knees. With a feather-like touch she brushed the pads of her fingers against the already bruising skin of his neck.

She snapped her hand into her chest when Sasuke smacked it away.

"It's fine," a bit of colour returned to his cheeks. He looked off in the distance, "Shouldn't have woken you up that way," he mumbled.

"You should have listened to me," Pakkun scolded with a bite Hinata had not yet heard from the ninken.

"Whatever."

In the returning silence, Hinata's attention went to her hands.

"Untie me."

Hinata took a deep breath. "I can't let you leave the village."

"Why?"

Hinata began to respond when Sasuke interrupted.

"Don't say orders."

Hinata pressed her quivering lips into a thin line. Standing up she walked to untie the knot, watching as the rope loosened on the ground.

Without looking back she strode to her house. "Do what you want."

Hinata shut the door behind her. Her hand didn't leave the door knob as she paused in the threshold. A shaky breath left her lips as she took another step.

The dark halls closed in on her. Creeping closer, they pulled her deeper, suffocating the light from her dimming eyes.

Each step dragged heavier until she collapsed in her bedroom corner.

She pulled her knees to her chest—a protective wall.

Her arms wrapped around—trying to hold everything together as the tears flowed out.


	7. Eclectic Love - Chapter 7

**Eclectic Love** — **Chapter Seven**

 _There are many different kinds of love._

 _So many, that sometimes, it takes time to figure out which one it is that you are feeling._

 _But, no matter how vast the expanses of love, it is still rare._

 _When you feel it, express it._

 _When you see it, don't look away._

 _And, when it finally comes into your arms, never let it go._

 _Because, it is not love that hurts, but the loss of love._

That _is what leaves you bleeding._

Hinata huffed. Standing from her bed, she threw the white covers off of her with a vengeance. Her bare feet chilled as they walked along the glossy wooden floor of her bedroom. She pushed open the connecting door.

Flickering on the light, her eyes squinted at the change. She stepped to the corner of the tight space, occupied by only a sink, toilet, and shower stall. Her steady hands gripped both sides of the sink as she stared down at the pristine bowl.

She closed her eyes. 'Breathe in,' she inhaled, holding the breath. 'Breath out,' she exhaled in hopes of calming her turbulent mind.

Swishing her lips to the side she dared to look up.

No dark circles lined her eyes.

Her lips were plump and pink.

Her skin was its usual pale.

Her appearance held her image well, no visible cracks could be peeked through to see a glimpse of what harboured underneath.

The image before her morphed into another. Back when her hair was chopped shorter and her heart a lot weaker.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she turned on the tap. Her hair tickled her lower back. She cupped her hands, catching the freezing stream of water. A silent gasp escaped her as she splashed the water on her face. Quickly, she grabbed the fluffy towel and blotted herself dry.

Gnawing at her bottom lip she strode out of her room and into the hall. She only stopped to slide her feet into her sandals before making her way out of her house.

Pulling her chakra into herself she became invisible to the night.

As autumn turned to winter the wind held a bitter twist. In the dead of night frost lined the grass. Leaves withered, but not before giving one last show of beauty with their changing colour. Fluttering to the ground they overlapped the path, creating a carpet of red, orange, and brown. Not even they crackled with the eighteen year olds steps as she walked along.

Hinata clung to the side of the village as long as possible before heading towards the centre of the village.

With the flickering street lights spotting the road, she snuck through the shadowed alleyways with well ingrained ease.

Passing a familiar building, she heard the rhythmic booming of music and a drunk bout of laughter as the front door swung open. Her lips tipped into a smile before falling flat.

She travelled through the village, unnoticed to even the most observant of creatures; an easy task for her speciality.

A smile captured her lips again as she approached the apartment complex. Heading around to the back, she eyed the familiar window sill. With a powerful leap she caught the ledge with her hand. Pulling herself up she crouched on the thin piece of cement. She pushed the window open, its well-oiled hinges keeping silent.

Landing softly on the wooden floorboards, she tapped the glass three times as she shut it behind her with a barely audible click.

Out of habit she inspected the area. Only a handful of _homey_ touches were placed along the apartment. A hand-knitted blanket atop the couch. A collection of books on the mahogany side-table. She knew a wooden dancer pirouetted on the dresser in his bedroom.

Her body led her through the hall of her second home. She pushed forward on the door handle of the desired room while lifting it slightly to remove some pressure from the hinges, preventing a shrill squeak.

A human shaped lump hid under thick duvet covers. Spikes of silver hair poked out the top, contrasting the navy blue pillowcase.

Lifting the edge of the covers, she sat down, the mattress bending with her weight. She peeled off her shoes before tucking herself in with a contented sigh. Warmth engulfed her, toasting her icy toes.

She smiled with closed eyes as she felt the bed shift and an arm wrap around her, pulling her close—chest to chest.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi mumbled, still half asleep.

"Mm-hm," Hinata confirmed. She placed her cold hands on Kakashi bare chest, hoping to steal his warmth.

She giggled when she felt him tense beneath her touch.

"Kami, you're cold." He pulled the blanket over their heads before enveloping Hinata. "You're okay?" He asked again, a little more awake.

Hinata nodded, inhaling his comforting scent and nuzzling closer. "I couldn't sleep."

Kakashi tucked her head under his chin, his arm wrapping tighter. "Good night."

"Mm—Love you," Hinata murmured.

" _Love you too_."


	8. Precipice - Chapter 8

**Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Precipice** — **Chapter Eight**

A thirteen year old Hinata peeled open her sleep crusted eyes. Her lower back cracked with a sharp pain as she shifted over her numb bum. Her neck cricked as she stretched it side to side, pulling the tight strings of muscles that connected to her lats.

She squinted at the steaming light, all while rock bottom opened up and swallowed her whole.

'What do I have to lose?'

It got her up last time, but—now—she was numb.

Still, she stood.

Out of habit alone she got dressed.

Out of a hidden fear of being found in this state she prepared for training.

As she stepped into her kitchen, grabbing an apple from the bowl, she paused as her eyes caught sight of a few of her salves that laid on the counter.

Her teeth crunched into the crisp apple as she stared in thought. She hadn't brought Hanabi the salve like she promised. Another bite, her mouth watered at the sweet taste. In no rush she finished her breakfast, eating the apple to the core. With a single apple remaining in the bowl, she took note that she would soon need to shop.

Wrapping her arm around her abdomen, she felt her poking muscles beneath the pads of her fingers before her xylophone of ribs. She glanced to the unused stove.

She used to love to cook.

Opening her lower cupboard, she threw the apple core into the compost bin. She scrunched her nose as a puff of the rotting stench escaped, making her nose hairs curl. A single zipping fly flew from the container. Hinata eyed it with a cold distaste.

Righting herself, she grabbed the purple container on the counter and headed for the door.

In thick ink 'Muscle Pain & Tension' painted along the side. Below, the ingredients were listed for anyone to recreate.

Lavender leaves and rosemary were the prime ingredients, acting as tonics; both contained camphor which drew the blood to the skin. She always added an extra hint of lavender to allow for its floral aroma to overtake the other competing smells. Ginger and chamomile worked together as an anti-inflammatory. And, a bit of eucalyptus helped to flush the lactic acid from the muscles.

Her favourite balm and her last batch, sitting at almost a year old.

Hinata clutched the plastic container in her hands as she maneuvered through the village streets. As the day began shopkeepers dusted off the counters of their stalls. Some peeled back the curtains, inviting customers to taste their cuisine or adorn their garb. Others futilely attempted to sweep away the swirling dirt on the street.

Making it to the opposite end of the village, the farthest point from her home, she stared at the Hyūga Manor as the distance narrowed. In the early morning only one guard manned the front gate. She recognized him as a Branch Member: Hyūga Hitura.

Strong, but emotional, is what she remembered of him. Regardless, his strength would be undermined and wasted in this Clan.

"This is for Hanabi-chan," Hinata said to Hitura who tried to cover his surprise.

"Hin-Hinata-san… What are you-"

Hinata's blank stare cut off the Hyūga's questioning as his mouth went dry. She held out the salve for him to take without further words.

"Ah, yes, sure." He gave a nod, his fingers reaching to take the container. His fingers twitched, meeting the hard plastic before it was pulled back. His instincts flared to life as the humid air dropped below zero.

Hitura swallowed. He cleared his throat as he noticed those cold eyes narrow. "You can trust me with this task, Hinata-san. I will give it to Hanabi-sama personally. "

Hinata ignored him, her eyes focused behind. "I will give it to her myself."

Beginning to walk, Hinata deigned him a look when he blocked her path.

"You know I can't let you do that." His tone stayed firm before it softened, "Please, Hinata-san, I do not wish to hurt you or cause you any more trouble. I will give it to Hanabi-sama. You have my word."

Hinata heard his plea and thought through her options. Seeing Hanabi talking to that excuse of a man removed the option of walking away.

"Hinata-oneechan!"

Hinata's eyes rolled slowly, meaningfully, to Hitura—if he had let her in Hanabi wouldn't have gotten involved.

All Hitura could do was swallow at the deathly glare. It rooted into his soul. It awoke his docile demons as they opened an eye to study the creature before them. He wondered to where that kind little girl with the adorable stutter disappeared. He couldn't help but think how different things would have turned out within the clan if Hinata had begun like this—if she'd never been the bashful little girl that everyone secretly adored.

Hinata warned Hanabi with her eyes to stay in place, but the young heiress either did not heed or did not notice the warning. Her entire body tensed as she saw Hiraku place a hand on her sister to bring her to a halt.

Hanabi shot a pleading look to Hiraku. When he did not concede, his grip tightening, it morphed into a scowl. Taking him by surprise, she whacked his arm off her and ran towards the gate.

"Oneechan! Are you okay! I heard you were attacked!" Hanabi yelled while running.

Hinata sidestepped Hitura in his moment of distraction. As Hanabi's arms wrapped around Hinata's waist, Hinata turned them, putting herself between Hanabi and the quickly approaching Hiraku. Not a moment too soon she turned to meet the eyes of one of her demons. At five feet tall she held her head high, refusing to shrink under scrutiny.

"You are not allowed on this premises." Hiraku imposed on Hinata's personal space, glaring down at her with that Hyūga frigidity.

Hinata paused - and _smiled_. A facade in place the tension left her body as her edges softened to who she was expected to be. "Of course, Hiraku-san." Turning back to Hanabi she handed her the salve. "You have tutoring, don't you, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi's eyes bulged. Throwing her arms around Hinata in a quick hug and squeaking a thanks, she dashed off to her classes.

As she left Hinata continued to meet Hiraku's glare with a timid smile.

"What are you trying to prove?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Hinata's smile fell as she cocked her head to the side; her eyelashes batting as she blinked her doe eyes, her mouth parted in an 'O' shape. "I-I don't know what you mean… I'm sorry for intruding." Her index fingers poked together in an old habit.

"Leave," Hiraku ordered. "Hyūga-sama will be hearing about this."

Hinata bit her lip while nodding her acceptance. She hurriedly left the the Hyūga estate, ignoring all the white eyes watching as she did so.

Her face felt heavy, as maintaining that simple lift of her lips sucked her energy. The mask upon her face hid her—protected her—from the world. No one looks beyond the smile: at four years of age she learned this.

"That was quite the show."

Hinata heard his baritone voice before she sensed him. Exiting the shopping district the buzz of people hushed into silence. The streets were empty save for a few children running past and an elderly couple hurrying after them with doting smiles.

Goosebumps rose on her bare arms. "Danzo-sama," Hinata acknowledged with a deep bow, her eyes straying long enough to catch those same two ANBU by his side.

"Follow me."

Hinata rose and quickly followed despite needing to meet with her current team—she doubted his words were a suggestion. With dull eyes she observed their surroundings, noting they walked along the path to her home. Glancing at the sky she noticed the clouds creeping from the east, their bellies heavy with promise.

The creak of the door pierced Hinata's sensitive ears. She stepped through, keeping a watchful eye on the ANBU that held it open for her. Her home sat shadowed, the sun's rays blocked. Foggy light entered from the side window, barely illuminating the kitchen.

With his back to her, Danzo began to speak. "In a little over three weeks time the Chunin Exams are set to begin outside our village." He turned to face Hinata, his cane taking some of his weight. He lifted his chin, as if it gave him a better read on the girl. "Until then you will be training with one of my men. Every night you will be expected to train. In the morning you will return to your assigned team."

Hinata registered his words through a blank mind. Her eyes narrowed fractionally as she predicted his next words.

Danzo narrowed his own eye in response while letting more of his chakra dance around in his veins—a show of power: a warning. "I have a task for you, Hinata."

She swallowed.

"A boy, an up-and-coming prodigy of the Chinoike Clan from the Land of Lightening. You are to eliminate him."

No explanations.

No reasons.

Just an order.

This was her first contact with the intimidating man since he approached her those weeks ago.

"It is to be done during one of the three stages of the exam," he proceeded, taking her silence as acceptance. "You'll be provided with more information later. Do not fail."

His dark tone sent Hinata's instincts to the edge.

Without another word he passed her to exit. His bodyguards leaving with him.

Hinata's shoulders slumped as she sensed their presences dissipate into the distance. His threatening aura awoke one of her buried emotions: fear. Fear, not of death, but for what would precede it if she failed, let alone disobeyed.

Plump drops of rain hit the path as she hurried to the training ground. The patters of her feet accompanied with a gross squish. The mud splashed with every step, dirtying her toes in spots of brown. The sides of her sandals painted brown.

Her hair clumped as the the rain pelted harder. Her bangs parted to expose the luminescent curse seal. The material of her t-shirt clung to her as her pants darkened with each plop of water. She futilely wiped her eyes with her equally wet arm. The rain stung against her skin as she increased her pace into a brisk run.

Entering Training Ground Three, she took in her teammates.

Sakura sat huddled by the base of a tree. It's thick foliage blocking the pounding rain.

Naruto sat at the tree over. Glancing to Sakura every now and again. His signature sweater, drenched and laying beside him.

She turned her head in time to see Sasuke charging towards her. Her expression didn't betray her curiosity.

He was in her face the next second. Like the falling rain she glided around the Uchiha, dodging each potential blow.

Her hand parried a punch. "You stayed?" she asked, her voice even as she continued this dance.

Sasuke remained silent. His speed increased, but it made his taijutsu grow sloppy.

Sensing Kakashi approaching the grounds—late as always—she decided to end this random debacle. With impressive speed she dropped down in a blur. Sneaking under his lifted arm, she appeared behind him.

It was over.

Her arm reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out a shinning kunai before angling it at his jugular.

Sasuke froze.

"You see, Uchiha-san? I learned from the last time." Her voice was a whisper, hidden in the wind to any prying ears. She tipped the blade, making the point dig further into his neck.

She dropped her arm and calmly placed the blade back into its home.

Hinata glanced behind her as Kakashi broke through the forest's edge, his hair drooping over his hitai-ate. For once his book wasn't in hand, instead it sat protected from the elements in his pocket. He lifted a brow as his eye gazed over his much too innocent students. All refusing to make eye contact except for Hinata.

Hinata's eyes swiped to Sasuke at Kakashi's silent query making him sigh.

Despite knowing she'd see, Kakashi brought his attention to Hinata's healing hand that still held two raw puncture wounds. Last night he saw the waves of regret wash over his friend and summons. Seeing that, he sent him back to his home, realizing how unfair it was to put a tracker in that situation.

Shaking his head he pushed that to the back of his mind for the moment. "Alright," he drawled, "Let's begin."


	9. Eclectic Love - Chapter 9

**Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love** — **Chapter Nine**

Lids heavy, Hinata groaned as her back arched in a stretch, her arms pushing outwards against the mattress. She stretched her neck, turning it to the side in an attempt to wake, absently noting the weight on her abdomen. With great strength she peeled her eyes open, blinking them as the blurry world sharpened.

Glancing down she saw a grey mop of hair resting on her stomach and a muscled arm drawn across her waist. His fingers held her hip tightly.

Hinata giggled at the sight. She ran her nimble fingers through his thick hair, massaging his scalp.

"Mmm," a moan of content vibrated through Kakashi's throat as he turned his face into her taut stomach.

She continued the massage, running her fingers from the base of his neck to the top of his head.

Their eyes met as Kakashi tipped his head up, his chin digging above her bellybutton.

Hinata's fingers stopped and a blush dusted her cheeks as Kakashi donned a lazy smile, his mask scrunched around his neck.

His smile faltered and his eyes darkened as he took her in: her messy hair spread across his pillow, her cheeks tinged pink, her baggy shirt hanging off her creamy shoulder. His thumb snuck under the hem of her shirt without his knowledge, running across the soft skin.

How he wanted to climb up her body and kiss those parted lips. Taste that perfect skin. Feel those soft curves beneath his grip. See that perfect restraint wither as she became lost beneath him.

Heat rushed down him as he felt his member harden. 'Fuck,' he swore to himself. His neck tensed as he shifted, sitting up so that his back faced the young woman. 'Eighteen… Eighteen. Eighteen. Eighteen,' the twenty-eight year old reminded himself over and over.

Hinata's cheeks deepened in their red. Shuffling along the bed, she straightened and leaned against the headboard while releasing a breath.

Kakashi cracked his neck before standing. He glanced at Hinata. "I'm, ah, gonna go shower," he said sheepishly, running his palm down his face.

Hinata nodded, bitting her lower lip.

Hinata watched as the door to the washroom closed. She stood and made her way to the kitchen. Her silky pyjama bottoms hung low on her hips, the tie undone. Her t-shirt scrunched at her waist, exposing a peek of stomach.

Rummaging through the organized—done by a true perfectionist—fridge and cupboards, she pulled out the ingredients for breakfast: rice and a side of grilled fish. Without thought she got to work, her hands automatically completing each step.

The fish was sizzling as Kakashi entered. His shampoo and body wash dispersed, the cool scent meeting Hinata's sensitive nose.

Waltzing over, his hands stuffed in his pockets, he leaned over to inhale the food. "Smells good as always," he complimented with a grin.

Filling two wooden bowls with rice, she placed the fish on top and handed one to Kakashi. "I should stop cooking while I'm here. Everyone knows you can't cook. They'll wonder why you bother to buy ingredients."

Using a pair of chopsticks, she placed a bundle of the rice into her salivating mouth. Her eyes implored Kakashi to respond.

Trying to repress a single sided grin, he took a bite himself. "Now, now, Hinata-chan. That's not very nice."

Hinata popped another piece into her mouth, chewing slowly. "I forgot your _sensitivity_. My apologies, Kashi."

Another grin twitched upwards. "Only for you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata pushed her lips out in a pout. "You're as bad Genma-san sometimes."

Kakashi's left eyebrow twitched.

Hinata hid her smile against the back of her hand as she swallowed down her food.

Kakashi's eye took on a mischievous gleam as he finished his meal, his gaze never leaving Hinata.

She met his gaze head on, wondering what the infuriating man had planned.

His chopsticks grazed the wooden bowl as he scooped the last bite of rice. Chewing slowly, he placed the chopsticks overtop the bowl, holding both in one hand. Striding forward, he watched Hinata swallow.

Invading her space, he reached past her, placing his bowl in the sink. His other arm wrapped around her waist, his hand splaying across her back as he arched her into him. "As bad as Genma?" He asked huskily, his breath fanning her neck, making her little hairs stand on end. "Do you want me show you how much better than him I can be?"

Hinata tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to him as she felt his nose run below her jaw and his hand caress along her spine.

Without preamble her mind snapped into place. Placing her hand in the middle of his chest she pushed him off of her. He didn't offer any resistance. "Not nice."

Kakashi let out a gruff chuckle at Hinata's burning eyes. "You started it," he held up his hands in mock surrender.

Hinata's serious expression turned to a bashful smile. "You're right," she mumbled, pulling her eyes away.

Kakashi scratched at his stubble covered chin, also suddenly _very_ interested in the black to grey ratio of the granite countertop.

"I should go."

Kakashi glanced back. "Yeah."

With a clink Hinata placed her bowl on the counter. Turning, she brushed past Kakashi and headed to the window. She didn't look back as she jumped from the heated silence to the frigid air.

* * *

Hinata's nose twitched as she pulled the hood of her sweater over her head. The fluffy inside nuzzled around her, protecting her from the fighting wind. She hung her head, letting the oversized sweater submerge her in anonymity. Her baggy pants shook with the gale.

A resounding crash and mournful groan made her tilt her head. She peeked past the fringe of her sweater. One glance at the scene of shattered bowls and a steaming Ayame and Hinata required no explanation.

Hinata jogged across the street, her hood flying off of her. "Ayame-san, are you alright?"

Ayame's face contorted in irritation, a valley formed between her brows. "No! This kid just came out of nowhere and nearly knocked me over!" She sighed. "But, you know what he did knock over? All of our new bowls. Chichi's gonna kill me!"

Hinata's lips pulled into a frown. With a quick glance she could see a blond blob running away; it was in the direction of the academy. "I'm sorry. I'm sure Teuchi-san will understand."

Ayame laughed dryly before her shoulders slumped in defeat. "That's what you think."

Hinata's frown deepened. Her eyes caught a tiny pink petal on a piece of ceramic by her feet. "You bought these at Blossom?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. Chichi splurged to get them." She released what could only be described as a mixture between a groan and a cry—it caught the attention of a few stray cats.

"They owe me an old favour," Hinata began. "Just mention my name and they'll replace them for you. Can I use that bag?"

Ayame blinked, dumbfounded.

Hinata cocked her head. "Please?" She tried, eager to get the mess of sharp ceramic cleaned. There'd be bleeding feet if another distracted Genin ran by.

Ayame's eyes watered before she flung herself at the surprised young girl. She pulled back with a giant grin. "You're the best, Hinata-chan! How do you even have a favour with them? They're like, so exclusive."

Hinata giggled. "I helped them in a trade deal with Sunagakure."

"Perks of the job," Ayame affirmed with a conspiratorial smile. "Are you sure this is okay? You won't need them?"

"Don't worry."

Ayame threw her arms around Hinata again. "You're the best." Quickly handing the bag to Hinata she dashed in the direction she came. "Come by later. Whatever you want: on the house!"

Hinata looked to the sky for the placement of the sun. She kneeled, careful of the sharp pieces, and began to place them into the bag. She enjoyed the numbing sensation of her fingers as she plucked each shard. It made her feel _connected_ to the chaotic world.

Halfway done and another kneeled across from her.

"Thank you," Hinata spoke softly.

"No problem, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata tore her eyes from her work to meet crystal blue. The orange clad ninja flashed her a smile. Colour rose to her already pink dusted cheeks.

"I never took you for a klutz."

Hinata wanted to sigh at his phrasing. Instead, that blush remained. "I was - I was, ah, just picking these up for Ayame-san."

"Ayame?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh, okay. Yeah, that makes more sense. That's nice of you to do that, Hinata-chan. Old man's Ichiraku is already open."

Hinata responded with a smile.

With Naruto's help it didn't take long for the ground to be cleaned.

Hinata took Naruto's proffered hand as he helped her up.

The boy she loved a lifetime ago stood before her as a man. Hair cropped. Chiselled jaw. Gained muscle. Nothing remained of that boy except for that smile. And, of course, his signature hope and irrational—sometimes irritating—refusal to quit: it had caused her more than a few problems.

His brows furrowed when Hinata immediately released his hand and pulled hers into her chest. He chuckled nervously. "You're headed to the Hokage Tower, right?" He waited until Hinata nodded. "Great! Me too. I'll walk you."

Hinata's eyes dropped to the ground. "Um, sure."

Naruto beamed.

The two kept a distance between them as they walked; one hoping to be seen, the other hoping to blend into the background.

"So, Hinata-chan, I haven't talked to you. How d'ya like that fancy job?"

Hinata kept her gaze on her intertwined hands. "It's good," she murmured. "I like, ah, helping the village… in a different way."

Naruto's face fell in remorse before he hurried to pick it up. "You're so awesome, Hinata-chan. I could never do what you do," he exaggerated. "I don't even know what a _Minister of Trade_ is!"

Hinata pressed her lips together in a tight line. "Naruto-san, you are one of the more intelligent people I know. You do not need to play the fool in front of me."

Naruto's mouth gapped, unsure of what to say. "Ah…"

Hinata kept silent, grateful that the Tower was on the horizon.

The confused ape trudged beside her.

"Thank you for walking me," Hinata spoke the second they passed through the doors. "Have a good day, Naruto-san."

"Huh? Oh! Have a good day, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled after the disappearing woman.

She could have arrived at her office following the same path as Naruto, but she needed the silence, needed to be alone. She hated putting on the act—being a girl she no longer was. It ate at her, but it was necessary.

She received a few looks as she walked the halls. A few rare smiles. But, mostly everyones' head turned away as she passed, like she was the final chapter of a their favourite tragedy.

"Are you trying to make my student's brain explode?"

Hinata locked her office door. Turning around she looked up to Kakashi before making her way to her desk.

Her office was almost the size of the entire front of her house. Her desk sat at the far end. Made from a bleached wood it opened the room. Four drawers lined each side. A simple lamp adorned the desktop: white with a rounded top. A couch splayed one wall. It matched with white upholstery and _the_ softest pillows—clouds in pillow form truly. At the opposite wall laid her cabinet. It reached to the roof, every drawer filled to the brim with files.

"Don't you have a meeting?" Hinata ignored Kakashi's comment as she took a seat behind her desk.

Kakashi did the same, plopping onto the spotless couch. He leaned into the corner as his arms spread across the back. "Nope," he stated matter-of-factly. "Hokage-sama needs us. She's sending Tenzo instead."

Hinata swished her lips.

"So, why are you trying to make my students brain explode?" Kakashi tried again.

"I wasn't trying to," she sighed, "'make his brain explode.' I was irritated and needed a minute."

Kakashi rose a brow. He hummed in thought. "You have been a bit testy all morning. That time of the month I'm guessing?"

Hinata mirrored his look as she raised a challenging eyebrow of her own.

"Im kidding, of course," he drew his eyes around the office. "I have that all mapped out on my calendar. Like a war zone. Colour-coded. Everything. You'd be proud."

Hinata tried not to smile.

"Jiraiya-sama told me to do it. That man's a genius."

Hinata shook her head as her lips betrayed her by lifting into a smile.

"Wait… Are you early? Cause that would-"

"I'm not on my period, _Kakashi_."

"Full name. That means I'm in trouble."

Hinata closed her eyes with a sharp exhale.

Kakashi chuckled.

With another deep breath, Hinata explained. "Naruto's realizing I'm not the Minister of Trade. We need to make sure he only talks to a select few about it as he tries to figure things out."

Kakashi's eyes hardened as he thought back. "Naruto has been poking around a bit. He never lets things get boring that's for sure."

Hinata's lips quirked into a smile. "I could use a bit of boring."

With glazed over eyes Kakashi nodded his agreement as he continued to reminisce.

Hinata's finger tapped once against the desk as she considered what else she needed to share. She wanted to have more information before bringing it up, but she could use her _partner's_ help. "I've been sensing something lately. It's off. I don't know…" Hinata drowned off as she massaged her temples. Something foreboding had been gnawing at her stomach for the past few days. It gnawed at her randomly for months, only closing in now, but with no proof all she could do was wait and prepare herself.

Kakashi's eye grew dark as he met Hinata's telling gaze.

No words needed to be said.

"Okay," Kakashi stood, "I'll check the perimeter."

"Thank you, Kashi," Hinata said in relief. "Go in your _ANBU_."

Kakashi grinned and gave a deep bow. "Yes, ma'am."


	10. Precipice - Chapter 10

**AN:** Hi! I'm back :D I've updated the previous chapters last night (May 11, 2018) with a few slight modifications. I hope you all are still interested in this story (I've got around 75,000 words completed lol). Let me know how you like this chapter after a _very_ long wait... sorry :/

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Precipice** — **Chapter Ten**

Hinata's palm's were sweaty despite her calm heartbeat. She wiped them on the side of her pants while taking another glance around.

They had been traveling since sunrise; the sun now falling over the horizon. They stayed along the well worn path, not bothering to go faster than a brisk walk. The trees on either side of them began to thin as they got farther away from Konoha.

They had six days to make their trek to where the Chunin exams would be held. For some unknown reason to Hinata, Kakashi wanted to leave early. She took it as a blessing in disguise. Her body ached from the arduous training she had been put under. What she did during the day did not begin to compare to what she experienced at night; bruises and cuts still lingered along her body and even worse lingered beyond the skin.

He'd said it was the only way to make a great shinobi, but she wasn't sure.

"Nervous?"

Hinata looked up at Kakashi. "No."

"Hm, that's good," he said absently, his face pressed into his book.

Hinata inspected the area again. She stayed alert, activating her Byakugan periodically. The traumatizing experience of her last time beyond the protective gates of her village clawed its way up every few minutes. And, every time it did, she would push it away and reclaim the necessary control over her emotions.

"You seem nervous," Kakashi prodded again.

She ignored him, focusing on her task of scanning the area. Her range had improved drastically in the past month. She could see to the full range of ten kilometres.

"No one's gonna hurt you," he continued to read. "Not while I'm here."

Hinata pressed her lips together.

"How's training been?" He tried to distract.

"Good."

He flipped a page of his book. "I didn't know Asuma trained his students so hard. You've got quite a few bruises."

"I've been training at night."

Kakashi tilted his head towards Hinata, though his eyes stayed on the page. "Alone?"

"Yes."

"I see."

A cricket would have found the current silence unnerving.

The wind whipped through the thinning trees as storm clouds loomed on the horizon, following their path. Hinata glanced at the sky. A heaviness pressed down on her and her nose picked up an earthy smell; her senses warned her of the upcoming storm.

"We're almost there," Kakashi responded to Hinata's unspoken question. "There's a neighbouring village past the hill so we won't have to sleep in the rain."

True to his words as they reached the precipice of the steady incline numerous lights danced at the bottom against the dark of night.

Arriving at the tiny village's open border an aura of _happiness_ met her. An aura of _freedom_.

Hinata could not help the halt in her steps.

Kakashi paused with her.

This village maintained its freedom from the intricacies of the shinobi world, sitting peacefully in a node between waves of chaos. Laughter flowed through the wide set streets. Smiles graced the hurrying patrons, eager to get home to their awaiting families before the storm hit.

"Come on," Kakashi pulled Hinata from her musing.

Hinata stayed close to Kakashi. Surrounded by strangers her body bustled on alert. Her newly improved senses buzzed in overload. Hinata's ears twitched at the sudden sound of shattering glass. Pushing more chakra to her ears she met the sound of screeching chairs and cussing adults; a man and a woman if she heard correctly.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned and hesitantly followed the noise. She made her way down a narrow side street which opened onto an adjacent road. Shattered glass littered the ground in front of one of the stalls. A red straw curtain blocked Hinata's view from the inside. A few villagers looked on in shock.

Without her consent her feet brought her to the curtain, easily avoiding the sharp glass.

Hinata pulled back as the curtain flew open.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," a disgruntled voice slurred.

"Not yet! You owe me over a thousand ryō!" The man's voice broke as he screamed.

Hinata's eyes roamed to the stumbling blonde whose face was scrunched up in a scowl. Hinata's body tensed as she felt the abundance of this woman's chakra.

"Yeah, yeah. Just put it on… put it on my tab."

Her eyes went to the yelling shopkeeper. His belly stuck out. His thick brown hair pulled into a low bun.

The man didn't stand a chance.

"I've heard of you! If you think that I'm stupid enough to let you leave then you have another thing coming!"

"Lady Tsunade!"

A new voice entered the exchange.

"We're going, Sh-Shizune. Les go," Tsunade garbled.

Hinata mulled over where she had heard those names. A memory with her father showed itself. 'Senju Tsunade,' her mind supplied. 'One of the legendary Sanin.'

"Well, this was easier than expected."

Hinata gasped, her hand flew to her chest. "You scared me."

Her cheeks flushed the moment the words left her mouth.

"Sorry." Kakashi resisted a smile. He clenched his teeth together to prevent a cheeky comment from slipping.

For the past weeks Hinata had rarely laid bare those _human_ moments. She would smile and she would laugh, but his keen eyes—that of any experienced shinobi—would see the falsity. Her eyes wouldn't flicker in joy. Her heart wouldn't race in excitement. And, her cheeks never dusted pink with emotion.

"You wanted to find her?" Hinata asked, getting to his prior statement.

"Hm?"

Hinata wanted to glare at suddenly silent Jōnin.

"Now you listen here, bud!"

Tsunade's booming voice pulled the pair's attention.

"I'm, I'm gonna pay ya. I juss need to get my money from my room."

Hinata watched as the man unwisely—stupidly, just plan stupidly—reached to grab the Sanin's arm to stop her from leaving.

His arm moved forwards.

Tsunade's eyes darkened as the rest of her flared to life with her temper.

Hinata reacted. Darting to the man, she pushed him behind her and took another step back to narrowly dodge a flying fist.

"What the…" Tsunade scowled down at the little girl standing in front of the quivering shopkeeper. "A Hyūga? What the hell is a Hyūga doing here? Are we close to the village, Shizune?"

Shizune paled at her teacher's tone. "Um, ah, I was following you. I didn't think so…"

Tsunade scowled. She leaned in, staring into the depthless Byakugan eyes, "What do you want?"

Hinata's blood rushed through her veins at the threat that was this woman. She knew without a doubt that with a flick of the Sanin's well manicured finger her life could be ended. "Um…" There was no saliva to sooth her dry throat as she swallowed. "Kakashi-sensei wanted to speak with you."

'Did she just throw me under the bus?' Kakashi asked himself in disbelief. He tensed before releasing a strained chuckle when Tsunade shot him a menacing glare.

"Hatake…" Tsunade growled. "What do you want?"

He swallowed and slipped his book into his pocket. "We're passing through for the night. Headed towards Chōten Village." Despite his unease his voice stayed steady. "Chunin Exams," his eye signalled to Hinata.

Tsunade didn't bother to hide her surprise as she glanced to Hinata. "Her? This little runt?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Did _daddy_ pull rank to get you here?" Tsunade taunted in a coo.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped.

As Hinata processed the Sanin's words her lips tilted into a smirk, " _Daddy?_ " She shook her head as it pulsed in remembrance of the Cage Bird Seal.

Confusion flashed in Tsunade's eyes as she noticed the girls flinch before she hid it away.

Kakashi placed himself in front of Hinata. "Go get the rooms," Kakashi ordered without looking at her.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Tsunade prodded further.

"Hinata," Kakashi ordered sharply.

Hinata's mind went blank as her body numbed. Back to neutrality, she followed the command, not bothering to glance back as she continued down the street.

"Now that the kiddie has left, what do you want?"

Kakashi sighed.

Tsunade grit her teeth together. "Shizune," Tsunade barked, "Go with the Hyūga."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow causing Tsunade's scowl to reform.

"Are you sure?" Shizune double-checked.

"Yeah, yeah. Go," Tsunade waved her off.

Tightening her grip on her faithful pet pig, Tonton, she ran to catch up with the other girl.

"Hyūga-san!" Shizune called.

Hinata paused to search for the voice. Her eyes caught the same brown haired woman with the squealing pig from earlier.

Shizune caught her breath as she stopped beside Hinata.

"It's Hinata," she corrected.

"Oh," Shizune smiled, "Sure. Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded.

"You can come to where we're staying. It's over here."

Hinata conceded, not wanting to go searching for an inn; most would be full at this hour.

The quaint building only had three floors. A few of the wooden shutters leaned off their hinges, but the place oozed comfort as they approached the front desk. A burly man sat with his arms crossed and feet propped on the spotless desk. He straightened as he caught sight of the approaching customers.

"I'll need two rooms, please."

Shizune was taken aback by Hinata change. The girl's smile lit her eyes and her voice left her lips light and happy. "You can stay in our room," Shizune clarified. "You should save your money. Just get Hatake-san a room."

"Thank you," Hinata said with that smile still plastered on her face. She looked to the man, "One room then, please."

He grunted, writing something in an open book. "Fifty-five ryō for the night." He slid a key towards them that was attached to an oval-shaped piece of plastic.

Hinata reached into her pocket to pull out a scuffed black wallet. "Have a good night," she handed him the cash before bowing her head.

He grunted again before kicking his feet back up onto his desk.

Hinata slipped her wallet and the room key into her pocket without bothering a glance at the number written on the tag. She followed Shizune up the stairs and through the simple halls.

Stopping, Shizune reached to unlock the door.

"Sorry for the mess," Shizune apologized sheepishly.

Hinata's expression had switched back to neutral. "No worries. Thank you for your hospitality."

"It's no problem. I actually needed a bit of a break from Lady Tsunade," she admitted. "She can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

Hinata's exterior almost softened in pity for the woman who had clearly grown tired of fighting the same old battle day after day.

"You're a Jōnin?" Hinata made small talk as they took a seat on the ground, a messy table between them.

Shizune looked down at her trusted pet, a sad smile on her lips. "Yeah." She cleared her throat, her smile brightening. "Are you nervous for the exams? I didn't know anyone from Konoha was competing in them."

Though her body didn't react, her mind reminded her of the true purpose of this exam. There would be no consequences if she failed the exams. _But_ , if she failed to eliminate the 'threat'… the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "I'll try my best."

"That's all you can do," Shizune responded proudly. "What team are you on? I didn't think you were one of Kakashi's students."

"I was on Team Eight."

"Ei-Eight…" Shizune's stomach churned in nausea. She swallowed. "I'm sorry. I didn-"

"It's fine. I've been working between teams."

Shizune shifted her focus to the table, the bottom of her eyes growing heavy.

Hinata looked away, her own emotions beginning to stir. She placed Kakashi's room key on the table and stood. "I'm going to go train. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Wait! You should get… some rest," Shizune's words trailed off as the door closed with Hinata's exit.

* * *

" _That_ girl! He wants me to train that _child_!" Tsunade shot back a glass of saké.

Kakashi crossed his arms, silently cursing the Hokage for giving him this task.

"Why should I?" She spat.

Kakashi sighed for what felt like the millionth time in their short chat. "You read the scroll, not me."

Tsunade all but growled. "Bastard."

Kakashi rose a brow in question.

"Who is she anyways? Another spoiled Hyūga brat?"

"Team Eight."

Tsunade's eyes showed her recognition. She took another shot. "Still a Hyūga brat," she grumbled.

Kakashi's irritation flourished in his chest at the once great Sanin cursing out an innocent child—one of _his_ students. "She's not a Hyūga. They disowned her."

He could almost feel Tsunade's heart sink; his own did at the words.

Instead of reaching for the glass, she grabbed the bottle and chugged it down. "Fucking bastards," she panted. "All of them." She slammed her fist on the table earning a few disapproving glares. "How does that even make any sense?! Why? How could they do that? Get away with that?!"

Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "She hasn't talked about it. It was probably just an excuse. They were looking for a reason to name her sister as heiress."

"Fucking Clans," Tsunade swore. "Fucking politics!"

Neither said anything for a time; both reminiscing. In their world it was inevitable to have a past laced in manipulation. Friends. Family. Teammates. No one could _truly_ be trusted. Lives were much too intricate. Everyone always had _one_ thing for which they would sell their soul.

The chair wobbled as Tsunade stood. She threw a few bills onto the table before walking out.

Kakashi sighed—million and one. "She didn't even leave enough," he mumbled.

* * *

Hinata knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake anyone in the dead of night. Her cracked knuckles stung at the slight impact.

The door peeked open as Shizune stuck her head out. "Oh," she stepped aside, opening the door fully. "How was your training?"

"Good, thank you," Hinata whispered while brushing past. Her eyes landed on the snoring Tsunade.

"You don't have to whisper," Shizune giggled. "Tsunade-sama might as well been shot with a few dozen horse tranquillizers."

"She's one of the Sanin?" Hinata wanted to confirm.

Shizune's expression drooped. "Yeah. Don't judge her too harshly-"

"She must have been through a lot."

Shizune's eyes watered as her lower lip quivered. Glancing at her sensei, her heart sighed, "She has."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Where can I sleep?"

Shizune shook her head to remove the images that painted in her mind. "Right over here." She walked to the unrolled mat laid in the corner. Her hands dusted off the futon in habit before she tidied the area, picking up a few pieces of clothes and empty bottles.

Hinata sat eagerly. Her muscles moaned in relief. Angling herself to the corner, she repressed a hiss as she teetered her shirt off her aching body.

Hinata ignored Shizune's shocked gasp as she unraveled the bandage that wrapped around her abdomen.

Unraveling the single scroll that attached to her leg she flashed a few handsigns. With a poof of white smoke all of her necessities appeared.

"What happened?"

The light padding of footfalls warned of the Jōnin's approach.

"Training," Hinata deadpanned.

"Ka - Hatake-san did this?"

Hinata stayed silent. She grabbed a container full of salve—daisy infused with oil—for bruising. Opening the lid, she lurched forward as she felt a finger press against her back. She bit hard into her lower lip.

Shizune's medical training clicked into place. "How old is this?"

"A few days."

The bruise had set into a deep purple, darkest at the centre and splotching outwards in lighter shades that mixed with a sickly yellow. It sat at the bottom of her rib cage. There would be at least one broken bone.

"Lay on your stomach," Shizune instructed, rolling her sleeves.

Hinata didn't move.

"Hinata-san? Lay down. It will be easier for me to heal you. Hinata-san?" Shizune pushed herself forward onto to all fours, trying to get a look at Hinata's face. Another gasp escaped as her eyes dropped to the teens stomach.

A raw, crusted gash glistened with fresh blood; an old wound forced open from training. It crossed from below her left breast to her bellybutton. The deep red remained hidden only by the dark bruising on either side.

Sweat misted Hinata's forehead.

Shizune pushed Hinata to lie down. Her brows scrunched as her mind buzzed with questions. Noticing Hinata's breathing quickening she glanced up at her face; it remained neutral. "I'm guessing you've had worse?"

Hinata stared at the dust covered baseboard. Her mind blank. Her hand lifted at a tortoise's pace, moving to rest her fingers against her closed lids. Her lips parted in an exhale, the pulling and prodding sensation in her stomach completely ignored.

'Worse…?' She wanted to laugh and cry all in one. 'I haven't had worse enough.'

She remembered being in that dull hospital room. Her _priceless_ eyes, unblinking. Numerous hands touching her body, feeling for injuries. There was that same pulling. Skin coming together. Blood unclotting. Healing that which did not deserved to be healed.

They shouldn't have been working on her. She deserved to die.

They should have been focusing on Shino… Kiba… Kurenai.

"Are you alright, Hinata-san?"

The tips of Hinata's fingers pressed harder into her eyes. "Yes."

Shizune's eyes wilted in sympathy. "Turn over. I can heal your back."

"It's fine. Thank you."

"It's not fine. Turn over," Shizune ordered, her voice strengthening with authority.

Hinata did as she was told.

"Sorry," Shizune apologized softly. "Did… Did Hatake-san…?"

"No," Hinata spoke to the ground.

"Whoever did this, you should not be training with them. Especially if you aren't going to look after yourself and get healed," Shizune lectured.

"It's necessary."

"Which: this training or not getting healed?"

Hinata stayed silent.

Shizune begrudgingly accepted the silence and focused on her work.

"There we go," she boasted a few minutes later. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Thank you." Hinata rolled over and shuffled to sit, her eyes refusing to lift.

Shizune stayed in place contemplating her next words. She watched as Hinata's lifeless eyes stared into her past. She peeked back at Tsunade wishing she could ask her sensei for advice on what to do. "Why don't you get some sleep."

Hinata nodded, still staring straight.

Shizune helped Hinata lie down, careful to not irritate the tender area of her stomach. She reached for a blanket that balled at the bottom of the mat and covered Hinata to her shoulders.

 _Weak_ : the word kept on repeating in Hinata's head.

 _If you were stronger they would still be here._

She curled up onto her side, tucking her knees to her chest.

 _How can you help the village when you're still so pathetically useless?_

She closed her eyes.

 _Weak_

 _Pathetic_

 _Useless_

 _Failure_

Eventually, her mind stopped its abusive thoughts, but only through morphing into her nightmares.

* * *

"Urrggh," a pained groan retched from Tsunade's lips. "Fuck." Pushing herself into a sit, she grasped her pounding head and rolling stomach. "Shizune?" Her eyes locked onto the brunette cleaning up in the corner.

She got no response.

Tsunade groaned again, falling back into her mat.

Shizune's shoulder's slouched as she straightened and made her way over to her hungover sensei. Sitting, she grabbed a cup that was placed beside her. "Here. Drink this."

Tsunade forced an eye open. Placing herself on her forearms, she reached for the glass and immediately chugged it down. Her face scrunched at the bitter taste. "What is that?"

"Tea."

"Huh? It was cold." Tsunade fell back, slamming the empty cup on the ground.

Shizune stood and continued her cleaning with a clenched jaw.

Tsunade sighed in content as the pounding in her head began to recede and the rolling of her stomach slowed to a stop. Minutes later and the ruffling of clothes and clinking of bottles became noticeable. "What was in that tea? I feel great. Like I could go a whole nother round."

"Hinata-san left it for you. She said she drinks it whenever she gets bad headaches."

"Headaches my ass." Tsunade rolled her eyes as her mind spat, 'Hyūga bastards.' Only one Hyūga had ever been tolerable to her, the rest were prudish bores.

Shizune straightened sharply and turned around to stand akimbo. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "What crawled up into you last night?"

Shizune scowled and scooped up a shirt before throwing it into a pile. "Nothing. What are we doing today?"

Tsunade inspected her student before relaxing. "We've got to leave the village soon. Don't want to run into that idiotic owner again."

Shizune piqued in interest. "Really? I was thinking then… Maybe we could follow Hatake-san and Hinata-san to Chōten Village."

Tsunade scrunched her nose as if meeting the smell of some rancid. "Why would we do that?" She grinned, "We're going to Gyan. They've got the largest gambling booth in all of-"

She was cut off by the slamming of the room door: Shizune closing it behind her as she left.


	11. Eclectic Love - Chapter 11

**AN:** Hii :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and let me know what they thought! There was a question about Hinata's and Kakashi's relationship status but I don't want to spoil anything so i'll make you all suffer and wait lol

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love** — **Chapter Eleven**

The Fifth Hokage's fingers strummed against her desk in a continuous rhythm. An impatient sigh blew from her lips. Eyes on the door of her office she reached for the bottom drawer of her desk, inserting her chakra into a specific groove until she heard a telling click. Grabbing the file that hid beneath the false bottom she dragged her eyes away from the door to take a glance.

Name: —

Birthdate: —

Gender: —

Height: —

Weight: —

Chunin: Age 13

ANBU: Age 13

ANBU Captain: Age 14

Jōnin: Age 15

Current: ANBUApplicant - Head of ANBU Black Ops - Age 18

Tsunade grinned. 'That's my girl.'

As if on cue two presences made themselves known, materializing into the middle of the office.

"Hokage-sama," they both spoke in unison, bowing in respect.

Side by side they stood. A male on the left. A female on the right.

The man stood nearly half a foot taller than the woman. An ANBU wolf mask laid atop his face. Two red lines streaked from each direction and met at the protruding nose. Tiny triangular ears poked up at the top. Slits were cut for eyes, but all that could be seen through them was a shadowed black. Behind the mask nothing of his identity could be gathered. A ski mask clung tight, slicking back his voluminous hair, and tucking into his undershirt.

The woman's mask was that of a rabbit. With red as its base colour, white lines were drawn across the cheeks as whiskers and dotted as a button nose. The eye slits waved, starting down at the bridge of her nose and ending upwards. Once again, only deep black could be seen through the thin holes. This mask, however, ended just below her nose and followed the slice of her cheekbones. The ears, they rounded back, covering to the base of her neck with pointed tips.

 _The Wolf and the Rabbit_.

Both matched in the traditional ANBU gear. Black pants tucked into knee high sandals. A grey vest protected them, covering a black sleeveless turtleneck. Elbow length gloves were covered by silver guards. The swirling ANBU tattoo laid proud on their left deltoids.

Tsunade clicked her tongue. With a few handsigns multiple barriers rose around the outside border of the office; one for sound, sight, and smell. "No formalities. How many times have I said this?"

Plump red lips lifted into a smile. She lifted the mask off of her face, revealing Byakugan eyes. "Tsunade-sensei."

The man let his mask rest on the top of his head before awkwardly scrunching the tight ski mask along his forehead. His left eye remained closed, conserving his chakra from the use of his Sharingan.

"Hinata. Hatake," Tsunade acknowledged. "I was taking a look at your file," her eyes went to Hinata. "After this past month I think I can get the council to agree to your promotion. You've done great work," she skimmed through the back pages, "Incredible success rate. Never been done before for ANBU."

Hinata nodded, her expression set straight. Her work called for it. Her success rate may have been high, but there would always be casualties. And those casualties deserved her utmost respect. The missions she organized were of high risk. Failure meant death. Perhaps not always for the ones completing the mission, but of civilians: innocents. Information in the wrong hands was deadly. Lack of information in the right hands was deadly.

"Successfully complete this mission and it'll be done," Tsunade finished. She grinned at Kakashi, "That means she'll be your superior, Hatake. Can you handle that?"

Kakashi glanced at Hinata.

She kept her eyes straight, missing his eye glimmering in pride.

"She already calls all the shots. It won't be any different," he shrugged.

Tsunade chuckled. "I'll cut to the chase: Uchiha Sasuke."

The Wolf's and Rabbit's ears perked in interest.

"You've probably heard the rumours. Apparently, he's been busy." Tsunade clenched her jaw, "I want to know if Orochimaru has been… _eliminated_."

The pair nodded.

"He's also supposedly been grouping together some of Orochimaru's experiments. I want that ended before they cause any havoc." She straightened, "Missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke, is to be brought back to the village where his fate will then be decided. Clear?"

"And of the team members?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade paused in thought, "As you see fit."

The pair nodded.

"Leave in an hour. Head towards Gyan Village," she threw Kakashi a thin file that contained a single piece of paper. "It's where our latest tip came from. Dismissed."

The pair disappeared from the office, their current mission on their mind as they appeared inside Hinata's home.

Kakashi opened the file taking a glance at the man who sent in the tip. Hinata peeked at the picture, saving it in her mind.

She went to her bedroom, letting Kakashi dispose of the evidence. She felt him follow a second later. "Say it," she said as she walked to her dresser.

Kakashi sighed, leaning in the doorframe. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright with this mission?"

Hinata faced her partner. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kakashi broke eye contact. "I know you let him get away last time-"

"I was a child."

"It was three years ago. You were an ANBU captain. Almost Jōnin."

"Exactly," Hinata pointed out. "It was three years ago. I've changed. I don't have such luxuries anymore. Everything I do has a direct affect on the village." She began to rummage through her drawers. "I'll return Uchiha-san to the village where he will face prosecution."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "You're not telling me something."

Hinata straightened, holding what she had been wearing earlier.

He sighed again at the telling silence. "Where are you going?" He changed the subject knowing he wouldn't get anywhere.

"I ran into Ayame-san earlier. She told me to come by. She'll ask questions if I don't."

"I see." Kakashi scratched at his chin. "Meet in forty-five?"

Hinata nodded. She began to strip as Kakashi turned away. She watched his body vanish, felt as his presence disappeared from within the barrier that surrounded her land.

The barrier followed her every whim. Unnoticeable unless she desired it to be noticed. Penetrable unless she desired it to be impenetrable. It hid her chakra signature to varying degrees. Showing a disfigured chakra network when she possessed that of an elite Jōnin. Inside the rounded barrier that reached to the sky was the only place in which she could train without worry of exposure.

It had originally been built by another, tweaked over time, leaving fellow shinobi unsuspicious to the complex design and chosen placement.

She slipped on the baggy clothing, relishing in the comfort before the upcoming mission.

Her eyes fell to the ground. 'Three years, Sasuke.'

* * *

With a full stomach Hinata landed in the desolate clearing. The smell of fresh cut grass wafted through the air. Her feet kicked the loose pieces as she walked. A light breeze blew through the strands of her ponytail.

The sun shone a spotlight on the memorial stone. The black granite glistened.

She stepped onto the red and pink tiles that surround the giant stone. How long would it take for every space to become filled? Engrained with the names of the lives lost too soon. Lives wrongfully taken all in the name of peace.

Peace cannot be gained through war. She knew this. Her partner knew this. Yet they still fought. Hypocrites to their own beliefs.

Hinata bowed, her eyes closing with the gesture. She righted before bending to place white lilies by the base. "You're ready?" No emotion snuck into her voice.

"Yeah." Kakashi awoke from his trance, staring at the all too familiar names on the stone.

They headed towards Gyan Village, through the forests of the Land of Fire that were cut into their brains like a map. Kakashi led, Hinata followed; watching their open backs for any approaching threats. As a blur they flew across the land. Their feet barely making contact against the bouncing branches. Decaying leaves fluttered to the ground at their intrusion.

Without a signal of warning the pair broke apart; Kakashi going left, Hinata taking a right. They circled round. Meeting once again, they gave an affirming nod. In the next instant two ordinary villagers stood in their place.

The man rolled his shoulders. Long legs knocked inwards, his thin muscles not enough to hold him straight. With his pale complexion the dark circles that lined his eyes contrasted like a drop of ink on a crumpled piece of paper. His thin black hair parted at the side, covering part of his face.

A woman with greying blonde hair pulled into a low bun stood with slouched shoulders. Her plump body teetered on wobbly legs. She licked her chapped red lips.

"Still adorable even in this form," Kakashi whispered while leaning forward.

Hinata's cheeks dusted pink. She looked away, trying to hide her amusement. "Don't get distracted," she ordered, making her way to the main trail.

Kakashi caught her with ease and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How can I not get distracted by my lovely wife?" He wiggled his ring hand in front of them.

Hinata glanced to the sky. "Of course." She changed her henge to add the silver band to her finger. "You're lucky to have a woman like me," she played into her character as they narrowed in on the village.

"I tell myself that everyday."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, glaring up at her 'husband'. His _persona_ was awfully close to his actual personality.

"Hush now," she chastised. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kakashi's cheeks twitch. She almost groaned knowing he'd be using that line against her later.

Breaking through the border of the village a few eyes landed on them. Known for their gambling rings, Gyan littered with security. Not police, not shinobi, but more eyes than the average village. Most that wandered the streets were unaware, distracted in their misguided content. They looked for their 'lucky' stall, where they were more than eager to throw away their life savings on the hope of _more_.

Greed: it infected worse than an airborne virus.

"Oh my, so lively," Hinata gasped.

"Reminds me of the good days," Kakashi reminisced.

"These days aren't good?"

"Now, don't put words into my mouth, woman."

Hinata huffed. "Let's go eat. You're already wasting away enough as it is."

Hand in hand they maneuvered the chaotic streets.

With the day descending into night, most stumbled along, their world spinning from the intoxicating liquid running through them. They bumped and grumbled. A few retching sounds poured out from alleyways as people heaved the contents of their stomach.

They ignored it all, heading for the single vegetable and fruit vendor in the village.

Hinata wore a bright smile as they approached. She leaned over the table lined with cucumbers, tomatoes, apples, kyoho, ume, and much more. They were beautifully organized, showcasing the array of colour offered.

"How can I help you two today?" The vendor asked once finishing with another customer. He scratched the velcro stubble that spotted his jaw.

Hinata kept her eyes on the fruit. She picked up a ripe tomato with a smile.

Kakashi smiled at the man. He moved the hair from his face for a mere moment.

The vendor paused, his mouth parting before returning to normal.

"You'll have to ask the wife here," Kakashi answered. "She calls all the shots."

The vendor chuckled. "Ah, of course. The same in my house." He looked to Hinata, "Anything I can get for you?"

Hinata hummed in thought. "I'll get a pound of ume and a bundle of the tomatoes."

"Of course." He went to work. Grabbing a brown paper bag, he measured the fruit, inspecting each piece before placing it in. "Here you are," he handed Hinata the bag.

She peeked in, double checking the contents with critical eyes.

"What's your type doin' in this town, anyways? Just passing through?"

Kakashi nodded, placing an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Yeah. One last adventure before settling down."

Hinata scoffed at the use of 'adventure.' "He's still trying to live out his youth. Doesn't realize he's already an old man."

The vendor threw back his head as a laugh reverberated through his chest. "He's still young! You shouldn't knock us men down like that. We only pretend to be strong to impress you women."

"Exactly," Kakashi grinned. "We're _sensitive_."

"Only for our lady though," the vendor corrected.

Kakashi choked as his words from earlier twisted in his mind. He covered his mouth at his spewing cough.

Hinata rubbed his back. "I told you. He's an old man already." She bowed her head, "Thank you for your time."

The vendor waved her off, "No thanks necessary. You might want to stay in for the night. It gets awful cold this time of year."

"Thank you!" Hinata yelled as she pulled Kakashi away from the table.

Reaching the outskirt of the village, Kakashi didn't hesitate to pull Hinata into his chest.

Hinata relaxed against him. She breathed out before activating her Byakugan and completing a quick check of the area.

When she pulled away their henge released, revealing their true forms.

"Hush now?" Kakashi teased while burning the bag of food Hinata had passed to him.

Hinata knew he was raising a questioning brow behind those masks. "What did you find out?"

"Our contact saw our target yesterday night," Kakashi flipped back to work. "He was with a girl. A red head: loud, skinny, glasses. She was bickering with another lanky boy: white hair, pointed teeth, purple eyes. A large guy followed behind them: broad, muscular, orange hair and eyes." Kakashi thought through the vendors words from when he pulled him into a genjutsu. "Headed west."

Hinata nodded. Jumping into the nearest tree she taunted, "I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

Kakashi grinned, quickly following and catching up to his place in front.

The sun sunk lower on the horizon allowing for the beauty of the hidden stars to become seen.

Hinata slowed to a stop. She exhaled, her breath clouding in the freezing air. The thick veins of her Byakugan thinned along her face before disappearing into unblemished skin. Her tangled hair pulled at her scalp as her ponytail waved.

"They're up ahead," Hinata informed. "10 kilometres."

Kakashi stood on the nearest branch in front of her, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Asleep?"

Hinata recalled the flow of their chakra networks, "The smallest one, more than likely the girl, is asleep. The others are resting, but somewhat alert."

Kakashi nodded. "You going in or me?"

"You," Hinata responded after a moment of thought.

Kakashi nodded. "Be safe."

Hinata took off in the opposite direction. As she moved, a feline through her playground, she disappeared to all but sight. Her sweet floral smell, before only a pinch of sugar in the salty ocean, vanished completely. The sound of her feet, before only the cling of a cymbal against the deep thrum of a guitar, mellowed to silence. Even a kiss on her lips would be like tasting the wind.

Her speed allowed her to arrive first. Despite her barricaded mind her mouth tipped into a smile when she laid eyes on the scene.

Uchiha Sasuke. It had been three years. Three years since she let him walk away despite knowing the consequences. It was not for love nor longing, but understanding. She knew he would never grow past the shadow of his brother while caged in the village walls.

Now, he laid propped up against the trunk of a tree. His mouth pressed together, his brows furrowed: refusing to relax in even the realm of sleep. Chiseled jaw and strong cheeks, he appeared a man compared to the boy that left her. With his arm draped across his stomach, his leg bent up, ready to defend, she _almost_ didn't want to disrupt him.

But, like every other time, she did what was needed.

Her back straightened, the muscles adjusting beneath her skin, as Kakashi allowed for his chakra to become noticed a kilometre away.

Sasuke's eyes opened.

Hinata's smile reappeared at the sight of his Sharingan, three tamoe spinning proud.

"Wake up," Sasuke ordered, his deepened voice strumming through the air.

The boy with white hair scowled from his strewn position across the ground but shuffled up to a sitting position.

The orange haired man's eyes were open the moment the words left Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders, readjusting his loose kimono that had parted exposing his pale muscled chest. He reached for the katana that slung across his back. "Suigetsu, wake up Karin."

The white haired man looked as if he were about to complain, but with a warning glare from Sasuke he again complied.

Suigetsu stretched as he stood. He shuffled over to the sleeping girl. "Wake up!" He barked, nudging the girl's ribs with his foot.

"Ugh," she groaned. "What's going on?" She wiped the dried drool off the corner of her mouth and put on her rectangular framed glasses. Her dopey face contorted in irritation as her wits returned only to see Suigetsu leering over her. "What the hell?! What do you want, idiot?"

"Karin."

Sasuke's voice put the chilled air to shame.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Karin cooed. She seemed to miss—or ignore—Sasuke's frigid tone.

"Who's approaching?"

"Huh? Oh," Karin switched to serious as she focused. "Man. Jōnin level... I think."

Sasuke stared imploringly.

Karin's face scrunched. "I don't know. He's suppressing it... I think."

"Think?" Suigetsu mocked. "What's the point of keeping you around if you can't even tell? That's your whole job."

"I _know_ he's suppressing it, idiot!" Karin pursed her lips with blown out cheeks, "It just feels different."

Sasuke turned in the direction of the incoming threat.

Hinata stepped out from the shadows. Perched on the branch above them, she watched them wait for the incoming threat, unaware of the threat directly above them.

"He's here," Karin pointed out a second before Kakashi hopped off the branch and into sight.

With the short space between trees, Kakashi stood only a few feet away.

"ANBU?" Suigetsu sniggered. "I guess that means he's here for you then, Sasuke."

Karin gasped. "No way are they taking my Sasuke-kun! I'll-"

"Karin..."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Be quiet."

Kakashi inspected the area, ignoring the odd feeling that stirred in his stomach from standing on the opposing end of his old student.

Noticing Hinata, his mouth tipped into a hidden smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke," his humour didn't leak into his voice. "By order of the Fifth Hokage you are to return to Konoha."

The orange haired man stepped in front of Sasuke, blocking Kakashi's view.

"Jugo, step back," Sasuke spoke while standing. He pulled the katana from it's sheath, the blade scraped against its sheath, stinging the silence.

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" Jugo questioned.

Sasuke gave a single confirming nod.

Hinata watched as Sasuke took a step forward. Her body hummed in excitement. Another step and she acted.

Taking a deep breath, her lungs expanded. Her lips pursed as a stream of purple smoke blew out. The thick smoke dispersed, sinking to the ground and crawling between the trees.

"The fuck-" Suigetsu's curse got cut off. His hand flew to his mouth as a gruff cough retched from his throat. His chest shook, pain pressing against his sternum as he wheezed.

Sasuke grabbed Karin, pulling her with him while he jumped above the mist.

Landing in the trees, Sasuke met Hinata's eyes.

"Karin, get off of me." His eyes didn't stray from Hinata's. They narrowed as her lips tilted into a smirk.

"Hey, bitch! Don't you dare stare at my Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata ignored the girl.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! I will-"

"Karin." Sasuke's eyes stayed straight.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Karin cooed.

"Leave."

"Bu-Bu-But-"

"Go," Sasuke repeated.

Hinata's smirk deepened.

Karin, sending a final glare at Hinata, took off, sure to stay a distance away from the other ANBU.

Hinata jumped off her perch, into the cloud of smoke that had yet to dissipate. She crouched over the now unconscious Suigetsu to check his pulse. A black scroll with silver lining appeared in her hand.

It unraveled with a single pull, draping over the unconscious boy.

Hinata didn't flinch when she felt Sasuke bounded forward, his katana pointed at her head.

He was met with the sharp edge of a kunai.

Kakashi readjusted his blade, giving leeway before forcing Sasuke away with a flex of his muscles.

Hinata placed her hand in the centre of the body and on top of the scroll. With a single hand she completed the signs for the jutsu, her chakra pushing through her network in a well engrained pattern. The scroll vanished, the body along with it.

She fell forward onto her stretched hand. Bending her leg in, she kicked it back in a near perfect split, unhinging the jaw of the towering man behind her.

As she turned her eyes drew up and down the shaking man.

She watched as thick black lines slithered outwards along his body. The entire left half of his face darkened to a sickly grey. His arm on the same side matched in colour as it began to morph into an unknown form. Spikes protruded from his shoulder.

'It's similar to the Curse Seal,' Hinata noticed. 'That could be useful.'

Hinata leaned to the side, letting Jugo's fist fly past. 'All he has is blind strength,' Hinata observed while transferring her wait to administer another swift kick to his open back. She felt the snap of his ribs.

Jugo fell forward, his front scrapping against the ground before thumping against the base of a tree.

"I'm disappointed, Sasuke," Hinata looked away from the stumbling man trying to rise. She caught Sasuke's now widened eyes. "This was the strongest team you could produce?"

Hinata suddenly appeared in front of Jugo, a couple feet off the ground, her movement invisible to the eye. She lifted her hand. And, with a flick of her finger against his forehead, his head snapped back.

His body crumbled, unconscious. The burly man formed a puddle on the ground.

Another scroll materialized in her hand. She unravelled it in a single pull and dropped it across his body. She added her chakra and the man vanished, the same as the first.

Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Hinata...?" The whispered name left Sasuke's gapping mouth.

Hinata gave Kakashi a telling look.

Kakashi hesitated. With a barely noticeable exhale he followed after the fleeing red head.

"Hinata? I thought you..."

"Like I said," Hinata continued. "I'm disappointed."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought :D And have a good long weekend to those fellow Canadians :P


	12. Precipice - Chapter 12

**AN -** Hi :) Thank you so much to all the amazing people who reviewed! Those reviews give me inspiration to continue writing the next chapter :)

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Precipice** — **Chapter Twelve**

 _"You didn't have to do that!"_

 _Hinata's heart flinched at the screech. Her body remained still, unchanging—numb. She made sure to take in the girl's bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. She would not forget. She would not allow herself to._

 _"You could have stopped... You didn't have to do that..." The girl murmured to herself, shaking her head back and forth, not taking her eyes off the person in her arms._

 _Hinata's eyes went to the other teammate._

 _The boy was glaring daggers, his hand twitching for his weapon pouch. But, his suffocating heart, drowning from the tears he refused to let fall, was betrayed through his quivering jaw._

 _Her eyes then fell on the boy in the girls arms, lips blue and mouth parted in a breath that would never be fulfilled._

 _"Why?"_

 _The fragments of Hinata's heart pierced her soul at the girl's whimper._

 _"Answer her!" The boy screamed in rage._

 _He burst forward, kunai in hand._

 _Hinata didn't move, didn't prepare herself for that familiar slice of a kunai through her burning skin._

 _It didn't come._

 _Two Jōnin stood between them._

 _"Get her out of here," a voice gritted out._

 _Hinata looked up to the Jōnin from Kumogakure._

 _His face curled in disgust at Hinata's dispassionate eyes._

 _Kakashi bit his tongue from saying anything. He placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder pushing her away from the growing crowd._

"Hyūga."

Hinata stiffened. Her eyes opened to the shaded wood of her porch. Her body, curled over her bent up knees, straightened. She refused to meet Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. He glanced away. "Ah-" He closed his mouth.

"Please leave, Sasuke."

Sasuke pressed his lips together, wanting to do just that. But, something in that moment, something in _her_ , made him stay. "You were crying."

Hinata sighed, leaning against the wall of her house. "Leave."

"No."

Hinata refrained from sighing again. Her cool facade contrasted her tear stained cheeks. She stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke pushed.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke looked away. "Kakashi-sensei said you made Chunin." When Hinata didn't say anything, he added, "Is it true?"

"Does Kakashi-sensei have a reason to lie?"

Sasuke huffed. "Is that why you were crying? From the exams?"

"Does it matter?"

Sasuke scrunched his noise in a scowl. "Stop answering my questions with questions."

Hinata stared back with dispassionate eyes. Following his request—and ignoring him completely—she stood and turned to make her way inside her home.

Her face didn't show her surprise when Sasuke blocked her path.

Twisting his hand in the collar of her shirt, he pulled it towards himself as she maintained her ground, his scowling face a foot from hers. "Stop crying. I can't have the person that beat me looking so weak."

Hinata glanced at his hand before meeting his eyes. "For someone so stoic you're very emotional." She grasped the hand tugging on her shirt.

Sasuke looked down. He stumbled back, releasing her, as a blush coated his cheeks. "Sor-"

She continued, "I'm weak because I cry? No. Weak would be if I cried and didn't get back up. I'm already up, as you can see, so your opinions are unnecessary and unwanted, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke stood silent with that same blush.

Hinata's focus drew to the new person that appeared in her peripherals, on the border of her yard at the forests edge. She gave the ANBU a nod.

Fixing her shirt, she walked past Sasuke. "Oh, and Uchiha-san?" She caught Sasuke's eye. "Many girls may be alright with you staring down their tops—I'm not one of them." She stopped, " _Don't_ touch me again."

Hinata didn't wait for a response. Meeting the ANBU she felt his hand place on her shoulder before he transported them away from her home.

The muggy air shifted. Goosebumps rose on her arms as cold nipped at her skin. She looked around at the foreign location.

The splintered wood beneath her feet parted randomly, exposing the drop below her. She stood on a bridge with red rusted guard rails lining each side. Iron pillars reached the roof, losing the battle against nature as they corroded. Pieces chipped off; half fast repairs were made with the same doomed metal.

She forced herself to clear her mind. She felt like a mouse in a cement cage: everything inside her pulled at her to escape.

"Hinata."

Hinata snapped to attention at the voice. She bowed at the waist. "Danzo-sama."

"Come with me."

Hinata followed behind, keeping a distance.

Danzo paused.

Hinata stopped with him. Her heart fluttered.

"Come here," he ordered.

For only a fraction of a second Hinata hesitated before she hurried beside the intimidating man.

He continued with Hinata at his side.

"You did well," Danzo stated, his eyes forward.

Hinata peeked up at him, unsure of what to say to the praise.

Danzo continued. "I was unsure if you would complete this mission. What you did is proof of your commitment to the village. You understand what it takes to keep the village safe, not to just current threats, but threats of the future."

Danzo stopped before a metal door. He turned to face Hinata, his hands placed atop the cane in front of him. "Most are willing to give their life for the village. Few are willing to sacrifice their definition of right. To the team of the shinobi you killed," he watched closely for a reaction in Hinata, content when he didn't see one, "you were the villain. But you ensured the safety of Konoha shinobi of the future. Is this something you are willing to sacrifice?"

Hinata stared Danzo straight in the eye. "I will give everything for Konoha."

"I will request your immediate induction into ANBU," Danzo followed. "You will continue to train with those I send to you for the time being."

Hinata gave a nod of acceptance. "Is Root a part of ANBU?" She dared to question.

"Root is a faction of ANBU," Danzo drawled his brief explanation. "You will be of better use to me in ANBU. Be prepared for a mission at any time, however."

Hinata bowed her head, "Yes, Danzo-sama."

Danzo gave a stark nod. "Past this door is where you will get your ANBU uniform." He was sure Hiruzen would agree to his request. He was aware of Hiruzen's own interest in the girl; the experience one gained from ANBU—if they lived through it—was invaluable.

Hinata turned around to the door. She swallowed her nerves before pushing it open and stepping through.

* * *

Kakashi's eye did not leave the spot from where Hinata disappeared. He couldn't recognize the ANBU, leading him to believe it was one from Root. Like an itch he could not scratch, a feeling in the back of his head gnawed at him in warning. He'd thought he was done with Root. It caused him enough problems for one life time.

Surprise was his initial reaction to the name being mentioned, anger followed. It burned hot, searing the tendrils of his control.

His anger did not aim towards Hinata—he could not fault someone for going down the same path he once took. The arrow pointed to Danzo. Taking advantage of those lost in the dark: it was his speciality.

Kakashi sighed. Turning on the branch he balanced on, he brought his attention to his other student.

Sasuke had begun to make his way back to their training ground, his gaze focused on the dirt as he became lost in thought.

Kakashi bursted forwards, using the trees as a well laid out path. His hands stayed stuffed in his pockets as his expression took on a mask of disinterest. He hid his unease at the turn of events, it seemed the world ran in a full circle.

He hopped down. "Yo." His mask hid his smile at Sasuke's flinch turned scowl.

Sasuke pressed his lips together, looking away.

They kept silent, both sets of eyes glancing around at their surroundings.

Sasuke fiddled with the lining of his pockets. His grown out hair brushed the back of his neck as he looked to the cloudy sky. "I've updated my goals."

Kakashi brought his attention to Sasuke. He blinked, "Huh?"

Sasuke glanced at a tiny ruffling in the trees. "What you asked us that first day."

Kakashi cocked his head. "Oh. Right. That's good."

"Aren't you going to ask how?"

Kakashi's cheeks twitched. "How?" His interest officially peaked as Sasuke's cheeks tinged a barely noticeable pink.

Shuffling eyes forced themselves forward. "I know who will revive my clan."

Kakashi bit the inside of his lip, holding down his smile and trying to restrain the laughter that bubbled in his chest. 'Kami, I don't ask for much… But, please…' He cleared his throat. "Really? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Hyūga."

"I see."

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to tell me this, Sasuke. Neji's a lucky boy."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?!"

"No need to be shy. Many of my friends are-"

"I meant Hinata," Sasuke growled at his teasing sensei.

Kakashi scratched the side of his head. "No need to be so defensive. Nothing wrong with being gay. Honest mistake seeing as Hinata's not a Hyūga."

Sasuke huffed.

"So why are you telling me this?" Kakashi had a feeling this wouldn't end here—his student was never much of a _sharer_ , at least without reason.

"Because I want you to stay away from her."

Kakashi coughed to cover a chuckle that escaped.

The pair stopped; Sasuke giving an icy glare and Kakashi lifting a brow in question.

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked amused, leaning in with interest.

"You're always reading _those_ books. I don't want you corrupting her." Sasuke scowled at an image of Hinata, dressed identical to Kakashi, giggling with her nose pressed into the page of one of those perverted novels pervaded his mind.

"I see." Kakashi picked up his walk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his sensei's back. He jogged to catch up, "Good."

Kakashi laughed, his eye glimmering at this wonderful gem he'd been gifted. "I didn't say I would," he clarified.

Sasuke almost growled, "Why not?"

"Being a little controlling, aren't we?" Kakashi mused. " _Kunoichi_ don't usually respond too well to that."

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled, his arms crossing over his chest.

Kakashi didn't restrain himself from releasing another laugh. 'This is gonna be great.'

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I had hoped I could end your involvement before it got to this point."

Hinata's stance didn't falter, her expression remaining neutral as she stood before the Hokage. The skin of her deltoid still burned from where the needle had pressed. Red ink now tattooed the skin, permanently marking her as property of Konoha—as an ANBU of Konoha. A line drew down from the top of her shoulder, twisting into a curl that was shielded by a line drawn from the bottom of the toned muscle. A cat mask tied to her belt loop, resting against her thigh.

Hiruzen sighed. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the wall of his office. "If you wish it, I will separate you from this matter completely." It would be difficult, but he owed it to this young girl who had been unfairly thrust into this battle— _his_ battle.

Hinata cocked her head slightly in thought. When she started this she did not know she would be entering such a dangerous game, however, she would not go back on her word. "I promised my life to Konoha. I will not run now."

Hiruzen nodded, his lips tilting in a despondent smile. The children of Konoha were his own; his heart sunk at the thought of placing any of them in such a position. It was different for the generations like his own, generations surrounded by war, where fighting was the only option. Here, it was a battle unneeded. Lives wasted.

He massaged the bridge of his nose.

Hinata stayed silent. If this game of kings and sacrificed pawns had lasted so long there would be no way a nameless piece thrown in between could bring one side or the other victory.

"Do you understand what this will entail, Hinata? It is no normal mission." His rock hard eyes searched for any uncertainty or hesitance. When he did not see any he slumped back against his chair, his age finally showing across his face. This situation rang too similar to one in the past.

Deciding on something, he spoke. "When you first approached me that day with the scroll I was incredibly proud." Danzo clearly picked wrong in choosing Hinata as a pawn; though a small part of his paranoid mind thought that perhaps Danzo knew Hinata would inform him of his proposal. If that were the case everything would need to be treaded even more carefully. But having an informant in Root was too rare an opportunity to pass up.

Hinata broke eye contact as her body flushed with heat, uncomfortable with the praise.

His lips tilted up. "You probably don't know this—and it will have to stay between us—but Kakashi was approached by Danzo in his younger years also. He joined Root for a short time."

Hinata's head snapped back, her eyes wide.

Hiruzen chuckled, resting his clasped hands atop his desk. With his twinkling eyes he looked as if he were recalling a fond memory, not a part of his twisted past. He laughed again, giving a shake of his head. "He was even included in a coup to eliminate me."

Hinata's eyes widened further, her mouth parting in a gasp.

"Don't worry. He eventually told me of the plans; even going so far as to end it himself."

That did not ease Hinata's shock. She swallowed, rethinking her interactions with Kakashi since she'd been unceremoniously pushed into the organization.

"I'm sharing this with you," Hiruzen answered Hinata's unasked question, "because I want you to know that I will not fault you if you choose the wrong path for a time. In fact, I believe it will be inevitable. Things will get complicated. Choices will need to be made. You will choose wrong sometimes. _That's okay_."

Hinata's facade crumbled for a split moment as a heavy weight pressed against her chest. She forced her eyes away in an attempt to regain herself. She bit the inside of her lower lip. She'd never been gifted such _understanding_. She'd never been allowed to be anything less than perfect.

Hiruzen paused, his own disposition melting in sympathy. He cleared his throat. "I do have two condition, however…"

* * *

 **AN -** I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to add a little humour to lighten the mood a bit lol. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading :D :D


	13. Precipice - Chapter 13

**AN ~** Hi :) Thank you to everyone one who reviewed last chapter! There was some confusion about ages so I'm going to post a little note before each chapter. It's my birthday tomorrow so time for some booze lol. Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Precipice** — **Chapter Thirteen**

Hinata readjusted the suffocating mask that covered her face. Her heated breath fanned across the plaster puffing back at her. She shifted herself against the scratchy bark of the looming pine. Her teammates rested across from her as their Captain kept watch above them.

Even in the dead of night her teammates glares heated the chill air. She kept her head back, attempting to get some rest despite her bodies high. Her instincts hummed and howled, warning her of every little bump in the night. Every little flare of chakra from even the tiniest of creatures.

This mission was B-Rank and four days in length. But, it was day three and they had yet to even encounter their targets. Their teamwork was sloppy despite their Captain's prodding.

Their last teammate had been killed in action—K.I.A.—and the wound was still fresh. They didn't want some ' _child_ ' filling the gap. And they didn't bother to hide their opinion on the matter.

Worse: one was a member of the Inuzuka Clan. She was the one currently glaring holes in the side of Hinata's head.

Hinata accepted the grunt work, usually keeping watch while the rest stood the front lines. She agreed with the Captain's decisioning, their broken teamwork could prove fatal. Three missions as a team; all successful, all made more difficult than they should have been.

"Let's go."

Hinata stood with the order as their Captain landed in the middle of the group. She glanced at the Inuzuka before focusing back.

"Cat," their Captain continued, "Stay back and keep a perimeter. The targets should be crossing through in ten. Five kilometres east."

Hinata gave a nod.

"Bear. Snake." The Captain pointed their head in their direction of travel.

The other two members followed the silent command. The three bounded east, leaving Hinata alone in the thick forest.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. With her expanded vision she followed her teammates before checking the area around them. She pressed the button on her earpiece, "Clear ahead and behind."

They didn't respond.

Used to their behaviour she continued her watch.

Her heart stopped in her chest.

Her arm went up to block. Her body flinching away as a hand reached toward her head. She pivoted on the ball of her feet, winding up a kick.

The masked man dodged her leg with surprising ease before disappearing from her sight.

Hinata calmed her breath, her Byakugan searching. She reached for her ear, only to realize her sole communication device was no longer in place.

She turned sharply as the man reappeared behind her; his chakra manifesting from a pea sized dot.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the man standing in the tree above her. She watched as he crushed the earpiece between his gloved fingers, dropping the crumpled remains to the ground.

Hinata didn't say a word. She eyed the black cloak decorated in red clouds; it prickled her skin in an odd sense of déjà vu. His long spiked hair fell to his shoulders around his mask covered face. The mask was a crusted orange, donning black lines that waved like the fur of a tiger. Only one hole, darkened by shadows, was cut into the mask for an eye hole.

"I've come to close a loose end," the man spoke, his deep voice thrumming along Hinata's spine.

Hinata shifted on her feet, widening her stance. Her ears caught a hint of a laugh from the man.

A breath choked in her throat. A strangled gasp wrenched past Hinata's parted lips as a kunai stabbed deep into her back. Blood regurgitated up her throat, taunting her tastebuds with that familiar iron tang. With wide, unblinking eyes she watched as the mirage of the man before her disappeared.

The masked man twisted the kunai making its tip poking out her front.

She bit her lip to restrain a groan of pain.

He pushed her forward to pull the kunai out. Ignoring her stumbled recovery, he dragged his gloved fingers along the bloodied blade.

Hinata wheezed a breath, her hands trying to cover the leaking wound as she faced the man. Blood already soaked the material of her vest, sinking through her gloves to her sweating hands.

The man finally glanced up when Hinata stayed silent. "No: 'Why are you doing this?' or 'What do you want?'"

Hinata exhaled with a quivering chest. Her postured straightened as she stared into the depthless black where she knew his eye to be. "I'm sure it's deserved," Hinata strained.

His interest perked though it didn't show. He smirked behind his mask as Hinata darted for him.

Hinata knew she didn't stand a chance. But, with her team bound to return, she owed it to them to try.

With new seals drawn on her ankle weights, it only took one handsign for them to drop off. Hinata pushed chakra to her legs, taking off in a blur. Her hand slipped into her weapons pouch, pulling out a gleaming kunai.

It sliced through the air, the air swishing with every slice as the unknown shinobi dodged each attack.

He bounced on the ball of his feet, hopping around to avoid the futile assault. Smug eyes flickered as he observed the girl providing him his current _entertainment_. It had been boring sitting in the shadows and dictating. He missed the rush that came from playing with his prey.

Sensing one of her teammates circling back, he decided to finish this. Dodging another failed swipe, he reached his arm up to grab her. As he moved he spotted movement through the corner of his eye; her empty hand immediately going for another attack. Knowing he could narrowly avoid the blow he followed through with his counter.

Hinata focused her eyes. Shooting charka to her hand it wrapped around the skin like a flowing wave of water, swirling to the tips of her fingers before meeting at a sharp point.

As if it were an extension of herself, she felt the tip of the blade of charka make contact—her breath held. Her eyes widened as that connection disappeared. With her Byakugan still activated, she saw the hand that had been reaching for her pass through her shoulder.

In a last ditch attempt she pushed off her feet, using the moment to pass through the disappearing man. She swivelled on slipping feet as she collapsed against a tree, using it to guard her back. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, her lungs burning as much as her cramping legs. She tried to ignore the stinging pain that scorched her back.

She shifted, her clothing sticking to her skin in a sickly combination of blood and sweat.

The man turned slowly. Not taking his eye off Hinata, his hand lifted to his mask, feeling the tiny scratch that scarred the surface. "Interesting."

Unconsciously, Hinata leaned towards her injured side. She inhaled sharply, trying to fill her deflated balloon of a lung. Her Byakugan shut off as she slumped further against the trunk.

Her head snapped up to the tree beside her as the rustling of a branch growled, intertwining with her huffing breaths in the silent night. She caught eyes with Bear—the Inuzuka.

Bear hesitated before pivoting in place, turning back in the direction from which she came.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Don't-"

She wasn't speaking to her teammate.

With her eyes on the masked man she saw as he vanished. She snapped her head to her teammate, her mouth opening to scream a warning. The words died in her rusted throat as she watched a kunai pierce the Inuzuka's chest.

Hinata's heart sunk. She clenched her jaw, swallowing the lump in her throat. She watched as the eighteen year old girl fell from the branch, her head smacking against a protruding root as she landed.

"I didn't think she'd be as fun to play with as you," the man explained.

Hinata's cold eyes dragged to him.

"Your turn."

Hinata didn't react to his words for the world darkened around her as splotches of black appeared in her vision. 'I've lost too much blood,' she realized.

She tensed as the man disappeared, swirling into a void that centred around his eye. She gasped a breath before beginning the signs for her Byakugan.

Hinata slumped as she felt the bite of a kunai against her neck, her hands collapsed to her side. Rolling her head slightly she caught a glimpse of his arms on either side of her, extending out of the tree.

He pricked her skin with his kunai, a warm drop of blood staining her skin as it slid down her throat. He used his other hand to remove her mask. "You're upset over the death of someone who was about to abandon you? It would appear the Byakugan doesn't in fact see all. Or do you just choose not to see?"

Hinata felt his thick voice pour over her, but his words mumbled into one, not registering in her hazy mind. She kept her eyes on the ground, her sight completely blurred, as she enjoyed the cool air caressing her skin in what she knew to be her final moments.

Hinata shook her head as an image appeared in her mind. She leaned her head back with a sigh of content and _smiled_.

The pressure on her neck numbed before her eyes went black.

—

Kakashi smiled watching his team from behind. Pride warmed him as he reminisced their past mission to the Land of Waves. He glanced up at the cloudless sky, 'That was a close one.' He gave his head a shake, 'At least I'm not dead. That's always nice.'

He hadn't been up against an opponent of that skill level in a while. His eyes dropped, a familiar pain resurfacing in his chest as an image of Haku's face appeared, blood leaking out of the side of his mouth and a smile lifting his lips. He glanced to his raised hand before sighing and reaching for his favourite book. They were only a few minutes outside the village walls.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked up at the knuckle-headed ninja that continued to surprise him.

"Are we training when we get back?" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi cocked his head in thought. "Hmm…" he mused before returning to his book.

Naruto groaned.

Kakashi chuckled. "Take today and tomorrow off." He looked up from his book. "You guys did well. You deserve it."

"But we don't want time off!" Naruto argued.

"Yeah, Sensei," Sakura piped in. "If we want to be able to compete with people like Haku and even Zabuza we can't slack off."

Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Kakashi sighed. He'd been looking forward to a break, using his Sharingan always took its toll. He stuffed his book into his pocket as they passed through the gate. His eye caught a restless Kotetsu and Izumo—the gate guards—in his peripheral, leaning behind their desk. He shrugged them off.

"Alright, you win," Kakashi conceded. "We'll start training tomorrow." He smiled, "Bright and early."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "We all know you're gonna be late anyways."

"And why would you say that, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi teased.

Sakura huffed, giving her eyes another roll.

"Hey, Kakashi!"

Kakashi peered back at Kotetsu's call. He lifted a brow as they continued to bicker in a whisper. Hands in his pockets, he strolled towards them. "Yeah?"

Izumo stretched his back, adjusting his posture. His eyes went to the three Genin that had closed-in. 'Huh. Nosey brats.' He brought his eyes to Kakashi when the Jōnin shifted. "You taught that ex-Hyūga girl, right? Hinata?"

"Yeah," he responded calmly, his brows furrowing in apprehension.

"She's in pretty bad shape."

Kakashi's heart thumped, the deep sound resounding in his ears.

"They're lucky they found her when they did. She's in the hospital, been unconscious for the past two days or so."

Kakashi's eye widened as his heart dropped to his stomach. He took off, jumping to the nearest rooftop as he hurried in the direction of the hospital. His eye darted behind him as he sensed his students not too far back, their chakra fluctuating in unease.

His jaw clenched. He should have known better, expected something like this to happen; many that enter ANBU don't survive the first week. He should have prepared himself for this outcome, yet he knew that even if he did, Izumo's words still would have stole the breath from his lungs.

—

Numb.

Everything was numb.

She was trapped. She couldn't move.

Behind closed lids she saw them. She heard them.

 _'_ _Oi, Hinata. Don't worry about those bastards. Who cares what they think of you.' The boy scoffed before flashing a maniacal grin. 'You're a part of Konoha's strongest team, right here! Once they see how awesome we are they'll be bowin' at your feet!'_

Warmth flooded Hinata's chest.

 _'_ _Though I disagree with the wording I find myself forced to agree with the overall premise. Do not worry yourself with your clan's expectations, Hinata-chan. Focus on yourself—being the best you can be—and you will succeed.'_

Her heart picked up its pace. Her breaths coming in sharp snaps.

 _'_ _Come on, Hinata! We'll go to that place you like!'_

 _'_ _Sweet Berry,' a monotonous voice supplied._

 _'_ _Yeah! That! Get you all the cinnamon roles ya want! Just please stop crying. You're gonna make me cry then and that goes against my manly image!'_

Hinata's mouth parted, her head tipping back as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Everything burned. Beads of sweat began to pull from her skin, drenching the thin hospital gown. Her muscles itched, as if tiny bugs walked between the fibres, nuzzling and nipping as they pleased.

 _'_ _Breathe. In and out, Hinata.'_

 _That same boy._

 _Those same boys side by side, watching over her._

She sucked in a breath of air.

 _'_ _No one's gonna hurt you. Not while I'm here.'_

Her face scrunched: her brows furrowing, her eyelids pressing closed.

 _'_ _I'm glad you're okay.'_

 _'_ _You're too observant.'_

Hinata exhaled. Her body cooled as she forced herself to relax into the stiff mattress.

 _'_ _What are you doing?'_

 _'_ _Reading, Hinata-chan.'_

Her heart still hammered as an eye peeled open. Streaks of light blurred her vision, distorting the room to a smeared blob. Sleep crusted her eyes, irritating her sensitive skin.

Her eyes snapped open, watering at the searing light. They dropped down to stare at her arm. 'I can't move.' Her chest quivered a breath as she tried to lift her hand. Sweat reformed on her sticky forehead as she tried again and again to manage even a twitch of her finger.

"Done?"

Hinata's eyes flew towards the voice that pierced the hazed ringing in her ears. A beeping in the room picked up, the connecting heartbeat monitor showcasing her rapid heart.

"Wha-" Hinata flinched at her rough voice, her dry throat stinging as she swallowed the few drops of saliva that coated her cracking mouth.

The man sat unperturbed in the windows ledge, his arm resting on his bent up leg.

Her heart fluttered, mirrored by the beeps of the tattle-tail machine.

The orange masked man drew his head to the heartbeat monitor in veiled amusement. "Konoha has gotten complacent. Rather disappointing. I had assumed an injury as _minor_ as your own would have been easy for them to heal."

Hinata glanced around the hospital room, finally realizing she was housed in Konoha's hospital. She tried to shift upwards, but still her body would not respond.

"You were moving around too much so they had to sedate you," the masked man explained. "Left you helpless and unprotected." He chuckled, a smirk twisting his lips.

Hinata opened her mouth only to be interrupted when the man continued.

"You've grown since your teammates deaths."

The heartbeat monitor picked up its pace.

"A late bloomer," he mused. "The Hyūga made a mistake in judging you so shortly."

Hinata looked to the door of her room, not liking where this conversation was heading. She tried again to move her hand.

"You'd like people to believe that you've used these _experiences_ to strengthen your bond to your village." He sniggered, the sound reverberating from his chest, "How humble to give your life to the very thing that allowed everything to be taken away from you." He hummed in pause, glancing over his shoulder to stare out the window behind him. "Then you allowed yourself to be forced into a fight already decades long. How _sacrificial_ ," his voice twisted in mockery. "But none of this was for your precious village, was it?"

Hinata's eyes stared wide at the intruder, a breath caught in her throat.

The man turned his head back to Hinata. He waited a moment before standing, his frame creating a looming shadow.

Hinata's heart didn't hasten as he approached her. She closed her parted mouth, clenching her jaw as she stared at the door. Her blood froze as she felt a hand cup her jaw, the leathered glove bunching against her skin. Slowly her eyes went straight.

"How much is it you wish to die?"

Hinata's expression didn't change, her white eyes staring into his fathomless black.

His thumb reached up, wiping away a tear that had escaped from the deepening pools around Hinata's eyes. "That would be such a waste," his gravelly voice softened. "I will bring this world to where it should be. Away from corrupted systems. Away from pointless death. A world of peace; a world where Kiba and Shino still live." He broke eye contact to watch another tear fall. "Help me create this world, Hinata. Do not allow your teammates sacrifices—and all those before them—to be in vain."

Hinata opened her mouth, but no sound could escape the heavy weight pulling her downwards.

It hurt.

She wanted to block out the world around her: pull her legs to her chest, tuck herself into a corner, and hide away from everything. She felt _exposed_ , an open wound in a sand storm, unable to move from this man that scratched at fresh scabs and infected old wounds.

Staring vacantly into her blurry surroundings, Hinata stuttered, "I-I…"

Hearing her unsettled hesitance, the man eased her closer to the edge. "Do you think they didn't know?" His eyes darted to the door and back. "Meeting Danzo: do you think your Hokage did not know of his interest in you? Being abandoned by your clan: do you think the Hokage did not predict that outcome? Their abuse before and afterwards?" He tightened his grip, pulling Hinata's head off the pillow.

Hinata squeezed her eyes together.

"Do you think not Danzo nor your Hokage knew of the imminent threat with Kumogakure?"

Hinata futilely tried to pull her head away as an image of her late teammates flashed in her mind.

"They sent you anyways. A _pointless_ mission that cost you everything." He released her from his grasp only to brush away her sweat matted bangs. "That is the world we live in. Help me fix this world, Hinata."

With perfectly planned timing the door handle twisted before pushing open.

Kakashi froze as time slowed around him. His eye drew from the masked man to the hand still touching the side of Hinata's face. He watched as her glassy eyes rolled to him; her expression one of utter heartbreak. He sensed his students stop behind him, all sucking in a confused breath.

Time snapped forward, an elastic band flung through space.

Kakashi flew forward. A kunai slipped into his hand.

The man stayed motionless, untroubled by the recent unfolding.

Kakashi's kunai flew through the air. His hands a blur, he flashed a few handsigns. The single kunai was suddenly joined by a dozen more, all of their sharpened ends aimed at the stranger.

The intruder stood still as the blades passed through him, shattering the window into shards to fall to the grass below. He did not bother interfering as Kakashi scooped up Hinata and bounded backwards, never taking his eyes off of him. He sneered at the nostalgic sight.

Bringing his attention to Hinata he ignored the legendary copy ninja. He met her wide eyes before vanishing out of sight.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata heard Kakashi's question, but her eyes remained in place, staring at where the enigmatic man had disappeared. She nodded her head after a moment.

Kakashi tried to search Hinata for any physical injury, seeing as she remained limp in his arms. The thin hospital blanket that wrapped around her covered most of her body, but he couldn't see or smell any blood. With his mind reassured, he turned and placed Hinata into a surprised Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke, watch Hinata. Naruto, Sakura, go inform the Hokage."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Hinata, nodding to Kakashi with determined eyes.

Naruto closed his gapping mouth to nod as well. Grabbing Sakura's wrist he led them out of the room—for once without a word.

Kakashi took one last look at Hinata before jumping from the broken window to the confused street below, hoping to find a trail from the masked stranger that had somehow managed to sneak past their village walls.

Sasuke shifted Hinata in his arms, her head rolling along his shoulder to tuck into the crook of his neck. His hairs stood on end as her breath fanned his skin. "What's wrong?" He prodded in need of a distraction.

His brows furrowed as Hinata stayed silent. He scanned the room, taking in the glass that laid on the opposite side of the lone bed. He walked forward to get a better look out of the hollowed window. A cool breeze and chirping birds provided false serenity. His body remained tense, waiting for any sign of a threat.

"Put me down."

Sasuke glanced at Hinata. He hesitated before stating, "The bed might have glass in it. Can you stand?"

He readjusted Hinata as she sighed into his neck, an odd feeling shot down his body. When Hinata didn't respond he proceeded to check his surroundings. He turned sharply when a nurse ran in, a few stray strands of brown hair sticking out every which way. She wore the signature white skirt and blouse, the breathable material stiff with some browning spots that stained the uniform.

"What happened?" She gasped.

Sasuke looked her up and down.

The twenty-something year old woman lifted her chin while placing her hands on her hips. "Did you do that?" She motioned to the destroyed window.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Well?"

"No," Sasuke ground his teeth together. "She can't move," he called the nurse's attention to Hinata.

The lady's running shoes squeaked against the tile as she took determined steps towards them. She placed her fingers to Hinata's neck, checking her pulse. She gave a nod of conformation to herself. "I gave her a strong sedative less than thirty minutes ago. She shouldn't be awake… Her heart rate's slow but she seems fine. It's best to just let it flush out of her system."

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke pestered with narrowed eyes.

"Because she was going to open up her wound, _again_." Her cinnamon eyes glanced at Hinata. "Come on," she began to walk away, "I'll get her another room for now."

Sasuke grunted and followed the nurses lead.

A few shinobi already lined the hallways, all throwing curious glances at Hinata. Murmurs followed as they curled into their groups. Rumours flourished: vines crawling with prickly thorns to root into every unguarded mind.

Sasuke stopped, his foot sliding back in defence as an ANBU materialized in front of them. He glanced at Hinata when her sharp inhale reached his ears. He tightened his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I will take her," the ANBU informed.

Sasuke's heart rate picked up under that uncaring front, unsure of what he should do. "No," he followed his order. He would wait for his sensei.

Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's refusal. She easily recognized the ANBU as one of Danzo's men from Root; one that had trained her on numerous occasions.

 _'_ _Do you think not Danzo nor your Hokage knew?'_

That man's words echoed in her mind.

She felt the ANBU's chakra increase, flowing powerfully through his network.

"Don't," Hinata interceded. "I'll-"

"That's alright, Hinata-sama," Gai appeared out of nowhere, stepping between them. His green spandex suit stuck out in the bland halls. "Hokage-sama's gonna be here soon so you gotta sit tight!" He twisted his head around and grinned at her with a wink. He faced the ANBU, "You can hold tight if you want, friend. Talk to Hokage-sama himself."

The ANBU's chakra swayed, lulling to normal. He waited, as if in thought, the blue eyes behind his mask never leaving Gai's. The air chilled, making Gai tense, before the ANBU teleported away.

Gai stepped to the side to let Sasuke pass. "Wonder what got into him?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke nearly chuckled, his lips tugging into a smirk. 'This guy has to be strong. He did say he was Kakashi-sensei's _rival_.' He gave him a once over, 'No way this freak could ever beat Kakashi-sensei.'

Noticing the nurse turn a corner, Sasuke picked up a jog to catch up. Glancing behind him, he caught Gai talking to another Jōnin. The hall was filling up, curious shinobi and eager protectors responding to the chaos.

"Here," the nurse stopped and motioned to a room.

Sasuke nodded his head. He walked in, the room nearly identical to the last, and placed Hinata on top of the covers. He scuffed forward and hesitated. A second later he adjusted the pillows, propping Hinata up so that she could see the room. He straightened, his shoulders still slouched, with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He kept a curious eye on Hinata.

The nurse moved closer, bumping Sasuke out of her way. She ignored his scowl. She'd dealt with more intimidating, stubborn shinobi then him.

"You," she looked back to Sasuke. "Leave."

"No."

"I want to see if she's bled through her bandages. Leave."

"No."

"Listen here," the nurse began, her finger already waging. "I don't go around getting in the way of your little missions so don't get in my way when I try to do my job."

Sasuke's brow twitched. "This is my mission. I have to watch her."

The nurse's brows pulled together and quickly released. Her brows lifted as she leaned in with interest. "Why? What happened?"

Sasuke glowered, his black eyes piercing the gossip's resolve.

She shrunk back, stubbornly giving a swish of her lips. She returned her attention to Hinata. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a friendly smile.

Hinata's eyes rolled to the woman.

The nurse swallowed, shifting backwards. Goosebumps rose on her skin as a chill passed through her. Those creepy hollow eyes froze her soul.

"Good," Hinata responded, her throat crackling.

"Um," the nurse nodded once. "Any sharp pain when you breathe?"

"No."

The nurse nodded again. "Ah, any tightness in your chest?"

"Slightly."

"Okay. Some is normal," the nurse reassured. "Are you hot?" She placed the back of her hand on Hinata's forehead.

Hinata flinched internally as she recalled the burning that woke her.

"You're a little warm," the nurse pointed out.

"I'm fine."

"Now, now, Hinata-chan," Kakashi chided from the doorway. "No need to act tough. If you don't tell her she can't help you."

Hinata drew her attention to Kakashi before shifting behind him.

The Hokage stood tall, hands clasped behind his back as he inspected the room. As he caught Hinata's eyes they pulled him in. His stomach flipped in unease at the raw _disappointment_ that swirled with the rare lavender. It was not something he was expecting to see. He felt as if he were standing before his mother as a rebuked child once more.

Hiruzen put on a smile. "You're not one to talk, Kakashi. You can be quite difficult, so I've heard."

Kakashi laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Sasuke, how was the mission? A success, I'm assuming."

Sasuke shifted, glancing to Kakashi.

"Ah, I see," Hiruzen inferred. "We must discuss it after then. After we ensure that the village is secure."

Sasuke gave a stark nod.

"And how is our patient doing?" Hiruzen shifted his attention to the nurse.

The nurse grew tense, her eyes widening as she hurriedly bowed, "Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled and ambled over. Kakashi followed behind.

"Her wound hasn't opened up again, Hokage-sama," the nurse informed. "I had given her a heavy sedative… I'm not really sure how she's awake… And it's still affecting her mobility, but she should be able to move in an hour and a bit." Seeing her Hokage's speculative expression, she added, "I can get a doctor if you would like, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen shook his head. "I shall trust your judgement. You know better than I in this situation."

"Th-thank you, Hokage-sama," she bowed again.

"I must apologize, however. I will have to ask both you and Sasuke to step out while I speak to Hinata, here." Hiruzen kept his tight lipped smile.

"Oh! Of course, Hokage-sama," the nurse bowed a final time, her head dizzying, before scurrying out of the room. A blush coated her cheeks as she glanced at Kakashi while passing.

Sasuke looked to Hinata. The skin between his brows crinkled and his lips pressed together. Without a word he strode out of the room, his head down.

Hiruzen glanced back at the boy curiously.

"He's developed a bit of a crush for our Hinata-chan here," Kakashi explained teasingly.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Ah. I see. It may be best if the other girls from their class don't find out about that."

Kakashi cracked a smile, nodding to himself in agreement.

Exhaling and returning to task, Hiruzen brought his attention to Hinata. "What happened on your mission?" His tone turned serious.

Hinata glanced away. "Di-Did they return?"

"Not yet. You were found alone outside the gate."

She swallowed. "We were about to intercept our targets. They went ahead. I stayed back to keep watch." She still kept her eyes away, not daring to make contact. "I," her dry voice cracked, "I had my Byakugan activated. The man that was here, he appeared beside me and managed to get my earpiece. He disappeared again." Blank faced, Hinata paused. "I think he uses a space-time ninjutsu."

Hiruzen nodded at the information.

"He appeared behind me and that's when I was injured. I managed to scratch his mask but during the attack my hand went through him."

"You hit him?" Kakashi tried to clarify.

Hinata continued to stare off. "No, my hand went right through him. I couldn't touch him."

"That would explain none of my kunai getting a hit," Kakashi mused with a narrowing eye.

"Interesting," Hiruzen mumbled. "Anything after that?"

Hinata's eyes dropped to her lap, but remained dry. "Bear came back." She paused, remembering the exact moment. "She was killed."

When silence reigned for moments after, she dared a glance, but only to Kakashi. Seeing the sympathetic look plastered on his face she quickly reverted her gaze back to the sheets.

"She was a good shinobi," Hiruzen spoke after the moment of silence. Clearing his throat, he queried, "And after?"

"He had a kunai pressed to my neck and I passed out," Hinata answered briefly.

More silence.

Hinata's curiosity won again as she snuck a glance. Hiruzen and Kakashi were exchanging a meaningful look; a conversation passing from learnt lessons drenched in history.

"Hinata, you were found near the village," Hiruzen began. "Do you know why this rogue would have brought you back? Or have any other explanation for how you returned?" From his estimate Hinata would have been at least a days travel from the village

From her Hokage's stern tone she knew what information he was prying for. He needed to know if she _deserted_ her team. Her chest burned at the implication. "He wants me to help him."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Hiruzen hummed in thought. "What is it he said to you?"

"Lies."

* * *

 **AN ~** Dun dun dunnnn... lol I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really liked writing it (however long ago that was :/ ) Let me know what you think :) And happy weekend!


	14. Precipice - Chapter 14

**AN -** Hi :) :) Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! You're all amazing 3 I've been sciencing so hard this week so thank god it's the weekend :P

 **Trigger Warning:** Child abuse (verbal and physical)

[I haven't used trigger warnings before but since I want to use more difficult topics in this story I feel that I should to an extent. Please let me know if you think a chapter should have a specific warning or if I'm not using them correctly.]

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Precipice** — **Chapter Fourteen**

Kakashi leaned beside the door that led to Hinata's room. The hospital floor had cleared by order of the Hokage, only personnel hurried about. No trace remained of that masked intruder; every inch of the village had been checked, any potential witnesses questioned. If Hinata was correct, and the man used a space-time ninjutsu like his old sensei, then he could have entered the village without tripping the barrier. There was no saying how many times he had done so before.

To his surprise the Hokage hadn't pushed Hinata in her vague replies, stating after that he trusted her judgement and would give her time to process. He trusted her too, but…

The look in her eyes when he entered, that man hanging over her, it was as if her entire world had come crashing down. Hinata was strong willed and very stubborn in spite of her age. For her to be so affected by someone's words, it didn't sit well.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Pulled from his mussing, Kakashi rolled his head to watch his students sprint towards him.

"How's Hinata-chan doing?" Sakura asked, out of breath.

Kakashi inspected each of his students, seeing their obvious curiosity riddled with concern. "Why don't you go ask her?"

Naruto and Sakura perked, even Sasuke stood a little straighter.

Naruto elbowed his teammates out of his way as he burst through the door. "Hinata-chan! How are you feeling?!" He rushed to the bed and slid to a stop. "Hehe, sorry," he mumbled when he noticed Hinata's cold stare. "How are you feeling?" He asked, no longer shaking the room with his trumpeting voice.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, rethinking his offer. He decided to wait in the doorway, throwing the occasional glance at a nosy nurse or doctor trying to peer in.

Hinata pulled her eyes away from Naruto's eccentric blue. "Good, thank you."

"Who was that guy?!" Naruto's excitement jumped back up. "Did you-"

"Naruto," Kakashi warned.

"Huh?" Naruto twisted his head around to see his sensei.

Kakashi sighed. "No questions like that."

Naruto's head fell to the side, his mouth parting in a look of confusion.

Sakura leaned closer to whisper in Naruto's ear, "It must be a village secret or something."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's so cool! Wow, Hinata-chan. You must be so awesome!"

Hinata remained unchanging, staring down at her lap.

Naruto hummed in thought as he looked around the room for inspiration, his lips pressed tightly together. His head shot straight, "How were you injured? Is there gonna be a scar like Kakashi-sensei? That would be so cool."

Hinata peeked up at Naruto, catching his wide, hopeful eyes that beamed with unrestrained fascination. She exhaled a silent sigh. "A kunai. It went through me, my ribs. Punctured my lung."

Sakura's face scrunched in disgust. Her hands went to cover the area on herself, clenching the fabric of her shirt.

"Wow," Naruto awed. "We just got back from a mission too!" He jumped straight into his own tale, not to be outdone. "It was so awesome. We got to see Kakashi-sensei use his Shara-something. But before then he got caught in this giant water bubble. He told us to run and take old man Tazuna. You should have seen it! Me and Teme distracted this super strong guy named Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei finished him off."

Hinata's eyes had widened almost imperceptibly, the heartbeat monitor hopping in its pace. She quickly pieced together the severity of their situation. 'He could have died,' her mind whispered.

 _'_ _I will bring this world to where it should be… Away from pointless death.'_

"Nar-" Kakashi began only to be interrupted with Naruto's booming voice.

"AND! There was this girl that looked like a guy—wait. No. It was a guy that looked like a girl and he did this thing with ice and he shot needles! I got really scared at one point because Teme's heart stopped, ya know. BUT it was only a trick and the guy didn't mean to hurt Teme!" Naruto sucked in his lost breath.

' _Do not allow your teammates sacrifices—and all those before them—to be in vain._ '

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice held an unusual bite.

"Huh?" Naruto gave the same dopey look from before.

Kakashi massaged the bridge of his nose, regretting his decision to let his students—mainly one of his students—in to see Hinata. He glanced at Hinata and noticed her vacant eyes. The beeping in the room managed to stay steady, but it had picked up its pace by a fraction.

"Let's give Hinata some time to rest," Kakashi said while stepping to the side and motioning his team to exit.

Naruto pouted, but one look from his sensei sent him out the door.

"Hope you feel better soon, Hinata-chan," Sakura whispered before shuffling out.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he exited the still room.

Watching his students bickering as they made it further down the hall, Kakashi thought over what to say.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Hinata's whispered words silenced his thoughts.

Without his consent his cheeks dusted pink. He smiled awkwardly, scratching the side of his jaw. "Naruto made it sound worse than it was," he fibbed through a forced chuckle. "Worry about getting yourself better."

Hinata knew he was trying to make her feel better, so she stayed quiet. A moment later she heard the door click shut, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"You idiot, Naruto!"

Sasuke cringed at Sakura's scolding screech. His ears rung and he almost pitted his idiot teammate. _Almost_. He agreed with Sakura for once. It was obvious Hinata would be upset over hearing how close they came to death.

He turned his head to watch as Sakura marched away from them down a connecting hall.

"Aww, man," Naruto whined. "What did I do?"

Sasuke sighed. Noticing his sensei slugging towards them, he narrowed his eyes as he noticed a bit of pink on his cheeks. Pressing his lips together, he looked away.

"I have to go check in with the Hokage," Kakashi informed, ignoring his missing student.

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Take tomorrow off." Seeing Naruto about to complain, Kakashi added, "This isn't an option. I'll have work to do. You guys can train together if you want."

Naruto shrunk, but gave in with a forced nod.

"Don't get into trouble," Kakashi reminded before teleporting away.

Naruto blew a raspberry. He shifted on his feet, his body twisting in every which way as he tried to remember what they were talking about. He rubbed the back of his head, scratching an itch. "What did I do this time?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Hinata was healing. You upset her when you said we almost died."

Naruto's mouth went slack, his brows drawing together as he tried to put everything together. It took a few moments before his eyes widened in realization. He smacked his forehead, "I'm such an idiot."

Sasuke huffed at the understatement. He peeked an eye open as he heard Naruto walking away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go to that gift shop on the first floor. I'll get Hinata-chan something to say I'm sorry. Girls like that stuff."

Both of Sasuke's eyes opened. He pushed off the wall to follow. "You should go talk to Sakura."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto continued to his destination. "She'll just hit me or something," he mumbled the end.

"I don't want to have to deal with it once we start training again," Sasuke grumbled. "Do you want to see Sakura with a grudge?"

Naruto's face paled. "You're right." His stomach flopped imagining the bruises. "I gotta go," he hurried his words and darted out of sight. "Sakura-chan! Wait!"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. He shook his head with a smirk.

* * *

Hinata stared out the window. With the sun beginning its early decent the moon already decorated the sky against the backdrop of orange, red, and blue. Clouds began to sneak in from the west, crawling over the horizon.

It was silent. Hinata knew that would not last long. That feeling along her back, the chill down her spine, warned her of looming danger. Perhaps she was being paranoid. It would be understandable. She _hoped_ she was being paranoid.

She waited. Focusing on her chakra. Using it to wake her muscles by any amount.

The handle twisted.

The door pushed open.

She didn't deign the visitor a glance, recognizing his chakra when he reached her floor.

"Have you finally decided to stop this imprudence?"

Hinata kept her eyes forward. She felt his blank disposition morph into a scowl through the pressure of his glare alone.

His steps were light as they padded across the ground to stop in front of Hinata's bed.

Forcing himself in her line of vision, Hinata met Hiraku's bland eyes.

"I expect a response when I ask a question."

Hinata waited. Emotionally exhausted from her day, she wasn't in the mood to deal with the Hyūga. He no longer elicited fear. She stood tall against Danzo; taking every challenge he threw at her. She fought against that masked stranger. This excuse of a man was _nothing_.

"I had assumed it was rhetorical," Hinata deadpanned.

Hiraku narrowed his eyes.

"It is more _common sense_ than imprudence when in reference to the Hyūga," Hinata countered calmly.

Hiraku kept his gaze on Hinata as he waltzed closer to stand at her bedside. "Common sense?"

Hinata refused to explain herself as she waited for him to continue.

His lips pressed together and Hinata refrained from scoffing a laugh.

The amused feeling vanished, however, as she watched his expression darken in a familiar manner.

He leaned forward, his hands clasped behind his back. "I will enjoy breaking you of this stubbornness. Subservient as a woman should."

"Try," Hinata responded glaring at the Hyūga. "I will never fear someone of your calibre again. Compared to the men I have encountered, you are _nothing_."

 _Smack!_

Hinata's ears rung as her head flung to the side, a red handprint staining her pale skin. Her cheek stung, the entire right side of her face prickled from the back of his hand. She clicked her jaw against the pain.

"Do not go parading yourself to every man that spares you a glance," Hiraku glared down at Hinata. "Salvage some of your worth. I will not have a whore as a _wife_."

Hinata rolled her head to meet his vile eyes, the shock of his slap waking the muscles slightly. Her cheek already felt puffy, the side of her lip jutting. She spoke clearly despite the rhythmic pulsing in her head. "You are poor in your skills of manipulation," her tone remained bland. "I have never had more incentive to become a _whore_." She spat the foul word, not wanting it to linger on her tongue any longer than it must.

Hiraku's icy facade cracked, his chakra flowing erratically. His face contorted in anger, an ugly vein pulsing in his forehead through his thin skin.

Hinata eyed the twenty year old man with distaste. She didn't know her _father_ promised her to him at adulthood and she chided herself for not realizing it sooner. It was moot, all of the men would be the same. She knew what needed to be done if she wished to be separated fully from the Hyūga; the Hokage had helped her when sending her to retrieve that scroll, even though he should not have.

Hiraku exhaled a shaky breath to rein in his emotions. "Enjoy this act for as long as you can," he said stiffly.

Turning, his long brittle hair flipping behind him, he finally left the room to Hinata's relief.

"Are you going to come in?" Hinata asked after Hiraku's grating presence dissipated against her senses.

The sliding window swished open and Sasuke jumped into the room. He closed it behind him, his eyes remaining on Hinata's swollen cheek. "The hall was closed off," Sasuke explained.

Hinata nodded.

Both stared, each lost in their own thoughts.

Sasuke acted first. He moved towards her, his crisp shorts ruffling with each step. In front of her, he paused, hesitant, before looking away with tinge of colour to his cheeks as he placed something on her lap. He immediately turned and walked away.

Hinata stared at the palm-sized plush rabbit on her lap. With brown and white fur it stared up at her with glossy brown eyes. Its floppy ears hung, their centres a baby pink. A black collar wrapped around its neck, 'Get well soon' swirling in cursive on the attached tag. Hinata's mouth parted and then shut. Her attention shifted to Sasuke as she heard a tap run. The pounding of water quieted as something was placed underneath its stream before it shut off completely.

Sasuke returned to her side, a wrung out washcloth in hand. Determined, he ignored her inquisitive stare.

Hinata flinched as she felt the cold towel press to her cheek. It pulled away before coming back, this time the touch feather-light. Hinata's brows scrunched in confusion. "Are you feeling okay?"

Sasuke actually chuckled. "I should be asking you that."

Hinata's brows furrowed together.

Sasuke straightened, his hand falling to his side. He stared at a spot above Hinata. "Do you want ice?"

"I'm alright."

"Hn," Sasuke huffed sitting down in a chair he pulled over.

Deciding not to fixate on Sasuke's rare act of kindness, Hinata met eyes with the bunny. 'It's really cute,' Hinata admitted, trying to keep a neutral expression. Her lips pressed together. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to know if the faux fur was as soft as it looked. She went to do just that only to give a disgruntled sigh when her arm still refused to move.

The simple reminder brought her back to the reality of her situation.

"You're arranged to marry that Hyūga?"

Hinata's eyes flickered at the prospect. "I will never," she all but growled.

Sasuke smirked.

"What's so funny, Uchiha-san?" Hinata bit out, her blood boiling in remembrance of that brazen excuse of a shinobi.

Sasuke didn't back down. "You get angry easily when you're tired." Seeing Hinata about to retort, he added, "It's good to know." His smirk persisted.

Hinata's jaw snapped shut as she glared at Sasuke.

"Get some sleep," Sasuke ordered, leaning into his seat with crossed arms.

Hinata continued to stare with fiery eyes, a contrast to their usual cool.

"If I'm here that Hyūga shouldn't come back."

Hinata kept her demeanour, but thought through his words. Hiraku wouldn't make a scene in front of another; the Hyūga had an image to maintain. She drew her eyes up and down, inspecting the Uchiha for any deceit, for any ulterior motives.

Seeing Hinata's unease Sasuke wanted to sigh. Why couldn't she just trust him? He closed his eyes, remembering a moment with his mother. A promise he'd made. "He hurt you when you couldn't defend yourself. He see's you as _his_ and still lifted a hand to you. An Uchiha doesn't hit a defenceless woman. An Uchiha doesn't hit _his_ woman."

Hinata wanted to retort, but something in his tone, something in the those deep black eyes told her not to. Something told her those words were tied to something greater and she knew better than to awaken someone's old demons. So, instead Hinata pressed her lips together and brought her attention to the space in front of her.

"Besides," Sasuke continued deviously, "you have to get better so we can have a rematch."

* * *

 **AN -** Thank you for reading :) Let me know what you thought in a review (I live off of attention lol) Oh and I made a poll on my profile to find out your favourite Hinata ship. Curious to see where you guys stand ;)


	15. Eclectic Love - Chapter 15

**AN -** Hi awesome people :) Here's another update! Thanks so much to everyone's that's been reviewing, favouriting and reading :D I realize that is much more of a slow burn fic than The Mask, but hopefully once we get to the action it'll actually make more sense and have more sustenance. Any who, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think in a review :) :) :) And good luck to any high schooler's that have exams soon!

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Fifteen**

The wind blew past Hinata, dipping under the think ceramic of her ANBU mask. She shifted on her feet as she pulled out a single kunai, twirling it around her finger before clenching it in her fist. "Will you be returning willingly?"

Sasuke broke from his trance as Hinata spoke. His muscles shifted along his back as he tensed, his stance widening. He was a man of little words yet he felt the urge to fill the whistling silence. Questions battered his mind as his eyes roamed Hinata up and down. "Why are you here?"

Hinata lifted a brow. "By order of the Fifth Hokage you are to return to Konoha," she repeated Kakashi's words.

Sasuke grunted.

"Ever the eloquent one, Sasuke."

The Uchiha's flat lips twitched to a smirk. "You've changed."

"A good thing. You've built quite the reputation for yourself," Hinata drew the conversation to where she wanted it to go. "You've lessened my work load by eliminating Orochimaru, so perhaps I should thank you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Glad to be of help." He readjusted the katana in his hand.

Hinata didn't respond through either words or expression. She new the man in front of her wasn't a killer. She knew he could kill, would kill, but was the type to avoid it. Yet she didn't believe him to be lying in this instance.

With her Byakugan she narrowed her attention to the curse seal on Sasuke's shoulder. The original seal placed by Kakashi laid below seals of her own design from a time when she was new to the field. The black kanji tattooed his skin from the groove above his collar bone along to his lower back.

"I think it's time for another rematch," Hinata broke the silence with a small forming smile.

Sasuke's Sharingan spun to life as his lips lifted. As Hinata vanished to all his senses his eyes darted side to side. His hand tightened its grip on the hilt of his katana.

He snapped into a crouch as a kunai sliced above him. He pivoted on the branch to meet Hinata's blade with the sharpened edge of his own.

The two blades pushed against one another.

Red eyes grasped the opportunity to peer into frozen pools of lavender. Sasuke's lips reformed that same thin smile. He forced her smaller size backwards with ease before he swung his blade with a new ferocity.

Hinata met each slice of his blade with the tip of her kunai. She danced backwards, her feet gliding over the rough bark. She dipped sideways underneath his opposite hand as it jabbed forwards with sparking blue charka. With his back open to her, she made contact with her palm as she sent a shredding pulse of chakra though his muscle. The second she made contact she vanished once again.

Sasuke rolled his shoulder to inspect the damage as he turned to glare down at Hinata. She had taken up her original placement on the ground, standing as if she'd never moved. 'She's toying with me,' Sasuke pressed his lips together. It felt like their first spar all those years ago.

He pushed his charka through his body shaking loose the effects of his curse mark.

The sealing along his back glowed red as black marks slithered out from under it. They curled up his body, covering his face before his skin morphed into a sickly grey. Webbed claws pushed through the skin of his back as disfigured wings.

'Disappointing, Sasuke' Hinata thought with softening eyes. She almost shook her head.

Hinata noticed that same sparking light engulfed Sasuke's hand. She jumped to the side, her hand catching a low hanging branch before she flung herself higher. With her all-seeing eyes she saw the ground where she stood explode as the light shot forward like an extended sword.

The beam of light followed her path, slicing into the surrounding trees, damaging the centuries old oak. She disappeared in the air. The light cut through a billowing mirage of herself.

Appearing behind Sasuke, she twisted, building up momentum before slamming her foot between his wings. She felt his back crack from the force and heard a grunt pry from his lips.

Landing on the branch below her, she leaned to the side, her hand pressing against the trunk of the tree. A blood stained finger drew a small symbol.

Sasuke rolled to a stand the moment he hit the ground, he turned to meet her eyes, his tamoe spinning to form a circle of black in the red sea of his Sharingan.

Hinata felt her chakra shift and the skin along her right arm burn as their eyes met. A red pulse of light hid behind her ANBU gloves and guards. She refrained from smirking as his red eyes widened. Vanishing again she appeared on the tree opposite to her, across the clearing where Sasuke stood.

Before Sasuke could even turn Hinata kneeled. In a blur her hands went through the necessary handsigns before she slammed them down on the branch supporting her.

The seals she had placed around them glowed with their activation.

Sasuke tensed as he felt chakra buzz through the air and sting his skin. He peered down at himself as he watched his grey skin peel back to his natural pale. He felt as the claws protruding from his back curled into into hiding.

Hinata stood from her crouch as she watched his chakra drain and power the seals that caged in him the tiny area. Seconds later his Sharingan switched off, leaving the opaque black of charred coal. She hopped off the branch, landing in front of her old classmate.

"Do you want to go back, Sasuke?" Hinata asked with a tilted head. He fought strong, but she could feel him holding back in the end.

Sasuke's eyes followed the motion as he strained to stand on wearing muscles as his chakra drained from his body. Testament to his strength, his Sharingan burned bright again as rage boiled his blood. "I'm strong enough now to take _him_ on."

Hinata's expression remained neutral. "Our intel is classified and will not be shared with a deserter."

Sasuke clicked his jaw. "You-"

"Have not been targeted by the Akatsuki for well over a year," Hinata informed. She narrowed her eyes as she saw something she couldn't read pass behind the Uchiha's eyes.

"Then I guess it's time for a team reunion."

Hinata exhaled an unnoticeable sigh. Despite his apparent compliance, she utilized one more handsign, making the barrier increase its rate of chakra absorption.

When Kakashi returned a moment later the Uchiha laid unconscious on the ground. He lifted a brow behind his suffocating mask, but didn't comment. He placed the knocked out red head beside his old student for Hinata to collect them both.

The pair remained silent on their trek to return to Konoha. Their mission was too easy for their liking. Kakashi kept his senses on alert, Hinata kept her Byakugan activated; both of them expecting something heinous to jump out from the shadows.

The universe tended to keep life neutral. If one path walked was paved, the next would carry all the rocks and torn up dirt missing from the last.

The sun peaked over the horizon as the Wolf and the Rabbit passed through the village gate. They didn't stop their stride as they both gave an acknowledging nod to a wide-eyed Kotetsu and Izumo. They hopped back up to the roof tops, the tips of their feet light to not wake any of the sleeping villagers.

Narrowing in on the Hokage Tower the pair Shunshin into the hall outside Tsunade's office.

With those same wide eyes Genma and Raidō slid their foot back as their hands reached for a kunai.

Raidō sighed noticing who it was, "Kami, would it kill you to give some warning."

The duo didn't respond making Raidō sigh again with a scowl that scrunched the scar along the bridge of his nose.

As Genma relaxed, leaning back against the wall behind him, his lips lifted into a smirk. His eyes stayed on the Rabbit, peering through the thin slits of her mask. His senbon flicked to the side, clamping between his teeth as he grinned.

Hinata matched him as her own lips lifted into a smirk. Her lips parted in a laugh as she saw a kunai fly past her, narrowly missing Genma as it struck the wall beside his head.

Genma clicked his jaw as his eyes burned through the other ANBU in front of him.

"Sorry," the Wolf muttered. "Hand slipped."

"Genma, Raidō," the Rabbit formally acknowledged, trying to break some tension. "Hokage-sama's not in yet?" She couldn't sense any charka in the office.

Raidō, seeing Genma was still engaged a pissing contest, responded, "Hokage-sama's checking on Team Seven. She should return shortly."

Hinata bowed her head, "Thank you, Raidō." Her eyes looked him up and down from behind her mask, "You've been faring well?"

The special Jōnin swallowed as he cleared his throat. "Yes, things've been quiet lately. Makes this job easier."

Hinata's lips lifted into a small smile. "I'm glad."

Raidō scratched the back of his head as he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"Aw, you look so cute, Raidō-kun," Genma teased, smacking his friend on the back.

Raidō stepped at Genma, fist raised, before a booming voice stopped him.

"You two idiots, better not be doing anything stupid!"

The Hokage's guards straightened, stepping back to their post with an innocent expression.

The Wolf and the Rabbit turned, placing their attention on their storming Hokage. A shrinking Team Seven trailed a safe distance behind.

Hinata nearly sighed, 'This will be… _troublesome_.'

She took in the new Team Seven consisting of Konoha's loudmouthed Jinchūriki, a mini-Tsunade, an emotionally stunted ex-Root operative, and an Orochimaru experiment gone right. They we're the definition of dysfunction wrapped in a pretty bow.

But despite it all… They were one of Konoha's strongest teams and a great asset.

A dramatic gasp filled the hall as Naruto's blue eyes widened, pointing a calloused finger at the ANBU standing so casually at the opposite end.

Hinata felt the urge to massage her temples as her ears twitched at Naruto's 'whispers'.

"That's the Wolf and the Rabbit," Naruto leaned over onto Sakura, his eyes never straying from the ANBU pair.

Sakura pushed him out of her personal space as excited drops of spit flung from his mouth. "Urgh, Naruto! Don't be so gross." She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

Unperturbed, Naruto leaned into Sai, bumping him with his shoulder. "That's the Wolf and the Rabbit."

Sai turned his gaze to Naruto before his eyes returned forwards.

Naruto ignored his uninterested teammates. He ran past Tsunade with a fresh bout of energy to skid to a stop in front of the masked Hinata and Kakashi. "Whoah, you're the Wolf and the Rabbit!"

Kakashi tried to not cringe away. "Indeed we are," he deadpanned, his familiar voice muffled by his masks.

Naruto yelped as a hand wrapped around his collar and yanked him away.

"Jeez, Naruto," Sakura chastised. "Don't you know not to harass ANBU like that?" She eyed the pair warily before releasing her grip. Placing a fake smile on her face, she bowed, "Sorry, Wolf. Rabbit."

"No harm done," Kakashi grumbled, his eyes darting back to Yamato and Sai.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she sauntered past them into her office, "If you'll all hurry up we can get to work."

Hinata and Kakashi glanced at each other, a silent conversation passing. They waited for Team Seven to enter before they followed in.

Genma sent Hinata a wink as he closed the door behind them.

"Wolf, Rabbit," Tsunade began, her tone leaving no room for interruptions. "I'm assuming you were successful?"

The pair nodded in unison.

A smile slid onto Tsunade's face before hiding away. "Good." She crossed her legs, her arms draping the armrests of her chair. "Team Seven you will be receiving a new mission."

Naruto and Sakura perked in interest.

"Are we gonna get to work with them, Ba-chan?" Naruto asked, pointing a finger at the two ANBU leaning against the wall.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Of course not."

Naruto's posture slumped.

Tsunade sighed, resting her chin on her hands. Her eyes stared into each member of Team Seven. Naruto and Sakura had both grown, but she could still see that persistent spark of innocence in their eyes. She spared a glance at Hinata before straightening in her chair. "You are tasked with helping Uchiha Sasuke readjust to life in the village."

Everyone in the room had a mere second to prepare.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura shrieked in unison.

Hinata glanced at Kakashi whose hands were covering her ears. She couldn't restrain her tittering smile.

"Sasuke's back!" Naruto barked, perking like a puppy about to get a treat.

Sakura's mouth parted, her eyes wide. "Sasuke-kun… He came back?"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. She glowered at Hinata for help.

Hinata pushed off the wall. "Midnight last night Uchiha Sasuke and his three teammates we're apprehended outside the village of Gyan," she looked to Tsunade for conformation on how much detail she should share. "There was a brief altercation. In the end the Uchiha appeared compliant to the idea of returning."

"Is that so?" Tsunade questioned with a raised brow.

Hinata nodded. "He desired information. Even once it became clear it would not be shared with his return he still acquiesced."

Tsunade hummed as she brought her eyes back to Team Seven. "This will be asked once." She clasped her hands on her desk. "Can the two of you handle this task?" She spoke to Naruto and Sakura.

"Of course we-"

"No," Tsunade interrupted. "This is not reuniting with an old teammate. This is being responsible for a _traitor_ to the village. A rogue nin. If you fail because of negligence I will not be able to protect you from the repercussions."

Sakura bit the inside of her lower lip with downcast eyes.

"Ba-chan," Naruto spoke with a steady voice, those blue eyes piercing through Tsunade's hesitance, "We've got this. We're not letting him go again."

The tips of Tsunade's lips lifted before she scowled. "Fine. Rabbit!"

Hinata nodded before four scrolls appeared in her hands.

Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth forming an 'O', as he switched back to fanboy.

"These are to be brought to Yamanaka Inoichi in the Intelligence Division," Hinata spoke firm and clear. Her stern tone the antithesis of the Hinata they knew. "He is to decided when the Uchiha is ready to be released and to how much of an extent. As for his teammates, ask for a full report to be done."

Exhaling Hinata tossed the scrolls containing the sealed rogues to Yamato. "Only Inoichi-sama is to have authorization to work with the Uchiha," she reiterated. Inoichi was one of the rare few that new the identity of the Wolf and the Rabbit.

Yamato nodded.

"You can count on us, dattebayo," Naruto boasted his feet almost sprinting on the spot.

Tsunade shook her head. "Dismissed. Leave before I change my mind."

Not wanting to push their luck Yamato and Sai bowed before following their power-walking teammates out of the office.

As soon as the door shut Tsunade placed the regular barriers. She slumped back into her chair making the hinges squeal. "Is it too early for a drink?" She grumbled to herself.

Hinata's eyes squinted as she gave a sympathetic smile. Her ANBU mask laid against her shoulder, a strap tying it around her neck.

Kakashi chuckled as he removed his own masks. He rubbed his hands across his face as the confining material lifted. The usual thin navy covering still hid the bottom of his face. "They're still a handful…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Understatement of the year." She exhaled, making a few loose pages on her desk fly up. "You two were faster than I thought. I was planning to give Naruto and Sakura some time to process first."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, staring out the wide oneway windows. "Was this the plan from the start? Just stick Sasuke back onto Team Seven and pretend nothing happened?"

Hinata's brows pressed down as her mind drifted. "It's to make things right."

Tsunade eyed Hinata knowing that more than one meaning hid in those words.

Kakashi sighed, "Whatever you say."

Tsunade swished her lips. Her eyes gleamed as a devilish smirk twisted her face. "Is that any way to talk to a superior, Hatake?"

Hinata wanted to squirm at the uncomfortable feeling that came with those words. A tint of pink dusted her cheeks before fading quickly.

Kakashi gave his signature one-eyed smile, "She'll always be my adorable little Hinata-chan," he teased.

Tsunade sniggered, "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Kakashi sighed longingly.

Hinata's brows pressed down again, "Stop teasing me."

Kakashi pinched her cheek with a grin, "So adorable." His eye darted to the side meeting her halfhearted glare.

"You've done good, Hinata," Tsunade spoke seriously, "I'm proud of you. You've come far."

With that blush coming back again, Hinata bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." She straightened, meeting Tsunade's eyes she softened, "Thank you, Tsunade-sensei."

It was Tsunade's turn to blush as she blinked at the girl that was forced into her life years ago. The girl that became her family from an odd conglomerate of demure and blunt comments; with the rare hope of a child yet the expectations of someone who never truly got to be one. She forced her eyes away with pursing lips, "Yeah, yeah."

Kakashi remained quiet, smiling at the two. For once in these meeting he didn't have a hand twitching to pull out the current Icha-Icha book he was working on finishing. "So adorable," he couldn't stop himself from teasing.

"Shut it, Hatake," Tsunade growled. "I want you to go check on the brats. Hinata, we have some…" her lip curdled, " _paperwork_ to do."

* * *

Hinata kneeled, sitting back on her feet. Her civilian attire kept her warm in the chilling evening air. Her hood rested atop her head, covering her from the prevailing wind. The thick material of her pants protected her knees from the solid ground.

Her entire first day as the Head of ANBU was spent on the thrill inducing paperwork.

The Hokage had taken to running ANBU after Danzo's _elimination_. The official documents had piled high, mixing with the other stacks of paperwork that needed to be sorted. It was her job to lessen the Hokage's load, now only a weekly report would see Tsunade's desk.

Hinata tucked a blowing strand of hair back into her hood behind her ear. Taking her eyes off of her lap she stared at the names on the memorial stone. The black marble glimmered, not a speck of dirt marring the surface.

'Kiba…Shino… _Kurenai_ …' she began, 'I got a promotion. I think you would all be happy for me. I think you'd know, understand how much I'm trying.' Her hands clenched into fists. 'I'm trying to make things right, everything is so _messy_ …But, it just, it still hurts sometimes…'

Hinata blinked her eyes, turning her gaze before forcing her attention back with a small exhale. 'I… I just… I just wish that you were here to fight with me. I have Kakashi… Kakashi, he's… I really love him. I don't know what I'd do without him. But I just miss you guys. I wish I could see what you would've been like now. And, and I'm sorry that knowing me, being on my team took… I'm sorry. But I'll make this right. All of this right. And all that I do will be because of you. My achievements will be your own.'

Hinata stayed like that for a time, letting the Sun sink to the horizon in her silence. In the darkening sky a sliver of the moon could be seen overhead. She closed her eyes inhaling the crisp air. With a breath she stood, cleaning off her pants before sending one last departing glance.

She made her way through the village streets, not really knowing where she was walking. Her lips lifted every time she saw a kid run by or a group of civilian's chatting freely on the road.

"You know it's not safe for pretty girl like yourself to be walking alone at night."

Hinata held in a laugh as she glanced up at Genma. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, that senbon tucked between his lips.

"Are you following me, Genma-san? I've seen you rather often today," Hinata rejoined.

Genma kicked a small rock in his path. "You sure you weren't just daydreaming about me?"

"I believe those are usually called nightmares, Genma-san."

"Or wet dreams," Genma quipped with a smirk.

"Rather odd to dream that way about yourself, but I will reserve judgment."

Genma's senbon clinked between his teeth as he grinned. Lowering his voice he added, "I came to congratulate you. You deserve it." He bumped her with his shoulder. As head of the Hokage's guard he was informed of her promotion.

Hinata smiled, but kept silent; the streets were too busy to dwell on such topics.

"Grab a drink with me," Genma tried.

"I haven't eaten yet," Hinata sidestepped.

"Ever the lady, making sure the man treats you right. Eat with me then." When Genma noticed her critical eye he grinned again. "My treat. And I've seen how much you can eat."

Hinata titled her head, a pure smile taking her lips. "Sure."

As the pair continued to walk they passed the infamous Ichiraku's Ramen. Who knew how many legendary shinobi had sat inside. A cacophony of familiar voices rang from the stall, littering the quiet street. Not wanting to intrude they continued past only to be stopped by one of the booming voices.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned, she smiled at Naruto before walking into the restaurant with Genma following close behind.

"Naruto-san, you look happy." Her eyes shifted over the other members of Team Seven present. Sakura looked like she was about to pop, a muscle cramping grin splitting her face. Yamato and Sai were quiet but seemed content with the atmosphere. Her eyes lingered for less than a second on Kakashi before returning her attention to the hopping blond.

"You're not gonna believe it, Hinata-chan! Sasuke-teme is back! Inoichi said he'd be released tomorrow afternoon."

Hinata made her eyes go wide and her mouth part in practiced surprised. "Sasuke-san?" She glanced from Naruto to Sakura with that same doe eyed shock. "Did- Is-," she swallowed before giving a timid smile. "You, you all must be celebrating then."

Naruto nodded, his mouth salivating as he remembered the steaming bowl of ramen waiting for him. Steeling his self control and ignoring his growling stomach he asked, "What are you guys up to?"

Not trusting Genma, Hinata began to respond, only to be proved right when Genma interrupted while slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm taking care of Hina-chan here. Helping her celebrate a job well done."

Naruto studied the two with a constipated look on his face.

Kakashi was the first to respond, not bothering to pull his eyes from his Icha-Icha book. "Say the word, Hinata-chan, I'll castrate him free of charge."

Genma's eyebrow twitched.

"Hm, I think I could still handle the task if need arises," Hinata warned playfully.

Genma grinned, leaning in closer with his arm still hanging across her shoulders, "Don't be a tease. You know I love it when you play rough."

Sakura coughed as she tried to choke down the broth she'd been sipping when she heard the lewd comment. Yamato patted her on the back as Sai continued to silently observe the interaction.

"Can I borrow that kunai now, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked with an innocent tilt of her head.

When Kakashi actually began to slide one out of his pouch Genma dropped his arm and took a safe step back. He held his hands out in surrender. "Sorry, can't put the boys on the line like that."

The members of Team Seven—minus Kakashi—eyed each other.

"I, uh," Sakura cleared her throat. "When did you become so… _comfortable_ ," she said the word like it was a question in itself, "Hinata-chan?"

Finally proving somewhat useful, Genma spoke up with a cheshire grin , "I guess I just bring that out of her." He tilted his head to motion them out of the hut.

Hinata nodded at him. "I'll let you all enjoy your time together," she gave a small bow with an awkward smile. "Have a goodnight." She ducked out underneath the curtain.

Team Seven sat in confused silence, only the clanging of pots could be heard from the kitchen.

Minutes passed before Sakura found her voice, "What the hell was that?"


	16. Precipice - Chapter 16

**AN -** Hii :) Sorry for the later update, had a midterm... It was gross. Don't do summer courses with summer research at the same time lol. So we're back to precipice with this chapter. There's a few more pieces of background to know before we get back to Eclectic Love :) Hopefully you like reading about them lol

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Precipice** — **Chapter Sixteen**

Hinata's eyes shot open, sucking in a startled breath. Her body shot upwards in her bed, her Byakugan activating with an ingrained instinct, as she noticed the new presence in the room. Her eyes went to Sasuke seeing him in the pretence of sleep. With her Kekkei Genkai she knew he was under a genjutsu.

With the sedative fully cleared from her system, her muscles tensed in apprehension. Her body whined for the sleep she was pulled out of. Her abdominals felt weak. Her chakra low. Her legs felt heavy stretched out in front of her.

The ANBU raised his hands up in a palliative manner. "It makes him sleep. I can't have him waking," he tried to explain. "Hokage-sama sent me."

Hinata didn't make to react, instead staying on guard.

From the Hokage's description of the teen, the ANBU had expected as much. "What happened? Your face…" He hadn't been told of that injury.

"Family reunion," Hinata answered after a minute. She tried to deduce what this man wanted. She tried reading every unintentional cue his body presented, but nothing pulled through.

He nodded. The ANBU was waiting for a 'What do you want?' but when none came he filled her in on why he was there. "You have another mission."

Hinata's Byakugan slowly shut off, the tendrils of chakra smoothing along her skin. Her brows furrowed in silent question.

A scroll appeared in his hand. He threw it to Hinata. "The Chunin Exams are going to be held here in February. You're to return then unless given further notice."

Hinata peeled open the black trimmed scroll, trying to hide her surprise. 'They're finally hosting the Exams…' They were supposed to be six months ago, but with the tension between Konoha and Kumogakure they were canceled. 'That's more than two months away from the village.' In the dark, her eyes strained to read the tiny print, the words merging together.

Slowly she pieced the words into a coherent message. 'Training?' She swallowed.

 _They're getting rid of you_ , a voice supplied. _Throwing you away._

Hinata shook her head, trying to shake away those intrusive thoughts. "Alright." She ignored the pain in her chest.

The ANBU narrowed his eyes at Hinata's quick acceptance. He pulled out a stack of clothing—her own ANBU gear. He walked over to her, placing them in her hands before giving her privacy. He stood facing a corner of the room.

Hinata stood on shaky legs. She pressed a hand to the pulling scar atop her ribs, drawing her fingers along the bumpy ridge. Her gaze zoomed in on the ANBU, making sure he didn't turn around. She bit her lip as a question gnawed at her. It wasn't her place to ask, but she couldn't help herself. "Why is this so urgent?"

The ANBU didn't turn, instead shifting on his feet. "Hokage-sama is worried of how Danzo will handle your recent _interactions_ ," he worded carefully. "There was a confrontation," he divulged.

A piece of Hinata's anxiety abated at the knowledge. 'This was one of the Hokage's conditions…' she reminded herself. 'He's using a mission to get me out of the village while things settle.'

Hinata straightened, pulling up her pants and trying to ignore the sharp twisting on her healing back and front. Hinata pondered what this confrontation entailed. Remembering the Root ANBU that had been sent to retrieve her she realized that perhaps she owed Sasuke and Gai more than she had originally thought.

That orange masked man had taunted her with her weakness. Death was a constant on her mind, but that did not mean she would foolishly throw her life away. She _couldn't_ throw her life away. She owed it to her teammates. To all the sensei that had gotten her to this point. And, above all, she refused to let her sister fight alone.

Hinata sighed as she adjusted her vest. 'Ironic that Danzo would see me as a threat now…' Hinata paused in her movement as her brain attempted to place crumpled puzzle pieces together. 'Maybe it's not me, but that man—specifically. Does… Maybe Danzo knows of him?'

"Done?" The ANBU asked.

"Yes." Hinata pulled her mask from the bed, placing it overtop her face, glad it would hide the swelling skin.

"We're to leave now. I'll accompany you until we find our objective then I'm to return to the village."

Hinata nodded. Seeing the ANBU move to the window, she turned to Sasuke. No emotion reached her face as she took in the _sleeping_ Uchiha. His ever present scowl had softened. Without a word she made her way to the window sill. She stopped as she noticed that stuffed bunny lying on the floor; it must have fallen off the bed in her restless sleep. She didn't think as she reached down and placed it into her kunai pouch.

The ANBU watched the out of character action. His lips tilted in a tiny smile. 'Thirteen,' he reminisced where he was at that age. It was nice for him to see a little bit of that childhood innocence peeking its way through. 'I'll make sure she gets there safely, Kakashi-senpai.'

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the ANBU, glaring through the slits of her mask. Brushing past the stagnant man she stepped onto the ledge and jumped to the cement below.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the rising sun through the hospital window, his mind too cluttered to enjoy the breathtaking sight. All the colours had greyed to him over the years.

Sighing, he knew he needed to stop procrastinating. Focusing his attention on his unconscious student he walked over and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, disrupting his chakra and breaking him from the genjutsu.

He pulled out his book as Sasuke cracked his eyes open.

Sasuke straightened, startled he surveyed the room. Noting Hinata's vacant bed he quickly glared at Kakashi who still had a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Sasuke questioned his eyes once again on the empty bed.

At Sasuke's surprisingly calm tone Kakashi's interest perked. He kept his gaze on his book. "Hinata has a mission."

Sasuke snapped his head to stare wide-eyed at his sensei. "They can't send her on a mission," he all but growled.

Kakashi exhaled, pocketing his book. He agreed. He'd voiced his concern to their Hokage more than he should have when he heard the news. At the moment a surge of protectiveness had flown through him. She may have been a Chunin now, but she was still one of his students, still his responsibility. But it wasn't his decision to make. "They can."

Sasuke shot upwards, not sure of what he we was going to do but sure that he had to do something. "She almost _died_."

Kakashi restrained from rubbing his hand down his face. It was too early for all of this, he had only slept 5 hours in the past three days. "We have to trust the Hokage."

Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms. "Does the Hokage know about the Hyūga?"

Kakashi woke up a bit. His visible eye narrowed.

"Some guy came here last night."

Kakashi sat in Sasuke's seat, his body hunched forward as he sighed. "Was she alright?"

"He hit her. Why hasn't the Hokage hasn't done anything?"

"It's complicated, Sasuke." Kakashi glanced up. Seeing Sasuke's scowl deepen, he added, "You were part of a large clan. You should know how particular certain cases can be."

Sasuke grunted. He _didn't_ know, he was always left out of clan affairs. All he wanted was to become stronger, a better shinobi. "Can," he paused, turning to stare out the window, "Can they really force her into a marriage?"

Kakashi shook his head. It was such an archaic system. "Yes."

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the same in his clan.

Both attentions changed to the door as it slammed open, the handle whacking the opposite wall.

With wide teary eyes Hanabi searched the room. Her lower lip quivered at the empty bed.

Kakashi jumped up, seeing the heiresses eyes begin to tear. "Hinata's okay," he tried to sooth, already uncomfortable at the prospect of a crying girl. "Good as new."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"They - They said she almost," the pools in her eyes deepened, " _died_."

Kakashi walked forward and squatted in front of Hanabi. He smiled up at her, "Your sister's strong. It would take a lot to keep her down."

The eight year old sniffled. Crossing her arms, she lifted her nose, "Of course she is. She's _my_ oneechan."

The side of Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled. Standing he plopped a hand on her head, waiting for the presence he sensed to enter.

A puffing Hyūga slid into the room, his eyes taking in the scene before him. "Hanabi-sama, you mustn't run off like that."

Hanabi's expression froze, the cool glower making her look too much like her father. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Hyūga-sama requested I watch you."

"Then should I tell my Otōsan that you can't handle the task?"

Kakashi smile morphed into a grimace as he watched the scene. 'She's definitely more comfortable using her title than Hinata ever was.'

The Hyūga's face paled as he bowed. "Please, Hanabi-sama," he begged for amnesty.

She turned her back to him with a huff, "You can wait outside."

"Of course, Hanabi-sama," he bowed again before stepping out, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi shifted on his feet. He met Sasuke's glare with a warning one of his own, not wanting him to say anything rash that he would then have to clean up.

"Where's Hinata-oneechan?" Hanabi broke the silence, her once haughty tone flipped into one of concern.

"She has a mission," Kakashi responded.

Hanabi's gaze dropped, "Oh… Do you know when she'll be back?"

Kakashi's expression softened, "No."

"Oh," was all she could say.

Formulating a plan, Kakashi quickly put it into motion. "I have some work to do, but why don't you go with Sasuke here. He's meeting up with Naruto and Sakura. They trained with your sister for awhile."

Sasuke and Hanabi exchanged a look, both mirroring the other in raw dislike.

"Have fun," Kakashi said before poofing out of the room.

Reaching his apartment he pushed open the door and slouched a few steps forward. Not making it to his room he collapsed facedown on his couch, already half asleep. 'So much to do…'

He'd start with a nap.

* * *

The male ANBU waited in the middle of the trail as Hinata caught her breath. He couldn't help but feel impressed, she'd made it longer than he'd expected. Four hours into their travel and they were making good time considering her healing injuries.

He looked over to see her leaning against a tree, her hand resting where he knew her injury to be. "Are you alright?"

Hinata kept silent, the puffing of her ribs calming more with each breath. Every inch of her burned. A light layer of sweat coated her skin, futilely trying to lower her temperature. The chill air around her brought no reprieve.

Hinata nodded.

"You sure?" The ANBU sighed when instead of answering Hinata jumped up and continued along in their previous direction. 'Stubborn kid.'

Hinata pushed forward despite her tiring body.

The hours dragged on and Hinata's body remained flush with heat. Her eyes blurred in and out. Her pounding head spun as she attempted to focus on each branch she landed on with wearing legs.

They had taken a few breaks, the fifteen minutes of rest being enough of a boost to last a little bit longer. The ANBU was pushing their pace much to Hinata's agitation. With every leap it felt as if another weight tied to body, holding her down. He stayed in front of her, leading her towards an unknown location. Though she knew better, she could not focus on her surroundings, just on moving forward.

"Almost… Near… Now…"

Hinata heard a few scattered words through the ringing of her ears. Black had begun to creep out from her peripherals, closing off her already blurry vision. Every forced breath siphoned more of her fading energy.

A grunt escaped her as she rammed into the ANBU.

The ANBU caught her by the shoulder, steadying her on the branch as he heard her haggard breathing. "Cat, are you alright?" His nose twitched as the stench of blood reached his nose. "Cat?"

Hinata teetered on her feet.

"Shit," the ANBU cursed as he hastily caught Hinata as her legs collapsed under her.

Jumping onto the ground, he sat Hinata up against the base of the tree. Reaching into a pouch that was strapped to his leg, he pulled out a rolled up bandage. Using a kunai to cut away her vest he noticed the fresh and dried blood that splotched her shirt. "You should've told me it opened," he chastised the unconscious girl.

He sighed in frustration. There was a lot of blood. Deciding on his best course of action, he wrapped the bandage as tight as he could manage around Hinata's gaping wound. Without pause he lifted her, trying to hold her in a way that would affect her injury the least.

Bounding forward, his new speed could not compare to their prior, even while carrying Hinata's extra weight. Determined, he didn't slow until reaching the outskirts of their destination: Gyan Village.

To avoid the prying eyes of the security that littered the village, the ANBU kept to the shadows as he headed straight for where he knew their targets to be staying. He sent a silent thanks to the Hokage's informant. He prayed luck would be on his side today and they would be in their room, he didn't have time to search around the village. Hinata didn't have time. He could feel the sticky warmth of blood on his hands.

Slipping past the front desk of the inn, unseen to any of the drunk eyes shifting about, the ANBU slid through the halls until he arrived on the third floor, room 3017 tucked at the end. Readjusting Hinata, he banged his fist against the door in an urgent rhythm.

When there was no sound he knocked again. And again, when still no one responded.

Jaw clenching, he had lifted his fist again when the door swung open.

A scowling Tsunade eyed the Konoha ANBU's lifted fist with distaste, she watched as he wisely lowered it. Her crystal eyes then shifted to the other unconscious ANBU in the man's arms. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to recognize their chakra.

"What?" Tsunade snapped.

The ANBU's tense muscles shifted along his back. With the resolve of a crazy person the ANBU brushed past a temporarily stunned Tsunade.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade growled.

The ANBU didn't look back as he headed further into the surprisingly clean room. Kneeling down to place Hinata on the ground, he peered up at the glowering Sanin. "She opened up a fresh wound. She needs to be healed."

Tsunade stiffened, her foot scuffing back as she drew her eyes to the unconscious girl, just noticing the crimson red spreading across her abdomen. Tsunade bared her teeth as if a cornered feline, "What did you come here for?"

The ANBU furrowed his brows. "You're a medical ninja. Please help her."

"Wha-what… It's not my problem you shouldn't have come here." Tsunade whipped around making a beeline to the kitchen. With shaking hands she grabbed the nearest bottle of saké and took a swig, focusing on the burning trail down her throat.

The ANBU narrowed his eyes at the Sanin. Seeing the stain of blood growing on Hinata's shirt he quickly rolled it up. With careful hands he unrolled the bandage, taking care to not pull at her wound. Reaching up he removed the ANBU mask from Hinata's sweaty face. Placing the back of his hand on her forehead he felt her burning skin.

The ANBU turned his head around, "Pl-"

He stopped his plead; the Sanin's eyes were trained on Hinata's puffy face. He watched as her chest quivered, his keen eyes caught her trembling hands. "At lest tell me what to do, Senju-sama."

Pale faced she gave a curt nod. Hesitating forward she shoved the ANBU out of her way so that she could hover her hands above Hinata's wound. 'As if this idiot could manage a medical ninjutsu.'

The ANBU said nothing when he was forced away, but after a minute of a motionless Sanin he grew concerned. "Senju-sama, she's lost too much blood. She was still healing."

With her eyes clenched together Tsunade tried to strengthen her resolve. She could just leave. Run away again. This was not her duty anymore. She wouldn't have to get anymore blood on her hands; the Kunoichi life was in her past.

"Don't."

Tsunade's eyes flung open as a small sweaty hand gripped her wrist. Sensing the disturbance of Hinata's chakra, Tsunade noted, 'She's hallucinating.'

"Pl-ease…" she stuttered in pain. "Please… Help them. I didn't feel… Please…"

Tsunade's mouth gaped.

"Please… P-lease… Please," Hinata whimpered to the image playing in her mind.

Tsunade's eyes shifted to the temporarily stunned ANBU. "She's hallucinating." Tsunade waved a glowing green hand overtop Hinata's scrunched face. She watched as Hinata's features relaxed and felt the grip on her wrist fall off. "How old's this injury?" It looked as if someone had _tried_ to heal it. 'Pathetic,' her mind spat.

"Almost three days. The doctors had a hard time healing it. It kept opening back up."

"Then why the hell is she traveling?! What-" Tsunade stopped herself with an abrupt exhale and shake of her head. She could ask these questions later.

Releasing the breath clenched in her chest, she lowered her hands overtop of Hinata's wound, careful to not get any blood on her skin. She closed her eyes letting the familiar feeling wash over her.

Minutes later she opened her eyes. "Get a cloth," she ordered the observing ANBU. "Wipe off the blood. I need to see the wound."

The ANBU left and returned with a dampened cloth before Tsunade finished her sentence. With gentle motions he blotted off the blood, noticing that nothing new was escaping. 'So this is the level of a Sanin,' the ANBU awed.

With her peering eyes trained on the jagged wound, Tsunade kneaded the skin together, accelerating the growth of the skin cells to allow the skin to stick together.

Tsunade sighed, collapsing back into a sit with clenched fists. Taking a moment she centred herself behind closed eyes. "There you go. Now lea-" Her eyebrow twitched.

With a pulsing nerve she opened her eyes to an empty room… Well an ANBU-less room.

Tsunade peered down at the sleeping girl. "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

 **AN -** Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought :) :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and sent me a private message, you guys are awesome and make my day :)


	17. Precipice - Chapter 17

**AN -** Hi all :) Hope my fellow Canadians had a happy Canada Day and my American friends had a good fourth of July! Here's another chapter. The last chapter of the Precipice section will be the next chapter :O Again it's more of a slow burn than The Mask since I want to focus more on Hinata's relationships and make them a bit more realistic since she doesn't really have any of these canonically (and I love writing about her relationships with these badass characters :P )

Leave me some feedback and let me know what you think :) :) Thanks for reading!

PS. to Nakyako Hiraoka: you're right the ANBU from the last chapter was the wonderful Tenzo :D

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Precipice - Chapter Seventeen**

Hinata pushed her head back into the soft pillow that cradled her head. Lifting up her thousand pound arm she removed the damp cloth that was laying atop her forehead. Her eyes opened to an empty room. Her dulled senses expanded outwards, not catching the chakra of anyone in the hotel room.

'How did I get here?' Her tired eyes blinked at the setting sun cascading through the window.

With much effort she forced herself onto her forearms to get a better look at around. As she did her eyes caught glance of the blood staining her shirt. With the pads of her fingers she tested the skin where she knew her injury used to lay. Her eyes widened in surprise when no bumps or ridges scarred the area. Unmarred skin met her eyes as she rolled up her shirt to inspect the area.

"Hn, so you're finally up."

Hinata sucked in a breath of air, pulling down her shirt to cover her revealed stomach. Her head whipped to the door clicking shut. Her doe eyes widened as she recognized the legendary Sanin from those weeks ago. "Wha-" Her words were cut off as a scratch in her throat brought forth a gut wrenching cough. She quickly moved to cover her mouth.

"Here."

Hinata forced an eye open. Seeing a clear glass of water in her peripherals she reached for it. Her coughing fit quieted as the cool liquid soothed her raw throat. "Thank you."

Tsunade didn't respond. Arms crossed, she leaned against the wall across from Hinata, studying the chunin with a scrupulous gaze. "You can stay another day, then you can continue onto wherever you're supposed to be."

Hinata stared down at her legs stretched out in front of her. She pressed her upper body down in a make shift bow, "Thank you for healing me."

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade waved her off. "Just get better so you can leave."

Hinata lifted her head, cocking it to one side as she tried to study the Sanin; she displayed an air of confidence that Hinata wished she could match. "Were…," she swallowed.

"Speak up, don't got all day," Tsunade prodded.

"Was there an ANBU here?" Hinata managed out.

Tsunade snorted. "That bastard ran off." Falling down onto crossed legs she pointed a nagging finger at Hinata, "Never trust some man to take care of you. Remember that, kid."

Hinata's mouth parted to respond, but shut when she realized she didn't know _how_ to respond. "Um, okay."

"Good."

Running her hand through her hair, Hinata gave a slight tug as her fingers got caught on mangled knots. "He was supposed to take me somewhere for training." Her voice lowered, "I don't know where though."

Tsunade sighed, resting her head against the wall. "Listen, you're a good kid. I'll admit I was a bit too hard on you the first time around so I'm just gonna be honest. I'm no teacher."

Hinata furrowed her brows, 'A _Sanin_ was supposed to train me? Why… Why would Hokage-sama do that? It'd be such a waste on someone like me.'

Tsunade continued. "I don't know what sensei was thinking, but he's clearly lost it with age." She shook her head. "I read your mission statement," Tsunade smirked as Hinata's eyes widened: those big eyes darting around for the missing scroll. "It's in the kitchen," Tsunade appeased. "But since I'll do anything to piss off that bastard Danzo, you can either stay with us or go and do your own thing—I won't tell."

Tsunade watched the girl for hints of what she might decide. Despite her age she hid her intentions well—a good skill to have. This wasn't a trick on her part. These kids were always pushed too fast and this kid clearly needed a break.

"I'll stay."

Tsunade almost missed the meek voice in her mussing. "Huh? If that's what you want. No training though, got it? Think of it as a vacation."

Hinata slowly nodded.

"Good," Tsunade stood, making her way to the door. "Rest for now."

Hinata watched the Sanin leave, her eyes refusing to move from the door for minutes after it slammed shut. She didn't know if she should have returned to Konoha, it struck a cord within her to remain somewhere she was unwanted. But with the threat of Danzo and the masked rogue she knew her best chance was to remain with the legendary Sanin; surely neither men were arrogant enough to try their luck against a Sanin.

Hinata remained stretched out, staring at the ceiling tiles, while trying to quiet her mind. Finally alone, she drifted back to that masked rogue.

For the majority of her life she had felt helpless. In the Hyūga, though she was regarded as the heiress, they always looked down their highly held noses at her. She was a pawn to them, a piece to play with and discard whenever they pleased. When she got assigned to Team Eight, they looked at her with warmth; as if she wasn't the burden she knew herself to be.

And she failed them. All of them.

 _A late bloomer_ , is what that rogue had called her. Yet she was still too weak to protect herself. She knew if _that_ mission were instead to take place tomorrow, she'd lose them. She'd be forced to watch those bright eyes dim all over.

She needed to get stronger.

* * *

Tsunade sat alone in the bustling bar, sending a death-promising glare to any red cheeked man who wobbled in her direction. Most were smart enough to leave her alone. There was only one drunk pervert she tolerated in her life.

She swished her lips after taking another shot of the burning liquid. Shizune had been gone for the past week. This was the first time she'd ever left her. Sure Shizune had claimed she just needed to meet up with someone, but Tsunade knew a lie when she heard one.

"Ah, who needs 'em anyways," Tsunade grumbled as she dunked back another shot.

Her keen ears twitched as she heard the drunken chatter increase. She looked to the direction of the commotion. Past the clumped crowds of drunkards she caught a familiar face donning blood splattered clothes. 'Right…We should do something about that.'

Hinata squeezed past the glaring men and half clothed women trying to reach Tsunade at the other end. An old part of her wanted to shrink under their inspection, but she kept her shoulders back and eyes trained ahead.

She reached the slouching Sanin and took a seat on the opposite side of the booth. The red leather squeaked as she pushed herself in. Her stomach tight from being surrounded by so many unknown people, Hinata kept her back straight and eyes keen.

Hinata turned her head sharply as a glass slid to a stop in front of her. She finally met Tsunade's peering blue eyes.

"Have a drink."

Hinata opened, but then closed her mouth. "Um… I'm thirteen."

Tsunade stretched her neck, "You're a Chunin. It's legal."

Hinata blinked. She'd never thought of that. In Konoha the legal age was nineteen or, if a shinobi, when the level of Chunin was achieved. No one in the Hyūga had drank recreationally, only a sip of expensive saké at a clan meeting or event.

"Try it," Tsunade prodded with a gleaming grin, as if presenting snow white with a ruby apple. "It's not too strong. You know, if you're ever on a mission or something you don't want that to be your first time."

Hinata reached for the shot the glass, peering at the clear liquid with a new curiosity. Slowly she put the rim to her lips, tipping it back to take a testing sip.

Hinata's nose scrunched, her lip curled and her tongue stuck out as the bitter taste burned her sensitive buds.

Tsunade threw back her head as her laugh reached every cobwebbed corner of the rundown bar. "You got to take it all in one." Pouring from the bottle on the table, she refilled her glass and took the shot in one swig. "Ah," she breathed, "Like that."

Hinata's nose remained scrunched as she studied her still full glass. Refusing to be deterred, she followed the Sanin's lead, quickly pouring the unknown alcohol down her throat.

She tried and failed to hide her dislike as it slithered down her throat. She felt the tell-tail burn in her chest and questioned why anyone would want to drink for fun.

"Don't like it, do you?" Tsunade settled back into her seat, one arm finding its way onto the backrest.

Hinata pursed her lips and gave a tiny shake of her head.

"I guess that's good…"

Hinata cocked her head.

"Come on. Let's go," Tsunade pushed herself out of the booth, leaving a few crumpled bills and stained coins on the table.

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. Her short legs moved at double the speed as she kept up with Tsunade's long strides. Her shoulders loosened as the chatter of the bar quieted behind them as they walked along the hustling village streets. Despite the time of night, the moon long since taken to the sky, many still wandered, some staggering, from one booth to the next.

Hinata wobbled on her feet as Tsunade randomly changed directions, taking a sharp right. She glanced up at the rustic sign with swirling platinum letters hanging above her.

"Come on," Tsunade hurried. "Can't have you walking around with blood on your clothes."

Hinata hesitated before hurrying in.

As they entered a group of chatting sales clerks looked them up and down. The shortest one stepped forward, a bright smile taking his face. "Hello, friends. How can we help ya today?"

Hinata gave a smile of her own making the young man light up even more. His smile stretched his tawny skin.

Tsunade glanced around the store. Her face split into a grin as something caught her attention. Storming over she plucked a strappy tank top that appeared to be falling apart at the seams.

Hinata's face contorted in distress, an odd mixture of a smile and grimace.

"What do you think?" Tsunade beamed, a devilish glimmer flickering deep in her eyes.

"Um," Hinata swallowed. "I like the colour?" It was a rich purple with black lace sewed on the bottom.

"Try it on."

"Oh, um, I don't know," heat rushed up Hinata's neck as her eyes darted back and forth.

"What's the point of looking good if you can't show it off?" Tsunade tried to persuade. Her attention shifted as she saw a similar colour top in her peripherals. Picking it up she rubbed the satin between her fingers. "What about this?"

Hinata gave another strained smile, "It's very beautiful."

"Try it on."

Hinata's face twitched against the forced lift of her lips.

"Maybe I can help," the salesman butted in to what would either be Hinata's salvation or dismay. He looked Hinata up and down once more with a purse of his lips.

Hinata's muscles clenched under the scrutiny. She didn't have those bodies that were splashed on every magazine cover. In the past year she'd lost fat from where it was supposed to be and gained more muscle than most boys her age. Her scarred skin, a thin pink line along the left side of her neck and a ridged indent in her thigh, was something that girls like Sakura and Ino just didn't have.

"Okay!" The salesman clapped before motioning for Hinata to follow him. "I'm guessing we're looking for something moveable, like what you've got on now?" He didn't wait for an answer as he began sifting through rack after rack.

Hinata side-glanced at Tsunade who stood akimbo beside her. She had a feeling her savings would be non-existent after this 'vacation'.

"Ah here it is!" The salesman turned around holding up his found treasure.

The salesman's and Tsunade's grin mirrored one another. "Try it on!"

Hinata glanced to the door, '…Maybe I'll take my chances with Danzo.'

* * *

Hinata fidgeted as she walked the streets the next day with the legendary Sanin by her side.

She was forced to admit she _liked_ the new clothing, though her legs felt a little too light without her kunai pouch strapped around her thigh. A kimono styled top reached to just below her hips. The material was crisp. It's colour, a rich purple with light violet seems that curved with her waist, brought out the violet that swirled in her eyes. A tight black mesh layered below. It clung to just above elbows, ensuring that her ANBU mark remained covered. The hair that had grown to just below her collarbone tied into a tight ponytail.

The sun peered down from directly above them. Despite the clear sky and blinding sun, a nip remained in the air. The swirling breeze brought goosebumps to Hinata's exposed arms.

"Ah, look who it is," Tsunade droned. "Back so soon?"

Hinata's attention snapped forward. She met eyes with Shizune before switching to the giant beside her. His white hair puffed out like a porcupine. A metal plate rested across his forehead, with a kanji symbol that Hinata didn't recognize painted on it. The man's chakra flowed like a river's rapids, not bothering to hide the raw power.

The two closed the distance as Tsunade stayed rooted to her place with crossed arms. She refused to meet eyes with the man, instead glaring daggers at the student that had abandoned her.

"Tsunade!" The man's arms spread open in offering, a toothy grin stretching across his face.

Tsunade's glare shifted, stopping the man in his tracks.

His toothy grin morphed into a sheepish chuckle.

Hinata watched the interaction. She took note of the familiarity between the two. Despite Tsunade's response, Hinata noticed her shoulders seemed less tense than they had been the past day.

The man glanced down at Hinata's narrowed eyes.

Hinata stood straighter as her muscles adjusted.

"And, hello to this beautiful young lady," he gave another tooth filled smile.

Hinata's brow pulled together.

Tsunade's lip curled, "What do you want, Jiraiya?"

Hinata's wide eyes darted up to Tsunade as she recognized the name of another Sanin. She didn't know much about this one. The Hyūga never talked about the legendary Jiraiya. His name had come up a few years ago in passing. When she had questioned her father on it he told her to stay away from him and his 'line of work'.

"Just came from the village. I met up with Shizune there."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her student.

Shizune pulled Tonton tighter to her chest as she shrunk into herself. She attempted a placating smile.

Tsunade pursed her lip, "So that's how that ANBU knew how to find me. Glad I can trust everyone here."

"Tsunade, we need to talk."

The Sanin stared eye to eye, passing a silent conversation. Tsunade sighed when Jiraiya didn't give in.

"Fine," Tsunade conceded. "But you're buying."

* * *

Hinata sat pressed into the leather seat of the booth. She kept her hands placed firmly in her lap and mouth shut. The bar they were in chattered as patrons either started their drinking early. The dim lighting cast shadows of Tsunade's thick lashes across her under eyes as she stared at her old teammate.

Jiraiya bought a bottle of saké for the table. Tsunade had called a silent dibs, it sat in front of her, refilling her cup every couple minutes.

Hinata's and Shizune's cup remained untouched in front of them. Jiraiya had tipped his back the moment it arrived.

"I really like your new look, Hinata-san," Shizune's broke the silence.

Hinata's cheeks dusted pink without her permission as all the eyes shifted to her. She swallowed as her heart picked up its pace at the raw power that surrounded her. "Thank you, Shizune-san," she bowed her upper body. She forced herself to lift her eyes from their gaze on her lap.

Hinata's attention darted to Jiraiya as she felt his eyes pierce her, his expression flat. She shifted her eyes back to Shizune's sympathetic gaze.

"I actually came to see you, Hinata," Jiraiya started. The girl was different from the image he painted from Hiruzen and Kakashi. But as he watched understanding click in her head, he watched as girl transformed into Kunoichi. He saw the minuscule exhale leave her lips and her muscles shift straight. He saw the darting eyes turn solid as she slid them to meet his.

Tsunade plucked the bottle from the table and took a swig. Her eyes danced between Jiraiya and Hinata, taking in the tense air surrounding the young girl.

"You see you've had a couple interactions with a group I've been tracking. They go by the _Akatsuki_." Jiraiya scratched his chin, "I haven't been able to collect much on them so any info you've got would be a big help."

Hinata tilted her head as she saved the name for later. "Of course, Jiraiya-sama," she didn't hesitate.

Tsunade tipped her head back and let the smooth liquid poor down her throat to satiate the curiosity gnawing at her. She didn't want to know. _She was out_.

Shizune stood so Jiraiya could exit the booth before she slid back in. Hinata quickly moved to stand with him.

Jiraiya waved at the waiter, signalling for another bottle for the table. He placed a few bills on the table to cover the tab.

"I'll only keep her for the day," Jiraiya informed Tsunade.

Tsunade brushed him off, "She can do what she wants."

The odd pairing left the bar. Hinata followed, keeping a distance between herself and the odd man. She took the time to inspect the village that surrounded her. Most appeared to travel alone with heads down. A few excited eyes searched through shop windows for anything that peaked their interest. Looking past the crowded streets her eyes began to notice how cameras hid in every corner, how too many burly men or narrowed eyed women were casually leaning beside storefronts.

Hinata chastised herself for not being more observant yesterday. This village made it too easy to be found. Though a niggling voice reminded her that if those searching for her really wanted to, they would find her regardless of where she stayed.

Jiraiya led them to a clearing that lied a little bit beyond the village border. "Can you check the area for me, Hinata?"

Hinata moved through the handsigns to activate her Byakugan.

She focused her sight on the immediate area before pushing her range wider and wider until she reached the bound of her vision. Only a few skittering animals hurried through the bush and a murder of crows caught her attention. There was a pair of civilians walking towards the village ten kilometres out that shouldn't cross their path.

"The area's clear," Hinata confirmed.

"Great," the imposing Sanin grinned his thanks. He plopped onto the ground on crossed legs, a plain scroll appearing in his hand. He pulled it open, laying it out in front of himself.

Hinata stepped forwards to glance down at the scroll. Her brows pulled together as she noticed it was blank. She watched as a small glass container of black ink appeared in one of the Sanin's hands and as a brush appeared in the other.

"Come sit down in front of the scroll," Jiraiya instructed, dipping the brush in the ink.

Hinata paused once more, drawing her eyes around the area before she shuffled forwards and crouched down onto her knees.

Jiraiya drew a few streaks in the far corner of the scroll. "This symbol I'm gonna be putting on your right hand," he began to explain. "It's the symbol for sight. It's the base of the jutsu." He added a couple more lines, "These modify the symbol and helps chakra follow the pattern we want. Sort of like adding more handsigns to a ninjutsu."

Hinata peered up at the Sanin, unsure why he was taking the time to explain it to her. When he met her eyes she gave a nod confirming she understood.

Jiraiya drew another symbol, "This one will be going on your left hand, it represents truth." He once again swiped the brush in a few key areas along the kanji. "Both of these will help me look inside your mind and pull out the information I need. Okay?"

Hinata nodded. She placed her hand in Jiraiya's held out one. She watched as he flipped it over to begin writing on her palm. The sticky ink cooled with the breeze that blew past. She gave him her other hand when he finished. She stared at the drying symbol on her hand, contracting her palm she felt the dried ink pull at her skin.

"Put both your palms on the scroll," Jiraiya dictated.

Once Hinata's hand touched down Jiraiya's hands blurred through a group of handsigns.

Hinata's heartbeat picked up as her hands began to warm. She tried to remove them from the scroll only to find out she couldn't.

"The seals are just being activated, don't worry," Jiraiya added as he felt the air change from light to heavy as Hinata's chakra came to life. "I'm gonna have to add one more symbol to act as a direct pathway to your memories." He drew it on the paper first again so that she could see, "It means open. It'll have to go right here," he tapped the metal plate on his forehead.

Hinata gave a nod of acceptance despite the nauseating churning in her stomach.

Jiraiya used the back of the brush to pull back her bangs. His teeth ground together when he saw that damned Caged Bird Seal. 'Inhumane bastards,' his thoughts spat. With darkened eyes he finished the last symbol.

"Okay. You ready, kid? Once I activate the final seal I'll ask you questions to lead your thoughts to specific memories. The information will transfer directly to the scroll so you don't need to answer just let your mind drift."

"Okay," Hinata breathed. "I'm ready."

* * *

Hinata stayed silent, choosing to watch the clouds that were floating in from the west. Their backs lit bight orange as they covered the setting sun. Her fingers tangled through the grass, the tips of her fingers pressing into the crumbling dirt. Her eyes darted to the white haired Sanin that leaned against one of the towering trees a few paces away from her.

She closed her eyes as a breeze washed over the clearing.

Falling into an old habit from her time with Gai's team, she cleared her mind and focused on her chakra. She felt it flow within her. She pictured the chakra pathways she had seen thousands of times before. Pushing the waves, she tried to mirror the feel that came from the first handsign every student learned: tiger. This handsign focussed the chakra within, pulling more from where its created inside the pit of her stomach.

Hinata felt her body heat as the chakra within her buzzed to life. Like the flick of a switch, Hinata stopped the charka within her. She reversed the feeling, folding the charka back within her, letting it curl into the open gates that released her chakra.

The constant anxious buzz within her calmed to a silence.

Jiraiya glanced up from his reading when he sensed the girl in his watch disappear, her chakra vanish from the field. His interest perked when he found her sitting in that same place. He wished he possessed her clans Kekkei Genkai in that moment to see what she was doing with her chakra.

He pushed his curiosity to the side for the time being and went back to the scroll. The intel he could gather from Hinata's mind was invaluable especially in regards to this masked man. None of his sources had mentioned that particular rogue before. But that ability, to disappear and reappear, churned his gut.

'The kid's lucky to be alive…' Jiraiya inspected the girl again. The girl had potential, he could admit. Her Kekkei Genkai was a powerful tool to possess. But he couldn't understand the rogue's interest in her, she was still young and nowhere close to the skill of other Hyūga already at Jōnin level.

He sighed, rolling up the scroll and transporting it to somewhere safe. He looked up to the sky as he draped his arm overtop his bent up knee. He didn't know what to do with the girl. She had dismissed that masked man's words so easily, so quickly, that he knew she _believed_ them.

'Yet here she is,' Jiraiya glanced down at her. "Hinata," he called out.

Hinata's eyes flew open. Her chakra snapped back into place like a tight elastic band that reverberated her body. She scrunched her face at the skin crawling feeling.

She turned her attention to the Sanin that called her. When he motioned her over she hopped onto her feet. With only a day off her body whined at her to feel that intoxicating burn of muscle that came from training. Even her chakra felt restless, wanting to be pushed and used.

"You miss it already, don't you?"

Hinata's lips tilted in a small smile as she sat, leaving them more than an arm's distance apart. "Am I that easy to read?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Nah, I just understand the feeling." He readjusted himself against the tree, the rough bark digging through his shirt and into his skin. "What were you working on over there?"

"Just some meditation."

Jiraiya lifted his brows.

"I was moving my chakra around, trying to reverse the flow," Hinata disclosed. Her fingers tucked into the strap of her shoe, relieving some of the pressure.

"Hmm," Jiraiya's expression pursed in deep thought. "Have you tried it out on any missions?" A smile formed as he caught a blush rush her cheeks.

Hinata swallowed, "I use it to enter the Hyūga Estate." Before Jiraiya could ask, she added, "To see my sister." Though she only got to use her hard work once, it was more than worth it.

Silence took over as the words were contemplated.

Hinata went back to staring at the clouds. The last time she went clothes shopping was with her mother. Her sister never got the opportunity. Hanabi never got to see that patient smile or feel those tight arms wrap around when everything seemed to be falling apart. Hanabi never got the childhood she did, even if her own just lasted four years.

Hanabi was forced to train as soon as she could walk. Hinata was protected from that.

Jiraiya chuckled, "You really do look like her."

Hinata's head tilted as her attention went back to Jiraiya.

"With that contemplative pout, you look like your mother."

Hinata's eyes widened. "You knew her?" She breathed the question.

Jiraiya grinned. "A woman like that… Oof, one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. I don't blame Hiashi for being so overbearing, any straight man would've given his right arm just to catch her attention."

Seeing Hinata lean in with sparkling eyes, Jiraiya continued. "But it wasn't just that. Someone as kind as her, as giving, it was rare in this world, let alone in the Hyūga." He tittered, "Even managed to make a friend out of a grumpy Tsunade for a bit."

Hinata brought herself straight as she realized she was shifting forward. That glazed smile remained as she reminisced her own memories: of early morning baking and late nights cuddled up on the porch.

When Jiraiya spoke again only a sliver of the sun could still be seen over the thinning trees.

"Here," Jiraiya materialized three new scrolls. He handed them over to a furrow browed Hinata. "If Tsunade's gonna leave you hanging in the training you can read over these. They cover the basics of Fūinjutsu."

"Oh," Hinata's fingers itched to open them and see what lied inside. Without taking her eyes off of them she murmured, "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

"I'll be back in the village in a few months to give a report, you master these by then and I'll fish out some more for you."

Hinata's back perked at the prospect.

"Alright then," Jiraiya stood with a cracking knee. He groaned as he stretched the stiff muscles. He placed a hand on the top of Hinata's head, "Thanks again for the help, kid. Tell Tsunade I'll see her around."

Hinata nodded unsure of what to say. His words warmed her chest in an unfamiliar way, his kindness kept her tiny smile holding strong.

Hinata jogged to the village, hopping to reach the shops before most of them closed for the night. She stopped in front of store that she'd noticed this morning.

One of those burly men that lined the street looked her up and down.

Hinata turned her head to the man. She copied the man, looking him up and down but she let her chakra flow a little bit stronger. She turned and walked into the store as she saw him swallow and turn away.

Knowing what she wanted, she strode down each aisle, picking out the things she needed. She placed the blank scroll, ink, and brush on the counter in front of the cashier before reaching into her pocket for her lightening wallet.

"Doing a little art project?" The store owner asked as they wrote down what was being purchased.

Hinata smiled, "Something like that." She handed the owner a couple bills.

The owner shuffled through the cash register, counting up the change to give. "Well, I hope it turns out good," they gave another grin as they handed Hinata her change and her bag of items.

Hinata thanked them before stepping out into the chilled evening. She stayed in a walk as she made her way back to the motel room Tsunade was situated. Her stomach growled as the warm, sticky scent of cinnamon rolls wafted past her sensitive nose. Her mouth watered as her stomach roared to life again.

With rosy cheeks she placed her free hand on her whining stomach. Deciding it could do no harm, she shuffled into the enticing bakery.

* * *

Tsunade stumbled to her room not as buzzed as she wished to be.

Shizune giggled to herself as one foot tripped over the other.

Tsunade glowered, "Since when am I the one takin' care of you?" She stuck the silver key in their motel room door to unlock it for her drunken student.

Shizune bounded into the room arms wide. "Hiya, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata's lips parted, her head tilting. A smile stretched across her face as a chiming giggle escaped her. "Hello, Shizune-san."

Tsunade grumbled to herself, "Yeah, yeah, hello to everyone."

"Watcha doing?" Shizune tiptoed over before plopping down beside Hinata's makeshift bed.

"Jiraiya-sama gave me some readings. They're an introduction to Fūinjutsu so I can train while I'm here."

Shizune perked up from her slouched position over the scrolls. "Ahh, good for you, Hinata-chan! You know I can show you somethings too if you want."

Tsunade leaned against the closed door watching the girls chatter. 'Jiraiya,' she scoffed to herself, 'always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong.'

Her eyes shifted as they strengthening with experience. She peered at Hinata, wondering what would have gotten a kid her age on Jiraiya's radar. Pushing off the door, Tsunade shook her head. It didn't matter. _She was out_.


	18. Precipice - Chapter 18

**AN -** Hi all :) This is the last chapter of the Precipice section! Next chapter we pick up with Eclectic Love :) Thank you to fluffpenguin, Splaaash-Attack, AHIRU-AI-IRO, Kally, and cathyscloud9 for reviewing last chapter!

And to Kally: I'm so glad you like this story :) :) We're gonna see some more of those Kakashi and Hinata moments in the upcoming chapters :o And I'm excited to see what happens with Hinata and the Akatsuki too lol

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 14 (just had her birthday), Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Precipice - Chapter Eighteen**

Hinata stood in the centre of the path that lead to Konoha's entrance. The solid dirt beneath her feet crumbled as she slid her foot outwards, widening her stance. Bandages wrapped from the palms of her hands up until the bend of her elbow. Her ANBU gear sat stiff in comparison to the civilian clothes she'd been donning too often in the past three months.

The spiderweb of veins surrounding her eyes pulsed as she pushed more charka to her Byakugan.

Four Root agents encircled, sharpened kunai in hand.

"I'm guessing you just want to talk?" Hinata lips twisted into a lopsided smile. She turned her head towards the captain perched in a tree to her left. Her hand slid into her kunai pouch. She slit her finger against a sharpened edge, rubbing the warm liquid against her first three fingers.

The captain nodded—though Hinata guessed not in response to her question.

Her all-seeing eyes watched as the three others pounced from their positions.

The shinobi behind her reached her first.

Hinata curled forward, her ponytail whipping with her. She twisted in her dodge, reaching around to grab hold of the attackers wrist she used her bloodied finger to draw a single symbol. Using their momentum she flung them at the man to her right, stopping him from completing any pesky jutsu.

Noticing the captain push towards her with katana in hand, she reached her left hand into her pouch to grab a kunai. She turned, stopping the third shinobi's blade with her own. Pushing charka to her hands, she felt it surround her hand and blade like a thin bubble of cooling water.

The third shinobi's arm gave in. They wavered as they noticed a crack form in their blade.

Hinata used their momentary hesitation. Pushing the blade upwards, her empty hand made contact against their chest. Those same bloodied fingers used that single moment. The shinobi flew backwards as a pressure wave of chakra hurled from her palm.

Dropping to a crouch, a kunai sliced off a thin strand of her free falling hair. She rolled to the side as the captain spewed a purple ball from their lips.

Pushing upwards, her feet left the ground. Her palm scraped as she wrapped her fingers around a low hanging branch and flung herself further into the air. She watched as the ball of acid popped as it slammed into a tree and heard as it sizzle as it ate its way through.

In the air she brought her hands together and flashed through a pathway of handsigns. Beside her, thin needles materialized from the water vapour in the air. With one more sign they flung forward towards her four staring enemies.

The captain repeated that same jutsu, flinging another ball of acid to destroy half the needles. The other half pierced the legs of two of the shinobi, cutting clean through.

They tried to stand back up but as Hinata fell she activated the seal she had drawn on the two of them. Their legs collapsed as their chakra drained into the seal.

The second Hinata hit the ground, her hands formed a triangle on the floor. From beneath her bandages black kanji slithered their way out into the ground.

Hinata stood, readying her stance to block the two shinobi that began another attack.

Lines of kanji broke through the ground, wrapping along each ankle and twisting around their bodies. The struggled as it passed over their mouths and eyes.

Hinata straightened, relaxing slightly as she waited for the Root agents to pass out.

She sighed, unsure of how to continue.

* * *

Hinata hopped from one branch to the next, slowing her speed as she saw Konoha's gates approach. She jumped down onto the pathway before closing the remaining distance.

Even with her view from the main gate the village was hustling. Fake cheery smiles were worn by every shop owner eager to sell their goods to the curious tourists. Shinobi from varying villages walked the streets, their posture slouched but eyes still darting around the unknown area. The Chūnin Exams had already begun.

Hinata walked over to the two men guarding the entrance, her eyes still on the busy streets.

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a glance at the somewhat familiar shinobi. From her eyes they knew she was a Hyūga. Her stained clothing matched the ANBU uniform, but no mask could be found.

When Hinata's attention shifted to them they straightened from their sprawled position behind their desk.

"What's the schedule for exams?" Hinata asked. Her head tilted when they hesitated.

"Um, they've just completed the first phase and have moved onto the second," Kotetsu informed. Scratching the bridged of his nose, he looked Hinata up and down, "Sorry, I don't think I know your name, kid."

Hinata's neutral expression relaxed as she smiled, "Hinata."

The pairs eyes widened as they gave each other a sidelong glance.

"Oh! Hinata! The…" Izumo quickly coughed behind his hand. "We thought you…"

Kotetsu elbowed his friend, "We, um, never heard you got out of the hospital."

'They thought I was dead,' Hinata supplied herself. How the Hokage had managed to keep everything so tight lipped, she couldn't guess.

"Oh. Alright," she maintained her smile, not bothering to fill them in on where she'd been. "What's going on right now? I should report to Hokage-sama."

The pair nodded in sync.

"They're in the middle of the second phase so you can probably find Hokage-sama in the centre Tower in the Forest of Death," Kotetsu leaned back, propping his legs up. "You should take the underground entrance though. Don't want no stray Genin goin' after you."

Hinata nodded before giving a bow of her head. "Thank you." She wasted no time darting up to the roof tops.

The winter months were coming to an end. Buds sprouted out of the thick branches that decorated the village. Shopkeepers rolled up the thick curtains covering their store windows to allow the light of the early rising sun to shine through and warm the still present bite of the chilled air.

Yamanaka Flowers already placed a few pots out on their front step, calling out to passerby's that had missed the warm colours that always faded in the winter months.

This year the winter months didn't seem quite so torturous to Hinata. Mornings started early, before the hungover Sanin would even twitch in her coma-like sleep. She trained outside whatever village they traveled to for that week, for once without any overbearing sensei pushing her for more than she was willing to give. A few days out of the week Shizune would meet her, introducing some of the basics of medical ninjutsu. And even more rare, sometimes Tsunade would saunter in and yell at them both for not doing a jutsu quite right before sprawling out on the edge of the field with critical eyes.

It was the first time she could remember where her birthday meant more than a political statement. She didn't question how they knew; didn't allow herself to think that perhaps it was just another excuse to drink away the night. She was _happy_.

But, she knew that humans were fickle creatures. Kindness so often morphed into something else with time. To rely on anyone would prove a waste.

"Hinata!"

Hinata slid to a stop, her feet rattling the shingles on the roof as she heard her name being gasped. She inclined her head to the street below meeting a pair of familiar hazel eyes and more than a dozen rounded ones.

"Iruka-sensei," Hinata's reserved voice acknowledged.

She hesitated as he waved her down. Not wanting to disrespect her old sensei in front of his new students, Hinata hopped off the roof with a feline's grace.

Iruka flashed a closed eyes smile. "Class, say hello to Hinata-san. She's a member of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops."

When Hinata heard awed gasps pass through the group her face almost wilted at the innocence. They didn't know what such a title entailed. Her eyes danced through the crowd, a smile forming at the still chubby cheeks and hope filled gazes. Hinata bowed her upper body, "It's nice to meet you all."

 _How many would be left this time next year._

Hinata's smile tightened, going unnoticed to even Iruka.

"I'm showing them where the exams are being held," Iruka explained. "Do you wanna walk with us? I haven't seen you around lately. I was getting worried," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hinata tilted her head. "No." Seeing her old sensei's face droop she added, "I'll come by to assist in training one these days. Should I get a day off."

Iruka nodded, assuming she had somewhere to be. "Sounds good! Stay safe!"

Hinata nodded back at the queer statement before using Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to remove herself from the area. She appeared a few blocks down and continued her path along the rooftops.

Out of impatience alone, Hinata picked up her speed, making her way through the village with her attention focused on the road around her.

As Hinata narrowed in on her destination she felt pulses of chakra wash through the air. Dozens of other unrefined chakra sources hummed in unease. Her hackles rose at the raw emotion circumventing through the arena. She'd become accustomed to the always restrained chakra of Tsunade or Shizune. It had become habit to keep her own tucked away too, though sometimes she slipped.

Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly as they adjusted from the sparse light of the darkened tunnel to the fluorescent lit stadium. She peered around the upper floor.

Team Seven was to her right, all three Genin leaned over the banister to get a better look at the fight taking place below. Kakashi relaxed against the wall behind them, nose-deep in his favourite erotica but with blank eyes staring over the hem of the page.

Hinata's eyes brows furrowed at seeing her laid back sensei lost in thought. Her gaze shifted to the left.

Team Ten was missing a member. Shikamaru sat eyes closed against the wall, a crease pressing between his brows. Choji slouched on the banister, his eyes rolling along with the flow of the battle.

Hinata moved her eyes along, noticing that Tenten was absent from Team Gai as well.

Hinata stepped forward to get her own look at the clashing of metal beneath her. Her shoulders rolled back like a threatened cat. She took another step forward, wrapping her fingers around the rail as she followed Tenten's movements with her eyes.

Tenten dodged an attack much too flimsy to be thrown by a man wearing such an arrogant smirk. Still… Hinata knew Tenten was not a close-range fighter. Unless Tenten gained some ground the battle would be over quick.

Hinata's eyes focussed on the Sound symbol that stamped the Genin's hitai-ate. She recognized it from an ANBU briefing. The boy's hair spiked upwards, a camouflage scarf wrapped around his neck for _fashion_ purposes Hinata assumed.

A chill ran down her spine, her eyes rolled to the side. Killer intent danced behind turbulent sea blue eyes piercing through her. Her Byakugan awakened on instinct. Her body straightened.

The lust of a killer seeped further into the air as a grin twitched onto the boy's face.

Hinata's Byakugan caught the restless movement of sand in a gourd strapped to the boys back. He couldn't be much older than herself. Focusing her eyes she saw the thin layer of chakra covering each grain of sand. She pushed her eyes further until she caught the microscopic chakra strings that lead back to the red head.

Hinata turned away, focussing back on the fight and ignoring the flowing killer intent. It wrapped around her throat with a suffocating grasp. With her extended vision she could see that a few pairs of eyes were now focused on either her or the red head.

Kakashi's eyes were now fully out of this book. He smiled, tilting his head, when he felt her attention.

For a brief moment the Hokage's eyes glanced upwards, darting between her and the boy oozing killer intent. Without a beat his focus returned to the fight at hand.

Hinata shutoff her Byakugan as an ANBU appeared behind her. She turned without waiting for an order and followed them down a different hallway from which she arrived.

"Hokage-sama was expecting you earlier." The ANBU's voice muffled through his mask.

Hinata gave a tight lipped smile. "I ran into some trouble on the way here."

The ANBU glanced behind to look at Hinata. They humphed, checking her for any noticeable injuries.

Hinata's mind prodded her to ask about the exams. The air sat heavy in the stadium and the feeling followed her. She kept her shoulders pressed back and arms swinging close to her kunai pouch. Glancing down to her bandaged arms her brain pulsed in annoyance.

The trapping jutsu she used earlier could only be used once. She'd have to redraw the line of seals along her forearms. Jiraiya's scrolls proved fruitful, but the potential for more dangled over her.

Hinata looked side to side trying to deduced where they were heading. She tried to work through the map of the village ingrained in her mind. She recalled each turn they took and what pathways still available.

An interrogation from sat less than 100m from where they were.

Hinata's Byakugan activated making the ANBU stop and turn towards her.

Hinata kept walking. "I'll show myself the rest of the way. I have something of Danzo-sama's anyway."

The ANBU narrowed their eyes behind the Lynx mask that hid their identity. They picked up their walk, following a few paces behind Hinata, knowing very well that her Byakugan remained activated.

Hinata stepped into the interrogation room. A single light hung in the centre of the room, flickering sporadically. The lighting shadowed Danzo's bandaged face, darkening the permanent stress-lines. Two Root shinobi stood on his flanks, not a twitch giving away their intentions. She heard and saw the door click shut behind her.

Without giving Danzo a second, Hinata summoned a scroll to her hand. A finger flicked it open before she snapped her wrist to let it unravel.

The two Root shinobi tensed, their knees bending as they prepared to pounce. Danzo raised a hand. They paused.

With a puff of smoke four bodies appeared in the cell: breathing shallow, chakra drained, unconscious but alive.

Danzo's eye glanced to his guards.

They nodded before vanishing, taking the unconscious shinobi with them.

"I'm glad to see you've not grown out of shape."

Hinata almost lifted an incredulous brow.

"You'll be leading a team on your next mission…"

* * *

The hair along Hinata's arms stood taut as she left the interrogation room. Her pace remained even as she put distance between herself and the man that pulled her strings. She took a sharp turn, tucking herself away into one of the narrower side halls.

Pressing her forehead against the cool cement, she released a quivering breath.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't complete this mission.

Her heart clenched, Danzo's fist squeezing out each drop of humanity she had gained back in her months away from the village.

She couldn't do it.

"Hinata-oneechan!"

Hinata nearly started laughing. Her heart pulled in different directions as tides of emotion smashed into her, lifting her up while dragging another part of herself back down. She exhaled.

Lifting her head, Hinata smiled at her sister's wide, hopeful eyes. The smile strained as she noticed her _father_ standing proud beside Hanabi.

"Hyūga-sama," Hinata bowed low. She straightened in time to have her sister slam into her, her head already reaching her chest. Hinata's expression softened. She placed her arms around her sister, squeezing her tight.

Her eyes peeked up to see a flash of pain crumple the Hyūga patriarch's face. It left quicker than it came.

 _'_ _You really do look like her.'_ Jiraiya's words played in her mind. And for the first time, Hinata actually felt sympathy for the person that stole so much from her.

"Hanabi." Hiashi's warning tone sounded.

Hinata released a low sigh.

Hanabi straightened, peering up at Hinata with a contagious grin. "We're seeing Neji-niisan. He got hurt in his fight. Come with us."

Hinata processed the information. She risked a glance at her father. When she heard no rebuke and saw no disapproval in his eyes, she conceded to her sisters pleading gaze.

When Hinata gave that small accepting tilt, Hanabi beamed, her worry for her niisan pushed aside for the short moment. No matter how much prodding she did, no one would tell her where her oneechan had disappeared to in the past months.

Though Hinata acquiesced, she pushed Hanabi to walk in front of her, beside their father. She stayed behind them, watching as her father's and sister's hair swayed with each step. She noticed how both their posture and gait matched as they strode through the halls.

As they reached the medical wing the once eery halls lit up with the rows of fluorescent lights. The cement walls got covered in a yellow slime of a paint colour and the floors changed to long, white tiles that clacked with every step. The halls busied as a few nurses scampered from room to room, healing all the Genin injured in the second phase of the exams. Some Jōnin lounged outside the rooms, watching over their students. Shinobi from different villages eyed each other, some narrowing as they found a familiar face from the opposite side of the battle field. Everyone too distracted to scrutinize the odd trio.

Reaching the last room on the left, Hanabi darted in first only to be stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. She shrunk into herself at her father's reprimanding glare.

Neji didn't budge as that same empty stare shifted to him. His back stayed poised against the headboard of the bed with his legs strewed out in front of him.

Surprising all three of them, Hinata spoke up first as she walked around her father and sister to approach the bed. "Who did you fight?"

A light ire burned behind Neji's eyes, "A Konoha shinobi known as Misumi." Neji's teeth whined as he ground them together, "He managed to crush my shoulder before I finished him."

Hinata nodded, not giving a reaction. "May I?" She motioned to his bandaged shoulder.

Neji frowned but gave consent, more out of curiosity than anything else—perhaps she had learned a trick from ANBU.

Hinata activated her Byakugan before reciting the necessary handsigns. Her hands lit up a pale green as she hovered them over the injured shoulder. Her brows furrowed as she focused, her Byakugan helping her see where she should push the chakra.

"Whoah! Oneechan, where'd you learn that?"

Hinata didn't answer, still a beginner the jutsu took her utmost concentration. From the renewed silence she assumed her father guessed the same. She could feel the splintered bone through the chakra seeping out of her palm. The chakra felt like an extension of herself, allowing her to push and reform each area. She maneuvered the misplaced chakra networks, increasing their natural flow to the area to assist in the healing process.

Hinata stepped back once she finished. "How does that feel?"

Neji rolled his shoulders and pulled it into a stretch. The muscle pulled tight but the sharp pain from moments ago all but disappeared. "Good…" Neji hesitated. "Thank you, Hinata-san."

Hinata's smile perked. He didn't need to know that was the first time she'd ever used the jutsu on a human.

"We'll need the room now," Hiashi's hallowed voice resonated through Hinata.

Hinata nodded without looking back. She gave an affirming smile to Neji when his brows pushed down. "Good luck with the completion of the exams, Neji-san. I have faith in your abilities."

Neji grunted his response.

"Oneechan…"

Hanabi's wilting voice made Hinata turn. She walked forward before crouching in front of her shrinking sister. "I'll be gone for another mission soon."

Before Hanabi could pout or complain, Hinata held out her hand. A white ceramic pot appeared in her palm, a single stem poked out, leading to a pink blossoming imperial orchid. A piece of bamboo tied to the flimsy stem, keeping it upright.

"It's tied to my chakra," Hinata explained, handing it to her wide eyed sister with a smile. "Then you'll know if I'm okay on a mission even if I don't come back for awhile."

When Hanabi took the gift, Hinata stood, patting the top of the young girls head. The smile dropped from her face as she walked to the door.

"Hyūga-sama," Hinata acknowledge, only cold indifference glazed her eyes.

As she reached the hall she closed the door behind her. It was only then that she let another sigh escape her lips.

"Hinata!" Tenten skid to a stop along the icy floors.

"Hi, Tenten-san," Hinata shifted to face her old teammate. "How did your match go?"

Tenten's grin almost put Gai's to shame. "I kicked his ass!" She fist pumped, her teeth clenching as she moved against an injury. "It was a little too close for a minute though," she grumbled.

Hinata's mouth parted to respond, but Tenten rambled on, bringing a smile back to Hinata's face.

"Lee won his match too! But he's pretty beat up," Tenten looked off to the side as she remembered the fight. "The girl was really strong, but you know Lee when he sets his mind to something."

Hinata giggled at the understatement.

"I just ran ahead to check on Neji," Tenten's eyes traveled to the closed door behind Hinata. "Gai's carrying Lee over here now."

As if on cue a blob of clashing green jumpsuits and orange leg-warmers appeared on the opposite end of the hall.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata laughed again hearing Lee's voice boom. She almost cringed when his muscles gave way. He would've fallen off Gai's back if Gai didn't maneuver him back on.

Hinata picked up a light run to meet the dynamic duo.

"Hinata-sama! Good to see you back!" Gai's infectious grin brightened the dreary medical wing.

Hinata smiled a response. "How's Lee doing?"

"Nothing a couple days can't fix," Gai boasted. "The rays of youth shine brightly on my pupils!"

Hinata's smile grimaced as a few shinobi in the hall glared at the noise. Spotting an empty chair, Hinata motioned Gai over, "I'll take a look at his injuries."

Gai's mouth parted in surprise before he swallowed it with grin. Shifting Lee to a stand, Hinata helped move him into the seat.

Activating her Byakugan and the medical ninjutsu, Hinata went to work again. She noticed dozens of lacerations marring his skin, blood seeping out and muddling the green in jumpsuit. A few were deeper than the rest. Hinata took her time, working through each layer as Shizune had instructed—and Tsunade had howled with a threatening fist.

"Who did you fight, Lee-kun?" Hinata asked as she finished, she was curious what jutsu could cause so many cuts on one of the fastest shinobi she knew.

"Oh she was very strong. Such a youthful soul! I'm fortunate to have been able to test my strength on someone like her."

Hinata strained a smile at Lee's drawn-out response.

"She was a kunoichi from Sunagakure I believe. Temari was her name," Lee's hand cupped his chin as he strained himself trying to remember. "She used a formidable wind technique."

Hinata tilted her head. Wind was a rare affinity to possess. "Then congratulations again."

"Yosh!" Lee jumped out of his seat before collapsing back down.

Hinata giggled. "You'll still need time to replenish your chakra," she reminded.

Lee blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Oi! Medical bitch, we could use some help over here too."

Hinata turned slowly, the smile on her face freezing with the ice behind her eyes. "Excuse me?" Her saccharin voice questioned.

The man's arrogant sneer melted off as he squirmed in his spot. He cleared his suddenly lumpy throat.

Hinata's eyes darted side to side, noticing the nurses running back and forth, their heads down as they passed the temperamental shinobi. Sighing to herself she walked towards the shinobi's injured teammate. Her glare sliced the fowl mouthed man as she passed.

"Hinata can be a little bit scary sometimes," Tenten pointed out with a wince.

Lee nodded his agreement, for once his tongue heavy in his mouth.

* * *

Hinata left the medical wing, her shoulders taut despite her drain in chakra. Her tender muscles from her earlier fight whined to collapse onto the fluffy bed that awaited her at home. She hummed to herself, picturing spreading out on an _actual_ bed, a duvet pulled overtop her head covering her from the outside world.

With phase two of the exams completed excitement buzzed around the tower. Those teams that were not advancing began to shuffle out regardless of any injuries; not wanting to stay in an unfamiliar village for longer than needed. The individuals that progressed had two weeks off to heal and train for the final round that would be held.

Hinata moved her eyes as she felt the same killer intent wrap around her from earlier. They met the sadistic grin of the flame haired Genin. She took note of the way his teammates eyed him with caution, even his Jōnin instructor; how they stood with their arms crossed, their bodies always slightly tilted away.

Hinata only smiled back. 'He's like a ticking time-bomb,' her mind supplied. She turned her head away, aware of the eyes burning through the back of her head.

A weight had lifted off her shoulders when she overheard who the red head went up against. The exam proctor hadn't even finished calling them to the stage when Shikamaru forfeited. Hinata knew that Shikamaru would be the only one smart enough to do so.

Hinata stopped when she reached the Hokage for her debriefing. She waited a few paces out with her feet together and hands entwined in front of her. The Hokage and the exam proctor, someone she recognized to be the Jōnin Hayate, engaged in a hushed conversation. Hayate was well known to the shinobi throughout the village for his proficiency in kenjutsu.

With a fist covering his mouth, Hayate coughed as he nodded his head at Hinata. The Hokage gave a crinkled smile as he turned and tilted his head, giving her permission to approach.

Hinata swallowed as she walked forwards, her lips flat and eyes unwavering.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata bowed low. "Hayate-san," she gave a smaller bow.

Hayate lifted a brow at the formalities before another cough retched from his throat.

"Hinata, I'm glad to see you've returned safely." Hiruzen gave her another once over, "Though I can see the travel here was _long_?"

Hinata gave a single nod, "There was a…an altercation. It was dealt with."

"I see. Then we have much to discuss," the Hokage surmised.

Hayate's eyes, lined in a tired purple, moved between the Hokage and Hinata. He scratched the back of his head, his fingers tangling with his oiled hair.

"Keep me informed, Hayate," the Hokage broke through Hayate's thoughts with an unspoken dismissal.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The Jōnin vanished from his spot.

"Walk with me, Hinata," Hiruzen picked up a light stroll. "I must return to my office. You'll make good company," he gave that same crinkled smile as he looked down at her.

They walked in silence through the rumbling halls of the tower. Hiruzen watched the children go by. With a foresight he wished he didn't possess, he could already tell those who would not make it in the current world. For certain individuals the art ran deep. It tied to their lineage, dating back to generations of shinobi ancestry. These instincts could not be learned. He knew some rarities snuck through, but there would always be a divide between those who were born for this life and those who merely chose it.

He knew that the girl beside him began as the complete antithesis. A rarity in that her blood came from one of the most prestigious heritages, yet she remained lacking in the basic qualities that made a shinobi a _shinobi_.

Hiruzen hummed to himself as he reminisced. 'But the world forced those instincts out of hiding,' his eyes darted to the girl in question. 'Now the will of fire runs deep and burns brighter than I have seen in a long time…'

"Tell me, Hinata," Hiruzen picked up the conversation once they stepped outside. His guards would now have space to spread out and secure the immediate area. "How did you enjoy your time with Tsunade?"

Hinata tilted her head as she thought back, she giggled, "It was a very interesting experience."

Hiruzen chuckled, "I can imagine. Tsunade has a very," he paused in thought, "strong character. Though it may not appear like it at times, she means well."

Hinata's laugh faded to a bashful smile, "Tsunade-sama is a very kind person."

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle again. "You may be the first person to ever describe her such way."

Hinata cleared her throat as colour rose to her cheeks. She glanced sideways at the staring civilians, watching as they stood a little taller in the presence of their leader.

"I heard you were assisting in the medical wing today." It was Hiruzen's turn to be bashful as colour rose to his cheeks, "I'll admit, I didn't think Tsunade would actually give in to my _request_."

Hinata tittered at the Hokage's impish expression. "She didn't really. Shizune-san taught me the basics. Tsunade-sama offered…advice."

"Ah, I see," Hiruzen sighed. "Still better than I hoped."

"I, um," Hinata swallowed. "I spent most of my time studying a few scrolls on Fūinjutsu that Jiraiya-sama gave me."

Hiruzen's eyebrows rose. 'That was something I did not foresee,' his thoughts ran at the possibilities. "And how did you find them?"

"Very interesting, Hokage-sama." Hinata straightened her back as she worked up some courage, "I'd like to continue with my studies of the form."

Hiruzen patted himself on the back for how this all came together. Konoha had lost two powerful Fūinjutsu users years ago when the Kyuubi attacked. Losing Minato and Kushina left very few shinobi affiliated from their village proficient in Fūinjutsu. 'This could work nicely,' he thought to himself.

"Our resources are at your disposal," Hiruzen responded to the girl tense with the silence.

'Perhaps this all worked out how it should…' Hiruzen considered. This was the most human he'd seen the fourteen year old look in a long time. 'Though maybe she's grown used to Tsunade's…outspokenness.' He shook his head.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," tension left Hinata's shoulders at his approval.

Hiruzen's expression didn't change when an idea came to mind. Wanting to know what level she'd obtained in the art of Fūinjutsu, he asked, "Which scrolls have you been studying?"

Hinata held out her hand as the three scrolls materialized in her palm. "They're just beginner level," she mumbled as the Hokage took one.

"I see," Hiruzen only needed to read the tittle to know. He forced a smile, 'These are nowhere near beginner…' His mind deadpanned. He chuckled to himself at his old students actions. 'He always was sentimental when it came to children.'

Hiruzen closed the scroll before handing it back to Hinata. "I will give you a long term mission then, Hinata."

Hinata tilted her head.

"One of your old classmates will need to be watched as a seal was recently placed on them," Hiruzen kept his gaze straight ahead. "You're to ensure it remains intact and adept for it's job."

Hinata's brows furrowed as she tried to piece together the situations.

"This will only take place in between your usual missions," Hiruzen added.

Hinata nodded. "Who is this shinobi, Hokage-sama?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."


	19. Eclectic Love - Chapter 19

**AN -** Here's another chapter of Eclectic Love! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter :D Hope you like this one :O

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13, Kakashi: 23

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Nineteen**

Hinata's brows were furrowed as she stared at the mission document on her desk, it had arrived just minutes ago. One of the civilian villages affiliated with Konoha requested a team for the retrieval of a kidnapped child. And for the team to make an _example_ out of the perpetrators.

Hinata's finger tapped once against her desk as she thought. The team would need to excel in stealth. One ANBU would need to be able to placate and comfort the child while another ANBU captured the kidnappers alive. This mission would not require strength, but planning and patience.

Nodding her head as she decided, Hinata wrote two names on the top of the document: Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Her pen barely lifted from the parchment as she filled in the missing information. Without a pause she rolled it back up and placed it in the bottom drawer of her desk. She pushed the drawer closed before using a single handsign.

When she opened the drawer again only the wooden bottom could be seen, the scroll now finding itself in front of a sighing Nara.

Hinata leaned back in her chair while scooting it closer to her desk. She placed the previous document she had been working back in front of her.

The past week consisted on playing catch up. Some incomplete documentation predated even the previous month. It felt no matter how much she completed by the end of the day the same size stack of paper sat on the corner of her desk.

Hinata's ears twitched as she heard a crash. Quick to her feet she peeked out from behind her office door. On the opposite end of the hall she caught eyes with Shizune.

Hinata walked outside, shutting the door behind her. Her head tilted as she took in Shizune's slumped shoulders. "Shizune-senpai?"

Shizune plucked a squealing Tonton up from beside her feet. She forced a smile, one that didn't reach her wilting eyes. "Hinata-chan, sorry for the disturbance. You know how Lady Tsunade is sometimes…"

The usual guards were no where to been seen. Hinata guessed that the Hokage had sent them away on some cockamamy task. She peered at the door, sensing a few familiar chakra emanating in unease.

Noticing where Hinata's eyes were focused, Shizune added, "She was already in a bad mood before they barged in."

Hinata blinked and Shizune flinched as something smashed against the door.

Hinata smiled at Shizune while petting the squirming piglet. "Why don't you take a break. It's almost lunch."

"I-"

"It's no bother."

At Hinata's insistence Shizune exhaled a relieved breath. "You're the best, Hinata-chan."

Waiting for a lull in the screams, Hinata knocked on the office door. She restrained a smile as her keen ears heard the Hokage grumble under her breath.

"Come in!"

Hinata cracked open the door and stuck her head in. She glanced down at the now broken chair crumpled by the door. Pushing the door further open, she stepped over a broken chair leg. Pale eyes shifted over the new and improved Team Seven. Consisting of six members they were one of the largest running teams.

She ignored the sheepish Naruto and shrinking Sakura to play her part.

With wide eyes Hinata stared at the Uchiha she'd been trying to avoid. The current smirk plastered on his face reminded her why. She was sure the seal on his tongue worked overtime as he first saw her this way: a civilian. Well, 'civilian'.

"Sasuke-san"

"Hinata."

They both spoke in unison.

Sasuke kept his nose straight as he looked Hinata up and down. His brows knotted as he sensed her chakra network. It was weak; not as a civilian who'd never been trained, but not like a shinobi repressing their chakra. He felt as it pulsed in sporadic bursts and varying intensities.

Hinata bowed her head. She swallowed before bringing her chin high. "Hokage-sama, we have a meeting."

Tsunade lifted a brow. "Do we now…" She spared a glance at Kakashi whose nose was still pressed into her old teammates perverted fiction. "This could work…" she mumbled.

"Fine," Tsunade leaned back with a devilish smirk that put any Uchiha's to shame. "You guys wanted a mission," she looked to the loudmouthed blond. "In two weeks there is the yearly trade meeting with Suna. Hinata here will be attending. You'll be her escort."

"Oi, that means we'll see Gaara too!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata refrained from grimacing. "Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Yamato, Sai, you can both sit this one out. I need you for something else."

Ignoring the pang of disappointment, Yamato nodded his acceptance.

"The hime can't protect herself?"

The room turned to Sasuke.

A nerve on Tsunade's forehead twitched. "This is standard protocol. Two other civilians that assist in the trade dealings will be present as well."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted his eyes returning to Hinata.

Thinking the suddenly talkative Uchiha was finished, Tsunade made to continue.

That same nerve twitched as the Uchiha cut her off. She ground her teeth together as her hand clenched into a fist.

"What's with her chakra?"

Hinata pressed her lips together, catching the awkward shifting from the members of Team Seven. "The network was damaged on a mission a couple years ago."

Sasuke remained silent as he tried to put the pieces together. He'd been warned not to disclose her identity as the Rabbit, but not granted much more information than from their first interaction. "So that's why you're the… _Minister of Trade_."

"No, she just really likes economics," Kakashi deadpanned as he snapped his book shut and stuffed it into his pocket. "Are we done?" He looked to the Hokage.

Tsunade rubbed her temples with closed eyes. "Yes. Leave."

Hinata watched as Kakashi used Shunshin to disappear from the room. She crossed eyes with Sasuke before Sakura walked past with her own calculative eyes narrowed. Hinata gave a timid smiled in response, ducking behind her trimmed bangs.

Hinata walked over to the Hokage's desk and slumped into the single remaining chair placed in front. Her eyes followed Tsunade's movements as she reached underneath her desk and pulled out a bottle of saké and two saucers.

Tsunade tipped the bottle to pour them both a drink. "Cheers to afternoon meetings," she lifted her glass waiting for Hinata to pick up hers. When Hinata finally acquiesced she clicked their cups together before they both swallowed it back.

Tsunade refilled both cups.

"How's paperwork life treating you?" Tsunade asked, this time just taking a sip of her drink.

Hinata took a sip of her own. She blew an exasperated breath past her lips. "Slow and steady."

Tsunade scoffed. "Boring as hell is what it is. No major screws up yet though," she hassled. "More importantly…" Tsunade leaned forward with a feral grin, "One of my sources said you were out with a certain womanizing, senbon throwing, Jōnin."

Hinata's cheeks dusted pink. "He's one of the few that doesn't treat me like I'm…" She tried to think of the word.

"Breakable?" Tsunade offered.

Hinata nodded. "He's also fun to talk to," she added a little bit quieter.

"So have a little _fun_ then," Tsunade wiggled her eyebrows. She chugged the rest of her cup before throwing her head back in a laugh as the pink on Hinata's cheeks deepened to red. Her expression turned serious, "Just make sure to use protection. We don't want a flirtatious toddler walking about."

" _Tsunade-sensei_ ," Hinata hissed.

Tsunade picked up her cackling laugh.

"Okay, okay. Just saying…" Tsunade tried to placate seeing the disgruntled pout on Hinata's lips. "You're happy, I'm happy, and all that garbage."

The blonde and bluenette sat in silence with their thoughts. Both procrastinating returning to the mountain of documents they'd have to climb through by the end of the day.

Bored with the quiet, Tsunade tried again. "So…" She cleared her throat as her eyes pulled away, "What about the silver haired Jōnin waiting in your office?"

Hinata sipped her drink, refusing to let anything reach her face. "What about him?" Seeing Tsunade about to retort, Hinata challenged, "What about a certain white haired Sanin making his way to the village?"

Tsunade's brow twitched. "What about him?"

They both sipped their drink, their eyes not wavering from the others hold.

"You've become hardheaded with your age," Tsunade pointed out.

Hinata's lips tilted into a smile, "I got it from you then, sensei."

Tsunade grumbled despite the amused smirk capturing her lips.

Tsunade watched Hinata leave after finishing her drink. She shook her head with twinkling eyes as she leaned back into her chair.

Not wanting to return to her work quite yet, Tsunade pulled a couple scratch tickets she had been saving from her top drawer. She tipped back the remaining contents in her cup before using a manicured nail to scratch away the flakey covering.

Tsunade's brows pressed down.

Picking up the other one she hurried to see the result.

"Fuck," Tsunade spat under her breath.

They we're both grand prize winners.

* * *

Hinata returned to her office a barely present buzz clouding her mind. Her eyes scanned the empty hall. She paused, looking at the pictures that lined the wall. Each of the previous Hokage donned a place on the cream coloured plaster.

The Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, was known throughout the shinobi world as a god. His prowess stood unmatched even to today. Hinata smiled as she recalled the stories Tsunade shared with her. Stories of being spoiled rotten, of games that turned to gambling, and of laughter. The _god_ was a goofball.

She changed her attention to the Nidaime Hokage: Senju Tobirama. The warrior of Konoha. It was his will of fire that allowed Konoha to prosper beyond idealist fantasies. From what she was told, Tsunade got her temper from him.

Her expression softened as she came eye to eye with the Sandaime Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen. The sensei of the three Sanin left him with a reputation throughout the villages. His wisdom and love for Konoha left him the idol for generations of Konoha shinobi.

Hinata tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest as she stared at the man who gave her so much. Who gave her not only a second chance but a chance at _freedom_. He was yet another person she failed to protect.

The legend, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, occupied the last place. The village remained quiet on him with their wounds still fresh. He was a light of Konoha that was snuffed out. Most of what she knew of the infamous Yellow Flash came from Kakashi, but some she learned from a boasting Jiraiya as she studied the art of fūinjutsu. It pained her to consider how different the world could've turned if he were still in it.

'He's rather handsome too…' Hinata blinked at the random thought. Her expression remained impassive as she felt her face warm. She swallowed and forced herself away from blue eyes to continue into her office.

"Kashi," Hinata perked as she saw her partner lounging on the couch in her office.

Kakashi lifted his eyes from his book giving Hinata a once over. "You've been drinking," he chuckled.

Hinata puffed out her cheeks. "Not that much." She moved to the couch and plopped herself into the cushion. Twisting around, she maneuvered herself to lay down. With her head on Kakashi lap she stared up at him, past the book blocking her view.

Catching her eye after a few minutes, Kakashi moved his book to the side.

"You can keep reading," Hinata mumbled.

Kakashi stayed silent, staring down at Hinata. He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut, trapping his words in his throat.

Hinata eyes flittered closed as she allowed herself to sink deeper into Kakashi's lap. Her heartbeat calmed as his familiar scent washed over her. She hummed in content.

Kakashi's eye crinkled before returning to his book. He felt the weight on his lap increase as Hinata fell deeper into her sleep. He peeked down at her one more time. "So adorable." His eyes closed as he rested his head back onto the couch.

Half an hour later Kakashi paused his reading as he moved his book to the side, pressing himself back into the couch.

Hinata shot upwards with a gasp. She groaned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I fell asleep," she grumbled to herself. She turned her head to see Kakashi engrossed in his book. She stood, mewling as she stretched her cumbersome muscles.

"Spar tonight?" Hinata asked as she walked to her desk. "I feel out of shape."

Kakashi simpered as he held in a laugh. "Sounds good."

"I'm going to see Hanabi at the Hyūga compound for dinner. So after that?"

Kakashi lowered his book as his visible eye narrowed.

Hinata sighed, "I don't like it anymore than you do." She pressed the tips of her fingers against her forehead as she sat down in her desk chair, "But it's Hanabi." The Hyūga only agreed to these get togethers if it was done on clan grounds.

Kakashi returned to his book, "If they try to use your seal again," his words droned off as his eye darkened.

With warm eyes Hinata's lips lifted at his protectiveness. She hid it away, not wanting to encourage him. "You'll let it be."

"Um-hm," Kakashi agreed a bit too easily.

"Kashi."

"Hm?"

Hinata released an amused breath. "It's not like it would do anything."

"But they don't know that."

The permanent stain on her forehead remained, but as nothing more than a tattoo reminding of a different time. After years of research she'd burned away the chains that caged her to the Hyūga.

"Meet at eight?" Kakashi changed the topic.

Hinata pulled herself into the present. "Okay."

* * *

Arriving early to the Hyūga compound, Hinata stood on the side of the Main Branches private training ground. She pulled her sweater tighter as she watched the spar taking place between the Hyūga's heiress and the Hyūga's prodigy. Her Byakugan itched to activate as her eyes followed the precise strikes of the typical Hyūga technique.

Her pride warmed her in the chilly air as she watched her sister's improvement since joining a genin team. Tsunade had informed her that Hanabi would be offered a position in the next Chunin exams in a few months time.

"That's enough," Hiashi's stern voice ordered as he walked out of the compound.

Hanabi and Neji bowed to each other to officially end the spar.

"You've gotten stronger," Neji praised, patting the top of the fourteen year old's head.

Hanabi whacked his hand off, irritated that she didn't succeed in landing a hit.

Hinata walked over and ran her fingers through the maimed ends of Hanabi's chopped hair. "Neji-san is a Jōnin. Don't feel discouraged. You came very close to landing a few hits."

Hanabi frowned before sighing. "Thanks, Hinata-nee."

Hiashi observed the interaction. "You're eyes are still sharp," he prodded.

"My eyes are still Jōnin level," Hinata donned a believable smile.

Hiashi hummed with narrowing eyes. "Hanabi, we will be continuing your training an hour early tomorrow to make up for lost time today."

Hanabi nodded, "Of course, Otou-sama."

When the patriarch returned inside, Neji fixed his vest before giving Hinata a thin lipped smile. "Hinata-san, it's good to see you again." His brows furrowed as he gave her a once over, "You should dress more warmly. You'll catch a cold."

"Ah, I came from work," Hinata explained as she tucked a falling strand of hair behind her ear. "It's only a short walk."

"If you're sure," Neji accepted, glancing at her through the side of his eyes. "I will see you later, Hanabi-sama," he nodded before following the direction of the Hyūga patriarch.

The second they were left alone Hanabi peered up at Hinata with wide hopeful eyes.

Hinata giggled. "Alright."

Hanabi beamed as she jogged to put space in between them. The young Kunoichi settled her expression to neutral as her stance settled into the Hyūga's signature pose with her Byakugan activated.

Hinata exhaled as she brought herself into focus. She had to be careful in these 'spars'. Her sister could get _overzealous_ and she could only showcase a certain level of skill. But even a supposed out of shape, chakra-less Jōnin should be able to handle a fresh faced Genin. Certain instincts never leave a shinobi.

Hinata shifted to the side a few inches as Hanabi's fingers darted forward, this time with no chakra lacing the digits. She gave a light tap on Hanabi's now open shoulder in correction.

The heiress pivoted before sending two consecutive jabs.

Hinata's brows pressed down. She grabbed one wrist and then the other. Twisting the arms she turned Hanabi around and locked the girl to her chest. "Hanabi, you shouldn't attack the same place consecutively. Unless you're sure the first one will be a hit." She released her sister. "First attack distracts or disorients. Second hits your true target."

"Otou-sama said-"

"If I were an enemy you'd be dead."

Hanabi swallowed. Her eyes hardened before she nodded her head. "Again?"

Hinata smiled giving a nod.

* * *

Hinata hurried her walk through the village, her eyes not straying from the line of her path. A little past eight, she was late for meeting Kakashi. She spent more time with Hanabi than she had planned.

Hanabi's beaming grin remained plastered in Hinata's mind. Her sister spoke on end about her new teammates and sensei. The team consisted of a Hyūga, an Aburame, and an Inuzuka. A second try from the first failure.

It tugged a guarded place in Hinata's heart when the Hokage first mentioned the idea. A team possessing members from each of those clans would be invaluable in tracking missions; something that Hinata could not deny.

Kakashi had been the one to recommended the Jōnin leader. An ANBU who was under his command many years back known as Uzuki Yūgao.

Hinata knew Yūgao's skill level, knew her success rate. She also knew that the Kunoichi became closed off after her lover, Gekkō Hayate's death. A team could help return an old hope.

Again Hinata could not deny the good fit. But still… a part of her wished that she could've been the one to train and watch her sister grow. To protect what she couldn't protect before.

Hinata sighed, lost in her thoughts and eyes on her feet.

Her attention snapped up as she felt someone speeding towards her. She kept her pace. The world slowed around her as she processed her options. In the middle of the street with dozens of keen eyes her choices were limited.

Hinata rolled her eyes to the sky as strong arms swooped her up while bounding forward. "Sasuke-san," she grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk."

Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose. "Where's your teammates?"

When the Uchiha didn't respond she poked him on the cheek.

Sasuke scowled down at Hinata. He looked back up, "They went to the bathhouse."

'Great…' Hinata thought. She took in their trajectory leading to the edge of the village. Their route passed straight through the bustling residencies as eager shinobi and civilians returned home for the night. She wouldn't be able to act freely.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata peered up him, "Go to my house. Their's a barrier in place and we'll be able to talk openly."

Sasuke grunted but didn't change directions.

"Or don't…" Hinata grumbled under her breath.

Sasuke smirked.

The second they touched down on the forest floor outside of Konoha's border wall, Hinata pushed herself out of Sasuke's arms. With narrowed eyes she stood tall as she stared up into Sasuke's endless black.

"You have five minutes," Hinata warned.

Sasuke's ever present smirk remained as he stepped towards Hinata. His smirk deepened when she took a step back to maintain their distance.

"We're not here to fight, Uchiha-san."

"So I'm Uchiha-san now?" Sasuke asked taking another step forward.

"When you are not presenting as my friend, yes."

Sasuke grunted. Sticking his hands into his pockets he stared at one of the surrounding oaks. "Are we friends, Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she studied the man before her. "I've been nothing but a friend to you," irritation seeped into her tone. "Do you know how-" Her eyes slid shut as she exhaled a calming breath through her nose.

The corners of Sasuke's lips lifted. He leaned forward as the smile switched to a taunting smirk, "You still get annoyed easily when you're tired."

"You're just frustrating," Hinata muttered as she pulled her eyes to the side, trying to ignore the blooming feeling of nostalgia. She released another centring breath. "I've always been here. Naruto-san's always been here. Sakura-san. Kakashi-sensei." Taking a step forward, she placed a hand on his shoulder when he turned away, "I won't pretend to understand what you've gone through. Or what you're feeling. But what I do know is that carrying a burden such as this on your own will not solve anything."

Sasuke plucked her wrist from his shoulder. He tightened his grip as he brought it down to his side. "I have to finish this. Then it'll be different."

Hinata shook her head. "It won't be… All these decisions you make, no matter how small or insignificant they may seem, shape you. They define who you _chose_ to be."

"I am an avenger."

"You are a _survivor_. You are still an _Uchiha_."

Sasuke couldn't force his eyes away from the swirling lilac eyes that peered into him. "I need to kill him."

Hinata twisted her wrist out of his grasp and took a step back, "Then you will have to live with the consequences of that decision."

Sasuke scowled as he glanced to his now empty hand. "I want to be on ANBU."

"Then talk to Hokage-sama," Hinata's bright eyes flickered in warning.

"Hn," Sasuke stuffed his hands back into his pockets. A moment passed as his mind drifted. "Why go so far for it?" He swallowed on shifting feet, "You could have come with me. Been free from all of this."

"I will protect my village. Until my last day."

Sasuke's fire stirred at Hinata's resolve, at the determination in her voice. "You want nothing else but to take care of some deteriorating village? You help people who'll never even look twice at you." His expression curdled at the idea of it.

Hinata softened as she exhaled an amused breath. "Is it such be a strange concept to you? To give without recognition?" She placed a hand on her heart as she glanced up at the sky. Her pearlescent eyes reflected the streaks of blue and red.

"Truth be told, I never thought I'd have what I have now." She looked back to Sasuke with a smile, "I'm very lucky. I simply wish to protect it for as long as I can."

Sasuke stayed silent, staring at the woman in front of him who maintained such simple ideals despite knowing what the world had to offer.

"Go back to your team, Sasuke-san. I'll walk back."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut knowing that his teammates would be noticing his absence soon, if they hadn't already. He strode forward and stopped at Hinata's flank. "The Uchiha were a part of this village you want to save. I _will_ avenge and restore the part everyone forgot."

Hinata turned as she sensed Sasuke hop back over the village wall. Her shoulders curled forward.

"You okay?"

Hinata peered up at Kakashi from behind her disheveled bangs. She nodded.

Kakashi jumped the two of them back into the village. With a still silence they ambled to Hinata's small piece of land on the village outskirts.

Hinata's eyes darted a few times to her partner, sensing something _off_. She noticed his shoulders were slightly stiff, his back a little too straight. His book was tucked into his pocket, his eyes instead choosing to watch some clouds pass by.

Once they passed through the barrier surrounding her home Kakashi sent off a shadow clone to return to his apartment to throw off any curious eyes.

Hinata pushed open the front door, tapping the toes of her shoes on the front mat to shake off the dirt stuck to the soles. She made her way to her bedroom to change for their spar only to be stopped by a hand grabbing hers. Her brows furrowed in concern as she turned to face her partner. "Kashi?"

Kakashi blinked as he stared down at the hand acting on its own accord. He shifted his attention back to doe eyes and pink parted lips. He dropped his hand and took a step back. Giving that one eyed smile he scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, "Sorry. Just thinking."

Hinata cocked her head, her eyes searching. Stepping forward she closed the formed space in between them. With a sigh her shoulders slumped as she rested her forehead against his chest, her arms limp by her side.

The tension in Kakashi's muscles melted. He wrapped one arm around the top of Hinata's shoulders, pulling her in. He tipped his head down, resting his covered lips on the top of her head.

"Stay tonight," Hinata murmured.

Kakashi's arm tightened, "Okay."


	20. In Between - Chapter 20

**AN - Twentieth Chapter! Ahhh!** Thanks so much for the feedback back I got last chapter :D Here's a new section of Entangled :O I only plan to have two chapters for this section, but if you want more from this time let me know in a review or pm me :) Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17, Kakashi: 27 (about 2 years before Eclectic Love)

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **In Between - Chapter Twenty**

Kakashi shifted on his feet, his eyes meeting anything but the steaming Hokage as she scribbled something down on the paper in front of her. He cleared his throat.

Tsunade ignored him, the plastic pen creaked as she pinched it harder. The scratches against the sheet melded together with her continuous strokes. Minutes later she dropped the pen before slamming the paper off to the side.

Kakashi's brows rose.

"You have a new mission," Tsunade began. Her hazel eyes sparking with amber.

"O-kay," Kakashi hesitated. His eye flashed in curiosity as he saw Tsunade's resolve waver for a fraction of a second.

Tsunade sighed. "You were in ANBU for a time."

Kakashi moved his head downwards in a half nod.

"I have an ANBU returning from a year long solo mission out of the village. They've been cementing our new relationship with Sunagakure, assisting in the restructuring of their ANBU."

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets as he shifted through the information. 'That's a big job for one person,' he processed. Not only would they be in charge of once enemy combatants, but also play the politics involved with any new alliance. If something went wrong the whole treaty could crumble.

"I want you to keep an eye on them as they'll be returning to active duty immediately."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. After every long term mission away from the village, a mandatory psych evaluation needed to be done along with two weeks under careful watch to ensure the shinobi remained loyal to the village.

Tsunade explained, "Their identity is an S-class secret. As of now only myself, Jiraiya, and the Kazekage are aware of this ANBU." She cleared her throat, "Hatake, this will involve your reinstatement into ANBU."

Kakashi swallowed though his posture stayed slumped. "I see."

"You'll be partners. We'll keep your involvement on a need to know basis also." Tsunade leaned back into her chair, her hands folding together. "I want you on this because, well, I don't think they're going to be very _receptive_ to having a partner. With how much importance you placed on teamwork with Team Seven, I'm hoping you're someone who can warm them up to the idea."

"I see," Kakashi mused. "Sounds like fun," he smiled despite his running thoughts. "I'm guessing he's of Jōnin rank?"

Tsunade hid her smirk behind her clamped hands, "Yes."

Kakashi's brows furrowed at the gleam that passed through Tsunade's eyes. "How long has he been on ANBU?" He was trying to piece together who this mystery shinobi could be. He thought he knew most of the people on ANBU.

"Four years. And a captain for three."

Kakashi nodded his head. 'At least they'll be able to hold their own.' He wasn't overly keen on the idea of having to deal with another eager Genin.

"Are you accepting the mission, Hatake?" Tsunade pushed.

"Why not," Kakashi shrugged. "I'll get to relive my golden years."

Tsunade's brow twitched. With a grunt of acknowledgement, she worked through a few handsigns. For a split moment the barriers surrounding the office vanished before reappearing strong. In that break, a shinobi materialized into the room, kneeling with their head bowed.

Kakashi held his surprise as he took in the new shinobi. Dressed in what he assumed to be Sunagakure's ANBU garb, the body was _smaller_ than what he expected. With a black, long-sleeve kimono and matching black hakama, they would blend with the night. A beige obi sash tied along their trimmed waist. But despite the loose material, as his eyes roamed he could make out the enticing curves of a woman.

Kakashi starred at the black mask that covered any telling facial features.

Tsunade remained silent as she watched Kakashi take in his new partner. "Remove your mask," she ordered.

The shinobi hesitated, their eyes shifting to Kakashi, but obliged.

Kakashi watched with a crease between his brows as the ANBU unlocked the clips holding their mask in place. As it peeled off his eye followed the thick mane of navy hair that fell out and down their back. His eye widened it shifted back to meet a pair of Byakugan eyes burning right through him.

He snapped his gaze to the Hokage for an explanation.

Tsunade pressed her lips together as she met Kakashi's surprised stare. "Hinata, there's no need to kneel."

Hinata stood, her body rolling straight with the poise of a stretching cat. Her eyes remained stationed on the Hokage despite her desire to inspect her old sensei. Though her time in Suna lasted a year, she'd not really spoken to him in more than two; except perhaps for the occasional pleasantry. Their relationship deteriorated soon after the death of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Her free time became scarce as her rank quickly rose and as new goals pervaded her mind. Goals that led to prices she'd never intended to pay.

Tsunade stood, leaning forward with her hands pressed against her desk. She drew her eyes up and down Hinata, inspecting for any obvious injuries. "How was your travel here?"

"Uneventful," Hinata's monotone voice flowed through the room.

"I'm glad," Tsunade gave a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her fingers pressed into the desk. "I'll need a full report on your time in Suna. I can give you a few weeks though. Then we can-"

Hinata held out her hand as a thick stack of bound papers appeared. She sauntered forward, placing her mission report on the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade snapped her mouth shut as she stared at the stack. She patted the top before sliding it closer. She flipped through the first few pages with a curious brow raised. 'This girl…'

Kakashi's lips remained pressed together as he tried to stick a few pieces of this blurry puzzle together. From what he knew, Hinata remained in an intensive care unit at the hospital after a fight with that orange masked Akatsuki member. He focused on that, deciding to ignore the fact that he had unwittingly checked out his old student when she arrived.

"I still want to discuss with you personally how your year went," Tsunade persisted.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "No need to be so formal."

Hinata didn't let any of her thoughts reach her face. She darted her eyes to Kakashi.

Tsunade straightened her aching back as she walked around her desk to lean against the front. Crossing her arms she observed the two Jōnin as objectively as she could muster. 'This can work,' she reassured herself.

"Hinata," Tsunade kept her voice tight, "meet your new partner."

Very few eyes would've caught the scowl that flashed on Hinata's face before disappearing. The eyes in this room did. Even less would've seen what hid underneath that scowl. The other two in the room did; they saw the _panic_.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata's blank voice came as close to a plead as it could.

"This is not negotiable," Tsunade lifted a hand to stop Hinata from continuing. "You get a week off. Both of you should reacquaint yourselves with one another as equals within that time. You'll have a mission after. Nothing too strenuous. Just something to warm you both up to each other."

Kakashi smiled, attempting to lift the heavy atmosphere. "It'll be nice working with you, Hinata-chan." He forced a chuckle as a blank stare shifted his way.

* * *

Hinata leaned outside the gates of the village with her arms crossed. Dressed in Konoha's ANBU gear, the frigid January air tickled the bare tops of her arms. In the shadows of the trees goosebumps rose along her skin. With her Byakugan activated she watched as her partner meandered towards her. Her Byakugan shut off as he hopped down from the treetops. She huffed a breath. The hot air puffed back at her as it hit her mask.

Kakashi waved, his new wolf ANBU mask heavy on his face. "Hey, Rabbit. Sorry I'm late-" His cheery voice dropped as Hinata pushed off of the ground and bounded away from the village. He exhaled with slumping shoulders before he followed.

Their mission was a simple retrieval of classified documents from the Daimyo in Tanigakure, the main village in the Land of Rivers. It was a two day trip if they continued at their current pace. Both ANBU were silently impressed with other being able to match their own speed.

With her Byakugan Hinata had managed to avoid any who would've crossed their path, making the journey feel like nothing more than a fast-paced stroll through the woods.

Kakashi glanced up at the darkening sky, holding in a sigh. From Hinata's steady pace he guessed they wouldn't be stopping. A part of him would miss the laid back missions he'd been assigned since becoming a Jōnin leader. His previous years in ANBU were not something he wished to experience again.

"Are you alright with traveling through the night?"

Kakashi blinked, surprised by the question. "Um, yeah. Good if you are."

Hinata nodded.

They stayed silent throughout the night and well into the morning. Both sets of ears stayed sensitive to the clitter of every cricket and snap of every stick. The air grew humid as they entered the Land of Rivers, shrouding in fog as they neared their destination. The grass along the forest floor shifted to a carpet of thick moss that climbed overtop the rocks and trees that adorned the path.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that a few more words passed between the duo.

"We should rest tonight."

Kakashi's voice broke through Hinata's inspection of the surrounding area.

Hinata nodded in agreement, they'd need to be rested for their return trip once the scroll was procured. "There's good cover about 200 meters northwest of here."

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets as he followed Hinata's lead.

They settled under the thick foliage of a weeping willow that sat a safe distance off the main path. Hinata sighed as she rested her back along the trunk. To avoid the soggy ground she laid along a thick branch. She could feel Kakashi's steady thrum of chakra on the branch opposite to her.

"I can take the first watch," Kakashi once again broke the settled silence.

Hinata glanced to the side. "It's alright. I can't sleep on missions."

"Hm? Suna must've been hard then."

Hinata adjusted her mask, letting a puff of air cool her face. "The Kazekage was very hospitable," she responded, ignoring his subtle call out. After the first couple months her stay didn't quiet feel like a mission anymore, just an extension of her life in Konoha. Though she fought herself on admitting it, a part of her wanted to stay.

"Good, good," Kakashi nodded. "So," he drawled trying to make conversation. His attempts the past week hadn't been fruitful. "Ah what's your chakra affinity?"

Hinata's lips lifted into a small smile before falling flat. "You don't remember, _sensei_?" Her tone didn't betray the mocking edge to the question.

Kakashi chuckled scratching the back of his head. "You've gotta cut an old man like myself some slack."

"…?" Hinata opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. "Fire and lightening. I also use water."

"I see. That's a good balance."

Hinata closed her eyes.

"Should I be expecting a miraculous recovery soon?"

Hinata's eyes peeled open as she activated her Byakugan to inspect the area, "I've been working on a fūinjutsu with Jiraiya-sensei. It's almost complete. It'll disrupt my chakra making it difficult to recognize from it's natural form."

Kakashi's brows lifted.

Hinata tucked her legs into herself the second before Kakashi appeared crouching in front of her on the branch.

"That sounds cool."

Hinata nodded.

"Can I see?"

Hinata didn't move as she stared at her patiently awaiting partner. She lifted her arm against the cautioning weight of her thoughts. A green scroll with golden trim appeared in her hand. She unraveled it, placing it on the branch.

Kakashi shuffled forwards in his crouch to inspect the design. His hand went up to his chin before realizing his ANBU mask was in place and dropped it down to rest overtop his knee. "How does it work?"

Hinata perked before quickly settling herself. "I've been studying the workings of the Caged Bird Seal. This will be similar in that it ties to the life force of the bearer."

Kakashi hummed, encouraging her to continue.

"By connecting to the source of chakra it will control the flow, strength, and intensity of chakra through the network. Whereas trained shinobi can usually just adjust their charka levels to mislead other shinobi this will, hopefully, morph it into another signature." Hinata's eyes hadn't left the scroll as she explained. "This symbol represents opening. It connects to this symbol," she pointed to an intricate kanji, "which isn't as well known. It acts as a sort of dam to the opening. These lines create slits in the dam. As the chakra seeps out, the waves of chakra interfere. Then-"

Hinata paused, her lips parting. She glanced up at Kakashi noticing his eyes were still on the scroll. His gaze lifted a few seconds later.

"Sorry."

Kakashi's brows furrowed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was rambling."

Hinata's mumbled words just made the valley between his brows deepen.

"Huh?" Kakashi shuffled a little bit more forward, leaning down to stare closer at the scroll. "I asked you how it works." He glanced up at Hinata, "Don't apologize."

Despite the ANBU mask covering his face, with the tilt in his voice Hinata could tell a smile crinkled his eyes. So behind the cover of her own mask her cheeks tinged pink before she dived back into her explanation.

* * *

The ANBU pair arrived at the gates of Tanigakure as the sun peeked over the horizon. The air between them a hair lighter than the previous day. The stone wall that surrounded the village dripped with thick water droplets. The sloping roof tops were visible over the top of the wall.

"State your purpose," a guard with slick brown hair grumbled. His eyes drawing over the Konoha ANBU.

Kakashi stepped forward, "We're here to pick up a document from your Daimyo." He handed them a scroll from the Hokage.

The guards lips pressed together as he verified the document. He nodded. "We've been expecting you," he rerolled the scroll and handed it back to Kakashi.

The second guard stepped forward, "I will be escorting you to Hirohito-sama."

The muscles along Hinata's back readjusted, pulling tight, as she walked through the streets of Tanigakure. She hadn't done such a _public_ mission in awhile.

The people donned clothing made of cotton and linen. A young woman passed them wearing a navy blue, ankle length skirt with a white flowing, long sleeved shirt. Her honey brown hair tied up into a twist.

Hinata watched as the brunette's eyes dipped over her silver haired teammate, straying a little too long. Hinata tilted her head, 'Odd.'

The guard leading them torqued his head around, "Normally it's those blond and brown haired fellas that come for these things."

Hinata and Kakashi both eyed the man, staying silent. They followed as they tucked into a side street, the bustling voices quieting as they increased their distance form the main streets. The alleyways thinned. Kakashi paused, motioning Hinata to go ahead of him when they turned to fit between two concrete buildings.

"We're almost there," the guard informed as his shoulder scratched along the concrete.

The alley opened to a muddy field with sparse clumps of tall grass. A shabby concrete shed laid on the opposite end.

"Hirohito-sama is waiting inside," the guard stopped, not bothering the cross the waterlogged ground.

Kakashi nodded at the guard before eyeing the ground. He pushed chakra to his feet to avoid sticking shoes. Hinata followed, activating her Byakugan to inspect inside the shack. She noticed five individuals. One person was sitting with two standing behind them. Another two manned the door. All of their chakra networks were underdeveloped indicating they weren't shinobi.

Kakashi pushed open the door. He stood outside as his eye inspected the barn room before stepping in with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He ignored the two guards on either side of him, instead focusing on Hinata's chakra behind him as she stood watch by the door and on the Daimyo lounging on a wooden bench across the room.

"Hello, hello," Hirohito welcomed with a grin. A single tooth jutted sideways ruining the perfect line of pearl teeth. The middle aged man's forehead crinkled as his eyebrows lifted to take in the two ANBU. "Two different faces this time, I see." He chuckled, "Well figuratively of course."

The guards forced a laugh making Kakashi cringe behind his mask.

"Hirohito-sama, we'll be accepting the scroll on behalf of the Hokage," Kakashi pushed away from the small talk.

The Daimyo's brown eyes tried to stare through the slits of Kakashi's ANBU mask. They then shifted to the ANBU by the door. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Hinata bowed her upper body in respect but remained silent. Her senses prickled in alert from the confining space.

Kakashi shifted himself to block the older man's view, used to this behaviour whenever he was teamed with the more _curvaceous_ kunoichi. "No disrespect, Hirohito-sama, but we have a schedule to keep."

Hirohito narrowed his eyes before a smile claimed his lips. He waved his hand as if dismissing the idea. "I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind a few lost minutes. I've trekked myself to this… soiled corner to meet you after all." His face scrunched as he looked down at his muddy sandals.

Kakashi clicked his jaw, he hated playing politics. 'A simple genjutsu and this could all be done,' he sighed to himself.

Hirohito shifted to look around Kakashi. "I am surprised a woman such as yourself has taken to this sort of life." He leaned into the bench, his arms spreading across the back.

"I assure you, Hirohito-sama, I am more than qualified to complete this mission," Hinata monotoned, purposely misinterpreting his statement.

The man laughed a little too loud. "Oh I'm sure," he grinned as his eyes blatantly drew her up and down. "I've heard my men say that a woman with a beautiful body is good for a night, but a woman with a beautiful mind is good for a life time. You appear to have both. So what does that make you good for?"

"Completing this mission." This man reminded Hinata of a few from her biological clan.

Kakashi grimaced at the poor attempt at a pickup line, wondering how many times this seventeen year old had been subject to noblemen like this. From her composed and quick responses he guessed too many. Sakura's fist would've already found it's way to the Daimyo thick skull if it was Team Seven in their place.

"A woman with a cause. I like that," Hirohito quipped. Giving in, he nodded to the guard on his left.

The burly man walked towards Kakashi to hand him a golden coloured scroll with silver swirling lining.

Kakashi took no time to slip it into his pocket. He bowed his head before turning, wanting to leave before the Daimyo could think of anything else to say. Seeing Hinata push the door open immediately he guessed she had the same idea.

Instead of exiting through the way they came, the duo headed straight for the village wall. With a strong leap they jumped over and picked up a steady pace towards Konoha. Hinata activated her Byakugan keeping watch as they traveled.

The pair made an unspoken agreement to focus on the travel home instead of any forced socializing.

"Wolf."

Kakashi stopped, turning to look at Hinata who waited on the previous tree.

"There's shinobi surrounding. A woman from the village met up with group of six others two kilometres back. Three appear to be Jōnin level though they're repressing their chakra. Four are Chunin level." Hinata pressed her vision further as she tried to predict how the enemy would organize. "There's three more four kilometres in front of us, but there's no guarantee they're with the other group."

Kakashi blinked, not used to getting such forewarning. There was no guarantee that these shinobi were targeting them, but as a shinobi one never could bet on coincidence.

Wanting to get a better sense of Hinata's combat style, he asked, "How do you wanna go about this?"

"We should keep moving if they have their own sensory style shinobi," Hinata advised. As they traveled side by side she continued, "I can set up fūinjutsu traps around us. With my Byakugan I can activate them from a safe distance. We don't know how experienced these shinobi are or what their mission entails. It'd be best to not directly engage if possible."

Kakashi nodded.

"Or…"

"Hm?" Kakashi turned his head to Hinata.

"They've all disappeared."

Kakashi nodded. 'Great.'

Hinata hopped off the tree to the solid ground below.

Kakashi watched from above as she worked through a series of handsigns. He contemplated opening his Sharingan to follow the quick motions. As her left hand wrapped around her wrist, her palm hit the ground. He saw five concentric circles manifest from around her hand. Twelve lines darted out from underneath her palm, extending deeper into the forest.

Hinata waited, her brows furrowing in concentration. She focused on the jutsu knowing Kakashi would be keeping guard. "This is a sensory fūinjutsu," she explained, remembering that Kakashi wouldn't be familiar with her jutsu. "It only reaches a 200 meter diameter, but can feel what my Kekkai Genkai can not see."

Kakashi nodded at the information as he extended his own senses.

"They're underground," Hinata informed minutes later. Removing her hand from her wrist she used the single hand to flip through a group of handsigns. Her chest puffed as she leaned forwards, tipping her mask to the side before curling her fingers around her lips like a straw. As the side of her hand reached the ground a purple poison expelled from her mouth to saturate the ground, utilizing the lines of her seal to reach the targeted areas.

Kakashi's ears twitched as heard the first piece of ground break as a shinobi pierced through. Moments later the deep crackle could be heard all around them. He jumped down to Hinata, prepared to protect her while she finished her jutsu.

Hinata continued to breathe the poison into the ground even as she felt a shinobi charge. She heard the telltale clang of a kunai as Kakashi parried the attack.

Hinata pressed her lips together as she felt the chakra weaken, the life drain out of those not quick enough to leave the poisoned ground. One Jōnin and three Chunin to her count, leaving six more to deal with.

She reactivated her Byakugan as she stood while readjusting her mask. Feeling the drain in her chakra she knew it'd be best to use taijutsu. Slipping a kunai from her pouch she pivoted on the balls of her feet, catching the shinobi off guard as he tried to sneak from behind. She sliced upwards, nicking the Jōnin's chin before they ducked away.

Hinata twisted, rounding up a kick that slammed against a Chunin approaching from her rear. She felt their ribs snap away from their sternum. She ducked as another manifested behind her, her Byakugan catching as a few strands of hair from her ponytail sliced off.

Twirling in her squat she stabbed them in the leg, drawing the blade upwards as she stood. Hearing their scream as she tore through the flesh she struck their chest with her other hand. She shot out a pulse of chakra to stop their heart.

She leaned to the side as a kunai sliced the skin of her deltoid. Not even a hiss left her lips.

Hinata turned to engage. She stopped her attack as a kunai flew past, hitting the enemy in their jugular. She watched the shinobi's eyes widen with shock before their light faded in a way much too familiar to her.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan as she followed the path of the kunai back to Kakashi. She looked over the five bodies surrounding him. Only one remained alive, tied up under Kakashi's foot for interrogation. With the threat removed, Hinata took in the Kirigakure hitai-ate around their neck.

Hinata walked forward pulling out a scroll from her pouch. She pressed a nerve on the struggling shinobi's neck making them fall unconscious before placing the scroll on top of them. With a single handsign the scroll disappeared with the Jōnin.

"I'll deliver the captive to Torture and Interrogation for questioning," Hinata explained. "We should continue." Allies might be on their way.

Kakashi nodded taking in his new partner's impressive repertoire. "You should heal yourself," he added looking at her cut.

"I should conserve chakra. It's not deep."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, eyeing the dripping blood. Pulling out a small round of bandages from his pouch he closed the distance between them. "I'll wrap it for you then."

Hinata didn't respond. With tense muscles she followed his movements as he tied the springy white fabric along the top of her arm. "…Thank you."

"No worries," he brushed off, smiling as he stepped away. "Let's get going?"

Hinata nodded, jumping back up into the trees. Their feet pattered against the wooden branches as if never missing a beat.

* * *

Tsunade lifted a brow as she took in the disheveled Jōnin. With their ANBU masks tied to their hips she noticed the wariness behind their eyes had lightened some. 'This can definitely work…'

She motioned Hinata forward.

Tsunade's hands glowed green as she healed Hinata's bandaged arm. "Did Hatake get in your way?" She joked, smirking up at the impish Copy Nin.

"I need to work on my taijutsu," Hinata responded, ignoring the discomfort of pulling muscles and skin on her arm.

Tsunade grunted. "That's what teammates are for. Making up for those weaknesses."

Hinata tilted her head in acknowledgment. She knew the purpose of a team, knew the strength a well balanced team could possess. Her eyes darted to Kakashi, her heart clenching. She just didn't deserve one.

Kakashi caught that pained flicker in Hinata's eyes. His brows furrowed.

"I'm gonna get rusty relying on that your Byakugan," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. "How'd you know to watch that girl form the village?"

Hinata returned her eyes to her healing arm, watching Tsunade's familiar chakra flow through and sooth the area. "The way she looked at you."

Kakashi lifted a brow, "A lot of women look at me you know."

Tsunade snorted.

"Why would…?" Hinata drowned off, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Tsunade sniggered as she glanced at Kakashi who was mirroring a kicked puppy as he grumbled something about mean kunoichi.

"Tanigakure holds the highest rates for female victims of domestic violence throughout the Land of Rivers," Hinata continued from his interruption. "It seemed unlikely a woman raised there would react so overtly to an ANBU; a male known to be aggressive."

"I," Kakashi blinked, "didn't know that."

Hinata bowed her head in thanks to Tsunade before turning to her new partner with a sharp eyes, "You should have."

Tsunade leaned back against her desk. She smirked as she caught Kakashi's eye gleam at the challenge behind that infuriating uncaring front. Her smirk deepened, 'Oh, this will definitely work.'

* * *

AN - I feel like an apathetic Hinata would be a mixture of ingrained politeness with unintentional criticalness lol

Leave a review and let me know what you think! They make my day :) Have a good weekend!


	21. Eclectic Love - Chapter 21

**AN -** Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter :) :) Hope you like this chapter!

And to _Midnight-The Angel of Darkness_ this chapter may answer your question :P

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17, Kakashi: 27 (about 2 years before Eclectic Love)

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Twenty-One**

Recently healed from his spar with the woman siting across from him on her bed, Kakashi leaned into the pillow cradling his stiff back and neck. A towel draped overtop his bare shoulders, catching the falling droplets from his freshly scrubbed hair. He listened to her spirited voice ramble on about a new fūinjutsu she'd been developing.

Kakashi's head tilted, his eye lightening as a smile lifted his lips. He loved the way she glowed when she talked about something she was passionate about. The way her normally quiet voice raised a little bit louder. How her eyes wouldn't stray from the scroll she focused on except to peek up at him from behind those dishevelled bangs to see if he was still following.

His eyes began to wander. He drew them down her neck to the collar of the baggy t-shirt that had begun slipping off of her shoulder. His eye dared lower, glazing as they scanned over her bare legs, covered only by a pair of navy blue cotton shorts.

"I wonder what Jiraiya-sensei will think of it," Hinata mused, pulling Kakashi out of his perusal.

Kakashi blinked himself out of his haze before he gave a lopsided smile. "He's one of your longest running fanboys so I have a guess."

Hinata's cheeks tinged pink as she parted her mouth to argue.

"Ah, don't tell him I said that," Kakashi hurried.

Hinata giggled. "Oh I plan to," she said with mock seriousness.

Kakashi lifted his brow. His hands darted forwards as he grabbed her ankles. Uncrossing her legs he pulled her towards him, making her fall back. He pounced, trapping her body underneath him. "Now that's not nice, Hinata-chan. Threatening your poor partner like that."

Hinata clutched the scroll in her hands as she felt her face heat. Swallowing, she pushed aside her fumbling stomach. Her eyes twinkled before she flipped their positioning, dropping the scroll to the side. Her hands pressed against his chest as she sat atop of his bare stomach.

"The ever defenceless Copy Ninja," Hinata teased. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Kakashi released a dramatic exhale, his body slumping into the bed. "That's a relief. I was getting worried."

Hinata rolled her eyes but couldn't stop another giggle from escaping. Her laughter choked off as she found the world turning as Kakashi maneuvered himself back on top. "Kashi," she groaned.

"Sorry," Kakashi disarmed her with a grin; without his mask she really didn't stand a chance. "I have my rugged image to protect."

"I didn't know you possessed such an image," she said with a proud smirk that rested as more of a grin.

"I'm a very sought after bachelor in Konoha, thank you."

Hinata lifted a brow.

"I'm told it's the 'sexy mystery' that surrounds me."

Hinata's eyes dipped across his face. "Was it Genma-san who told you that?"

"He was my first love," Kakashi sighed before he let his arms give out, dropping on top of Hinata.

Hinata's laugh cutoff to another groan as his weight crushed her. "Ka-Kashi, you're too heavy," she forced out between constricted giggles.

Kakashi rolled them over so that half of Hinata was strewn across him. He sighed as he relaxed his head into the mattress with one arm wrapped around Hinata's waist. He ran his free hand through his spiking locks as he stared up at the ceiling. He shouldn't be doing this.

Hinata glanced up to see Kakashi's sharp jawline. She relaxed her head down onto his chest, her warmed cheek meeting his cooler skin. She heard the steady thrum of his heartbeat pick up before she felt him raise his upper body.

Lifting herself onto her forearm she turned her head to meet Kakashi's dark gazing eye. Her own heart picked up its pace. She felt her heart thump as one of his hands reached towards her, cradling her cheek. Her head tilted into his hand as his thumb drew along her heating skin.

"Kashi?" Hinata whispered his name with what remained of her shallow breath.

"You can stop me," Kakashi's husky voice thrummed as his eye drifted to Hinata's lips.

Hinata's mouth parted to respond but no sound escaped.

"You can tell me to stop," he repeated, bringing his head down to hers as his hand led her head up.

Hinata's fingers clenched her bedspread, her other staying flat on his chest. She released a shaky breath as their faces neared.

Kakashi paused as their noses touched. "Say stop and I'll stop."

Hinata felt his warm breath mingle with her own. Her sensitive nose filled with his deep scent. As the seconds ticked by neither of them moved: Hinata frozen in wide-eyed surprise and Kakashi frozen with uncertainty.

She felt him sigh. She felt as he pulled back.

Her heart flipped.

Squeezing her eyes shut she pushed herself forward to close the distance, pressing her lips against his.

Hinata waited as heat climbed up from her chest to burn her face. 'He's not moving,' she thought as her heartbeat picked up its pace. 'What if there was just something on my face. What if-' Her thoughts cut off as the hand resting on her cheek slid around to grab the back of her head, tangling through her locks to pull her closer.

Hinata relaxed into the kiss as his lips began to move. Her hand glided up his chest to cradle his neck, her thumb running along the line of his jaw. Kakashi kept her body humming as she felt his hand splay across her lower back before dragging her body to lay fully on top of him as he laid back.

It took all of his self control to not let his hands stray as he felt her legs settle on each side of his hips. To draw them along the backs of her legs, squeezing the soft flesh. To dip them under the slip of a shirt she wore and feel as her back arched into him.

As he felt his member throb he pulled his lips from hers. He rested his forehead against her own. Just a second apart and he already wanted to taste her lips again, feel her pressed even closer.

Hinata pressed her face into the crook of his neck and he felt her body shake. His salacious thoughts paused as he turned his head with a lifted brow at her restrained giggles. "Oh no… I broke her." Kakashi grinned as he heard her laugh louder. "Hokage-sama's gonna kill me."

Hinata pressed herself up, a hand covering her tittering mouth. She stared into Kakashi's amused eyes, her lips still tingling. The ANBU of many a people's nightmares felt _giddy_ for the first time in her life.

Kakashi pulled her hand away from her face, wanting to see the stretch of her lips with the squinting of her eyes. "That's usually _not_ the reaction I get when I kiss a woman," his grin fell into a sheepish smile.

Hinata hid her face in his neck again as another bought of laughter shook her core.

Kakashi flipped them over, holding himself on his forearms as his body settled between her legs. Leaning down he quickly captured her lips. Feeling her giggle into him he couldn't help but smile against her.

He felt her heartbeat quicken and her laughter settle as his hand slid down her stomach to caress the side of her bare thigh with a featherlight touch. Pressing his chest into hers, he felt as her timid hands began to respond, searching along the muscles of his back as he deepened the kiss.

'That's better,' Kakashi thought as he heard a soft moan. His hands tightened his grip on her thigh, his lips tilting in a slight smirk.

"Arrogant man," Hinata mumbled against his lips.

With a grin he captured her mouth in another kiss. He nipped at those lips that always tempted him with their pout before finally tasting that silver tongue. He pushed himself closer loving the way her soft body moulded underneath him.

With a sudden change Kakashi groaned as Hinata shoved him off to her side. He glanced to her widened eyes as she sprung off the bed, apprehension built in his chest at the thought that he might have done something wrong.

Hinata quickly straightened her clothes and ran her hand along the back of her head. "Hanabi passed through my barrier," she informed as she exited the bedroom.

Kakashi's anxiety silenced as he cursed under his breath. He grabbed his shirt from his pile of shinobi gear and forced it over his head. Lifting his mask to cover the bottom half of his face, he followed Hinata.

He found her in the kitchen, waiting for the expected knock with tense shoulders. He slid his hand across the small of her back, turning her towards him. "Should I go?"

Hinata's heart fluttered at his actions, at how easily his arm had wrapped around her. It was a small but notable change from how he would've responded just a few hours ago before… Her cheeks heated. She swallowed, casting her eyes to the ground, "Yeah."

Kakashi tipped her chin upwards before pecking her on the lips with a smile. "I'm here if you two need anything."

Hinata's nerves settled at those assuring words. This was Kakashi. Her body relaxed as a timid smile graced her lips, "I know."

As a strong whack of a fist hit her door she felt the hand on her chin disappear. With hurried steps she strode to her front door. She pulled it open, making Hanabi's knocking hand pause midair.

Hinata's eyes widened as her normally composed sister flung herself forward. She pulled Hanabi in through the door and shut it behind her. Hinata curled herself protectively over her sister, feeling silent sobs wrack the young girls body. She rubbed soothing circles along her back.

After a moment Hinata maneuvered them to the grey upholstered couch in her living room. In the small space all that could fit was the couch and a glass tea table.

Plopping them down, she let her sister curl into her side. Hinata ran her fingers through Hanabi's damp brown locks to untangle a few clumps.

"What's wrong?" Hinata murmured as she felt Hanabi's shoulders settle. She peeked at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight.

Hanabi scuffled a few inches away from Hinata as she realized her actions. "Sorry," she sniffled, whipping her eyes with the back of arm.

"What's wrong, Hanabi? I can only help if you tell me," Hinata insisted, tucking a stand of Hanabi's hair behind her ear.

"I was up past curfew. And… I overheard Otou-sama talking with the elders."

Hinata only allowed sympathy to rest across her face despite the anticipation blooming in her stomach.

Hanabi broke eye contact, staring off to the side. "The elders want me pulled off my team and to start learning how to run the clan instead."

"Hokage-sama could insist. I'm sure she's recognized your improvement these past months," Hinata's eyes squinted with her smile as she saw Hanabi's cheeks tinge pink. "The elders don't have a final say in the placement of a shinobi." Seeing that Hanabi's gaze remained on the floor Hinata guessed there was more. "What else?"

Hanabi shook her head as a scowl morphed her thin lips. "They've already found a _suitor_ for me. And you won't believe who the fucker is!"

Hinata muscles clenched along her back as she predicted who's name would be said.

"Hiraku! That controlling, overbearing, kiss-ass who always looks as if a stick has been shoved deep up his-"

"Hanabi," Hinata chastised lightly making the other girl pout. Hinata's eyes softened as she watched the pout crack and tears begin to form. "I'm sorry," she pulled her sister into a hug. "This is my fault."

Hanabi forced herself back. "What? Of course it's not your fault, Oneechan."

Hinata turned and crossed her legs in front of her on the couch. "Hanabi there's some things you don't know." Seeing Hanabi narrow her eyes, she smiled at her determination, "I was also promised to Hiraku many year ago. I managed to get out of the contract with some help." She grabbed Hanabi's hands in her own, "I should've predicted this outcome. I'm sorry." There were only so many pureblooded Hyūga—far enough away from their immediate family—left to continue on the pure blood of the clan.

"It's still not your fault," Hanabi assured with fired eyes. "You had to protect yourself too."

Hinata's smile wilted as she looked down.

"If you got out that means I can too, right?" Hanabi's excitement quickly died as Hinata's sympathetic eyes met her. "I can't do whatever you did, can I?" She mumbled pulling her hands into her lap.

"When I was first disowned tensions were very high between myself and the Hyūga." Hinata pressed her hand against her forehead, "The Caged Bird Seal would always tie me to the clan and, regardless of their view of me, I still was a pureblooded Hyūga."

"So they were going to force you back in once you were of marrying age…" Hanabi pieced together.

Hinata nodded. Not wanting to get into the more violent details, she kept her explanation vague, "The Sandaime was concerned about this."

"But the Hokage can't interfere in clan matters," Hanabi recited the ingrained lesson.

"Exactly. So, to lead me to a place where I could help myself, he sent me to retrieve a scroll from the Hokage's Library. This scroll was listed under laws and their _exceptions_." Hinata pressed her lips together.

The information she was about to share _was_ public. If someone searched it up it could be easily found. But it was not well known throughout the village. It remained hidden in plain sight; the Hyūga wouldn't be parading it around.

"After reading the scroll I learned that if I were to be adopted into another family then my new guardians would obtain parental rights over me… And the Hyūga wouldn't be able to accept a marriage proposal on my behalf. But," Hinata paused, "that would also mean I would never be able to become a clan member again."

Hanabi stared at her sister, listening as she steadily explained. "So I can't, I can't make you a part of the Main Branch again once I'm Clan Head?"

Hinata's neutral expression broke as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hanabi."

"It's okay," Hanabi responded a bit too quickly. "Did you just go with some random family or…?"

"A civilian family could be bullied by a clan the size of the Hyūga," Hinata reasoned. "I originally didn't want to involve anyone. But after my injury, I knew the elders would use that opportunity to try and regain control."

"So who-"

"Tsunade-sensei."

Hanabi blinked. "Huh?!"

Hinata blushed as she brushed another falling strand out of Hanabi's eyes. "It was very generous of Hokage-sama."

"You're the adopted daughter of the Hokage?! A Sanin?!"

"Only legally. It was simply a means to help me avoid a battle with the Hyūga Clan," Hinata responded, her voice remaining calm despite her sister's excitement.

Hanabi held up her hands, "Okay, sure, whatever you say, Oneechan."

"This needs to stay between us, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hanabi waved off. As if suddenly remembering her own predicament, her shoulders slumped. "I'm screwed then."

Hinata shook her head. With a smile she patted her sisters head, "We'll deal with this together. I promise you that you won't have to go through with _any_ marriage that you don't want to."

Hanabi gave an impish smile as her cheeks warmed. "Can I stay here tonight, Oneechan? Please?"

"Of course. Does anyone in the Clan know where you are?"

Hanabi rubbed her hand down the back of her head as she looked away. "No… I sort of yelled at them and ran off."

Hinata sighed. "Okay. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN - Hope you liked this chapter! If you're a KakaHina shipper then probably :P If not then there was still some sisterly bonding :) Next chapter is some Hyūga confrontation! Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	22. Eclectic Love - Chapter 22

**AN** \- Thanks so much to the people that reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this one too :D

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17, Kakashi: 27 (about 2 years before Eclectic Love)

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hinata's shoulders remained taut as she walked through the waking streets of the village. Shop owners woke with the rising sun, cleaning and organizing their stock before the streets flooded with eager patrons. With her headstrong sister beside her, the white-eyed sisters walked in step towards the Hokage Tower.

Hinata had sent a scroll to the Hokage last night warning her to expect frantic Hyūga searching for their escaped heiress and informing that Hanabi was safely tucked away with her. She'd received a summoning in the early morning in response. This time warning her that the Hyūga were waiting for them in the Hokage's office.

Fighting against her desire to throw on a baggy sweater and thick pants, Hinata donned a more respectable option knowing who she would be facing. A deep purple, long sleeved, kimono-style top hugged her upper body. A light lavender obi tied tight underneath her breasts, accentuating her trained waist. A thick pair of simple black pants shielded her legs from the wind. With November coming to an end, the trees that lined Konoha's streets were bare providing little protection from the cold climate.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata paused in her steps, placing a hand on Hanabi's shoulder. She turned to the voice. "Ayame-san, good morning." She noticed the young woman running to catch up.

"I love your outfit," Ayame gleamed as she felt the fabric of Hinata's top.

The three picked up their walk.

Hanabi eyed the intruder, she hadn't gotten to spend this much time with her elder sister in a while. But with a placating run of Hinata's fingers through her hair, she softened.

"Thank you. We're heading to a meeting," Hinata informed with a smile.

"Oh?" Ayame peeked down at the young girl. "Ah! This must be your sister. Nice to meet you. I'm Ayame."

Hanabi bowed her upper body with her hands entwined in front of her while maintaining that Hyūga indifference. "Hyūga Hanabi," she introduced, "It's nice to meet you, Ayame-san."

"I know who you are," Ayame grinned, tucking a blowing strand of hair behind her ear. "Hinata just lights up when she talks about you."

Hinata glanced at Ayame out of the corner of her eyes.

"Really?" Hanabi's eyes were wide.

Hinata's eyes shifted to Hanabi before she giggled. "How could I not be proud of my little sister?"

Hanabi looked off to the side with puffing pink cheeks.

"Aren't you usually with Teuchi-san at this time?" The second the question left Hinata's mouth she saw the woman shrink as colour rose up her neck.

Ayame glanced at Hanabi before leaning in to whisper to Hinata, "I _may_ be seeing someone."

Hinata's lips formed an O as understanding donned on her. Seeing the glow in Ayame's eyes, Hinata softened, "I'm glad you're happy, Ayame-san. You deserve it."

"What about you, Hinata-chan? Anyone caught your eye?"

At that question Hanabi's ears twitched as she listened in.

Hinata pressed her finger to her twisting lips in thought. "Not really. I'm focused on my work for now."

"Aw you need to learn how to have some fun," Ayame chastised with a wagging finger.

"I have fun," Hinata insisted with furrowed brows.

Hanabi snickered, "I don't think you know the meaning."

Hinata's brows pressed lower. "I can have fun," she murmured, more to herself than the other two with her.

Ayame and Hanabi exchanged a not so secret glance.

"Ah this is my stop," Ayame noticed as Ichiraku's Ramen came into view. "Good luck with your meeting both of you."

Hinata smiled her response as Ayame dipped into the store.

The sisters stayed quiet as they entered the Hokage Tower. The light atmosphere switched to stifling as what could come of this meeting loomed over their heads. Only a handful of shinobi and administrators shuffled about, some finishing their night shift.

As Hinata approached the Hokage's office she could sense five familiar chakra signatures. She straightened her back, elongating her neck. Her graceful footfalls resounded through the hall. Her eyes met with Genma as he lounged beside the door, noticing as he gave her an appreciative once over before noting her sister.

Genma smirked as he reached to open the door. "Kick some ass," he murmured low enough for only Hinata to hear.

Hinata's lips lifted into a smirk of her own before falling flat as four pairs of white eyes shifted to her. She paused as the door clicked shut behind her. Looking out from behind thick lashes she pointedly ignored the Hyūga to acknowledge the Hokage with a respectful bow. "Hokage-sama."

Hinata glanced down to Hanabi who followed her lead and repeated her actions. She turned her eyes to Hiashi. "Hyūga-sama," she bowed her head, her shoulders remaining taught. Her keen eyes took in their nuanced responses.

"Hinata. Hanabi. Take a seat," Tsunade's steel voice layered onto the thick tension in the room.

Hinata sat in the seat closest to the Hokage with Hanabi taking the seat to her left. The four Hyūga sat opposite to them. She slid her attention to Hiraku who had yet to remove his eyes from her. She then passed over her biological grandfather and grandmother. She hated the _pride_ that she saw beneath those impassive glares. As if her strength was something the Hyūga could take credit for.

Never one for pleasantries, Tsunade all but growled, "Now, what was so urgent we all needed to be here at such an unholy hour?" She felt as if her head had just hit the pillow when she received Hinata's message.

Hiashi shifted into a straighter position as he regarded the Hokage. "Our apologies for requesting such an impromptu meeting. When it is in regards to the heir of our clan, however, we must insist." His solid eyes glanced to Hanabi.

"And what is this concern you have with your _heir_?" Tsunade drawled, resting into her seat.

Hiashi swallowed. "As Hanabi will be taking up the role of Clan Head once she reaches eighteen we're requesting her removal from her current Genin team as to begin training for such a position."

Tsunade's eyes roamed over to Hanabi, noticing the tensing of the young girls shoulders and the reaffirming touch of Hinata's hand against her knee.

"This information will not be made public for a couple months, but your _daughter_ will be offered a place in the upcoming Chunin Exams." Tsunade's lips lifted as she saw excitement pass through Hanabi's eyes. "Removing her from this team will remove her ability to compete in these exams."

The Hyūga elders exchanged a glance at the conveniently timed drop of information.

The female elder, Hinata's grandmother, responded with the haughty air of a Hyūga, "Can we not form a team of Hyūga to take the exams with Hanabi?"

Hinata shifted her solid eyes to the elder, "That is not the point of a team. They make up for one another's weaknesses. The camaraderie developed between Hanabi-chan and her teammates these past months is invaluable and cannot be easily replicated."

The male elder, Hinata's grandfather, lifted his nose as he stared down at Hinata. "You managed to fare relatively well, _for a time_ , without one."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the low blow.

Hinata gave a closed lip smile. "It is their sacrifice that allowed me the opportunity to become strong."

"Hinata-nee and Neji-nii said I've gotten stronger since I've joined the team," Hanabi added. "I've learned things that I wouldn't have been able to with just the Hyūga."

The elders exchanged another glance.

Hiashi stared at his youngest daughter. "If this is what you choose know that you will still be expected to maintain your commitment to the Clan. Additional time will need to be spent learning the laws and etiquette expected of the Head."

Hanabi nodded, "I will put in the extra time, Otou-sama."

Hiashi's lips pressed together.

"Great," Tsunade refrained from rolling her eyes. "What else?" She slid her eyes to Hiraku, smirking when she saw him gulp. "I'm guessing it involves you?"

The female elder took reign of the conversation. "Though we'd have preferred to keep this within the Clan, we expect interference from Hinata. As she is your responsibility we would like reassurance that this will not be the case."

Tsunade lifted a brow, "Hinata's almost nineteen, reached Jōnin status, and currently maintains the position of the Minister of Trade for our village with political ties across the nation… She's earned the right to make decisions for herself." Seeing the dissatisfaction behind the Hyūga's hollow eyes she gave a lopsided smile, "Don't you agree?"

Hiashi pressed his lips together. "That is beside the point," he glanced to his mother. "Hanabi is set to marry Hiraku and no amount of interference will change that."

Hinata blinked, 'A kunai to the throat might do the trick,' she thought to herself.

Tsunade entwined her hands, propping her elbows on her desk she leaned forwards. Her eyes shifted through each person in the room as she weighed her options.

"However," the female elder drawled, the tone making Hinata and Tsunade narrow their eyes, "If Hinata were to accept the original marriage contract, then Hanabi's options would be once again open for discussion."

Hanabi bursted upwards, "How-!"

Hinata tugged Hanabi's wrist pulling her back into her seat as genuine laughter left her lips. She ignored the curious stare of her biological father and the questioning glower of the elders. "Very clever," she continued to laugh, a deceptively dainty hand covering her mouth.

Tsunade bit back her own laugh at Hinata's response. 'Damn, I should've poured myself some saké.'

Hiraku steamed, his control slipping as his temper sizzled awake. "You would be lucky to-"

"No," Hinata's laughter abated as she lifted her hand to interrupt him. Her eyes focused on the female elder. "Such tactics are not appreciated. Let's agree to avoid such underhandedness. After all, we are all united as citizens of Konoha." She smiled down at Hanabi, "And of course in our desire to do what is best for Hanabi-chan."

The elders nodded with not much choice but to agree.

Hiashi continued to observe. The way his gut churned held him back from interfering. From her blue, pin straight hair. To the slant of her nose. The way her voice lilted like a steady flowing river. The way her lips pursed ever so slightly when she delved deep into her thoughts. He couldn't help but see Yoorime, his late wife, sitting in front of him. He would've thought them one in the same if it weren't for the slice of Hinata's eyes as they moved; as if she saw right through them all, as if she had planned for every possible move they could make.

Hiashi ignored as his heart sunk in his chest, retaining that neutral facade. Yoorime would never forgive him for how he let their family fall apart; for putting the clan first yet again.

Seeing their reluctant agreement Hinata continued. "Let's discuss our options openly," her lips lifted into small disarming smile. "The first would be for me to come forward and press charges against Hiraku-san for abuse against a minor."

Hinata watched the elders straighten as their muscles tensed. She saw Hiashi's jaw clench as his eye glanced at Hiraku.

"You would spin fallacies to get your way after sprouting about being open," the female elder hissed.

Hinata's ankles crossed as she straightened in her seat. She withheld the twitch of her lips as for the first time she watched raw panic flash across her grandmothers eyes. "I have no need." Her eyes went to Hiraku, "I have a witness to his verbal and physical abuse when I was thirteen."

"Oneechan…"

Hinata sent Hanabi an apologetic smile. She'd hope to keep her sister innocent to the underhanded nature of the Hyūga Clan, but this was the best option.

"We were not aware of this," Hiashi spoke, his voice holding a bitter twist as his eyes continued to glare at a seething Hiraku.

"Of the witness?" Hinata questioned with wide eyes and a tilted head. "I assumed so," she smiled.

"Hinata, you're still-" Hiashi began only to be cut off by his father.

"The Caged Bird Seal is a means of protecting our Clan from outsiders. It is not a form of abuse."

Tsunade grumbled under her breath at that.

"The Caged Bird Seal was not involved," Hinata met his glare with steel resolve. "Though I feel I should clarify that activating the Seal without motive, for no other reason than showcasing power, _is_ abuse."

Tsunade smirked behind her hands as she watched the Hyūgas squirm. "Are you filing a case, Hinata?"

"If my concern for this behaviour being repeated on another is removed then I see no need." Hinata lifted her lips in that same practiced smile, "I'm sure the Hyūga would appreciate discretion after all."

"He will be dealt with and the contract will be nullified," Hiashi responded without pause.

"Hiashi-"

"I've made my decision," Hiashi interjected, not even sparing a glance at his father.

"This is absurd!" Hiraku fumed. His chair fell back, smacking the floor, as he pushed himself to a stand.

"Sit down!" Tsunade's voice boomed through the office.

"I will not lose my place because some whore thinks she has something over me!"

Tsunade stood, her fist slamming down onto her desk, cracking the solid wood and making loose papers fly. "Watch your mouth!" Her blue eyes mirrored an ocean storm, "Hiashi control your clan members or I'll do it for you." She scowled, her chakra flaring to life.

In those few second Hinata watched Hiraku's expression morph into one that plagued her childhood nightmares. She saw that ugly pulsing vein in his forehead and his hands fisting. She saw those hollow eyes piercing through her slide down to her sister.

Hinata swallowed, her jaw clenching and her fingers twitching as she pushed down her instincts. Her eyes drew down to his foot as it scuffed forward, closing the already short space.

"Attempt to touch my sister," Hinata's voice strained to remain light with her tightening smile, "and you will lose your hands."

The heated temperature in the room dropped below freezing. The air became thick to swallow.

Genma and Raidō materialized into the office at Tsunade's silent summon. Their eyes inspected the room, focusing on the frozen Hyūga trapped in Hinata's stare.

Hiashi stood, his expression neutral but muscles taut. "I apologize for the turn of events, Hokage-sama." With tight lips his eyes went to Hinata, "And to you, Hinata. Such crude words and actions are not supported by the Hyūga." Staring down his nose at Hiraku his eyes motion him to leave, the silent warning clear.

The Hyūga elders stood, attempting to maintain as much poise as they could muster. They exchanged a worrying glance with one another before bowing in respect and shuffling out behind the patriarch.

"Whoah," was only word that made it out of Hanabi's mouth.

Hinata sighed, the mask of indifference she wore crumbled as the door shut. She glanced up at Genma as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need us for anything, Hokage-sama?" Genma asked with a swish of his senbon.

Tsunade sunk into her chair. "No, we're fine. Just make sure that Hyūga, Hiraku, finds his way out."

"Sure thing," Genma nodded.

Raidō sent Hinata a comforting smile before the pair used Shunshin to teleport out of the office.

"Whoah," Hanabi repeated, staring at the ground in front of her.

Hinata kneeled in front of her sister. She reached forward and tucked a piece of Hanabi's falling bang behind her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening? I could've helped," Hanabi whispered.

"It's a big sister's job to protect her little sister." Hinata's eyes softened, "It's a painful lesson to learn that people who are good to you are not always good people."

Hanabi pressed her lips together, making her look too much like their father.

Tsunade's temper vanished, the rapid tides in her eyes calming to a lull. Her gaze pulled downwards as memories of her little brother appeared in her mind.

"I'll change things, Oneechan," Hanabi's jaw clenched as her resolve solidified. "When I become Clan Head things will be different."

Hinata beamed up at Hanabi, "I know they will."

"I love you, Oneechan."

"I love you too. _Always_."

* * *

 **AN -** Writing this chapter was me being torn between wanting Hinata to beat up a Hyūga and needing Hinata to stay in character lol. Hope you liked it :D Let me know what you thought!


	23. Eclectic Love - Chapter 23

**AN -** Thanks so so much to those that reviewed last chapter! I'm glad you guys thought I kept Hinata in character :)

I almost posted chapter twenty-four instead of twenty three lol but here it is. Hope you like it :)

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17, Kakashi: 27 (about 2 years before Eclectic Love)

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Twenty-Three**

Hinata stared through the one-way glass, observing the lounging red headed woman who had been traveling with Sasuke. Her red Rabbit mask hid her narrowed eyes. "What's your thoughts on her?"

Yamanaka Inoichi crossed his arms as he shifted his attention to the young woman beside him. She was someone he had worked with on numerous occasions and it brought him no surprise when he was informed of her new promotion. Though he had to admit, it felt odd knowing she was that same stuttering girl that held tightly onto her fathers pant leg from a over a decade ago. He withheld a sigh, 'The shinobi life was never known to be kind.'

"Her loyalties seem to be with Sasuke, not Orochimaru," Inoichi mused with a tight expression. "She has a rather strong infatuation towards him."

Hinata's pursed her lips in thought. "Sasuke isn't someone I can put my faith in to remain loyal to the village." When she noticed the curiosity in Inoichi's eyes, she added, "His priories lie with himself. Is she a victim or an accomplice of Orochimaru?"

Inoichi hummed, "She does what's needed for survival it appears. She was taken in by Kusagakure when she was child. Forced to heal their wounded and become a shinobi for their village." He turned his eyes to Karin, "Her sensory abilities and healing abilities are unrivalled. It's no surprise she caught the eyes of the snake Sanin."

"She's an Uzumaki?"

Inoichi lifted a brow, "Yeah, how could you tell?"

"Just a guess."

Inoichi chuckled. "I say she's too much of a risk to let free. _S_ he could easily be picked up by another group or come back and try her luck for getting Sasuke out."

Hinata gave a stark nod. "Have her checked into the hospital, make sure her method of healing hasn't strained her body. I'll find her an escort and give her some freedom within the village and see how she reacts." Turning around, she leaned against the glass with crossed arms, "And of Jugo?"

"That's an interesting case," Inoichi walked backwards before falling into a chair. "I've got a team studying his ability and he's been more than forthcoming."

"Is he also loyal to Sasuke?"

"He appears to fear his abilities and lack of control over them. Sasuke was someone who could prevent him from hurting anyone when he loses that control."

"I see," Hinata mused over the information. "Send me the reports your team has gathered. I'll see if any fūinjutsu could be of use."

"He's someone who I think would willingly assimilate into the village."

"I'll see what I can do," Hinata reassured. "And for Suigetsu?"

Inoichi grumbled, "He's been annoying to deal with. Has a mouth on him too. We've had to keep him restrained for most of his time here."

"I've heard stories of his kills," Hinata furrowed her brows. "Someone who enjoys killing as much as him is not someone we should grant much amnesty."

Inoichi stared up at Hinata, trying to read her eyes through the thin slits of her mask.

Hinata remained silent as her mind prepared a course of action. "Gather as much intel as possible in the next two days. We'll send him back to Kiri as an act of good will then."

Inoichi nodded with determination etched in his eyes. "I'll send you a full report to relay back to Hokage-sama in a few days."

"Thank you, Inoichi," Hinata relaxed her arms to her side, slipping one hand into her pocket. "How have things been for you?"

Inoichi smiled, "As good as any worried father. Tell me, how's my little girl been faring?"

"Ino's skill set is invaluable. She's surprised me on more than one occasion." Hinata cast her eyes to the ground, "I hope I can work with her again personally. It's a bit nostalgic."

Inoichi's head tilted, staring with intent he spoke his next words with hesitance. "From what Ino's said your year still worries for you. I'm sure they'd welcome you," he cleared his throat. " _You_ , you, I mean, for any of their get togethers."

Hinata nodded her head in acknowledgement but stayed silent.

After a moment of the heavy pause she pushed herself off of the wall. "I will inform Hokage-sama of what we discussed here and will let you know if any plans are subject to change."

Inoichi stood bowing his head.

Hinata bowed as well before teleporting out of the Konoha Intelligence Division building onto its roof.

She paused as a frigid gust of wind brushed against the exposed skin of her arms and tangled her ponytail. Inhaling the crisp afternoon air she activated her Byakugan to inspect the village. She could see her sister in one of the shopping districts to the west. After the meeting this morning with the Hyūga, Tsunade gave Hanabi a mission to share with her team.

Hinata smiled as she watched her sister drag her feet while carrying a clients shopping bags.

Her smile filtered a laugh as her all-seeing eyes caught her silver haired partner and Konoha's Green Beast darting across the village, giant grins splattered on both their faces. As her laughter died, her mind supplied, 'Kashi's been happier since Sasuke's returned.' She fought the urge to place the tips of her fingers against her lips.

The rising blush snapped off as an ANBU landed in a kneel in front of her.

"Hokage-sama summons you to her office," the ANBU rose his head to stare up at his new leader.

Hinata nodded, "Thank you, Ox." Before she pushed off towards the Hokage Tower she glanced back at the still kneeling ANBU, "Nice work on your last job. You're quick thinking was commendable."

Ox's eyes widened in surprise, watching as his superior took off. She remained a mystery to most in ANBU. Despite knowing the importance of _discretion_ , she'd been the main talk of the ANBU division for the past year. All had their own guess for who the woman was but none would dare voice their ideas.

The rumours throughout the shinobi world that surrounded the Rabbit were malicious; speaking only of her brutality and resolution to complete a mission regardless of the cost. _But_ , all of his comrades fortunate enough to work with the enigma—no matter the occasion, no matter how short a period—said she was… _kind_.

'Odd,' Ox shook his head as he stood. 'Maybe it's just a ruse, this kindness. An open hand leaves more options than a closed fist… or whatever the hell it is they say about honey and vinegar."

Hinata kept a quick pace as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to reach the Hokage Tower. As the office came into view she used Shunshin into appear in the office. She moved her eyes to Naruto as his chakra pulsed in unease and saw his face contort in a wary grimace. As her gaze shifted to the brooding Uchiha she knew what this meeting would entail.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata bowed to a twitching Tsunade.

"Rabbit, it appears you've got two requests for placement in ANBU."

Hinata turned her head back to the yin and yang duo. "No." She looked back to Tsunade as if to say, 'Is that all?'

Tsunade's lips twitched into a smile before falling flat.

"Tch," Sasuke grunted at the clear dismissal.

"Oi, Rabbit-chan! You gotta think about it more than that, dattebayo!" Naruto's booming voice whined.

Hinata's expression remained neutral as she shifted her body to face the eccentric man. "I have thought it through. Naruto, I understand you want to support your friend. It's admirable. But this field is not suited for you."

She turned her gaze to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you've yet to prove your commitment to the village. One word of Itachi," her eyes narrowed as Sasuke's Sharingan shifted awake, "and I have little faith you'd be able to remain on task."

Naruto's clenched fist softened before it strengthened again. "I-"

Hinata lifted up a hand, " _I_ will not tolerate any Chunin's tantrum throwing. I am not underestimating your strength. Your strengths are simply of better use in other areas." She paused as a new thought hit her, "I was considering, with Hokage-sama's permission, your placement on a new assignment."

Tsunade lifted a brow as she exchanged a glance with Hinata. She wondered if this was real or some way to satiate the stubborn, knuckle-headed shinobi. "What are you going on about?"

Hinata kept her senses on Sasuke as she responded, "One of Sasuke's teammates, _Uzumaki_ Karin. I'm formally requesting her assimilation into Konoha. I believe Naruto would be the best suited as her escort. Sasuke can remain in the custody of Yamato, Sakura, and Sai."

"I'll need to read the full report on the girl," Tsunade pondered. "If I deem her sound I'd have no objections to Naruto involvement."

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

"No." Tsunade and Hinata deadpanned in unison making Naruto cringe back.

"What about the rest of my team?" Sasuke's gruff voice cut the silence.

" _Your_ team is no more, Uchiha," Tsunade grumbled while crossing her arms. "And that information will remain classified to you as I wasn't born yesterday."

Seeing Sasuke's eyes narrow and muscles tense, Hinata shifted herself forwards to stand between him and the Hokage. Their glares matched, heated flames of red meeting the chill of white ice. As Sasuke smirked Hinata stepped forward.

"You're both dismissed," Tsunade interrupted, her glare darting to Hinata. "Leave, both of you."

Sasuke's eyes lingered with that same infuriating smirk twisting his lips as he turned to leave.

Naruto eyed the two of them before following Sasuke out of the office. "See ya later, Baa-chan," Naruto waved with his back to them before the door clicked shut.

Tsunade snapped her head to the door, growling, "How many times have I told him not to call me that?"

Hinata wasted no time in placing a barrier around the office, protecting them from any nosey shinobi. She removed the mask from her face, placing it on her hip. She ran her fingers through her clumping bangs. "Inoichi-sama and I discussed the rogues Jugo and Suigetsu as well."

"What do you plan to do about Sasuke?" Tsunade sidetracked with a sharp voice. "I agreed to take him back with pretty much less than a slap on the wrist because…" she clenched her teeth, her lips pressing together, "But the boy's been pushing his luck."

Hinata cast her eyes to the ground, "We owe it to _him_ to try." She met eyes with her sensei, "Naruto-san's one of the few I believe can reach Sasuke-san, but for him to stay he'll need more than that."

Tsunade crossed her legs as she swivelled in her chair to stare out the window behind her. "Hinata, we can only help those that want to be helped. I need proof of Sasuke's loyalty to bring back to the Council."

Hinata nodded. She leaned against the side of the Hokage's desk as she thought. Many minutes passed in silence as options ran through her mind. She released a small exhale as she turned to face Tsunade, "Suigetsu. We return him to Kiri. It'll solidify our budding alliance with the Mizukage."

Tsunade glanced at Hinata through the side of her eyes, "And?"

"And we make Sasuke the one to deliver him."

Tsunade drew her hand down her face before massaging her temples.

"Kashi and I will travel with him and-"

"Just Hatake will go with him," Tsunade amended. "If Sasuke's going to flip he won't do it with you there."

Hinata's brows pressed down, "Sensei-"

"He can handle two rogues." Tsunade sighed, "I understand…I do. But, if this is to work, opportunity has to be presented. Otherwise it'll all be a waste."

Hinata relaxed her expression to neutral as she stared off. "You're right."

"What about the other one that was traveling with Sasuke?"

"Jugo," Hinata supplied. "Inoichi-sama vouched for his assimilation into Konoha."

"Really?" Tsunade turned her head from the view of the village to lift a questioning brow at Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "He believes if we find a way to help him control his Kekkei Genkai, Jugo will stay willingly. I'm going to search through my library and see if any fūinjutsu would be of use."

"Jiraiya should be here any day now, so you can ask him too."

Hinata perked with a smile making Tsunade roll her eyes with a lopsided smile of her own.

Tsunade sighed, "If only you'd followed through with medical ninjutsu instead of following the lecher… Up and abandoned me and my teachings."

Hinata laughed, "If I remember correctly your _teachings_ those first months were of gambling, alcohol, and what to wear."

Tsunade lifted her chin, "Very important lessons." She grasped her breasts, "With goods like ours we've gotta know how to show them off properly."

Hinata cleared her throat, colour rising to her cheeks as she glanced down at her own bosom. Her smile appeared as more of a grimace as she spoke, "Ah, of course…"

Tsunade's teasing demeanour slid off. "You know," she hesitated, "you could always pick it back up again."

"I," Hinata swallowed, maintaining her smile as her eyes drifted into the past, "I don't think I'm suited for the field."

"You were great. The Byakugan gives a real edge, we could really use it."

"The Hyūga are too prideful to follow the second rule," Hinata pointed out.

 _No medical shinobi is to stand on the frontlines of battle_.

Tsunade smirked, "So are you."

"I'm not a medical shinobi, I'm a shinobi who knows medical ninjutsu."

Tsunade blinked. She threw her head back with a snorting laugh, "That's a clever work around if I ever heard one. I need to go warn my past self about you," she grinned.

Hinata smiled while sliding her ANBU mask back in place. "I have some paperwork to complete."

Tsunade nodded her dismissal. She slumped into her chair the moment Hinata disappeared from the room. "Subtle change of subject again," she grumbled. "Maybe if I get her drunk first she'll talk about it…" With a shake of her head she dismissed the idea, 'She's gotten better this past year. Let's keep the past in the past.'

* * *

Hinata lifted her head from the document she was completing as she heard the a light tap on the door. It creaked open as a silver head peeked in.

"Yo."

Hinata smiled before rubbing her eyes as they refocused.

Kakashi stepped into the office and closed the door behind himself. "You've been going at it for a while."

Hinata checked the tiny analog clock on the top right corner of her desk. 'Nine o'clock,' she sighed to herself. As if knowing the time reminded her body, her stomach decided now to mimic the call of a whale. Her face lit up as her hands clenched at her stomach.

Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled. "That's actually why I'm, uh, here," his cheeks tinged pink as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata's embarrassment calmed as she saw Kakashi's blush. She couldn't help her giggle. "You look so cute when you blush."

Her comment only made the pink on his cheeks deepen.

Kakashi pulled his eyes away from his tittering partner. He wasn't good with this _stuff_. But advice from a little bit too smug Genma led him here. He was tempted to ask Gai— _Gai_ … let that sink in—for advice earlier but he didn't think Gai would ever let him close that door once it opened. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Hinata titled her head, her laughter ending in a simple smile. "Too lazy to cook tonight?" She teased, thinking he planned on mooching off of whatever she made.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I meant, uh, go get something to eat somewhere. With me. If you want."

'Do you think that's a good idea?' She wanted to ask. The two of them were rarely spotted together. It made their ANBU partnership less likely to be deduced.

"O-okay," she said instead. He knew the risks as well as her.

She stood, picking up the stack of papers on her desk to seal safely in her locked filing cabinet. "Good to go," she turned to Kakashi with a lift of her lips.

Kakashi drew his eye down Hinata who was dressed in clothing tight enough to remind him of the body that lied underneath. He always found her adorable in those oversized sweaters, but right now she looked downright _sexy_. His eye went up, meeting her curious gaze staring back.

"One thing first," Kakashi mumbled as he walked forward.

Leaning down he placed one hand on the cabinet behind Hinata as his other hand lowered his mask. He couldn't help his smile as he noticed her cheeks tinge pink and her eyes drift to his lips.

The first touch of their lips was soft as if both were still uncertain.

The second touch of their lips came strong as their bodies pressed together. Kakashi bent his knees to reach Hinata's height as he pushed her against the cabinet. A hand sneaked itself around her waist, pulling her tighter as he felt her hands explore up the front of his chest to his shoulders. He couldn't pull her close enough as he felt her fingers comb through his hair.

Both tilted their heads away as they breathed in the heated air. Kakashi straightened, holding Hinata to his chest. He grinned from ear to ear as he heard her giggle. His own laughter bubbled from a place that had only existed for the past year. "Are you going to giggle every time I kiss you?"

"I don't know," Hinata murmured, her face hidden in Kakashi's Jōnin vest.

Kakashi smiled as he leaned his head down to rest his lips on the top of Hinata's head. The smile faltered as his heart clenched. His arms tightened, but years of practice kept his eye solid and pained memories at bay. Though no amount of work would ever stop their scratching reminders at the back of his mind.

Hinata could feel his thoughts. The _fear_. It mirrored her own. She wanted to say she'd always be there. That she wouldn't leave him. But she couldn't. Because she knew herself and she knew him. The village would always come first. A life, their life, was not something they could promise. It was not something they were ever guaranteed.

* * *

 **AN -** Hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Things are going to start unfolding slowly and then we'll be entering a new section :O Any guesses what that will entail ;P

Happy weekend :)

* * *

 **Mini Extra:**

Hinata sat across from Kakashi with tense shoulders, her pink face completely hidden behind her menu.

Kakashi eye mixed with amusement and warmth as he lounged in his seat. He drew his gaze around the dim lit restaurant, only a few couples spotted the empty area. He focused back on Hinata, "I heard you threatened a Hyūga this morning."

Hinata's lips twitched up, she pulled the menu down to allow for her eyes to peer overtop as she gauged Kakashi's expression. She finally placed her menu onto the table. Her lips pursed in a pout as her eyes drew to the side, "Just a little bit."

Kakashi chuckled, "Cutting his hands off?"

"I wasn't _so_ blunt," she defended with puffing cheeks.

Kakashi's laugh faded off into a grimace, "If cutting things off is your go to for revenge, remind me to never get on your bad side…"


	24. In Between - Chapter 24

**AN - Hii :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. We're back to the section In Between. I originally didn't have this chapter but you guys liked the first** **chapter in In Between so thought I'd an an extra. Hope you like it :D**

 _"Language was invented for one reason, boys-to woo women-and, in that endeavour, laziness will not do." - Dead Poets Society_

(sort of allude to this quote this chapter so i thought i'd share it)

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17, Kakashi: 27 (about 2 years before Eclectic Love)

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **In Between - Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hinata lounged on her back porch, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her thumb twiddled the top corner of the page she had been staring at for the past hour. She had borrowed this book on fūinjutsu from the Hokage's personal library. Their resources on the fūinjutsu aspects of spacetime ninjutsu were scarce.

'I should ask Jiraiya-sensei for some of his notes,' she mused, pulling a pen out of the pouch strapped to her leg. She bit the cap and pulled the tip loose. In the small notebook beside her she jotted down a particular point that she couldn't seem to wrap her head around. Her brows furrowed as she reread the paragraph, the pen cap twiddling between her teeth.

"Yo."

Hinata didn't look up from her book. She pulled the cap from her teeth and placed it beside her.

"You know it's not nice to ignore people, Hinata-chan," Kakashi lectured, his own nose pressed into his Icha Icha novel.

Hinata tensed as Kakashi suddenly appeared right beside her, leaning in to peak a look at what she was reading.

"Looking at the Yondaime's jutsu?"

"It was created by the Nidaime," Hinata mumbled absently, her mind becoming more and more muddled as the words on the page started circling.

"But perfected by the Yondaime," Kakashi defended.

Hinata closed the book with a minuscule sigh. She breathed in the warm spring air, swallowing when she met Kakashi distinct earthy scent. Her eyes lifted up, "You were the Yondaime's student."

Kakashi pulled his eye from the thick forestry that bordered her backyard to meet her gaze, "Yep."

"Did you copy any of his Flying Thunder God ninjutsu?" Hinata let a tiny bit of hope slip into her voice. She instantly realized that was a mistake when she caught a mischievous gleam flicker through Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi hummed, tapping his chin in thought. "Maybe."

Hinata kept her expression neutral as she restrained a sigh. For the past month, ever since the end of their first mission together, he'd used every opportunity to try and crawl under her skin with that always present insouciant air. She had settled for walking away from the childish Jōnin, but her patience had fluttered away with today's breeze.

"It's worrying that a Jōnin would have such an unreliable memory," she jibed.

Kakashi stood, slipping his book into his pocket, to try and hide the obvious amusement in his eye. He stretched side to side, "You know people usually say _nice_ things when they're asking for a favour, Hinata-chan."

Hinata readjusted her back from its taut positioning as she squinted up at Kakashi against the midday sun.

Kakashi stepped to the side to block a chunk of the sun's rays. "I'll make you a deal." When Hinata's eyes narrowed a fraction he couldn't help the tilt of his lips. "You take these bells from me and I'll tell you all I know." He patted the jingling bells tied to a buckle on his waist.

Hinata lifted a brow, having heard rants about this infamous test from too many Konoha shinobi. "I'm not one of your students."

Kakashi lifted up his hands in a placative manner, "Then how about an old fashioned spar? You win, I tell you all I know. I win, well, I need to think about what I want," his hand cradled his chin in thought.

"You're stronger than me."

Kakashi waged his finger, "It's too late to try and use compliments." His cheeks fought against his twitching smile, "Though I wouldn't stop you from trying." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "You've never won against an enemy stronger than you? I _know_ that's not true."

Hinata stood, placing her books on the porch banister. "ANBU gossip as much as civilians," she grumbled.

Kakashi shrugged, "Danzo ran ANBU for over a decade. There's bound to be talk."

Hinata pressed her lips together. Her expression returned to neutral as she turned to face Kakashi. "They should know things are not always as they seem."

Kakashi remained quiet for a moment. "I'd be happy to try and smooth things over before your miraculous recovery. I _do_ have a little bit of pull among ANBU."

Hinata waited, staring into the black of his eye, for the teasing comment or outlandish price she expected to follow his offer. When none came she gave a small, hesitant half nod. As a civilian she wouldn't be able to openly protect herself to her full ability.

Kakashi's eye crinkled with his smile. He began walking backwards, "Don't think I forgot about our other deal." He jumped down the stairs to the makeshift training grounds.

Hinata took wary steps to the edge of her porch, her sandaled toes poking over. "I never agreed."

"You know you want to," Kakashi crooned. He watched as Hinata's eyes pulled to the ground in thought. A kunai tipped into flesh of his neck. He chuckled, "A little bit underhanded, we hadn't even officially began the spar yet."

The Hinata on the deck disappeared with a poof.

The Hinata behind him tilted her head, "I did my research on you."

"Oh really? Following in Jiraiya's footsteps, I see." Kakashi chuckled as the kunai pressed deeper. "Ah, not that kind of research," he tried to assuage. "What were the main takeaways?"

Hinata went to respond when hands from behind engulfed both her wrist before tugging them behind her back. Her kunai fell from her grasp as he twisted her hand at a sharp angle, sandwiching them between her back and his front.

The Kakashi in front of Hinata disappeared with a poof.

The Kakashi behind her tilted his head, "Please continue."

"Lazy." Yet possessed one of the brightest minds. "Tardy." Yet had one of the highest mission success rates. "Perverted; sensei's books really shouldn't be read around children." Yet his love life remained elusive to all of Konoha's gossip mills; a feat for a name as well known as his.

Kakashi sighed, "You truly don't think very highly of me."

"Can you disagree?"

Kakashi hummed, his grip tightening when he felt Hinata twist against him. "I'm not _always_ lazy. Sometimes laziness simply won't do."

Hinata paused at his roguish tone, feeling like she was missing something in those words. "I look forward to seeing that day."

Kakashi chuckled, "That's a day you'll never see."

Hinata's brows furrowed. "You're-"

That Hinata disappeared in a puff of white smoke as another Hinata broke through the ground with a kunai in hand.

Kakashi lifted an impressed brow as he twisted to the side, his eye watching as the kunai cut a thin line up the front of his deltoid. He jumped backwards and up to a sturdy branch on the border of Hinata's barrier. "Two shadow clones? Really?"

Hinata leapt up to the tree on the opposite side of the field to Kakashi. She kept her tone bland despite her growing amusement, "First move distracts. Second hits the mark."

Kakashi's lips lifted behind his mask. "Now who was the incredibly dashing sensei that taught you that?" He pondered as his smile stretched wider.

Hinata's lips twitched upwards before falling flat, not noticing as a sliver of her earlier frustration slipped away.

As Kakashi watched Hinata's stance widen and eyes harden, he lifted up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan. Excitement thrummed through him at the prospect of a good spar, with an opponent different from his usual of either Gai or Tenzo.

Hinata's Byakugan slid on, confining her range to within her barrier. She she played with the kunai in her grip, her fingers testing its weight. With a snap of her wrist the kunai flung forward. Her hands quickly flashed through the signs of her jutsu before the kunai was joined by a few dozen more.

Kakashi flipped to the ground, completing a set of handsigns in the air. The moment he hit the ground he slammed his palms down. A wall of earth lifted. The thuds of kunai pounded with a continuous assault.

His nose twitched. A log replaced him as his wall exploded. He jumped backwards as another explosion released. He squinted against the bright flames as chunks of dirt and rock hit his legs.

When the assault ended his eyes darted back and forth, searching the small area. 'She's gotten better at hiding her presence.' When she was younger, despite her ability to repress her chakra, he could always catch a whiff of her scent or hear a tap of her feet. Now there was nothing.

He almost rolled his eyes at himself, 'Of course she's improved.' It had been almost been three years since he'd last trained with her.

A minuscule shift in the atmosphere alerted him. He turned, his Sharingan watching her chakra filled palm slide past his back. His leg kicked outwards skimming her side.

Hinata rolled through the air to avoid the brunt of Kakashi's counter. The ground cracked around her palm as her charka released. She pushed off of her arm, flipping backwards.

She bounced off the balls of her feet the moment she landed as a water dragon with glowing yellow eyes swerved towards her. Her hand wrapped around the rough bark of a low hanging branch to fling herself into the air.

Her eyes narrowed as another water dragon joined the fray. Trying to catch her while she was in the air, its teeth bared as it flew towards her. She brought her poking index fingers of her intertwined hands to her lips as her charka built in her chest. She waited, her eyes straining to find her opportunity.

As the two dragons aligned to attack at the peak of her height, a flaming head of a dragon blew from her mouth. In a sizzling collision the dragons destroyed one another in cloud of steam.

Hinata landed on the soggy ground as droplets of water continued to fall, clumping her hair and wetting her skin.

The two paused as they faced one another on opposite ends.

Kakashi used Shunshin to disappear from Hinata's line of sight, taking the mere second he knew it would take for her to find him to look at the new cut on his thigh. His brows furrowed.

He jumped higher, deeper into the foliage of the tree as he felt a sting on his bicep. Eyeing the red line of blood he decided to end things before whatever jutsu this was found itself slicing a more dangerous area.

Hinata jumped back as a kunai with an explosive tag hit the ground in front of her. She bounded away as a slew followed her, landing wherever she planned to ground herself. In the air, the hairs on the back of her arms stood on end before she saw Kakashi materialize behind her.

She twisted to reach behind her, sending a pulse of chakra into his ankle. A grunt escaped her as the brunt of his kick hit the side of her back despite her attempt to dodge. She dived to the ground to roll to a stand, giving herself a moment to breathe before Kakashi was in front of her.

He forced their spar into one of taijutsu. Their motions were a blur to the outside world as two Kekkei Genkai faced off, straining to catch every twitch of every muscle to try and predict their partner's next attack.

Their motions stopped.

Kakashi's arm stretched out with his palm flat.

Hinata grabbing his wrist.

In the next instant a prison of water engulfed Hinata, she gasped a breath before it covered her head.

Kakashi plopped onto the ground with a panting chest. He leaned back on his hands, "That was fun."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, her arms and legs treading water.

"Good timing too." Kakashi looked up to the sun, rubbing his stiff neck. "Hokage-sama wanted to meet with us. You'll probably be a little late though if you don't hurry."

Hinata built up her chakra in her palms. She forced the wave of chakra outwards, breaking the prison to splash where the laughing Kakashi had just disappeared from. Soaking wet, her jaw clenched. With her Byakugan she watched as he hopped towards the Hokage Tower, his perverted book already in his hand. She felt a twisted sense of accomplishment sooth her irritation when she noticed that his weight was shifted onto his left leg—off of the leg that she had hit. As her Byakugan slid off her glare chilled the air in front her.

Walking to her porch, she peeled off her dripping Jōnin vest and hung it over the banister. Hinata squeezed out the tips of her hair with stiff shoulders. "Irritating man," she grumbled under her breath.

* * *

Tsunade tapped her finger against her desk, the muscles in her jaw growing tighter and tighter as she waited. Her electric eyes darted to Kakashi who happened to be on time for the first time since she'd become Hokage. Her eyes narrowed as his eye crinkled with an innocent smile.

"Where is she?" Tsunade mumbled to herself, looking at the clock on her desk.

As if on cue, Hinata materialized into the office through the barriers.

"You're la-!" Tsunade's words died with her temper. "Why are you wet?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed, her neck cricking as she turned her head to burn a hole through Kakashi.

"You really should try to be more punctual, Hinata-chan," Kakashi noted, pushing his book into his pocket.

Hinata's jaw tightened. She slid her gaze back to the Hokage, "How's your ankle, _Kakashi_?"

Tsunade leaned forward on her desk, resting on her elbow as her hand attempted to hold in her bubbling laughter. Amused eyes shifted back to Kakashi, she had noticed him favouring his left leg when he entered.

"It's not too bad," Kakashi smiled. "It makes me all warm inside to find out you worry about me."

Hinata swallowed her comment, keeping her attention focused on Tsunade. "I apologize for being late," she bowed at the waist.

"Don't let it happen again," Tsunade smirked, her bite had lost its edge.

Hinata nodded.

Tsunade threw a warning glare at Kakashi when she noticed him about to speak. She relaxed back in her seat with a huff when he held up his hands in surrender. 'Damn it, Hatake. I was hoping she'd be in a good mood for this...'

Kakashi lifted a brow at Tsunade.

Hinata's keen eyes caught the interaction. Her brows pulled together before quickly relaxing.

"How's the seal coming along?" Tsunade straightened, clasping her hands on her desk.

"It's complete. I sent a copy to Jiraiya-sensei yesterday," Hinata informed. With being forced to hide within her barrier when within the village walls, she had plenty of free time to complete the fūinjutsu she had shown Kakashi on their first mission. Once she applied it to herself her chakra network would be unrecognizable.

Tsunade pursed her lips, "How long does it usually take for him to get back to you?"

"When he's with Naruto, four weeks."

Tsunade scoffed. "Lazy bastard," she grumbled under her breath. "Okay," her palms pressed into the creaking wood as she stood. Her gaze hardened as she stared into Hinata's guarded eyes. "Five weeks from yesterday we'll start a rumour about you waking up from your coma. That should be enough time to also apply the seal to yourself?"

Kakashi's eye drew to Hinata as she gave a tight nod of acceptance. The irritation she'd been exuding earlier vanished to nothing.

Tsunade's lips pulled into a thin line. "Once you start integrating back into the village I want a guard with you for the first few weeks."

Hinata's mood darkened. 'A babysitter. Great.'

Tsunade didn't relax at Hinata's quiet acceptance. She steeled her resolve, "This guard will be informed of your actual circumstances."

Hinata's eyes pointed to Kakashi, "Why can't he be assigned?"

"He could," Tsunade hesitated, her head dipping in a nod. "But our shinobi aren't dumb. They see you two together all the time and see a new pair of ANBU pop up..."

Hinata closed her eyes as she exhaled.

"We don't want all of this to be for nothing."

Hinata's muscled relaxed at Tsunade's understanding tone; Tsunade had already done so much for her. "Alright."

Tsunade's lips lifted, "Okay."

Hinata pulled in her chakra as the barriers disappeared, allowing for the door to creak open. She took in the somewhat familiar face of the special Jōnin, the head of the Hokage's Guard.

Genma's foot bent back to push the door closed, his senbon clenched between his teeth. His brown eyes lightened to gold as they caught in the sun's rays streaming in from the window. They drew Hinata up and down. He lifted a brow, "Women usually aren't wet until _after_ they talk to me," he smirked, "but I'll take it."

Kakashi drew his palm down his face.

Hinata blinked at the man.

Tsunade's brow twitched.

Hinata peered back at Tsunade.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, she spoke through grounded teeth, "You're all going to give me an aneurisms by the end of today."

Genma chuckled, astute enough to give a sheepish grin. He met Kakashi's unamused glare, "What's going on?" He followed Kakashi's line of sight as it drew to Hinata. His brows pulled together as he took the time to actually take in the young woman. She struck him as familiar.

"I may be better off alone," Hinata deadpanned.

Tsunade sighed, 'For fucks sakes, Genma... Isn't he supposed to make things _easier_ for me...'

At the Hokage's obvious growing irritation—and at not wanting a chair to be thrown through the window—Hinata flipped her disposition into ANBU captain. Her back straightened, her eyes chilling as she turned to face Genma. "Do you often start off official mission briefings with harassing comments directed at your female comrades?"

Kakashi cringed, twisting his body away from the conversation.

Before Genma could respond, Hinata continued, "I'll let you try again."

"Ahh," Genma glanced at Kakashi for help. 'Coward,' he thought to himself when he saw the silver haired Jōnin almost completely turned towards the wall. "Who are you?" His brows furrowed as he peered into hard Hyūga eyes before taking in the rare navy hair. "Wait..." His gaze slowly drew to Kakashi, then to the Hokage and then back to Hinata. His eyes widened in realization, 'Fuck.'

* * *

"I think your temporary guard is scared of you," Tsunade sipped her saké, eyeing Hinata's untouched glass.

With stiff shoulders, Hinata tilted her head in acknowledgement.

The two males had vanished quickly after their dismissal, not risking a glance at the glaring kunoichi and sizzling Hokage.

Tsunade tilted back the remains of her glass, her focus on her tense student. "So what happened with you and Hatake?"

Hinata hesitated, "We made a bet."

Tsunade shook her head knowing Hinata's luck rivalled her own when it came to gambling. They found that out rather quickly in their time traveling together.

Hinata's lips quirked, "Not that kind of bet. A spar."

Tsunade blew a breath through pursed lips, pulling her eyes off to the side, "Ah that's no fun." Her gaze darted back to Hinata, "What was the prize?"

At the sparking curiosity of the avid gambler, Hinata relaxed slightly into her seat. "I needed help understanding a part of a fūinjutsu." At Tsunade's imploring lifted eyebrow, she added, "The Yondaime's space-time ninjutsu."

"You're trying to learn those?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

Hinata shook her head, "I don't have enough chakra for it. But by understanding its parts I can apply them to my own jutsu I've been developing."

Tsunade lips lifted in a lopsided smile, "I'm looking forward to seeing it."

Hinata's eyes pulled to the side, "It's still in the developmental stages."

"How long till it's done you think?"

"Hopefully by the end of this year."

Tsunade nodded. She ran her finger along the side of her empty glass as she contemplated if she should share what she knew. Her eyes gleamed with a devilish spark, "You know Hatake never copied the Yondaime's jutsu, right?"

Hinata remained unchanging.

Tsunade's mouth twitched as she restrained her amusement, "He hadn't developed his ability with the Sharingan enough."

"I see."

"We can finish this later if you want."

Hinata nodded before she disappeared out of the office.

Tsunade grabbed Hinata's cup and shot it back. "Now we're even, Hatake."

* * *

Hinata pushed open the apartment window, a short screech from its hinges tickling her ears. Landing inside she inspected the bare area. A mahogany side-table holding a _vast_ collection of Jiraiya's 'literature' sat beside a cesious couch.

"Breaking into people's houses is generally frowned up," Kakashi mused, his back to the window.

With furrowed brows and a taut back she walked around to face the silver haired Jōnin. Her gaze went to his ice covered ankle propped on top of his coffee table. She slid her chilled eyes back to him.

"Never said _I_ frowned upon it," Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered all the times he'd appeared in her house when she was younger.

"You don't know any of the Yondaime's jutsu."

"Well I wouldn't say _any_..."

Hinata's expression remained bland, that was all the conformation she needed. She turned as she began to walk back towards the window.

"I decided what I wanted for our bet," Kakashi voiced, adjusting the ice pack along his swollen ankle.

Hinata paused.

Kakashi slouched into the corner of his couch, "I did my homework on you too."

Hinata shifted towards Kakashi, her thumbs tucking into her pockets.

"Three questions," Kakashi proposed, there were aspects he wanted conformation on. With stiff shoulders he awaited Hinata's response, trying to find a crinkle in her blank canvas of an expression.

"If I can answer truthfully I will."

Kakashi nodded in understanding; ANBU were often subject to classified mission information, especially one of Hinata's rank and circumstances. His eyes motioned to the couch for her to sit. His serious expression broke with a minuscule smile as she instead sat across from him on his coffee table.

He felt as the atmosphere shifted. He knew he'd need to be careful with his questions if he wanted to maintain any of the progress he'd made with Hinata the past month. "Why did you go after that Akatsuki member alone?"

Nothing showed through Hinata's expression or body language. Even as an image of that orange masked man appeared in her mind, even as her mind reminded her of how close to death she came that day.

As the minutes passed, Kakashi's gaze didn't waver though his hope in her answering his question did.

Hinata finally shifted in her seat. "Kurenai's surgery had worked," she answered what he was really asking.

Kakashi's lips pressed together, his eye casting to his lap.

Kurenai had been in a coma for three years. They had all lost hope. It was just after Danzo's elimination when there was a slight change in her condition. A week later she woke up. It was a brief flicker of light after a year of darkness.

But despite the time to heal, her injuries from Team Eight's final mission hadn't. When she awoke it was to a body paralyzed from the neck down. Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had worked tirelessly for months to try and create a procedure that would allow for at least partial movement.

The surgery they completed was high risk with a low success rate. But it had worked. Yet the next day she was found without a pulse.

Hinata pulled her eyes to a spot above Kakashi's head. It had taken her weeks to figure out the Akatsuki's ploy. She swallowed, "Next question."

"Hinata," Kakashi's voice softened as his eye rose to meet hers in understanding.

"Next question," Hinata insisted, her hackles raised.

Kakashi's gaze didn't waver as he stared into her hardened eyes. He sighed, "You let Sasuke leave."

"That's not a question."

"Why?" Kakashi clarified.

Hinata sat back, she stared off to the side, "No. Ask a different question."

Kakashi's brows furrowed, that wasn't a question he expected her to refuse to answer. "Alright," he acquiesced. "How did you escape Danzo's cell after you let Sasuke leave?"

Hinata's eyes slid to Kakashi. "I had help."

"Who helped you?"

"Is that your last question?"

"Yes."

Hinata stared into Kakashi's deep black eye. She shifted her gaze to his covered Sharingan before switching back. Leaning forward, she rested her head on her hand as her lips lifted into a smirk, "Someone with eyes like yours."

Kakashi hid his surprise, "I see."

Hinata stood, her lips falling flat. Without a word she made her way to the window. She was done with this game.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet she turned, her hand darting up to catch a kunai an inch before her eye. She inspected the odd three pronged kunai, her brows pulling together at the fūinjutsu symbols written on the golden coloured handle.

"Sensei gave that to me," Kakashi informed as he hobbled to place his ice pack into his freezer. "The symbols were slightly different from the one in the book you were reading. Sensei probably changed them for his jutsu."

Hinata studied the symbols while she tested the kunai's weight in her hand out of habit.

"So that orange masked man is an Uchiha?" Kakashi tried, hopping he had earned himself a few more minutes.

Hinata tilted her head, refusing to pry her eyes away from the kunai as she tried to work out the implications behind the changes the Yondaime had made to the Nidaime's jutsu.

Kakashi's lips quirked in amusement despite his gnawing curiosity. She still hadn't confirmed that it was that Akatsuki member that had saved her from Danzo's archaic form of punishment. He'd learned from Tenzo that she'd been bound in a cell without food or water for days before suddenly disappearing.

A few weeks later Danzo was dead.

When word spread amongst ANBU it hadn't left Hinata with the best image.

"All of this could've been accomplished in a much more efficient way," Hinata looked to Kakashi who lounged against his countertop, sipping a glass of water through the fabric of his mask. She would've agreed to a simple exchange of information between the two of them.

Kakashi grinned, "But that wouldn't have been as much fun."

Hinata blinked. 'How has Tsunade-sensei dealt with him this long?' She exhaled, calming the irritation that always existed around this man.

"Yes. He showed me his Sharingan," Hinata answered Kakashi's previously asked question.

"Interesting. Do you know who he is?"

Hinata's lips quirked, "He called himself Uchiha Madara."

Kakashi lifted a brow at the clear amusement in Hinata's eyes, "You're not considering it? Could be an Edo Tensei."

Hinata shook her head, "If he were Uchiha Madara he would've already won."

* * *

AN - Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :) Lots of info dropped that relied on info dropped in previous chapters lol. Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Happy weekend :D


	25. Eclectic Love - Chapter 25

**Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17, Kakashi: 27 (about 2 years before Eclectic Love)

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Twenty-Five**

Hinata snuggled closer to the fluff ball curled into her chest. She felt a heavy weight rest on her hip as a wet nose tickled her arm. Squeezing her eyes together she stifled a yawn. Stretching her body, she made a few of the heads cuddled on her bed rise.

"You're up?" A gruff voice questioned.

Hinata forced her eyes open, "Mm, unfortunately." She loosened her arms around the pug ninken and took in her full bed. "I didn't realized Kashi summoned _all_ of you," she giggled.

Turning onto her back she scratched behind the ear of the ninken known as Biscuit. He had coarse, light brown fur with darker spots. She smiled as he leaned into her hand.

Pakkun's foot came up to scratch behind his own ear. "Your bed's soft," Pakkun supplied. "And you smell good."

Hinata used her other hand to help Pakkun with his itch. "That's always nice to hear."

"You smell more like Kakashi though now."

Hinata's eyes pulled to the side, "We slept in the same bed last night."

Pakkun narrowed his eyes as he thought. "It's stronger than that."

The dogs on the bed nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh okay," Hinata squeaked as she shuffled out of her bed to hide her blush. "You're all welcome to stay as long as you'd like, of course," she turned to smile before quickly entering the bathroom to shower. She sighed as she started the water, leaving her hand under the faucet as it heated.

Kakashi had left last night for his mission with Sasuke to Kirigakure. He'd be gone for ten days at most. A few days afterwards they'd all have to leave for the trade meeting in Suna.

Hinata smiled as she stepped into the shower despite her nervous stomach. She was excited to return to Suna. She hadn't seen Gaara and his siblings since spring.

'Too bad Shikamaru can't come this time,' she mused as she lathered her hair with shampoo. She snickered to herself picturing the sulking sand princess. 'They're good for each other. Like a mirror of Shikaku and Yoshino.'

Hinata stood with the water cascading down her body. Tilting her head back, the water rinsed the soap from her hair. Her mind flashed to last night and she felt her body tingle and face flush. The grabbing. The grinding. The feel of Kakashi's hard body under her fingers. His lips on every inch of skin he could reach. They didn't have sex, but Kami did she want to. It took all of their combined strength to try and see reason from their doped up brain's cells flooded in dopamine and oxytocin.

They'd fallen asleep but not too long after Kakashi woke to get ready for his mission. Not wanting to leave her alone, he summoned his loyal ninken to warm the bed in his stead.

Her thick sweater remained unzipped showing off a tight black t-shit and net undershirt as she stood against her kitchen counter. The top stained with water as her damp hair rested over her shoulder. She leaned her head into her palm as she watched the pack of ninken scarf down the food she made for them.

"You worry too much."

Hinata smiled, her eyes still staring off. "I thinks it's granted."

"Maybe," Pakkun sat at Hinata's feet looking up at her. "Kakashi's soft when it comes to you too."

That pulled Hinata out of her far away thoughts. She sat on the wooden kitchen floor, tucking her feet underneath herself. "I don't think he's gotten away with being soft on me in a spar for a while."

"Not what I meant."

Hinata's lips lifted, the movement not quite reaching her eyes, "I know." She met Pakkun's searching eyes. She forced a believable smile, patting his head before standing. "This is too serious of a conversation so early," she giggled.

Fumbling on one foot, she snaked her feet into her knee length boots. "Are you guys staying?"

Pakkun looked side to side at his pack members. "No, we'll return. Kakashi might need us."

Hinata nodded as she zipped up her sweater to prepare for the onslaught of wind. She bowed her head, "Thank you for your company. Stay safe!" She beamed a grin before exiting out the front door of her home. She breathed in the fresh air trying to calm the anxious buzz within.

* * *

Hinata stirred the ramen broth in front of her as her eyes glazed in thought. Fresh steam kissed her hand. The savoury smell made her mouth water.

"Damn, I haven't seen you this distracted since," Genma paused, knowing he couldn't really say with all of the extra ears, "September."

It was an S-Rank mission. Jiraiya infiltrated Amegakure to acquire information on the infamous Akatsuki; the details of the mission remained classified to even him. It was the only case he knew of where Hinata broke the Hokage's orders. Following Hinata's churning gut, she and Kakashi detoured from their own mission and found the Toad Sanin on the brink of death.

Tsunade nearly destroyed her office when she learned of their reckless decision. But, when the Wolf and the Rabbit returned with his limp body, there was only silence.

Genma's eyes returned to the present. "Do you think something's wrong?"

Hinata sighed. "It's not the same feeling," she divulged. She pressed her lips together before sighing again as she leaned back in her seat.

Genma reached over to pinch Hinata's cheek with a devilish gleam in his eyes and a teasing smirk. "Aw, so worried about your _boyfriend,_ " he cooed.

Hinata glared at Genma and the opposing appendage still on her cheek as she heard a few pots clatter into the sink. She sent Ayame an abashed smiled, waving her hands in front of herself. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?!"

Hinata glowered at the snickering Genma as she swivelled in her seat to turn and meet Sakura's wide eyes. She noticed Yamato's unspoken apology with his grimace of a smile.

Sai stood beside the two, remaining focused on Sakura as he tried to understand her reaction. "You sound like a hyena."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as turned to Sai with a raised fist. "What did you say to me?"

Yamato smacked himself on the forehead, he closed his eyes with a sigh. "He was getting so much better."

Sai narrowed his eyes at Sakura before glancing at Hinata. "She appears to have many traits listed in the book I am reading for an ideal housewife."

It was Hinata's turn to grimace a smile.

"She's still listed as a Jōnin," Genma responded with a scowl.

Sai looked to Genma before inspecting Hinata. "But she is weak now."

Hinata sat straighter, but her tone remained light, "Strength comes in many different forms." Her eyes danced in amusement, "The village depends on those housewives as much as the shinobi."

"Have I offended you?"

"No," Hinata spoke softly, he was just another victim of Danzo and Root; she couldn't allow herself to forget. "I appreciate honesty."

Sai nodded. "Many who say that do not actually mean it."

Hinata tapped her chin in thought, "You can tell me once we interact more then if you think I mean it," she gave a reassuring smile. "How is the hospital faring, Sakura-san?" She asked hoping to move the conversation further from the topic of her 'boyfriend'.

Sakura perked up. "Really good! The children's wing is growing faster than I expected. A few of the nurses and doctors are even asking to transfer over." She tittered, "Tsunade-sensei's been grumbling on about it."

Sakura lifted her hand to her chin in thought. "I know you've got your job, but you're always welcome to come help us out. Even without medical ninjutsu I'm sure you'd be an _amazing_ help. We are sister students after all," she said with a wink.

"I, ah, really love my job right now…" Hinata murmured. "You're really incredible though. I'm glad the village has you to take care of us."

Sakura blushed as she waved off the compliment.

Genma's lopsided smile grew as he watched the scene. "Were you guys looking for something?"

Yamato responded, shifting his weight as he glanced around. "We were hoping Naruto would be in here. You guys haven't seen him around have you?"

Hinata twisted her lips to the side as she looked off in thought. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Genma shook his head.

"Darn," Sakura's shoulders slumped. "He was in a mood over the Rabbit the other day. We want to cheer him up."

Always one to stir the pot, Genma asked, "What was he going on about?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Said she was being all bitchy and high and mighty. But, I mean, at that level you're sort of allowed to be."

Genma grinned, "Yeah, she's a real piece of work that one."

"She gives me the creeps," Sakura confided. "Have you heard those stories about her? I'm glad I haven't had to work with her yet."

"Some of us aren't so lucky," Genma leaned back in his seat, enjoying himself a little bit too much.

Hinata swivelled around in her seat to eat the remainder of her food, trying not to pry into their conversation. It was normal for shinobi to vent about their superior and she didn't want to intrude anymore than she already was. She would have left if it wouldn't have brought notice to herself.

"I have worked with her," Sai voiced.

"Really?" Sakura's brows shot up.

"Yes."

Sakura groaned. "Well how was it?" She pushed.

Sai's head tilted as he thought. "She was efficient. And… nice?"

Sakura lifted a brow, her hands sitting on her hips as her weight shifted to one leg. "I doubt anyone but you would call her that. You need to read more of those self-help books… Or gets some better ones."

"I'm with Sai, Sakura-chan," Yamato finally spoke out. "Rabbit is _ANBU_. You and Naruto have different expectations."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You don't get as much freedom in ANBU. A mission is a mission; you don't question it."

"Isn't that all missions?"

Yamato shook his head. His eyes glazed as he looked off to the side. "There's bigger consequences if you fail, even more so if you disobey an order. The man who ran ANBU before her didn't take well to failure." His eyes softened in sympathy as they drew to Hinata before shifting back to Sakura, "She's a, a very welcomed change."

Sakura humped. "So who's this boyfriend of yours, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's smile faltered for a moment as she saw Sakura's devilish grin. 'She looks too much like sensei…'

Sakura slid into the seat beside Hinata. "He's gotta be something to catch your eye." Her gleaming eyes darted to Genma, "Is it you?"

"Nah." Genma winked at Sakura, "I'm still free if that's what you're asking." He knew Kakashi would keel him over if he found out he flirted with his precious bubblegum haired student, but he couldn't help himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes despite the blush on her cheeks. "Jeez, Hinata-chan, why do you put up with him?"

Hinata stopped sipping the salty broth of her chilling lunch. "He's a good friend," she said simply as she tucked a falling strand of her hair behind her ear.

Genma stared at Hinata as a small smile tilted his lips.

Sakura snickered at Genma's dazed looked. "Who's this mystery guy then? Come on you can tell me."

"I'm not seeing anyone. Genma-san was just teasing me."

Sakura groaned, rolling her eyes again as she stood. "Urgh, fine. Don't tell me."

"Ano… I-"

Sakura softened, sending Hinata a smile. "If you ever want girl talk just let me know. Or if you want me to 'talk' some sense into him." She held up her fist as her eyes flamed to life.

Hinata made to respond only to stop as shrill screams reached her ears. She expanded her senses, ignoring the urge to activate her Byakugan. As she recognized a familiar source she was torn as excitement and exasperation flowed through her.

"I'll see you later, Ayame-san," Hinata dropped money and a tip on the counter before running to catch up with her friends who had already left to check on the commotion.

She swerved through a few connecting alleys and side streets filled with people who had paused as they heard the uproar. As she stepped into the open area her eyes narrowed. Three young women in towels stood huddled together, teeth chattering and ears red as they looked at the broken wall of the bath house with gapping mouths.

Hinata walked over to them, ignoring the new forming scene for the moment. She unzipped her sweater, shrugging it off before handing it to one of the girls. Goosebumps rose on her arms as the chilled air met her bare skin.

"Th-Thank you," the girl stuttered between chattering teeth as she hurried to pull her arms through the thick fabric.

Hinata nodded. "Genma-san. Yamato-san."

The two looked back at her before their eyes went to the other women. Taking the hint they removed their Jōnin vest and handed it to two of the now blushing girls.

Hinata walked towards the steaming Sakura who's booming voice could've put Naruto's to shame in this instant. "Sensei." Her own voice didn't raise above a conversational tone.

Jiraiya froze, his impish smile melting off as his eyes met Hinata's cold glare. He swallowed as he held his hands up in defence. "It's not what it looks like."

Sai walked towards the two amused Jōnin. "She trained under Jiraiya as well?"

Genma nodded.

Sai looked back at the now cowering Sanin. "Why is he scared of her?"

Genma grinned, his teeth clanging against his senbon as he glanced at Sai out of the side of his eyes. "Kid, you've got a lot to learn about kunoichi, past or present." When Sai continued to look confused he added, "At least when they're yelling you know what they're feeling. If they're quiet…Never know what they're gonna do."

"Probably planned three different ways to kill you before you even noticed what you did," Yamato muttered with a shiver.

"You get more and more beautiful each time I see you," Jiraiya chuckled nervously, taking a step back. "You've always been my favourite student. You know that, right?"

Hinata's eyes darkened as she heard the chattering teeth of the young women.

"Have you lost weight? Done something different with your hair?" His voice squeaked at the end as Hinata stepped forwards.

"We respect women in Konoha, sensei."

"There's nothing I respect more!"

Hinata pressed her lips together as she crossed her arms, "I'm disappointed in you."

Jiraiya's head fell with slouching shoulders, his spiking hair falling around him.

Hinata turned to Yamato. "I'm sorry to ask, Yamato-san, but could you please fix the wall of the bathhouse."

Yamato nodded, planning to do that already. It would take little time as a wood style user.

Hinata then focused her attention on the three women. She bowed at the waist, "I am very sorry. Please file a report with Hokage-sama and I will ensure you're reimbursed for your troubles _,_ " she glared back at Jiraiya as he started backing away. He stopped, hanging his head once again.

The women nodded, squeaking out thanks. They scowled at the white haired Sanin before shuffling back into the bathhouse.

"Now to deal with you." Hinata narrowed her eyes making Jiraiya grimace in apprehension.

* * *

Hundreds of kilometres east of Konoha, Sasuke and Kakashi kept at a breakneck speed. Both were eager to complete this mission. With the winter air their skin reddened as they fought against the wind. At their current speed it would take two days to reach the border of the Land of Fire; where the sheltered forest terrain opened to the vast eastern ocean. A one day boat ride would take them to the island of Kirigakure.

Sasuke had no doubt about the purpose of this mission. It was a test. He smirked knowing in his gut that it was Hinata who manufactured this ploy. Though her eyes appeared warmer he knew that her heart had chilled these past years. Being the student of a Sanin, especially one as resourceful as Orochimaru, had its perks. He learned of the under workings of Konoha. Of an organization called Root and the man who ran it. He learned of the Akatsuki and their interest in Hinata.

Sasuke's lip curled. In hindsight he should've pieced together that Hinata wasn't _retired_. 'No one with hands as bloodied as hers ever gets out of this life.' He glanced at his former sensei out of the corner of his eyes.

What he couldn't figure out is why Hinata would choose Kakashi to be paired with him. 'Does she think it will stir up some latent nostalgia?' He wanted to roll his eyes at that. 'I thought she would've sent that Wolf ANBU.'

Irritation flourished in his chest at that thought. He couldn't recognize the man's chakra. He couldn't recognize Hinata's either, but he'd always recognize that voice.

"Lost in thought?"

Sasuke's ever present glare shifted to Kakashi. "Hn."

"I've missed these long conversations of ours, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ignored the comment, picking up his speed. He clicked his jaw when Kakashi caught up to him with ease.

"Have you enjoyed your return to village life?" Kakashi pushed to start a conversation.

"It's fine."

"You know when a woman normally says that it means it's not fine," Kakashi mused.

The top of Sasuke's lip curled. "What do you want?"

"Just trying to catch up with my old student."

Sasuke took the opportunity, "What do you know about the Wolf and the Rabbit?"

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke from the side of his eye. "I've worked with them a few times."

"How long have they been partnered?"

Kakashi hummed in thought. "I'm not sure. First time I heard of them was… a bit over a year ago. They've built up quite a name since then."

Sasuke grunted.

"They're pretty close from what I heard."

Sasuke's eyes darted to Kakashi.

"Very close. Inseparable even."

They narrowed.

"I wouldn't try."

Sasuke's eyes returned forward, 'He knows who they are.' He smirked, "I think I'll be fine."

* * *

 **AN -** Thank you to fluffpenguin, Splaaash-attack, cathyscloud9, Laaaaaara, and onlyluna for reviewing last week :D This is more of a transition chapter, but was hopefully still entertaining :P Let me know what you thought! What do think Hinata's punishment's gonna be for the lecherous Jiraiya? Next chapter is In Between!


	26. In Between - Chapter 26

**AN -** Spot the Supernatural reference in this chapter lol :P

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17/18, Kakashi: 27

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **In Between - Chapter Twenty-Six**

Hinata's Byakugan strained, the veins of chakra on her face pulsing as she pushed her eyes to catch every small change around her. She pivoted on the balls of her feet, turning with a whip of her hair to send a chakra covered palm into the chest of one of the rogues surrounding her.

As one fell another would instantly take their place.

Hinata couldn't spare the moment it would take to count the shinobi closing in. She grabbed a woman's wrist as it jabbed past her head. She hit them with a palm of charka, stopping their heart. They flew through the air, crashing into another rogue that was heading towards Kakashi.

Kakashi could only spare a brief flicker of eye contact in thanks. With the extra second of time, chidori engulfed his hand. He swerved through a line of rogues, his Sharingan allowing him to dodge each of their blows before imparting a finishing one of his own.

Following Kakashi's lead, Hinata pushed herself into the air. Flipping out of the way of balls of flames, she grit her teeth together as chakra flowed over her each hands like a wave of water. The chakra quivered as it expanded outwards, taking the form of a lion with baring teeth on each hand.

Her fist slammed into a rogue, her chakra burned through the fabric of his padded vest as a wave of pressure shut down his body. She used the contact to twist in the air and land on her feet. She wasn't given a moment of reprieve as three rogues attacked in unison.

Hinata hissed as a katana slit the side of her stomach from behind. She kept her attention on the rogue in front of her as she saw Kakashi fling an attack at the perpetrator.

As time dragged on Hinata could feel the remaining amount of her chakra slip away. She pressed her muscles further, knowing that soon the onslaught would have to end. It had to. How many could there be?

Hinata's heart tripped over a beat as her eyes watched a kunai pierce Kakashi's chest. Watched as he fell face first into the dirt. An image of a twelve year old boy in rounded dark glasses and high neck trench coat painted itself on top before flashing away.

"Kakashi!" His name wretched from her lips without a thought. In her distraction an empty fist met her ANBU mask, cracking the hardened plaster. Her Byakugan switched off as she fell backwards, her sliding body tearing up the grass and dirt.

Despite her burning muscles and clenching heart, she pushed herself to stand. Before she could get an inch off the ground a body pinned her back down. The light from the flickering sun shut off as a wall of earth curved to cover both her and the man. Her ears rung as a resounding boom shook the ground beneath them. The man cradled her head into his chest, his body curling protectively over her as another explosion blasted throughout the clearing. The makeshift roof began to crumble, chunks of dirt and rock fell onto the man's back, forcing out grunts from behind his clenched teeth.

Then there was silence.

Hinata strained her ears, trying to her the pounding of feet or wheezes of heavy breathing. She stretched her senses to feel the chakra of any surrounding shinobi. There were none alive.

As the man on top of her realized the same thing he collapsed beside her with panting breaths, letting the earth wall rejoin the ground.

With the regained light, Hinata glanced at the man who was still repressing his chakra beside her.

Hinata's hand snuck under her mask. Her fingers pressed against her eyes as she released a shaky breath of relief. She pressed her lips together. Her teeth bit into the inside of her lower lip.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata placed her hand back to her side before pushing herself upwards. Her eyes took in the dismembered bodies strewn around them, their blood dripping along the blades of grass like morning dew. She shifted onto her knees as her hands glowed green.

Kakashi grabbed Hinata's wrist, "Heal yourself first." His eye darkened as he saw the blood seeping out of the wound on her side. He knew she didn't have enough chakra left to heal both of them. They were close enough to the village. He could manage.

"I'm _fine_."

Kakashi's eye darted up at Hinata's tone. It was the most emotion he'd heard from his apathetic partner in the past year they had been a team. His mind replayed the way she'd screamed his name minutes before. "I'm sorry," his voice softened as he maneuvered himself up onto his forearms. "I had thought you'd realize-"

Hinata pulled her wrist from his grasp and moved her hands back over his chest. "It's fine. My mistake."

Kakashi sighed. Sitting up fully, he grabbed both of her wrists this time and held them to her injured side. "Heal yourself."

The force of both their glares matched as a battle of wills persisted.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped in relief as he watched Hinata's hands cover with healing chakra and the wound on her side slowly close. He ignored the urge to lay back down on the blanket of grass and stood on groaning legs. "Are you good to walk? We're not too far out."

Hinata didn't deign him with a response.

Kakashi watched his stubborn partner stumble forward. He didn't know what to make of this.

* * *

Tucked into the back corner of the bar, Hinata tossed back a drink. She ignored the curious and pitying stares of the shinobi in the room. To them she'd been released from the hospital six months ago before undergoing extensive rehabilitation to her legs and chakra network. A few weeks prior she'd been gifted the hollow position of Minister of Trade.

Hinata grabbed the bottle of saké and refilled her glass. She took a sip.

She knew she shouldn't be this upset. Kakashi's plan worked. The distraction was enough time for him to place explosive tags around the area and probably save their lives. She recalled the way her heart had sunk at watching him fall lifeless to the ground.

Hinata's eyes hardened as she tipped the whole glass down her throat. 'Bastard.'

"Whoah there, Hinata-chan. You're giving Hokage-sama a run for her money."

Hinata's shoulders tensed. She didn't want to do this right now. She didn't want to pretend.

"Ino-san," Hinata forced herself to sound abashed. Her eyes darted up to the eighteen year old beauty and back down to her glass.

Ino slid into the seat in front of Hinata without invitation. "I was supposed to meet billboard brows here but she's late." She grabbed Hinata's bottle of saké and gave it a whiff. Her nose scrunched at the heavy smell of alcohol. "You meeting someone?"

Hinata shook her head as she eyed the bottle being held captive.

Ino sighed, "Drinking alone. We've all been there." With a grin, she stood, still holding the saké out of reach. "Well I'm commandeering this pity party tonight. We're gonna get something that doesn't taste like tomorrow's regret and have some fun!"

"Ino-sa-"

"Nope," Ino refused, grabbing Hinata by the wrist to pull her towards the bar.

Hinata tried to reach for her sweater that remained tucked into the corner of the booth, but with a tug from Ino the comforting material slipped from her grasp.

Ino flashed a blinding smile that made the bartender scurry towards her with starry eyes. "We'll have two strawberry daiquiris please."

"Ino-san, I think I'm just going to go home." Hinata's eyes shot a pleading look to the door.

"Nope," Ino refused again. "I'm not letting you drink alone. Us girls gotta stick together after all," she gave a conspiratorial wink.

Hinata sighed.

"So what did he do?"

Hinata's head snapped upwards, "What?"

Ino waved a hand in dismissal, "Please, Hinata-chan. I may not be a Jōnin yet but I know how to read people. Women especially." She picked up the two daiquiris and handed one to Hinata, "So what did the nameless idiot do?"

Hinata broke eye contact. This was why it was dangerous for her to interact with other shinobi from the village. "Nothing."

Ino blew a raspberry after taking a sip of her drink. "Fine. You don't have to talk. I know I'm seen as the village gossip but if you need to vent I'm here for you with sealed lips." She made a motion of locking her lips with a key.

Before Hinata could respond she caught a stumbling Sakura pushing her way through the crowd in her peripherals.

"Ino pig, where have you been?" Sakura yelled while elbowing the unfortunate man in her way.

Ino swivelled around in her chair with a scowl. "Me? I've be here for an hour." She looked Sakura up and down, noticing her flushed cheeks. "Did you drink another bar dry, billboard brow?"

"You, you said we were meeting at Orchid Bar," Sakura slurred.

"What? Since when have we ever went there?" Ino placed her drink on the bar as she stood akimbo, glaring at her rival and best friend. "I said Konoha's Brew. They don't even sound the same!"

Sakura huffed. "Clearly I couldn't hear you with all of that hot air blowing out of your fat head."

Ino gasped. "You little-"

Hinata took the opportunity to sneak back to her quieter corner while sipping away at her new drink. Her mouth watered at the sweet tang. She could barely taste the alcohol.

Her lips formed a frown as she slurped up the last bit of the pink slush through her straw. Before she could stand to order herself another, one clanked down in front of her.

Hinata's deceptively dainty fingers wrapped around the chilled glass. Her eyes glared up at a smirking Genma as she took a sip.

Undeterred, Genma sat down with a drink of his own in his hand.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. Why couldn't they just leave her be?

"With a glare like that I might think you don't want to talk to me." Genma swished his senbon to the opposite side before taking a swig of his drink.

Hinata didn't respond.

"And if you don't want to talk to me," Genma continued, his eyes gleaming, "That means you don't like me. I can't very well have one of Konoha's most beautiful women not liking me."

Hinata took another sip of her drink at his infuriating smirk.

Genma leaned back into his seat, stretching an arm across the booth's back. "Man, not a twitch. I must be losing my touch," he carried on, perfectly content to carry out this conversation on his own. "And here I thought we'd made progress in our relationship."

"Do you like the sound of your own voice?" Hinata asked, impassive.

"I do prefer yours."

Hinata took another sip. She frowned as she heard the slurping end of her drink.

Genma's brows furrowed at how quickly she had finished her drink. He waved a hand at a passing waiter carrying a tray of water. He grabbed one for himself and one for Hinata. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Genma released a low whistle, "The dreaded fine."

Tired of this back and forth, Hinata stood only to teeter on wobbly feet.

Genma was by her side in the next second, a steadying hand on her elbow. "I'm walking you home."

Hinata pulled her elbow free with more force than necessary making her stumble into the table. She leaned against the edge, releasing a frustrated breath. She ignored Genma's amused gaze as she made her way to the door, careful to avoid a path that would catch the attention of the bickering Ino and Sakura.

As she stepped into the cool night air, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. A scowl formed when Genma joined her a moment later. Determined to ignore him, she walked along the tightrope that led her to her house. A house that sat a bit too far from her current location for her liking. In the empty streets she could hear the persistent ringing of her eardrums from the earlier explosions.

Genma remained a step behind Hinata. His hands stayed stuffed in his pockets and eyes on the passing clouds. They darted to Hinata as her feet tangled. He grabbed her elbow again as he tried to steady her on her traitorous legs.

Hinata turned suddenly, making the world spin faster. Her poking finger stabbed Genma in the chest as she tried to hold herself upwards on her own. "Why are you helping me?" His mission to watch over her had finished many months ago.

Genma eyed the infringing finger with a lifted brow. "I told you. I can't have one of the most beautiful women in Konoha not liking me. I've got an image to uphold." He grabbed her hand and brought it down to her side as he swished his senbon with a smirk.

Hinata puffed out her cheeks and glanced away.

Genma watched as Hinata turned and began to amble off with crossed arms. 'Fuck, Kakashi's a lucky bastard,' his eyes drew Hinata up and down, straying on the curve of her hips as they swayed. He picked up his steps.

"Are we friends?"

Genma tore his eyes from her ass at the quiet voice. "Uh, if you want to be."

"Then I don't believe friends stare at other friend's butts."

"Ah, sorry," Genma cringed at getting caught. 'Even wasted her senses are better than mine.'

Hinata turned to face Genma, but kept her pace. Her feet crossed over one another as she walked backwards. Her hands spread to the side to help keep her balance. She drew her eyes up and down the special Jōnin. When she met Genma's surprised eyes, she restrained a laugh and turned to walk straight again.

Genma's eyes lit up. "Don't objectify me," he gasped with false indignation. He grinned as he was gifted a melodic flow of laughter. He used Shunshin to appear in front of her, walking backwards to keep eye contact. "What brought you to a dirty bar on the edge of the village?"

The light air that had temporarily surround Hinata blew away.

"No response?" Genma swivelled, putting his back to the petulant Jōnin. "Here I am trying to get to know you as a person and all you care about is my body." He sighed.

"Why are all the men from your year this irritating?"

Genma lifted a brow, 'So it's Kakashi that pissed her off?' He glanced up to the sky, "You know you can just go talk to him. He's a dumbass when it comes to understanding women. Probably doesn't even know he upset you."

Hinata pressed her lips together at his quick deduction. She brought her eyes to the ground. There was nothing stopping from what she saw today from truly happening tomorrow. She'd worked hard, fought hard for her village. Protected people that would never even know how close they came to death. Yet, whenever a teammate's life was in her hands, she failed them.

She didn't want to think about this. She wanted the distracting burn of alcohol she left at the bar. She _needed_ a distraction before her mind caught up with her.

As they approached her home, Hinata glanced up at the older man. She unlocked her door.

"I'll see you later, Hinata."

Before Genma could turn away she grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her height. Her eyes remained determined despite her blushing cheeks.

She paused, giving him time to pull away as she plucked the senbon from his lips. When his eyes darkened with lust she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

Genma wrapped an arm around her waist, his other arm pushing the door open as he stepped their pressing bodies into her house. As her back hit the hallway wall her mouth parted with a small grunt. His tongue swept in, meeting the taste of strawberry and saké.

He slid his hands down her body to squeeze the flesh of her thighs. He pulled one leg up and wrapped it across his hip.

'Fuck,' he swore to himself as her leg tightened, grinding their clothed centres together.

Hinata tipped her head back to release a panting breath as he lifted her slightly, sliding their pressing bodies closer together. He dragged his lips across her cheek before tasting the skin along her neck making her writhe against him.

"You know," he grumbled between each exploratory kiss, "I didn't walk you home for this."

Hinata hummed her response with closed eyes as her hands grabbed his biceps to steady herself.

At her wobbly legs, Genma sighed as his senses returned to himself. Grabbing her hips he pushed them away from his own.

Hinata paused.

Genma trailed his nose up the length of her neck. "You kiss me like that when you're _sober_ ," his hot breath blew across her ear, "you can have as much of me as you want." He stepped back, ignoring his body's throb of protest at losing the feel of her soft curves. He readjusted the front of his uncomfortably tight pants. "But for now," he sent her a wink before walking out the door, "Goodnight, Hinata."

* * *

Hinata sat crossed legged on her bed with her back to her bedroom door. Her dripping hair soaked the top of her white t-shirt. After fishing through her cupboards she'd found a treasured bottle of saké. The now half empty bottle sat limp in one hand. Her other hand clenched onto the picture frame from her bedside table.

Hinata released a quivering breath. She bit into her lower lip. "I'm an idiot."

"Now that's definitely not true."

Hinata kept her eyes on the picture of her first team. She had felt Kakashi pass through her barrier seconds before. In the back of her mind she recognized the footfalls of his approach. She let him slide the saké bottle through her fingers.

"I see you've picked up Sanin level copping mechanisms from both your sensei." Kakashi shifted by the side of her bed, his eye taking in the bare room. His brows furrowed as he noticed a senbon lying on the wooden bedside table. Irritation built in his chest before he quickly pushed it away.

"I have a better, a better…" Hinata's brows pulled together as she racked her brain for the right word. "It starts with a T."

"Tolerance?"

"Yes. Tol- Tol-"

"Tolerance."

"Yeah. That." Hinata's lips pressed together in a pout as she heard Kakashi chuckle. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi stared at the picture clutched in Hinata's hand. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm-"

"Clearly not," Kakashi finished for her.

Hinata responded with silence.

Kakashi walked over to the far wall and slid down. He pulled out his book though his mind refused to process any of the words printed across the page.

"What are you doing?" Hinata grumbled without sparing her partner a glance.

"Reading, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's shoulders tensed as a feeling of déjà vu prickled her skin. With an awkward shuffle and slide off of her fluffed sheets she pushed herself onto a spinning floor. With determined strides—wobbling steps—she reached Kakashi. Kneeling down, she attempted to swipe the saké bottle.

Kakashi's hand darted out, innocently placing the bottle on his opposite side.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She leaned over Kakashi's stretched out legs in another attempt to grab at her current distraction. As the tips of her fingers met the cool glass the bottle disappeared. Her hand slipped from under her, making her head bonk the hardwood floor.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the high level ANBU rubbing her forehead while strew across his lap. He wisely kept his mouth plastered shut despite the comment resting on his tongue. It was becoming more and more difficult to do so lately.

Hinata pressed herself up, a knee pressing its way between Kakashi's legs as she crawled to reach for the bottle hiding behind his back. She huffed, plopping to a sit as it was once again pulled out of reach.

Kakashi smiled before pinching Hinata's reddened cheeks. "So adorable."

Hinata smacked his hand away. "Don't, don't treat me like… your students," she struggled to piece together the fragmented sentence. "I can take, take care of myself."

"I can see that…" Kakashi sighed, "You've been a Jōnin for three years, Hinata. I don't see you as my student." He pulled out the saké bottle and quickly tipped back the remaining contents, 'Practically sitting in my lap helps a bit too.'

"Hey!" Hinata gave an indignant yelp.

"We're," Kakashi grimaced as his chest burned, "comrades." He glanced at the bottle, checking out the alcohol percentage. "Friends," he added absently.

Hinata moved to stand only for a hand to pull her back down.

"I'm not done," Kakashi's tone hardened with his resolve. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"You don't-"

"I do," Kakashi persisted. "I didn't think about how it would've affected you." His jaw tightened, "My misassumption could've gotten you killed." That fist could've easily been carrying a kunai or wielding a jutsu.

"It's my-"

"I'm sorry."

"You-"

"I'm sorry."

"Just-"

"I'm sorry."

Hinata huffed. "You're annoying."

Kakashi's eye glimmered in amusement.

Hinata slouched, her eyes casting downwards. Her upper body collapsed forward as the world spun. She groaned as she rested her forehead against Kakashi's shoulder. "I'm tired," her voice shrunk to barely a whisper. Her eyes closed, "It's always everything or nothing."

Kakashi tilted his head down as far as he could manage without disturbing his dozing partner.

"It's all my fault. All of them…. they'd," Hinata's jaw clenched before she breathed a nauseous sigh. She turned her head, "I either feel everything or nothing," her words mumbled into Kakashi's neck as her eyes began to flitter closed. "I'm tired."

Kakashi's gaze fell to his lap in muted understanding. "You can walk away."

Hinata's lips tilted in a pained smile, "No more than you can."

"I-" Kakashi paused as he felt her breathing deepen. Intending to scoop her up and place her in her bed, he maneuvered her into his arms. He paused as he stared down at Hinata's relaxed expression. Her head rolled to rest against his chest before her body followed, curling into him. His body refused to move.

With a sigh he stood and walked to place her under the strewn sheets on her bed. As he straightened he felt a pull on his shirt as a hand smaller than his own gripped the fabric.

Instead of unraveling the furled fingers like he should have, he paused again. Twisting down, he sat on the floor beside her bed, letting her keep her hold on him.

Kakashi's eye closed as he rested his head back onto her mattress.

There was a handful in each generation cursed with bearing the secrets surrounding a Great Village. In her generation there were even less than his own. Her generation was not one surrounded by war yet somehow she had managed to find herself in battle after battle.

He knew her hands were as bloodied as his own.

He knew her mind overflowed with as much regret, that in the silence her mind ran with thoughts that would never cease.

He knew that she was not his to heal, but he couldn't help himself.

* * *

 **AN** \- This is the last chapter of In Between! Now we know why Kakashi can be a little *ahem* 'over protective' of Hinata when it comes to a certain senbon throwing jōnin lol. Hope you liked it. Updates will be less frequent since school has started but I'll use writing this as a break from the pain of uni.

Thank you to RandiS, Splaaash-attack, Huiguinan, InARealPickle, fluffpenguin, onlyluna, HMAKhlys, cathyscloud9, and Anon for reviewing last week!


	27. Eclectic Love - Chapter 27

**Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17/18, Kakashi: 27

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Hinata sat cross legged on a wooden bench in the bathhouse. With the bathhouse closed early for the night she looked through a scroll containing a summary of Fūinjutsu known to Konoha in privacy.

A dark and light wood pieced together to fix once gapping hole in the wall. With the day falling to evening a cool breeze circulated through the thin open window that was _supposed_ to be high enough to prevent peering eyes.

"What if I modified the absorption seal? It works on nature energy," Hinata supplied, her eyes finally lifting. Her eyes gleamed in amusement as she watched the legendary Sanin scrub the floor on his hands and knees.

Jiraiya sat back on his feet and crossed his arms in thought. "It would affect his chakra too."

Hinata's brows furrowed in thought. "Is there a way I can make it recognize what chakra to attack? Additional seals of activation for each type," her eyes hazed over as she visualized the idea in her mind. "Then he could choose when to utilize each."

"That might work. We could place the absorption seal on him now and modify it later. It'll take time to work out all the kinks," Jiraiya reminded.

Hinata nodded, 'Then we can integrate Jugo into village life sooner.' On that idea she side tracked, "Have you talked to Naruto-san?"

Jiraiya plopped backwards to lean against the wall. "No. I saw him bickering with this red head. I did _not_ want to step in between that," he shivered.

Hinata's lips lifted in a knowing smile. " _Uzumaki_ Karin," she supplied.

Jiraiya's brows shot up. "Uzumaki, eh?" His eyes sharpened as the foresight of a Sanin pushed through, "Are you giving the bastards in the council a run for their money or this just a happy accident?"

Hinata's eyes had returned to her scroll, "I am simply providing opportunity for something advantageous for the village to occur." She glanced up from behind her bangs to meet Jiraiya's critical eye, "I will not interfere anymore than I already have."

Jiraiya sighed as he rested his arm overtop of his bent knee. 'We get what we breed,' he thought to himself. It was no surprise to him that Hinata took so well to the politics surrounding the success of a Great Village. She breathed its caustic air everyday since birth.

"What else have I missed?" Jiraiya asked. With his long missions away from the village it was hard to remain informed on the more nuanced changes.

"Sasuke-san and Kashi left the village this morning for Kiri. They're returning a Kiri rogue."

" _Kashi_?" Jiraiya's eyebrows flew back up as he chose to focus on the more important part of Hinata's update.

Hinata's cheeks tinged pink as her eyes dipped to the side. She cleared her throat, "Yes. They're-"

"We'll get back to that," Jiraiya waved her off. He grinned as his eyes lit up, "Is there anything I should know?"

"Wha-"

"Anything I can use in my new book?"

Hinata began rolling up her scroll as she hopped to her feet with burning cheeks. She made a beeline to the door.

Jiraiya jumped up and ran after her, his wooden sandals clacking on the ceramic tiles. "Come on, Hinata. The well has run dry. I need some inspiration!"

Hinata kept her lips pressed shut as she pulled her scroll tighter to her chest and picked up her pace as she stepped out of the confining bathhouse. Her breath knocked out of her as Jiraiya flung an arm around her shoulders. She glared up at her sensei.

Jiraiya's grin widened, "This is prime material. You gotta give me something I can use. Has the old dog made a move yet?" As Hinata's face donned an unhealthy shade of red, he leaned away with a booming laugh. "He has!"

Hinata's hand darted to the side. The back of her hand whacked the Sanin in his stomach making him curl over with a wheeze. It didn't stop his panting laughter.

"Okay, okay," Jiraiya gave in for now. "Let's go see my lovely Tsunade-chan. I have an update."

Hinata fell in step beside Jiraiya, her mind returning to planning out the format of Jugo's seal.

"Man, now I feel like I need to give Tsunade a pet name."

Hinata swallowed her comment.

"Nade?" Jiraiya mused to himself. "Nade-chan? Tsuna… No that sounds like tuna…"

Hinata focused her eyes on the patrons that passed by.

"This is so hard," Jiraiya grumbled. "You're lucky he has such a cute name like that, Hinata."

Hinata's cheeks puffed as her face reheated.

"What about Suna?" Jiraiya returned to his musings. "No, that's a village name. Damn, that sounds like tuna too." He blew an exasperated sigh.

"From the mind that brought you the Icha Icha series," Hinata grumbled under her breath.

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "I know a certain someone who would call my work a piece of 'literary genius'."

Hinata giggled despite her eyes rolling to the sky. "It's ahead of it's time," she teased.

Jiraiya glanced at his student with a small forming smile. 'She's come far this year.' His eyes pulled to the sky as he breathed in the December air. 'We owe a lot of that to Kakashi. I could barely recognize her when she left for Suna. It worked out okay, I guess.' He sighed as his eyes cast downwards.

As they entered the hallway that led to the Hokage's office, Hinata took in the two guards on duty. She recognized the shorter one as Tsuzumi; a Chunin from Kakashi's year. Riichi leaned to his right. He had achieved Jōnin rank before she had learned to walk.

"Hinata-san, Hokage-sama was looking for you," Riichi informed, his eyes studying her.

Hinata cocked her head. Her questions stopped on the tip of her tongue as the door swung open.

"Hinata, I've been looking for you," Tsunade grumbled with furrowed brows. Her eyes darted up to Jiraiya, "Took you long enough to get here."

Jiraiya grinned, "Did you miss me, Nade-chan?"

Tsunade's expression curled in disgust at the nickname. "Get in here. Both of you."

Hinata restrained a laugh at Jiraiya's crestfallen face.

As soon as the door clicked behind them Jiraiya whined, "Come on, Tsunade, we gotta step it up. We can't be beat by Hinata and Kakashi."

"What are you getting on about?" Tsunade plopped into her seat with furrowed brows.

Jiraiya sighed, "They're putting our relationship to shame."

"We don't have a relationship, you dumbass," Tsunade spewed with a scrunching nose.

"Always playing hard to get," Jiraiya grinned as if an experienced climber gazing up at Mount Everest.

Hinata covered her mouth as a giggle escaped.

Tsunade sent her a glare.

"What did you need me for, Tsunade-sensei?" Hinata attempted to defuse the mounting tension. She guessed it had to do with whoever was sitting in her office. The seals within her office prevented anyone outside from peaking in.

Tsunade exhaled sharply in an attempt to rein in her temper. "Hiashi's in your office. He refuses to leave until he talks with you."

Hinata stood unchanging.

"The bastard can wait a bit longer," Jiraiya dismissed. "Tsunade, how come you didn't tell me that our little Hinata-chan has been-"

Hinata appeared in front of him with a warning glare, pressing up onto her toes to cover his mouth with her hand.

Jiraiya grinned.

Tsunade's brows rose before a devilish gleam sparkled her eyes. "What didn't I tell you?"

Jiraiya pulled Hinata's hand off of his mouth only to have another one smack into its place. Grabbing Hinata's wrist he flung her over his back. "That-" only a grunt escaped his mouth as an elbow jammed into his side.

Hinata twisted herself around to sit atop Jiraiya's shoulders. She covered his mouth with both of her hands, donning an innocent smile as Tsunade lifted a single brow in question.

"-'m oh hm oh mh mm-hm" Jiraiya spoke against Hinata's hands.

A squeal left Hinata as a hand pulled her loose, dangling her upside down by the ankle. She crossed her arms and pressed her lips together in a disgruntled pout.

"I'm so proud of my student right now," Jiraiya repeated. "Her and _Kashi_."

Tsunade's eyes lit up as understanding donned on her. "Yes, they've been a great asset. _Kashi_ 's really stepped it up this past year."

"Stepped it up in the field and in the bedro-"

The bottom of Hinata's sandal met the Sanin's face. She glared up at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pushed the foot away, his grin still present. "She's been spending too much time with you, Tsunade. Your temper's rubbing off on her." He sighed, releasing his grip. He watched as Hinata rolled to a stand, "I miss the little Hinata that hung off my every word."

"Not a woman out there can last five minutes in a conversation with you before wanting to hit something," Tsunade rejoined.

"There's not a woman out there who I can't arouse their fiery passion!" Jiraiya boasted, lifting a proud fist.

Tsunade and Hinata both lifted a speculative brow.

"I'm not even going to touch on that," Tsunade mumbled to herself.

Jiraiya's shoulders slouched with a pout. When he heard Hinata giggle he sent her a wink before straightening, "So the wonderful Kashi is on a mission?"

Tsunade nodded. "To Kiri. I can give you the details later." Her eyes hardened, "Any updates?"

Jiraiya's eyes matched Tsunade's in their steel edge. "Activate the barriers."

Tsunade flipped through the signs.

Jiraiya gazed past Tsunade to stare out the window at the twinkling lights of the village. He crossed his arms with a tired exhale, "Akatsuki is on the move again."

The air in the room thickened. Hinata's smile pulled flat as her shoulders straightened and eyes narrowed.

"They've recruited a new member. This guy appeared out of nowhere. I can't find anything about him," Jiraiya disclosed with furrowing brows.

"How do you know there's a new member?" Tsunade pressed with a clenched jaw.

"I had a feeling they'd be replacing the two members they lost," Jiraiya glanced at Hinata. "They typically work in pairs with _Tobi_ dictating."

Hinata's mind flashed to the orange masked man. Her chakra pushed at its restraining seal behind her expression of indifference.

"They could've got one or two new members and kept the same number of groups." Jiraiya continued. He pulled out a scroll and threw it to Tsunade, "One of my informants sent word of seeing Tobi with another man traveling out of Amegakure."

Tsunade caught the scroll and tugged it open to sprawl across her desk. "This new guy didn't fit the description of any of the other members?" Her eyes darted along the parchment.

Jiraiya shook his head. "My informant was killed shortly after he sent word to me. With the help of the other Great Villages I've managed to keep nearly constant eyes on the other members. None could've been with Tobi."

"Inoichi and Ibiki haven't been able to get anything out of Hidan. He's not someone normal methods will work on," Hinata informed. "I have someone researching the Jashin religion but not much is out there."

"Hidan wasn't high in their ranks. He wouldn't know much anyways. We need to focus on this new member. Something hasn't been sitting well with me the past month," Jiraiya gazed off to the side.

Hinata looked at Jiraiya, 'He feels it too.' That crawling feeling in the back of her mind refused to settle. She turned her attention to Tsunade, "When I go to Suna I'll talk to Gaara-sama and see if he's heard word of any new rogues in their Bingo Book. I can send word to Kakashi to inform the Mizukage."

Tsunade nodded her approval. "We need to inform all of the Kage to uphold this temporary alliance." Her brows furrowed in thought. "From Suna you'll separate from the group with Hatake and go to Iwagakure. Then loop around to Kumogakure. I'll throw together a mission for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke so you guys can leave easily."

Hinata nodded. "I'll have Shikamaru hold my position here while I'm gone."

"Wouldn't Shikaku be a better fit for now?" Tsunade speculated.

"He would," Hinata nodded, "But Shikamaru needs the opportunity. He needs the experience." It was time for the next generation to step up to the plate.

Tsunade hummed, "We'll list Shikaku as advisor then for that time."

"Maybe Hinata should sit this one out."

Hinata's head snapped towards Jiraiya. "No."

Jiraiya shifted to face Hinata completely. His expression sat stone cold in contrast to the playful demeanour from minutes ago, "You've given up years, friends, trying to keep what happened to Kurenai from happening to anyone else you care about."

Hinata's demeanour froze.

"The Akatsuki could still be looking for a new member," he prodded forward. "They might look into you again and not all of your loose ends are closed."

Hinata's eyes refused to move from Jiraiya's peering gaze, "They don't want the Rabbit to join, sensei. They want her _dead_." Her tone remained solid with her resolve. "We've managed to prevent all of their recent ploys with this alliance between the Great Villages, but we all know that it could crumble at a moments notice. If the Rabbit backs out the Kage will rightfully think we're hiding something."

"We could still keep her involved in tactical planning, but out of the field," Tsunade considered, speaking to Jiraiya.

Hinata's shoulders tightened, "I will not hide behind my desk while those under me fight. I will protect my village."

Tsunade stared into her student's determined eyes as pride and fear mixed in her chest. "Hinata," her tone softened, "in your new position it's your job to create the best opportunity for the success of your men, not to fight all battles for them." She stood, turning to gaze out at the quieting village. "Do you think I want to send all of you out there? Too many of you are still just kids… But," she peeked back at her student, "it's our duty to ensure that the generations that follow us surpass us. Not hide behind us. I think you know that already."

Hinata kept her expression neutral. She understood, but this wasn't just some risky mission. This was the Akatsuki. "Before I leave for Suna I'll hold a meeting for all ANBU. Go over all of our intel on each member, their strengths and weaknesses. Create countermeasures for all abilities we already know."

Tsunade turned around, she pressed her hands against the top of her desk as she leaned forward. A lock of her hair fell out of her low hanging ponytail, "I'll do the same for all Jōnin and put out a flee-on-sight order for any lower levels." She smirked, "It's time we ended this."

Hinata nodded, her muscles relaxing as her lips lifted in a twisting smile.

Jiraiya plopped a hand on Hinata's head. "I pray I'm never on the opposite end of either of those smiles," he shivered. "I'll see what I can find on this mystery man and update you both."

Tsunade nodded. "Go deal with Hiashi," she looked to Hinata. "When he's gone we'll continue."

Hinata's shoulders slumped as she sighed.

"You can always just throw him out the widow. It's quick. Very efficient." Jiraiya nudged Hinata in the ribs.

"And have a hoard of Hyūga on my back?"

"Ahh that would be tomorrow's problem."

Tsunade's smile shifted to the side, "If you don't want to go we can review some of the sex ed portions of your training if you and Hatake are-"

The door slammed shut in an anxious hurry, cutting off the now bellowing Hokage.

Hinata paused, red faced with her back to the door, ignoring the curious and amused stares of the two guards. Blood continued to rush up her neck as she heard her sensei's combined laughter through the thick office door.

Swallowing her embarrassment she kept her head down as she headed directly to her office. She released a calming breath. This was the first time her biological father had requested to see her personally since she was disowned. Whenever she met with him faces wrinkled with contempt would glare down at her from behind him.

"Hinata," Hiashi stood from his seat on the couch as she entered.

Though his hands remained plastered at his side and his chin high, as Hinata looked him over she could see the slight shifting on the pads of feet. She noticed the tense strain of his neck as he forced his eyes to hold her gaze.

"Hiashi-sama," Hinata bowed. She pushed the door closed as she straightened.

"Hinata. I…"

"Is Hanabi alright?" Hinata hurried out at his rare show of hesitance.

Hiashi swallowed. With a small breath he shifted back into the Hyūga Head. "Yes."

Hinata walked around her stationary father and took a seat behind her desk. Her shoulders sat straight against the back of her chair. "Then how can I help you?" Her hand motioned to the seat in front of her.

Hiashi sat, clenching his hands in his lap. "Hinata, I need to apologize."

Hinata's expression remained neutral. Her muscles lax.

"We have had our difference, but," Hiashi swallowed, "you are still my daughter. If I knew of Hiraku's actions I would have dealt with him sooner. I'm sorry."

Hinata's head tilted downwards as her gaze focused on her lap. She took a calming breath, her eyes pulling to the side, refusing to meet her father's. "Do you feel better now?"

"Hinata…"

"That is the point of this, right?" Hinata stood and began to make her way to the door. "You can leave."

Hiashi rose, turning to face her, but his feet didn't sway from their place. "I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. I know. B-"

"You don't know. And you don't get to stand there pretending you do." Hinata's hands twitched into fists before relaxing. Her eyes broke off to the side as she shook her head. "Any excuse you can muster is not good enough," she met his eyes once more, "I was a child. You were my father. I _needed_ you and you-" Her voice broke off.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," Hinata snapped. "You don't get to say that."

"I could never be the father you needed, Hinata." Hiashi's eyes softened in an unfamiliar way as a despondent smile took his lips. "You were always too soft hearted for the shinobi life. Too much like your mother."

Hinata flinched.

"It was my job to make you stronger."

"You, you think you made me stronger?" Hinata whispered with incredulity. " _You_ made me weak. And scared. And broken." Her eyes hardened, " _I_ made myself strong. The people that stayed by my side made me strong."

"Hin-"

"You should leave," Hinata's expression switched to neutral as she opened the door.

"Hinata-"

" _Leave_."

Hiashi's eye's widened a fraction at the change in Hinata's tone. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his hands itched to activate his Byakugan. He swallowed, pushing down his instincts, refusing to move.

Hinata's hand clenched the door knob. Her lips pressed together as she shook her head. She exhaled. "I know," she admitted, her voice weakening.

Hiashi's eyes softened, his heart clenching as he finally recognized his daughters voice from before all of this, before clan politics consumed every decision.

"I-I understand. As shinobi we make decisions everyday hoping we have enough information, enough foresight to make the right one." She released a tired breath, "It's impossible to always make the right one."

Hiashi's lips lifted in a proud yet sad smile, seeing how much Hinata had grown.

Hinata straightened, her eyes meeting Hiashi's, "But I must live with the consequences of mine just as you must with yours."

Hiashi nodded, swallowing down the dry lump in his throat, "I hope one day I can make things right."

"Do right by Hanabi," Hinata countered. "Don't make her stand alone."

"You have my word."

Hinata gave a small smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. She stepped to the side, opening her office door further.

Hiashi hesitated a moment, taking one last look at the daughter that grew up without him. Coming here today he knew she would need time. After a final nod, he kept his back straight as he walked out the door.

Hinata closed the door, needing a minute before returning to what she knew would be two stubbornly curious and slightly inebriated Sanin.

She sat on her couch, hugging a pillow to her chest as her knees tucked into herself. 'I've been spoiled lately,' she cast a downtrodden smile. She missed Kakashi. She wanted him here with her, his arms around her. Wanted the feeling of comfort he could provide.

Hinata shook her head at her silliness. With her new position as Head of ANBU he would be sent on more missions without her and time apart would come often. Getting sentimental would be pointless. Her jaw clenched, she had a job to do.

The stalemate between the Great Villages and the Akatsuki had shifted into motion. No grasp on the falling rays of the setting sun could prevent the chill of the approaching night. Happiness in the shinobi life lasts for only a fleeting moment no matter how tight one holds it.

* * *

 **AN -** Hope you liked this chapter :D Leave a review of what you thought and help further distract me from my already piling school work lol (it's so sad :'( ). We'll get to see our wonderful Kashi next chapter ;) Thank you so so much to Marihimesama, Splaaash-attack, Huiguinan (solid advice i'm always lazy when it comes to setting the scene :P ), Anon, fluffpenguin, HMAKhlys, cathyscloud9, de king de kao, Trivena Kuchiki, and Sara for reviewing last week! I love reading all of your comments, advice, and ideas for this story :)


	28. Eclectic Love - Chapter 28

**Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17/18, Kakashi: 27

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Hinata ran her fingers through the mop of hair laying on her stomach, enjoying the peace that came from hiding away in her tiny home on the edge of the village. A content smile rested on her face. "Nothing unexpected on your travels?"

"Mm," Kakashi moaned, shifting himself on her bed to get more comfortable.

Hinata giggled. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "This is an inefficient mission debriefing."

"Mmh," Kakashi pressed his nose into Hinata's stomach.

"Kashi," Hinata pushed.

Kakashi groaned and lifted himself enough to meet Hinata's amused eyes. "Just tantalizing conversation with Sasuke."

"Really?" Hinata continued running her fingers through his thick silver locks.

"I think we've finally reached the next step in our relationship."

Hinata tittered, "I'm very happy for you two."

Kakashi smiled as his eye took in his glowing partner. "It was, uh," his cheeks tinged pink, " _different_ not having you there on the mission."

Hinata's smile softened. Curling downwards, she tapped the tip of his nose with her own. Her eyes darted to his covered lips before meeting his surprised eye. She pressed her lips against his for the briefest moment, "I missed you too."

Kakashi yanked his mask down before pressing his lips back against Hinata's in a passionate kiss. He crawled forwards until her head met her pillow. Using his knee, he pushed her legs open before settling between them.

Hinata smiled into the kiss, "I thought you were tired."

"Sudden burst of energy," Kakashi murmured against her lips as his hand snaked down the curve of her waist.

Hinata parted her mouth when she felt his tongue run between her lips. One of her hands ran across his back while another wrapped around his flexing bicep. Her fingers tasted every muscled ridge as his tongue taunted her own.

She tilted her head to the side, breaking the kiss to gasp a breath.

Kakashi didn't waste a moment, drawing his mouth down to her neck.

Hinata's chest shook with each panting breath. As his lips and tongue explored her skin, her body buzzed with desire. She arched her chest, turning her head to spare another glance at the clock. "Kashi, we-" She gasped as he nipped at the area right below her ear.

Kakashi hummed his response, pressing his body closer.

Hinata's stomach fluttered at the sound. "We," her mind blanked, "Um." Whatever had been on her mind suddenly didn't seem so important.

Kakashi chuckled.

The sound only served to empty her already foggy mind. "We have to go soon," she forced breathlessly.

" _Soon_ ," he affirmed with grabbing hands, his thoughts lost to the feel of her withering beneath him.

Kakashi paused. With a calming breath he raised his head and rested his forehead against hers. "Sorry."

Hinata's chest quivered as her brows furrowed. "For what?"

Kakashi stared into Hinata's imploring eyes. "I don't want to push you into anything. Or make you feel - I don't know, I just," he sighed as he rolled off to the side.

Hinata followed him over, pushing up onto her forearm to stare down at him. "I don't feel pressured."

Kakashi glanced to the side as he felt a hand cradle the side of his face. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to lay beside him. "You call all the shots here, okay?" He rested his lips on the top of her head, "You decide how fast this goes. How far this goes."

Hinata's lips lifted at his words. She breathed in his scent, memorizing this feeling of safety that she felt while tucked under his chin.

"I know I tease you, but," Kakashi titled her head, leaning away so she could look into his eye, "I only ever want what you're comfortable giving."

Hinata slid her top hand along the side of his neck to the back of his head. Pulling his lips to her she poured the feelings his words invoked into a deep kiss. She broke apart their lips before she could become lost to feel of him.

"I like kissing you," she murmured against his lips. "And I like your teasing," she admitted just as quietly as her cheeks tinged pink, "but don't tell anyone I said that." She glanced away. "I like being like this. With you. You're, you're _good_ , Kakashi. You're a good man."

Kakashi's own cheeks flushed pink at Hinata's words. "I don't want to hurt you," he confessed, pressing his forehead to hers. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he brought any more pain into her already tumultuous life.

"I am a kunoichi," she reminded. "A _Jōnin_. I'm tougher than I look."

Kakashi's gaze warmed as his lips twitched upwards. His focus shifted to her lips while asking, "Do you remember the first time I hugged you?" He met her eyes again.

Hinata blinked at the change in direction, but giggled as the scene replayed in her mind, "Physical contact wasn't a normal thing growing up."

"I thought I was going to end up with a kunai in my gut."

"I wouldn't have-"

"I saw your hand reach for your kunai pouch," Kakashi teased.

Hinata blushed, "I, well, you… I didn't know what you were doing."

Kakashi chuckled. As his laughter settled he swallowed, "You're still - We might both be Jōnin, but I'm still a lot older than you. I was your sensei for a time. You looked up to me. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Hinata sat up as Kakashi straightened to lean against the headrest of her bed. She furrowed brows, wondering if something had happened on his mission to bring this up. "Yes, you _were_ my sensei. For a few months six years ago. A life time ago in my career as a shinobi."

Kakashi's expression softened, "I know. It's just-"

"And," Hinata interrupted his interruption, "I still do look up to you. You're _Hatake Kakashi_ , the legendary Copy Nin. You reshaped our ANBU. You're the next in line for the Hokage position. I respect you; everyone in the village respects you." She smiled, "And you're someone who would risk impalement for the rare chance it would make your partner feel better."

"And now you're a snuggler."

Hinata pulled her eyes from his with puffing cheeks. "You're also annoying," she huffed, her teeth biting into her lower lip to restrain a smile. "And too stubborn—though I can't really talk," her voice quieted at the end as that smile slipped through. "You can be overbearing. And immature. And you're still late a lot which circles back to the annoying thing."

"I liked the first half of this list better…"

Hinata's eyes warmed as she stared at Kakashi. "I see you as a whole person, Kashi. I'm not a kid who idolizes you. I'm a grown woman who cares about a grown man." Her smile twisted to one side, "Even after seeing his Icha Icha collection."

"Those books are literary genius."

Hinata's smile split her face. A squeak of surprise escaped her lips as he lifted her up and onto his lap. At his laugh she whacked him in the shoulder with a pout. Her smile softened as she stared into his eye, "I really love you."

Kakashi felt his body warm at her words, his heart thumping in his chest. He brought her lips to his own before he slipped his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her comforting scent. "You smell good."

Hinata laughed, "Pakkun said the same thing. The rest of your ninken agreed."

Kakashi's smile widened as he ran his nose down her neck to her collarbone. "Pretty soon they're going to become your summons instead of mine."

"That's been my plan this whole time."

"Ah, very clever," Kakashi straightened, his gaze filled with warmth as he stared into her smiling eyes. "Do I get your summons then?"

Hinata's lips twisted to the side in mock thought. "No," she decided.

Kakashi sighed, "You're always so mean to me."

Hinata wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, "I do have an image to maintain."

He hummed, "Of course, the image of stealing ninken from their summoner and candy from children."

"You know me too well."

"Ah, it all makes sense now," Kakashi mused as he leaned down. His teeth nipped at her ear, "I always did have a weak spot for a bad girl."

Hinata's face heated, "O-oh?"

"Mm-hm."

Her face turned an unhealthy shade as she felt one hand on her back begin to drift lower. It stopped when she heard him chuckle.

"Adorable bad girls in oversized sweaters," Kakashi clarified, "and who blush every time I say _bad girl_."

Hinata's attention pulled off to the side with pink puffing cheeks. "Don't tease me," she grumbled.

"Can't do that," Kakashi shook his head, "I also have an image to maintain."

Hinata failed to fight against her smile.

Hinata's eyes widened as they caught a glimpse of the clock, "We're really late," she gasped.

Kakashi looked at the clock, "So we are," he mused.

"You should go first," Hinata maneuvered herself off of Kakashi's lap, straightening the wrinkles in her leggings and fluffy sweater, "I'll just—Kakashi!" Hinata squealed as he threw her over his shoulder. "Wait-" Her words cut off to a groan as he readjusted her, his shoulder digging into her stomach.

"Oh," Kakashi paused in remembrance, his hands breaking from his jutsu, "and I love you too."

Before anything else could be said the duo disappeared with a poof.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelped, his hands lifting in defence as the silver haired Jōnin appeared in front of him. "Huh?" His brows furrowed at the pair of legs draped down Kakashi's front. He stepped around to meet a red faced Hinata. "Hinata-chan," he beamed, "I didn't think you were gonna come. Now I'm glad I took the night off."

"Um," Hinata forced a smile.

Naruto leaned in as he whispered, "Do you need some help?"

"Please," Hinata replied, wishing she was within the privacy of her barrier to deal with her partner herself.

Naruto grinned. He leapt forward, trying to pull his sensei into a headlock.

Kakashi twisted as he stepped to the side to dodge the attempt. He swivelled as Naruto lunged at him again.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined, "Stop hogging Hinata-chan. I haven't seen her in so long."

Whatever Kakashi was about to say replaced with a grunt as an elbow jabbed the side of his thigh. Giving in, he let Hinata slide off of his shoulder. He patted her head with a smile at her half-hearted glare.

Naruto flung himself between the two, throwing an arm over each of their shoulders. "You're still so adorable, Hin-" His words cut off to a squelch as he tripped forward. He spun around before his face hit the ground, pointing an accusatory finger at his sensei. "Oi, what was that for?!"

"Huh?" Kakashi turned an uninterested eye to Naruto, his hands innocently stuffed in his pockets.

Naruto's words stopped as he noticed Sakura storming down the street. His eyes gleamed devilishly as he stepped out of her way.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where have you been? You were supposed to come by the hospital after your mission!"

"Oh, well you see, Hinata-chan here got stuck in a tree and she needed me to-"

"Urghh," Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't bring Hinata-chan into one of your stupid excuses." She widened her stance with jutting elbows. " _And_ we were supposed to meet an hour ago. You're always late!"

"So I've been told," Kakashi droned with lifting lips.

Hinata smiled as she watched Sakura skirt around her sidestepping partner, trying to inspect him for injuries that were already healed. "Did you get the same treatment?" She glanced up at Sasuke when he snuck beside her.

Sasuke's upper lip curled before falling flat.

Hinata's lips twitched upwards, "I'm glad you returned safely."

Sasuke bent downwards, his lips a hair's breadth from her ear, "Don't play games with me, Hinata. I passed your little test. It's time to give me what _I_ want."

Hinata cocked her head, "You seem to be a little bit confused, Sasuke-san." Her smile squinted her eyes, "What you want doesn't matter."

As she made to walk away his hand grabbed her wrist, his fingers biting into her skin like the fangs of a snapping snake.

Hinata's eyes slid to meet Sasuke's Sharingan.

"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice warned, keeping a stabilizing hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Oi, Teme. Stop being mean to Hinata-chan," Naruto stomped over and pulled them apart, tucking Hinata behind him.

Sasuke grunted, his eyes returning to their deep black but staying locked with Hinata's too innocent gaze.

Sakura's lips pressed together, her eyes hazing with mist as they darted between the two of them. She forced a smile, "Come on, sensei." Grabbing Kakashi's arm, she yanked him towards the new barbecue restaurant that had opened up in the village. "I need to see if they still held our reservation."

Kakashi grimaced at the tight grip on his bicep. He threw a pleading glance back at a distracted Hinata.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke, "Don't be an _obstinate_ tonight."

Hinata and Sasuke—in a momentary truce—exchanged a subtle glance.

"We're all finally together again," Naruto perked at the self reminder. "We should have a good time, dattebayo."

"Obstinate?" Sasuke lifted a brow.

"Yeah, it means annoying. Karin taught it to me."

Sasuke's lips pressed down before flattening as he shook his head, "Tch, Dobe."

Naruto lifted his fist, "Oi, you're just jealous you didn't know what it meant."

Sasuke smirked, "You really are an idiot." He slid his hands into his pockets before following after Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto pouted, his shoulders slumped.

Hinata smiled, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Um… That was a really good word."

Naruto grinned, "It was, right?"

Hinata's tense edges softened at his resilience.

Naruto rested his hands behind his head as they walked into the dimly lit restaurant. "Why is Teme alway such an ass? I don't know how you put up with him when we were younger."

"It was my mission."

Naruto scoffed, "Uh-huh. Sure," he drew out the word.

"And he's my friend," Hinata amended, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she scanned the decorated tables. She smiled as she recognized a group of off duty ANBU, clumped together around a table that was a few place settings too small.

"He doesn't deserve us," Naruto sighed, uncaring of the buzzing atmosphere. "I still owe him an ass kicking for up and leaving like that."

"As if you could land a hit, Dobe," Sasuke's coarse voice taunted. He sat sandwiched between Kakashi and Sakura in a rounded booth.

Naruto's voice droned into the background as Hinata took in Sasuke's shifting eyes and tense shoulders. Going from isolation to a vibrant village took its toll on any seasoned shinobi. She remembered her first few weeks back in Konoha after a year of hiding in the shadows of Suna. Her eyes drew to Kakashi.

Hinata slipped into the booth beside Kakashi, their shoulders pressing together in the tight space. Despite the overwhelming atmosphere, she smiled as she watched her friends rattle back and forth. As fingers brushed against the back of her hand a tinge of colour warmed her cheeks. Her fingers stretched back to tangle with Kakashi's before falling limp at her side once more.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, you were ANBU," Naruto yelled from across the both.

Hinata straightened, the leather of her seat squeaking with the movement. She felt a group of eyes from across the room shift to her. Knowing she now had a more astute audience, she forced herself to fidget as she played her part. She nodded her head.

"Don't you think I'd be a good fit?" Naruto's eyes lit with hope.

Hinata's mouth opened and then closed, "Ano… I…"

"I would be so badass, don't you think?"

Hinata's smile strained, "You're a very good person, Naruto." Her keen ears heard a muffled snicker and scoff from within the group of ANBU.

Naruto's face dropped in confusion, "Huh?"

Hinata's expression softened, "Do you know what being an ANBU entails?" At his still apparent confusion, she clarified, "The difference between an ANBU and normal shinobi?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Uhh, well the missions are harder."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, but not just in raw skill." Her eyes pulled off to the side as she realized subtly wouldn't work here. "My first mission in _ANBU_ was an assassination." She adjusted the utensils on the table in front of her when the air surrounding her thickened, "I was thirteen. They were eleven."

"Why," Sakura swallowed, "why would an eleven year old… Why would you need to…?"

"That wasn't my place to ask," Hinata responded. She remembered clearly Danzo's explanation after the mission was completed, why the blossoming prodigy had to be eliminated: to protect the village from not just current threats, but threats of the future.

"That's why you were crying that day," Sasuke realized. "When you made Chunin."

"Ah, when you looked down my top," Hinata remembered out loud as she thought back.

Hinata nearly frowned as she heard utensils clang as they toppled onto a plate at the table of ANBU. She didn't care if they eavesdropped, but they should've been better at it. Ignoring them, her lips twitched upwards as Sasuke's face turned a light shade of red.

"Oi, Sasuke, you closet pervert," Naruto railed with a scrunching face.

"It was an accident," Sasuke mumbled as he looked away.

"Of course," Hinata laughed, waving him off, "That's what I said."

Kakashi chuckled as he recalled that day, 'Things were so much simpler then.' His brows furrowed, 'Then again maybe not,' he cast a sidelong glance at Hinata. 'I still don't know everything she went through with Danzo.'

Feeling Kakashi's mood turn serious behind that lighthearted disposition, Hinata twisted slightly in her seat, subtly placing her hand overtop his under the table. She was rewarded when he relaxed once again, his fingers twisting with her own.

Naruto's expression contorted with a mixture of confusion and anger as he remembered what they were talking about, "Why would they make you do that?"

"They didn't make me do anything," Hinata stated, "I made a decision to follow through with the mission."

"But you were both kids," Naruto didn't back down. "Even if that kid did bad things, it didn't mean he deserved to be killed."

Hinata smiled, the small motion going unnoticed to Naruto as he rambled.

"Someone could've talked to him. He, he could've become a friend, a comrade."

"Not every enemy can become a friend in ANBU," Hinata countered. "What would you do if an enemy you showed that kindness to came back?"

"Then I'd keep trying to get through to them."

Hinata wanted to push further, ask him what he would do if that very person he granted amnesty to killed further. Killed a Konoha shinobi. Killed an innocent civilian. She wanted to ask him if he knew of how many times that had actually happened, where the Wolf and the Rabbit had to clean up his mess.

Her frustration tinted green at how protected he was from the truth that surrounded the Great Villages. She knew his position of Hokage after Kakashi was confirmed on everything but paper. He was a beacon of hope that many needed, but his ignorance would leave a gaping weak spot in Konoha's defences.

'Another will be needed in the background,' she drew her eyes to Sasuke. 'Is this how history will repeat itself?' Her brows pulled together an imperceptible amount, 'No, the Sandaime was a genius in his own right. The village would have still thrived without Danzo's hand.'

As she felt Kakashi squeeze her hand she returned to the present.

Hinata smiled, "I would expect nothing less. That's why you'll be a great Hokage."

Naruto's tension melted at the praise, "I'll change things for you, Hinata-chan." He grinned, "No one will have to do the things you had to."

Hinata tensed, her perfect facade faltering for a split moment. She kept silent as Sakura picked up the conversation, leading it towards a safer topic. After a few minutes she slid out of the booth, ignoring Kakashi's questioning glance.

Turning the corner, she looked for the woman's washroom. Walking to the end of the hall she pushed open the door. She blinked her eyes at the bright fluorescent lighting. With a sigh she leaned against one of the glass sinks. Running the chilled water, she cupped it in her hands before bringing it to her heated skin.

She heard the door click shut.

"This is the woman's washroom," Hinata informed as she straightened, grabbing a paper towel to blot her face dry. Shifting to face the door she took in the tipsy off-duty ANBU. She recognized him as Junko, an orphan taken into Root after his potential was noticed by one of Danzo's allies. He was one of the few Root shinobi allowed to remain in active duty after its shutdown.

'Perhaps that was a mistake,' her eyes drew the man up and down before meeting his solid blue eyes. "Are you feeling alright, Junko-san?"

"You remember me?"

"Of course," Hinata's head tilted as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "We were comrades for a time."

"Comrades," Junko tested the word as his brows furrowed. "You were a traitor."

Hinata bunched up the paper towel before throwing it into the garbage can, "Was I now?"

"Danzo gave us an escape from our past. He-"

Junko's words were cutoff as his feet were lifted off of the ground. His back slammed through the door and into the hall.

'Over protective men,' Hinata rolled her eyes, 'I had it handled.' She strode out of the bathroom. Glancing to the side she saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura mixed together with the group of tense off duty ANBU.

"Sasuke," Hinata soothed, placing a hand on the arm locking Junko to the wall.

Sharingan eyes met hers before shifting back to their target. "Cornering a woman in the washroom," Sasuke bared his teeth as his tamoe circled. "That's pretty low."

Junko remained unmoving, limp like prey trapped in the hypnotic gaze of a predator.

"Sasuke," Hinata snapped, her fingers pressing deeper into his skin. He couldn't afford to cause a scene with his probational status in the village.

"Tch," Sasuke grunted, throwing Junko to the ground with his Sharingan still glowing against the dark backdrop. "She wouldn't even need chakra to take you down."

Junko wiped the sweat from his brow as he stole another glance at Sasuke's eyes, "Typical. The two traitors sticking together."

Sasuke stepped forward, his arm reaching back for his katana only to meet air. He dropped his hand, remembering it was confiscated whenever he was within the village walls.

Kakashi stepped in front of Sasuke, putting a hand on his sternum to push him back. "Sasuke, calm down."

"Why do you stand with them, Kakashi?" Junko spat. "All of you?" His attention shifted to Sakura and Naruto. "She betrayed you too."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura scowled, throwing a glare at a pair of nosy civilians walking past the huddled group.

Junko's eyes narrowed in confusion. His eyes drew along Team Seven before alighting with amusement, "You don't know."

"Whatever you're gonna say we don't care," Naruto responded as he pushed through the group to walk over to Hinata. "You okay, Hinata-chan?"

"She let the Uchiha go."

Naruto froze.

"Let him leave the village all those years ago and then skipped out on her punishment before-"

"That's enough," Kakashi interjected, his eye hardening in warning.

Sasuke's brows pressed down, "What punishment?"

Kakashi glanced back at Sasuke before focusing back on the ANBU, "Leave."

"You're-"

A woman grabbed Junko by the arm, cutting off his words as she pulled him off of the ground. "Sorry, Captain," she nodded to Kakashi. "Let's go. All of you," she warned her comrades.

The group of ANBU vanished from the restaurant.

Naruto stared in silence. Taking in Hinata's now closed off demeanour, his expression shifted from inspecting to dopy as he looked around. He scratched the back of his head, "Man, did they even pay their bill?"

"How could you?" Sakura ground out, her hands fisting.

"I couldn't," Naruto mused. "Can't imagine someone doing that to old man Teuchi."

"I'm not talking about the food, Naruto," Sakura barked. "You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Sakura," Kakashi began only to stop when Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder before stepping forward.

"There's no excuse for my actions back then," Hinata tried to assuage. "I'm sorry."

"You could've stopped him," Sakura hissed as her chakra sped through her. "How could you have been so selfish," she stepped forwards, "Our team was broken up for almost five years because of you. We let you onto our team cause you had none and you do _this_."

Kakashi's brows pulled together. "It was Sasuke's decision to leave. Only he's to blame for his actions."

Sakura scowled, "If she had acted then he would never have been able to leave in the first place. How many people got hurt trying to bring him back that didn't have to."

Hinata nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry for the pain that it caused you," she looked to Naruto and Kakashi, "all of you."

"You should go," Sakura crossed her arms with a widened stance.

"Of course," Hinata accepted, nodding again as she fiddled with the inside lining of her pockets.

"Hinata, you don't have to," Kakashi shuffled a step towards her.

Hinata took a step back, imploring him with her eyes.

His jaw clenched but he remained rooted in his spot.

Hinata bowed her upper body before hurrying out through the back exit.

Stepping into the frigid air, Hinata pulled her hood over her head. She relished in the anonymity as she tucked through side streets to reach her home, keeping her senses on alert for any slight change. Her gaze remained on her feet as she focused on keeping her mind quiet.

The moment she stepped through her barrier her head rose and Byakugan activated. "What?"

Sasuke looked Hinata up and down, his Sharingan burning through her.

Hinata's Byakugan slid off. She walked towards her front door, "Go back to your team."

Sasuke blocked her path, using every inch of height he had gained in the past years to tower over her. As her Byakugan reactivated he smirked. "You've got Kakashi pretty whipped, huh?"

Hinata's expression fell flat.

"If he does what you say do you give him a treat?"

Hinata's cheeks flamed as her hands clenched into fists at her side. "It's called respecting someone's feelings. A foreign concept to you."

Sasuke grunted, his eyes pulling away before snapping back to her. "He's that Wolf ANBU."

Hinata held Sasuke's gaze. She sighed as her Byakugan slid off, "Can we please not do this?"

Hinata stepped to the side, trying to get into her home, but Sasuke reached out. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into place.

"What happened after I left?" his eyes bore into her as that man's passing words on punishment hung heavy in his mind.

Hinata's gaze dropped as she replayed the past. "I made a mistake," she divulged through a whisper,

Sasuke grasped her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes, "What happened?"

Hinata froze, for a split moment seeing those caring eyes of the fourteen year old boy who gave her the plush rabbit tucked in her bedside drawer.

Her jaw clenched before she pushed his hand off of her, "Don't touch me." She pretended not to see how the flicker of hurt renewed the hardened look in his eyes. "My decisions shouldn't concern you."

"What if I want them to?"

Hinata faltered for a split moment at his bluntness. "You left, Sasuke," she persisted.

"You wanted me to," Sasuke ground out as he shuffled an inch closer.

"I didn't-"

"There's no one here, Hinata. You don't have to put up that act," Sasuke scowled. "Your lap dog's still back at the restaurant."

"Stop insulting him," Hinata growled, her finger poking into his chest to push him backwards as she glared up at him.

Sasuke didn't budge. He leaned down, pausing with their faces just inches apart. He smirked, "Why? Afraid I'll hurt his feelings?"

Hinata's Byakugan activated as chakra centred in her palms. She forced Sasuke away. Dirt and grass pulled up under his feet as he was pushed back. "Why are you always so frustrating? Why can't we just have a normal conversation without you being-"

Sasuke chuckled. A _real_ laugh.

The sound made Hinata pause with widened eyes before they narrowed in irritation. " _This_ is what makes you laugh?" she asked incredulously.

"Spar with me," he ordered while walking backwards to put space between them. He could see it now; he knew her, knew what she needed.

Hinata's eyes flickered with interest despite her glare. Her lips pursed as she shook her head. "So frustrating," she mumbled.

His eyes drew over her body, "No holding back this time."

"I don't think a Jōnin's allowed to go full out on a Genin," despite her taunting comment, she used her Byakugan to study his highly developed chakra network.

Sasuke grunted, his lips lifting in an amused smirk as his eyes pulled of to the side. "If I beat you do I become a Jōnin then?"

Hinata restrained a laugh, " _Sure_."

* * *

Kakashi ran his palm down his drooping face as he walked his drunk student home. Naruto hung off his arm with feet that tangled after every step. 'This is less cute when it's not a blushing kunoichi with pouting lips and soft-"

Naruto giggled, cutting off Kakashi's straying thoughts. "You're my hero," he drew out the word. "Making home I get sure all safe. Wait." He groaned.

Kakashi leaned away as his sensitive nose inhaled a puff of alcohol breath. "Remind me to never let you drink again." For being the student of Jiraiya he sure was a lightweight.

"Aw, you're no fun," Naruto poked Kakashi in the side making the Jōnin twitch. "Sakura-chan wasn't any fun either."

Kakashi sighed, "She needs some time."

Naruto hummed, "I'm not mad at Hinata-chan. She cares about Teme as much as all of us. I-Ooh ramen!"

Kakashi pulled his knuckle headed student by the collar of his jacket, away from Ichiraku's Ramen. "I have somewhere to be. I can't babysit you all night."

"Aww, come on. It smells soo good. I haven't had any ramen since yesterday."

"Maybe try a vegetable tonight."

Naruto's nose scrunched, "It's like you don't even know me." His hazed mind switched its focus, "We should go check on Hinata-chan." He changed directions only to be yanked backwards again, making his back slam into Kakashi's side. "Oi!"

"Talk to her when you're sober."

Naruto huffed, "Urghh, I don't wanna go back home yet though. And Hinata-chan's always so nice to me. She's never hit me or anything."

Kakashi's eye darted to Naruto but he kept quiet.

"Urghh, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "You know I bet Teme's there. I should make sure he's not being mean again."

"They need the time to," Kakashi hesitated as he chose his words carefully, "talk."

Naruto rolled his head to grin at Kakashi. He wiggled his eyebrows, "' _Talk_.'" His hand covered his mouth as he tittered, "If you know what I mean."

Kakashi's expression remained uncaring. "You're about as subtle as Sakura's fist."

"Now I see why you wanna leave them alone," Naruto repeatedly whacked Kakashi on the back. "Good wingman Kakash-Ouf." He fell forwards as his hand passed through air. Sprawled on the chilled pavement he glanced around, "Where'd he go?"

* * *

Kakashi remained stagnant on the pathway connecting to Hinata's tiny home, his feet tilting back the way he came. He sighed, running his hand through his flopping hair. With a shake of his head he turned around to head to his own house.

"Kashi?"

Kakashi stopped and twisted to face the smiling voice. "Yo." He swallowed as he took in her red cheeks and panting chest. Loose strands of her ponytail clung to the back of her sweaty neck almost as tightly as her thin mesh t-shirt.

Hinata tilted her head as she took in her partner, "Are you standing guard?" Her lips lifted.

Rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze pulled to the side. His feet followed Hinata through her barrier. "I didn't want to interrupt anything. I know you and Sasuke have a lot you need to talk about."

"He left a few minutes ago. We didn't get much talking done," Hinata grumbled the end.

Kakashi's eye refocused on Hinata.

"He's gotten stronger. Though he's still a Genin," her smile twisted in mirth. "We had a good spar. I needed it. I've been doing too much paperwork."

Kakashi's shoulders released a tension he hadn't noticed himself holding. "That's good."

Hinata hummed, "I might consider his application into ANBU." She pursed her lips in thought, " _If_ he works well on the trip to Suna," she amended.

"Did anything ever go on between you and Sasuke?"

Hinata stopped as she crossed the threshold of her home. She turned towards Kakashi who had closed the door behind him. Her eyes studied her partner's nonchalant appearance. "Does the answer matter?"

"No, of course not." Kakashi shifted on his feet, refusing to make eye contact.

"Okay," Hinata continued to her bedroom. Her eyes lit in amusement as Kakashi appeared in front of her, still staring off to some unknown location.

"Ah, but let's pretend that it did for a second."

"To cover all angles," Hinata's face pursed in mock seriousness.

"Ah… Yes. That's always the best strategy."

"He was my first kiss. That's it."

"I see." Kakashi chuckled, his eye shifting before meeting her own through his peripherals, "I'm guessing it wasn't as amazing and romantic as ours though. Was it?"

It was Hinata's turn to break eye contact as pink dusted her cheeks. "I, um, sort of bit his tongue."

Kakashi's mind stopped its buzzing. He glanced down at Hinata before his eyes crinkled with his grin. He pulled her into his chest, "That's my girl."

"I didn't mean to," she muttered with puffing cheeks and a fluttering stomach. ' _My girl,_ ' her thoughts repeated. She pushed her face deeper into his chest as her neck heated.

Kakashi laughed as he leaned away. His hand cupped the side of one of Hinata's reddened cheeks, tilting her head to allow for his covered lips to meet hers. When he felt her press into him, lifting onto the tips of her toes, he readjusted his grip. He slid off his mask before slipping his hand around to support the back of her head. Tilting her head, he maneuvered her to deepen the kiss.

Hinata's palms rested against Kakashi's chest, her fingers pressing into the thick fabric of his Jōnin vest. Her hands grabbed what they could as his arm wound across her waist before tipping her off balance as he pressed himself impossibly close.

They teetered backwards until Hinata's back hit the wall. Her lips parted in a gasp as his leg pressed in between her own, giving that first taste of desired friction.

Kakashi simpered as he drew his lips to the place on her neck that always made her writhe against him. "I think we should return back to that list," his breath brought goosebumps to her skin.

Her brows furrowed while her neck lengthened for his searching lips.

"You missed a few: ruggedly handsome, hilarious, _great in bed_."

Hinata blinked in pause before laughter shook her core, the sound making Kakashi join in. "That one's yet to be determined," she breathed.

Kakashi smirked into her neck. He hummed as he drew his nose up to her jaw. "Does that mean you agree with hilarious and ruggedly handsome?"

Hinata's laughter picked up, a grin stretching her cheeks, "You're _adorable_." Pressing onto her toes, she kissed his pouting lips with a smile.

Kakashi's smile slid off as he pressed his forehead against hers, "You're okay? I'm sorry about how dinner turned out. I didn't think…" It had been a year since they'd last had any issues with an ANBU.

Hinata's smile slid off as her eyes pulled to the ground. "Stay tonight," she side stepped the question.

Kakashi stared into her eyes, contemplating their silent plea. He released a minuscule sigh.

Hinata's smile resurfaced with his acceptance, she didn't want to ruin the night further with talk of the past. She would deal with it tomorrow; through she didn't look forward to having to play the Rabbit when it came to reprimanding insubordinate men.

"So forward," Kakashi picked up his teasing as his kisses began to roam once again, his hips pressing into her.

"Not-" She swallowed a breath as her stomach tingled with desire, "I didn't mean, you shouldn't, _we_ shouldn't-"

Kakashi chuckled, straightening he pressed a kiss to her rambling lips, "Just sleeping. Got it."

Hinata looked away with red cheeks, "Maybe not _just_ sleeping."

Kakashi grinned. Hoisting her up, he captured her giggle with his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Not _just_ sleeping," he effused walking them towards her bedroom, "Got it."

* * *

 **AN** \- Next chapter is the last chapter of Eclectic Love! Once the new section starts this story will become _untangled_ (lol i've been waiting to say that) because i'm not that evil :O Hope you liked the fluff in this chapter. Kakashi is such a sweetheart towards Hinata. I need to find one of those XD

Thanks so much to It will Rhein (x2), Huiguinan, Splaaash-attack, HMAKhlys, Trivena Kuchiki, CiestGun (x3), Laaaaaara , onlyluna and the two guests for reviewing. I love reading your comments :D :D There is going to be some _interesting_ times ahead and I hope you'll like reading about them :O Have a good weekend!


	29. Eclectic Love - Chapter 29

**AN -** Hii everyone :) We're finally at the last chapter of Eclectic Love! The next section is proving interesting to write :O

Thanks so so much to Splaaash-attack, Sara, Guest, fluffpenguin, Ash, HMAKhlys, Laaaaaara, Huiguinan, onlyluna, Trivena Kuchiki, CiestGun, anon, Tin-tin, and It will Rhein for the reviews last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it :D

* * *

 **Reminder:**

Precipice ~ Hinata: 13/14, Kakashi: 23

In Between ~ Hinata: 17/18, Kakashi: 27

Eclectic Love ~ Hinata: 18, Kakashi: 28

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING -** Loss

 **Eclectic Love - Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Hinata squinted her eyes as the beaming sun reflected off the snow covered path. She tucked her nose into her fluffy sweater and fiddled her fingers in her pockets. A gust of wind burned her cheeks, twirling the loose flakes of snow in a haze of white. The barren trees thinned as they moved further from Konoha's protective gates at their lagging pace. At their current speed they would reach the dry air of Suna in five days.

"These trips always take forever. My feet already hurt," Akemi shivered, her short brown locks flittering.

Hinata peeked to the side at the civilian economist accompanying them to Suna. "Especially in this cold," she mumbled in agreement. She decided to stick back with Akemi in an attempt to ease the tension that had been exuding off of Sakura since they met in the early morning.

Akemi stepped towards Hinata and leaned in, "You used to be a shinobi, right?"

"Mh-hm."

"How often do you run into bad guys on these things?"

Hinata smiled in understanding, "It depends on the circumstances. We've got a good team watching over us. Try not to worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Akemi waved her hands in front of her. Her umber cheeks warmed as she saw the team in question glance back at her. Even civilians heard of stories about the original Team Seven. "You know I'm a bit of a badass myself," she lowered her voice in hopes of only reaching Hinata's ears.

"I know," Hinata's eyes twinkled. "I would never want to be on the opposite end of a negotiation with you."

"It's too bad Yokino-san couldn't come to this."

Hinata nodded, "I trust we can make up for his absence."

Akemi beamed. "This is gonna go great. I can feel it already."

Hinata's smile tightened, letting their conversation settle into silence. Unable to shake nauseous churning of her stomach, she glanced towards Kakashi. When his eye crinkled as he met her gaze she relaxed slightly. Her eyes closed as she inhaled the crisp December air.

No matter how many calming breaths she took in the passing minutes her chakra continued to beat at its restraints with every thump of her heart. She couldn't ignore it. Something was wrong.

"I think we should go back," Hinata stopped, the crunching of snow beneath her feet settling into silence.

Team Seven paused, turning around to stare back at Hinata with furrowed brows.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto began to walk towards her, worry swimming in his blue eyes.

Kakashi appeared by Hinata's side. He gave her a small nod. He could feel it too. "Why don't we set up camp here for tonight," he ordered while sparing a glance at the soon to be setting sun.

"No," Hinata's eyes darted around the clearing, "we need to head back." This wasn't just the Wolf and the Rabbit on a mission. There was a civilian present. _Something was wrong_.

Naruto and Sakura made their way to Hinata's side.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked while Sakura reluctantly placed a glowing green hand overtop Hinata's forehead. "You don't have to worry. We'll protect you," he grinned.

Hinata forced a smile, "I'm just not feeling that well."

A gasp sliced through the clearing, "My poor Hinata-chan!"

Hinata's blood froze. The gnawing in her stomach ceased. The buzzing in the back of her mind from the past weeks finally silenced. Her unchanging eyes stayed on the ground in front of her as Team Seven surrounded her and Akemi.

"Yoo-hoo, Hinata-chan!" The man sung with a lilting voice. "Hinata-chan, it's been so long. I bet you were starting to miss me."

Hinata's mind ran through her options. It had been three years since she'd stood in front of this man as herself. Lilac eyes darkened as she lifted her gaze to meet the red that she knew hid behind that orange mask. She could feel his smirk slide onto his face like the bunching leather glove that wound around her neck.

Tobi crouched on a wearing branch, his hands dangling overtop his knees.

"You're that man from the hospital," Sakura drew in a surprised breath.

"You remembered me! I feel special," the rogue chimed. "I just knew today was going to be a good day."

"What do you want?" Sasuke's irate voice growled. His hand reaching for his katana.

Sakura's brows furrowed as she clutched a kunai between her hands, "They're after Naruto."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she spared a glanced at Sakura; she shouldn't be assuming any enemy nin's motives let alone prevent one from speaking them.

"Oooh, yes please," Tobi beamed. "But wait! Ooh, wait, wait, wait," he jumped from his perch to the carpeted ground. Time stopped as he stared into Hinata's eyes, "I brought friends."

The fabric of space twisted around the rogue's right eye. Blobs of black and red manifested into the constricting field.

Hinata's heart picked up it's pace, her jaw clenching, as she watched the once dull clearing fill with S-rank rogues. Her eyes drew along the lineup as her mind processed the unfolding scene.

Konan's grey eyes met Hinata's before sliding to Naruto. As a gust of wind blew by, her light blue hair covered her frown.

Beside Konan, Kisame grinned. Not bothering to peel his eyes off of Hinata as he took in her change from the young girl he saw so long ago.

The artistic duo, Sasori and Deidara stood together. The blond grumbled something unintelligible to the puppeteer who remained hidden inside the deformed body of his masked puppet.

'There's three other members we need to be aware of,' Hinata's eyes narrowed a fraction. ' _Four_ ,' she reminded herself of Jiraiya's update and that enigmatic new member. She drew her attention to Sasuke, noting his tense shoulders and darting Sharingan eyes. When he caught her gaze she gave a small shake of her head.

"Sasuke," Kakashi's deep voice thrummed, "Get Hinata and Akemi out of here." He lifted up his hitai-ate, reliving his own Sharingan.

Hinata watched as Sasuke grabbed Akemi by the neck of her jacket to hoist her overtop his shoulder, ignoring her yelp of surprise. Hinata swallowed as she stared at the back of Kakashi's head. She had to leave so that she could return in her ANBU. These past three years weren't something she could just throw away.

Allowing herself a bit more speed than she should possess, she hopped up to the nearest tree, following Sasuke's path out of the clearing. She ignored the tugging in her chest as she left her partner behind. A clash of chakra broke out behind her.

The clang of battle quieted to their pattering feet against the tree branches as they headed deeper into the thickening forest.

Hinata pivoted on her feet. Her loose hair flowing around her as she fell back off of the tree. She landed in a crouch, the knees of her pants soaking from the snow padded ground. She stood, her eyes not leaving Tobi's shadowed eye.

Sasuke dropped Akemi onto the branch he was standing on, not deigning her a glance. He jumped from his spot, his katana sliding out of its sheath with sparks of lightening covering its blade. His arm sliced forward, a bolt of lighting crackling off towards the rogue.

Tobi glanced back at Sasuke before pushing off to a nearby branch, his black and red robe fluttering with the wind. He eyed the charred remains of the tree, "Sasuke, I have a message to deliver." The once childish voice of Tobi reverted to the abrasive one Hinata knew well.

Sasuke paused, his eyes narrowing.

"Itachi is waiting for you a kilometre north of here. He'll be there for the next five minutes. I can assure you that you will not be granted the same opportunity again."

The world quieted as Sasuke's eyes widened. He clenched his jaw, his stare pulling to the ground.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke swallowed at Hinata's call.

"Four minutes," Tobi informed, already knowing how this scene would play out. "This was the reason you returned to Konoha, wasn't it?"

Sasuke's hands fisted as his vision narrowed to a single point. Without a glance at the woman below him, not bothering to look into what he knew would be disheartened eyes, he leapt away.

The corner of Tobi's lips lifted.

Hinata bit the inside of her lip as disappointment sunk into the pit of her stomach. She swallowed, watching him leave a second time. She should've known better. She did know better. But still…

"Ouch," Tobi taunted. "Can never rely on anyone." When Hinata remained silent he jumped to the ground below, his hands tucking into his pockets beneath his cloak. "This is better though, don't you agree? More… _intimate_."

Hinata's eyes cast downwards. Her fingers twitched, circulating the blood through the frozen tips.

"This brings back old times," Tobi's hollow voice mused as he walked forward. "Though the last time I saw you…That killer intent," he hummed in remembrance, "It was intoxicating."

Hinata's jaw clenched. As she heard his crunching steps cease, she peeked up from behind her clumping bangs to stare at his feet.

"You had come along quite nicely. You were so close," Tobi sighed. "Imagine the disappointment I felt when I found out that I had broken my favourite toy. All that time wasted." He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Did you always talk this much?"

Tobi's lips quirked as he felt a minute pulse from Hinata's chakra. "We had quite a few nice conversations, didn't we?"

Hinata's frozen glare slid up along Tobi's Akatsuki cloak to stare through his orange mask.

"Tell me," Tobi took another step forward, smirking as Hinata stepped away. "Is your partner aware of all those late night talks? I can imagine Kakashi's curiosity when you first started together."

Nothing reached Hinata's face as her heart skipped a beat. 'He knows,' her thoughts repeated, beating against her skull as her chakra pushed at its seals.

She began walking backwards as his strides continued forwards. Her eyes widened as the ground shook with an explosion. She resisted the impulse to activate her Byakugan to check on her comrades.

As a tiny squeak met her ears, her eyes darted up to Akemi whose fingers were clawing into the bark of the tree as she wobbled to wrap her legs around the branch she was situated.

In her peripherals, Hinata watched as Tobi disappeared from his place.

She had a split second to make a decision.

Hinata appeared in front of Akemi, her Byakugan activated as the tips of her hand aimed to block Tobi's incoming fist. As expected her hand passed through. She grabbed Akemi's wrist, yanking the civilian through Tobi's intangible body with her.

Hinata twisted in the air, lifting most of Akemi's weight onto her back as they landed on the padded ground. A kunai with a white tag materialized in Hinata's hand. She let it fall out of her grasp as Akemi slid off of her back. It thumped into the padded snow as she walked forwards. A barrier appeared behind her, covering Akemi's unmoving frame.

"Imagine my excitement when I found out you weren't so broken after all," Tobi smiled behind his mask. Balanced where Akemi had just stood, he stared down at Hinata.

Hinata sighed, her hands pulling her hair into a ponytail with the elastic around her wrist. "Perhaps you should be fighting Naruto instead of me. You both talk too much." Her charka moved throughout her body, heating her skin against the chilled air.

"There's that wit I've heard so much about. I wouldn't waste too long on it. I doubt those friends of yours will last much longer," Tobi considered.

Hinata didn't allow her worry to show as she watched the battles unfolding with her Byakugan. With a single handsign her civilian attire was replaced with her ANBU uniform. She grabbed her Rabbit mask, placing it atop her stoic face. "Akemi, don't leave that barrier."

With unblinking eyes and a gaping mouth Akemi swallowed in an attempt to wet her dry throat. Whatever words she planned to say died as she watched Hinata disappear. Her legs collapsed. The wet snow soaked through her pants, burning her skin but numbing the fresh scrapes along her hands.

Her head snapped straight. The thumping of her heart resonated through her ears as Tobi crouched in front of her.

Tobi drew his finger along the barrier. He pulled his hand away to look at the singed material of his glove before meeting Akemi's terrified stare, " _Enjoy the show_."

* * *

Hinata zipped through the trees, a blurry haze to all of the senses as her chakra tucked away inside her core. She picked up her speed, watching as the rogues slowly overwhelmed their small group. There were too many of them.

She stayed plastered to the edge of the clearing, heading to the opposite end. Diving out of the trees, she landed between Sakura and the infamous samehada. She snapped down, ducking underneath the sharp scales to stop Kisame's swinging arm inches before the blade would've pierced Sakura's widened eyes.

Hinata's free hand lined with chakra as it swung upwards, slicing through the thick Akatsuki cloak and Kisame's toughened skin before he bounded backwards with an excited grin.

Hinata's eyes narrowed behind her mask. Her apprehension rose at the fact that the Akatsuki set Kisame off against Sakura. He was one of their strongest members. 'They're here to _kill_ ,' she realized.

"Rabbit," Sakura gasped.

"Your target is Deidara," Hinata ordered. "The blond. He specializes in explosion release. Clay bombs."

"I knew I'd see you again," Kisame chuckled with shaking shoulders, ignoring the blood seeping through his cloak. "I thought I'd only get to fight the little pink thing. Now I'm excited."

"Sakura, go," Hinata repeated, her Byakugan watching the pinkette remain stagnant. She turned her head to meet Sakura's hesitant jade eyes with an encouraging smile, "Let's show these boys how it's done, right?"

Sakura's mouth gaped in surprise before her eyes hardened with her resolve. She gave a determined nod before hopping off towards where Naruto was fending off both Deidara's and Konan's divided attacks.

Kisame readjusted samehada over his shoulder. He sped forward, his pointed teeth gleaming in a sadistic grin.

Hinata adjusted her stance as she analyzed the situation.

Kisame slid to a stop, his feet digging into the snow as Tobi manifested in between them.

Tobi didn't spare Kisame a glance, "She's mine. Stick to the plan."

Kisame's grin settled into a smirk, "Have fun." He spared Hinata one last look before following after Sakura.

Hinata narrowed her eyes behind her mask, pulling out two kunai she slipped one into each of her hands. As Tobi ran forwards she pushed herself to meet him.

Her hand sliced through the air, watching her enemy's movements. Her kunai met his own, the metal sparking as the blades dragged together. She hid her surprise at him allowing her to make contact. If he was going to be arrogant enough to go easy on her she would take the opportunity to slash his throat.

She watched as his other hand attempted to grab her wrist. Pushing chakra to her hands, it engulfed her kunai, cracking his own. As his hand brushed her metallic arm guard she utilized her jutsu. The moisture in the air condensed, forming a thin sharpened needle. It shot towards his arm.

Her lips pressed together as she felt that connection to him disappear. She pushed through his intangible body before pivoting around and whipping one of her kunai at Tobi as he turned back to face her.

The kunai disappeared into his eye as he kept his path. "If this is all you can offer, I'm disappointed."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as dozens of needles condensed around her before the pair met again in a dance that would end with blood. A blur to the shinobi that eyed them with itching curiosity, the pair waited for the other to slip. Waited for that first contact to be made.

Hinata's mind ran, trying to plan her next move as this rogue forced her attention to the present. His hand grabbed her wrist as he blocked her attack.

One of Hinata's needles pierced through them, into her wrist and out of his hand as he pulled her feet off of the ground. She twisted in the air as his touch disappeared.

Tobi's gaze darted to the blood coating his glove. His eyes lit with amusement as they passed through one another. He wasn't expecting that.

The two parted, both with panting chests.

Hinata's uninjured hand glowed green. She pressed it to the hole on her wrist, their combined blood staining her fingers as the wound slowly closed.

"I don't think your partner approved of that," Tobi mused as he tested the feeling in his fingers. His gaze darted to Kakashi's now widened eyes. A smile twisted his lips before he bolted forwards. Sasori was more than enough to keep him busy.

Hinata slid to the side to avoid Tobi's blow. Her bloodied hand touched the ground as she flipped forwards.

The game of cat and mouse grew tiring as he threw blow after blow.

Hinata ground her teeth together as she shifted, falling into a squat. She leaned back to avoid his knee as it brushed past her chin.

A grunt wretched from her throat as his leg met her blocking forearm. Her feet lifted off the ground from the force, her lips pressed together as a sharp pain shot through her arm.

The moment she landed he was on her again. His taijutsu appearing to speed up as time passed.

As Hinata made to dodge one attack her kunai manifested from his eye an inch in front of her own. Her hand darted up, catching the blade before it pierced through her mask.

Tobi's fist met her gut in that moment.

Hinata flipped the kunai in her hand, pointing its tip at Tobi's head. They swished past one another yet again.

Hinata's panting chest calmed as her body straightened. A smirk took her lips as she knelt down, pressing her bloodied fingers into the ground. "I've been saving this for you."

Tobi's eyes narrowed as glowing red lines slithered out from the tips of her fingers. The snow melted along their path as the seals she had drawn in his blood throughout their battle connected. The six vertices expanded as lines of kanji slithered out to meet at the centre.

In those few seconds, as the fūinjutsu set, Tobi's amusement shifted to concealed apprehension. He tried again. And again. "You've learned a new trick," he mused with budding irritation. He couldn't use his Kekkei Genkai.

Hinata's smirk remained on her face, "It's almost a year old. But I couldn't have you learning about it, now could I?"

"Arrogance doesn't suit you."

"I'm going to kill you," her smirk fell as the muscles along her back readjusted.

"For revenge?"

"For Konoha."

Hinata darted forwards, her hands covering in blades of chakra.

The balance shifted as the stakes were raised.

Tobi's body bent forward to avoid Hinata's slicing hand. He pivoted to face her, "It seems your jutsu hinders you as well." He noticed charka no longer pooled around her eyes; her Byakugan was inactive.

Hinata didn't respond. He was right, this fūinjutsu couldn't discriminate between the two ocular Kekkei Genkai. It limited her options, removing a chunk of jutsu from her repertoire. She'd improved in her taijutsu, but without her Byakugan her skill was limited. Her speed in combat relied heavily on using her eyes to predict her opponents next move through every shift of their body.

Without their eyes, in close range taijutsu he would still outmatch her. And he knew it.

Hinata pushed off the trunk of a tree bordering their arena.

But what he forgot was that a wolf with sharpened teeth always stood behind this rabbit.

Hinata's body switched with Kakashi as she passed overtop Tobi's shoulder. The kunai replaced with chidori as Kakashi pivoted. His hand shot forwards as his Sharingan switched off. Chidori pierced Tobi's open side.

Hinata's Byakugan activated the moment she switched places with Kakashi. Her foot slammed into the ground with a shockwave of chakra that cracked the ground. The crack expanded as it curved towards the winged kunoichi.

Konan began flying upwards as she recognized her old sensei's jutsu.

Flames blew from Hinata's mouth and into the cracked earth to boil the ground below. Her hands clapped together, the sound reverberating through the silent clearing.

An explosion burst from the ground. Flames kissed the bottom of Konan's Akatsuki robe before a larger explosion engulfed her. It burned through the flaps of paper that hurried to protect her from the onslaught.

"Now that's fucking art!" Deidara yelled over the rupturing flames. On his bird of clay he swished to the side, narrowly dodging Naruto's rasenshuriken as it tore through the air with a high pitched whistle. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing things, un," he glared over at the glowering Jinchūriki.

"Oi, come down here and fight me you coward!" Naruto yelled back.

Hinata eyed the odd interaction, 'Why is he-?'

A high pitched scream broke through the air.

The stench of blood permeated the area.

Hinata's eyes widened. She watched the scene surrounding her, seeing how the next few seconds were going to unfold. On instinct she acted.

Hinata's teeth dug into her lower lip, her hands gripping shoulders covered by an Akatsuki cloak.

Kakashi's eyes widened, his heart dropping into his stomach as his distracted gaze tore from Sakura down to his feet. His eyes drew up to Hinata, seeing her standing where he was just a moment ago.

"You're making me nostalgic," Tobi's apathetic voice thrummed through Hinata as he twisted the kunai inside her gut.

Hinata gasped a breath, pulling air into lungs that refused to fill. Her hand covered in chakra as she tried to strike.

Tobi caught her arm, pulling the kunai out of her before throwing her into the air. His leg struck her stomach in a kick that sent her flying.

Kakashi appeared behind Hinata. His back hitting the hard trunk of a towering birch as Hinata slammed into his front.

Their eyes met for a moment.

"It's… okay," Hinata managed to piece together the reassurance as she pushed herself to stand on her own. "Go chec-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto roared, his skin beginning to bubble as orange chakra flooded to the surface. "I'm gonna kill you," his voice morphed into a guttural growl as his eyes shifted to a grinning Kisame.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi ordered as he took a hesitant step forwards.

Feral eyes shifted to Kakashi and then back to Kisame. Naruto's teeth bared, revealing their sharpened points.

Kakashi appeared beside Sakura. His jaw clenched as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Kneeling down he scooped her unconscious body into his arms before jumping out of Naruto's path. Blood painted a trail in the snow as he moved.

Hinata forced her attention back to Tobi as she pushed her pain to the back of her mind. "How are you still alive?" she ground out from between her teeth, eyeing the gaping hole in Tobi's right side while she applied pressure to her own bleeding wound.

Tobi smirked, "I have to keep some secrets."

Hinata's anger shut off, replacing with a tired realization: she _failed_.

She broke her gaze from Tobi's burning stare to look out at her team.

The world around her silenced to the persistent ringing in her ears.

Pressure built under her eyes as she watched Kakashi holding Sakura's limp body, desperately trying to stop the bleeding from her mangled arm. Her lips wobbled as they lifted. Sakura was like a little sister to him. She needed to get to the hospital.

Her lips fell flat as she released a breath to force herself into the present, unaware of Tobi's knowing gaze. She ignored Naruto's booming roar as she bit into the pad of her thumb. Pressing her hand into the bark of the tree behind her, black kanji darted out in a small concentric circles.

In a poof of white smoke her summons appeared; the second condition from the Sandaime those years ago.

"It's been a long while, little one," Monkey King Enma towered over her with crossed arms. His black rimmed eyes observed the area, "Thank you for not calling my son for this."

Hinata smiled despite herself. "I need to borrow some chakra."

Enma nodded. Careful to avoid her injury, he jumped them up to a sturdy branch. His armour clanged from the motion.

Hinata's hand reached into the pouch strapped to her leg and pulled out two kunai, each with a white tag. She threw one at Naruto and one at Kakashi and Sakura. With a single handsign each kunai was joined by two more, circling all of the present members of Team Seven as they thudded into the snow. Her opposite hand pressed into Enma's stomach.

Kakashi's head whipped up, his eyes wide, as he felt charka buzz through the air around him. "Don't!" Desperation leaked into his voice.

Hinata pressed her lips together, not trusting any words to make it smoothly out of her raw throat. A barrier manifested from each set of kunai. She grit her teeth together, pushing more chakra into her jutsu. She'd never used it for this many people before. The barriers glowed red as thick kanji slithered around the outside surface, painting every inch black.

Hinata took a moment to pause, to look down at the two drops of ink on the blood stained canvas in front of her. "Release."

As the hand holding her up vanished, Hinata collapsed to her knees. Enma disappeared from her side with neither of them having enough chakra to keep him there.

The barrier surrounding Tobi vanished.

Her fingers pressed into the bark of the supporting branch as she attempted to steady herself. She turned her head, looking at the dead grass that remained where her teammates had stood. Her body shook, her stomach churned with nausea as the affects of chakra exhaustion began to take hold of her body.

Hinata wobbled to sit across the branch, leaning up against the trunk. A relief filled breath left her. She pressed her eyelids together: they would live.

"You helped your friends get away," Tobi drawled. "Still so sacrificial."

Hinata tried to slow her panting chest. She reached up and pulled her ANBU mask from her face. Her arm fell to her side as the red plaster slipped from her grip and into the snow. She met Tobi's gaze before shifting to the other members of the Akatsuki as they circled below her.

Her empty eyes paused on Konan's ragged form, drawing across the charred skin of her arms, legs, and face.

"How _predictable_."

Hinata cast a sidelong glance at Tobi, her brows pulling together an unnoticeable fraction.

He smirked, "You're the one we wanted."

* * *

Kakashi stood frozen. He stared at the house in front of him as sickening realization began to flood his system. That was Hinata's home. He was in Konoha.

At a roar of pain that stabbed his sensitive ears he awoke from his trance, his attention snapping to Naruto as chains flew from Hinata's barrier to confine and repress the Nine Tails chakra.

He steadied himself as his eyes darkened in determination.

Crouching down he scooped Sakura into his arms. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Akemi. Not pausing long enough to consider what that meant, he bounded out of the barrier and towards the hospital.

He pushed himself faster, his body high on adrenaline.

Kakashi took a sharp turn as he recognized a familiar chakra. "Tenzo!"

Yammato appeared in front of Kakashi, his eyes wide with shock as he starred at Sakura. "Her arm," he gasped as she was thrust into his hold.

"Inform the Hokage," Kakashi ordered, not wasting a second as he headed towards the village wall at a speed few could hope to match.

His hands clenched into fists as he closed the distance they traveled throughout the day in a fraction of the time. Walls built in his mind as he fought to block out the thoughts that threatened to consume him.

As the minutes passed the smell of blood grew stronger, coupling with the deafening sound of silence.

'Please,' his heart sped, 'please, please, please,' his thoughts continued to repeat.

He stopped in the clearing. His arms limp at his side.

Morphed sharingan eyes met his; the three tamoe joining to form a red star with rounded edges against the black of his iris.

"Sasuke," Kakashi gulped, his heart pounding at the sight of his former student kneeling in front of snow that had been dyed red.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, his eyes pressing shut. Tears leaked through, joining the present stains on his cheeks. He inched Hinata's rabbit mask closer to himself.

Kakashi bit his thumb before kneeling down and pressing his hand into the ground. His trusted pack of ninken appeared.

"What," Pakkun stopped himself as his nose twitched. His hackles rose, a low growl emitting from the pit of his stomach as he glanced around the clearing. "Kakashi?"

"See if you can find Hinata's scent," Kakashi swallowed, his hands beginning to shake.

"She's dead."

Kakashi ground his teeth together, refusing to lift his eyes from the ground to meet Sasuke's. "See if you can find-"

"I saw her," Sasuke spat, his teeth baring as another lump began to build in his throat. "I saw him. That guy with the mask," his hands fisted. "He… I couldn't reach her. It's my… She's dead."

Kakashi reached up and pulled down his hitai-ate to cover his sharingan. His hand clenched the material.

"We'll look for her," Pakkun assured quickly.

"You can count on us, boss," Biscuit confirmed.

Kakashi nodded.

The pack dispersed.

Kakashi turned around, walking out of the clearing with heavy steps and unblinking eyes as a piece of himself lagged behind. He fisted his shaking hands as his breathing sped with his heartbeat. His chest tightened as he pulled in sharp breaths. He fell to his knees, pulling down his mask as he tried to fill his lungs with the thinning air.

"Kakashi," Pakkun hesitated as he walked forwards. He sat in front of Kakashi's knees, his face scrunching in understanding. He nudged him with his nose.

Kakashi curled forwards, his forehead pressing into the snow. Tears leaked through his clenched eyelids despite his attempts to keep them at bay.

"Please," he prayed to anyone that would listen. ' _I'm sorry_.'

* * *

 **AN -**... chapter thirty picks up the next section in Entangled: **_Bleeding_**.


	30. Bleeding - Chapter 30

**AN -** A big thank you to Sara (x2 :P), It will Rhein, fluffpenguin, Splaaash-attack, CiestGun, onlyluna, Kally, and HMAKhlys for reviewing last chapter! Thanks for taking the time :D ❤️

Also I won't be putting the ages in front of each chapter anymore since the story will be pretty linear now :)

* * *

 **Bleeding - Chapter Thirty**

" _Demons run when a good man goes to war._ "

Kakashi stood unchanging. His focus didn't shift as the minutes turned to hours, staring at the newly chiselled name on the headstone by his feet. The wind bit into his reddening skin, numbing his fingers and toes. He couldn't force himself away, even as the sun rose past the horizon, hovering overtop the barren trees surrounding the cemetery.

He felt as someone appeared beside him.

"I'll be one minute," Kakashi's hallow voice broke the silence.

Genma's eyes softened, falling to the headstone. He swallowed before nodding. No words felt right.

Kakashi sensed as he was once again left alone.

He bent down and placed a rectangular box beside the gravestone. His lips wobbled into a smile, 'Happy birthday, Hinata.'

With a final glance he began walking towards the Hokage Tower. He gradually picked up his speed as he jumped up to the icy rooftops. His hand reached for the book in his kunai pouch. His hand twitched back. He stuffed his fist into his pocket.

Pushing open the door to the Hokage's office, all of the eyes in the filled room shifted to him as hushed conversations silenced.

Kakashi met Tsunade's empty eyes. He walked to the side of the room and leaned against the wall. His muscles clenched as Gai walked up to him and placed what was supposed to be a comforting hand on his shoulder. It made his skin crawl, stirring the latent anger in his gut.

Tsunade's focus glazed over as she stared at Kakashi. She shifted in her seat, "Alright, we can start."

The active Jōnin of Konoha waited with bated breaths as their Hokage continued to sit in silence.

Jiraiya put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

Tsunade swallowed, "You all know of the loss we suffered last week. You've undoubtedly heard rumours circulating throughout the village of the circumstances." Her voice droned as if reading a practiced script, "While heading to Suna for our annual trade meeting last week our team was ambushed by the Akatsuki. We aren't sure of their objective, whether it was Naruto or," she stopped.

The shinobi began to murmur amongst each other as another silence followed.

Jiraiya cleared his throat with darkening eyes.

Everyone quieted.

Tsunade brought herself into focus, "If they wanted Naruto we should be expecting another attack soon. Shikaku, I want you to work with our village guards and defence unit. We need a way to prepare for Tobi's space-time ninjutsu." Killer intent seeped into the air, "I don't want that rogue in my village."

Shikaku nodded his head, "Of course, Hokage-sama." He shifted on his feet, his eyes pulling away. "Um," he cleared his throat, "It would be helpful if I could see the Rabbit's fūinjutsu-"

"Hinata's."

The room froze.

"Hinata's fūinjutsu," Kakashi corrected. He knew everyone in here had already put it together. There was no point in pretences. She deserved to have her name remembered.

Shikaku nodded, "Hinata's fūinjutsu. It's the only known jutsu to negate a Kekkei Genkai. We could apply it to a larger scale."

Feeling Tsunade's muscles tensing under his hand, Jiraiya spoke up despite the own sinking in his chest, "It wouldn't work. I can meet with you later to go over other options."

Shikaku inclined his head in acceptance, quickly backing off from the topic.

Tsunade and Kakashi held each other's gaze throughout the interaction. Kakashi's stare blank. Tsunade's broken. Both waiting for the missing person in the room to appear.

She would being standing tall behind Tsunade, on the opposite side of Jiraiya:

 _"_ _You're late," she growled so Tsunade wouldn't have to._

 _Kakashi's lips lifted behind his mask, ignoring as all of the eyes shifted to him._

 _"_ _Rabbit-sama, please don't be too hard on my friend here," Gai sauntered forward, smacking Kakashi on the shoulder. "His youthful spirit leaves him lost on the path of life."_

 _Kakashi whacked Gai back, "I couldn't have said it any better myself. I am a youthful spirit."_

 _Hinata fought to keep the smile off of her face. "That's not how I would choose to describe you," her lips remained flat._

 _Kakashi lifted a brow, "Ruggedly handsome? Hilarious? Gre-"_

 _Hinata cleared her throat with a warning pulse of chakra._

 _Kakashi's twitching smile hid behind his mask._

 _Tsunade rolled her eyes despite the glint of amusement they held,"If you two are done flirting then we can actually start."_

Kakashi swallowed as he tried to push down the building lump. He pulled his eyes away.

Tsunade's gaze dropped to her desk.

Jiraiya clenched his jaw. "Intel has shown that a new member has been added to the Akatsuki," he began the debriefing in Tsunade's stead.

* * *

"Go home, Hanabi."

Hanabi tensed, her hands fisting. She continued her job with sharp motions, ripping the herb out of the soil and stuffing it into the bag beside her.

The flickering sun shone through the transparent walls of Konoha's greenhouse, sitting just outside the Hyūga estate. Cut stones lined the pathways that separated various sections of sprouting herbs, spices, fruits, and vegetables. The warm air sat stiff, thickening with each passing moment of silence.

"Hanabi," Yūgao tried again, her voice softening. She knelt down beside her erratic student, "Letting emotions interfere on a mission can result in failure."

Hanabi ground her teeth together, "I can pick herbs fine. It's not like this mission matters."

Yūgao grabbed Hanabi's wrist, stopping it in its track. "Every mission matters. Every mission is open to unforeseen circumstances. We never know how it will end. It's the risk we take as shinobi."

Hanabi yanked her wrist back, holding it into her chest. She quivered as she breathed the humid air of the greenhouse. "She wasn't a shinobi anymore," she whispered. "She wasn't supposed to," her jaw clenched.

Inuzuka Kasai scuffed forward, her hand reaching out. She opened her mouth to speak but it shut when no words felt enough. Her teeth bared in frustration as she fisted her auburn hair. With pleading eyes she turned to her teammate.

Hidden behind the classic Aburame collared coat and black rectangular sunglasses, Rekishi shook his head. He didn't know what to say either.

"Is that what you really believe?" Yūgao pushed gently.

Hanabi pushed her lips together as they wobbled into a frown. Tears threatened to fall over. She sniffled as she abruptly pushed herself to a stand, "I'm going home." She strode towards the door, her boots trailing soil behind her.

"Hanabi!" Kasai called abruptly.

Hanabi stopped, refusing to look back.

Kasai swallowed, racking her brain to put her running thoughts together. "We're here if you need anything," she mumbled.

Hanabi gave a stark nod.

"Hanabi," Kasai tried again as her keen nose drew in the smell of salt.

Hanabi shoved the door open, leaving her team behind her.

Rekishi put a hand on Kasai's shoulder, "She needs time."

"But, but we should help her," Kasai's green eyes pleaded as she looked between her teammate and sensei.

Yūgao smiled, her gaze casting to the ground, "We will be here when she's ready." She straightened, "Let's finish our mission. Then you both can have the rest of the day off."

* * *

Lights flickered reflecting off of a scratched metal table. In a windowless room in Amegakure, the faint sound of thudding rain could be heard along with the tapping of feet against the cement floor.

Lilac eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar chakra.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

Hinata's heartbeat sped as the voice slithered into her ears. Her body snapped upwards only to slam back down as seals held her in place. Her breathing picked up as she activated her Byakugan. "You," she growled through her raw throat. Apprehension clenched her chest as she realized she couldn't see beyond these four walls.

"It's good to see you again, Hinata," Kabuto chuckled. He kept his back to her as his hands worked through the ingredients in front of him.

"The Akatsuki must be getting desperate if you're their new member," Hinata remarked trying to gain a sense of calm as she studied the seals trapping her.

Kabuto simply chuckled again, "We're in a mutualistic symbiosis of sorts."

"Following in your master's footsteps then."

Kabuto's hands fisted before relaxing, "Speaking of, how is Sasuke doing? I heard he left you die to follow after his brother. Disappointing, but expected."

"Remove these seals and I'll ask him for you."

"Ahh, I'm sorry, but it's not up to me. This is a small price to pay to get what I want."

"And what is it you want?" Hinata paused her studying, hoping whatever he said was something she could use.

"Orochimaru's remains. Then I can inject them into myself."

Hinata's lips curled in disgust, "It's always something gross with you two." She always requested time off after missions involving the clean up of their _experiments_. The aftermath often stained her eyes, churning her stomach with their callous disregard for human life.

Kabuto turned with a black ceramic bowl in hand. He adjusted his glasses as a lopsided smile took his lips, "Surely you know what it's like to live in shadow of your sensei."

Hinata ignored his words as she eyed the bowl in his hands. Dread began to seep into her bloodstream. The unperturbed lilt of her voice morphed as she yanked at her restraints, "What is that?" They tightened, pulling her flat against the table.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize the smell. It's rather pungent," Kabuto's arrogant smile deepened. "I guess it was," he looked off to the side as he counted, "six or so years ago."

" _What is that?_ "

Kabuto walked forward, "To think this little drink is all it would take to hear the Rabbit's voice fill with panic."

Hinata continued to pull at her restraints, futilely sending chakra to her binds in a desperate attempt to burn away the seals.

"I would try to relax," Kabuto pried open Hinata's clenched jaw with icy fingers. "I was informed being branded with the Caged Bird Seal has a higher mortality rate the older the subject. And I did make a few _changes_."

The moment the thick liquid poured down her throat, Hinata's nerves lit with flames. Her head tipped back with a silent scream that cracked her dry throat. Her chakra channels dyed purple, drawing from the centre of her stomach to spread throughout her entire body. It crawled along the tendrils of her neck to reach the network connecting to her Byakugan. She ground her teeth together as her nails clawed into the table.

Hinata panted as her body seized, the seal on her forehead lighting in neon green.

Slick with sweat her body slid against the metal table as she went limp. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the world around her faded to black.

"Well that was interesting," Kabuto mused. He turned around to go place the now empty bowl on the counter. With unhurried motions he cleaned up the ingredients.

He peered back over his shoulder, taking in the fresh lines of blood drawing down Hinata's temples from the corner of her eyes.

"All that work for nothing," Kabuto sighed.

He walked towards the unmoving woman, inspecting every inch of her pale body. Flipping through a group of handsigns, his hands glowed green. He placed one over top her heart and another over her head, 'No pulse.'

Kabuto scowled as he began to undo the seals on Hinata's hands, 'Tobi's not going to be happy. I did warn him about this outcome.'

Before another thought could cross through his mind, a grunt escaped his lips. A moment after the light left his eyes.

Hinata sucked in a breath. Closing her eyes, she attempted to ignore the raw pain hammering her head. Her fingers twitched against their warm confines. Eyeing Kabuto's lifeless body hanging over her shoulder she pushed him off of her, pulling her hand from his oozing chest.

Using his blood she drew the countering seals overtop the restraints holding her ankles. With bland eyes she watched as they faded, leaving light burns along her ankles from when she tried to break free.

As she pushed herself off of the table her legs collapsed underneath her. Her fingers pressed into her head as she drew in uneven breaths, trying to calm her churning stomach. Her chest racked as she dry heaved, falling forward to hold herself up on trembling arms.

'Breathe,' she reminded herself through the ringing in her ears. 'In,' she took a shaky breath, 'Out. In. Out.'

Sitting back, she flipped through her handsigns. Her hands glowed green as she pushed her fingers through her tangled hair. Her knees pulled into her chest as her medical ninjutsu provided temporary relief to the blinding pain.

Blurry sight refocused as she looked around the room. Her hands clenched the cool table as she picked herself off of the ground. Twisting, she pressed her forehead against the metal before straightening with hardened eyes.

Wobbling towards the door, she stopped as she noticed it was unlocked.

With hurried steps she returned to Kabuto's lifeless form. She hoisted him over her shoulder making more of his blood to drip across her skin. A reverberating clang shot through the room as his body flopped onto the table. She waisted no time in placing a genjutsu overtop of him, making it appear as if it was her lifeless body instead.

For the first time she glanced down at herself. She placed her hand on her bare stomach painting her bloody fingerprints overtop the new scar, 'Kabuto must've healed me.'

Kabuto's blood dyed the once white bindings that wrapped around her breasts. A sliver of relief found her when she noticed she was still wearing her ANBU uniform pants, though her kunai pouch was no longer in place.

Placing herself under a henge she took Kabuto's form before stepping out the door. She held herself straight as she readjusted the glasses on her face, her eyes drawing side to side.

Hanging lights shined, flickering circles along the cement floor every couple meters through the thin hallway. She drew her fingers along the bumpy stone wall, sending a minute pulse of chakra through it. She couldn't figure out why her Byakugan couldn't see through these walls.

Her light steps ricocheted through the empty space. The smell of mildew assaulted her sensitive nose.

Hinata's heart leapt in her chest as a man appeared in front of her. Her foot slid back, widening her stance with ingrained instinct. She froze as her eyes took him in.

Sharingan eyes glared down at her from behind black spiking hair that fell across the sides of his face, reaching to his mid-back. His proud nose scrunched as his thin upper lip curled.

Hinata swallowed at the threat that radiated off of this man. Though his chakra remained restrained within his muscled body, her instincts clawed at her to run. She stepped backwards, pivoting to look behind herself.

Tobi stood a few meters back, his attention focused on her. "Remove your henge, Hinata."

Hinata did as she was told, there was no point in wasting the minimal chakra she had to try and uphold the lie. "Can't blame a girl for trying," she mumbled as she assessed the situation with shifting eyes.

Tobi's lips rose as his gaze took in the blood coating her skin.

"To think all it took was some tiny woman with a smart mouth to make you fail," the man's eyes burned through Tobi.

"You shouldn't underestimate her," Tobi rejoined.

The man's narrowed eyes moved to Hinata. His arms folded across his broad chest as he gave a derisive scoff, "If you are so strong then why do you not fight?"

"I know when I am outmatched," Hinata spoke carefully, trying to read through this man's guarded exterior. She didn't know how long she had remained unconscious under Kabuto's _care_ , but her chakra was near drained. Though a part of her knew that even if she were at her best in this moment, she would not be getting past this man alive.

Hinata took another step back at the man's brooding silence and piercing glare. She shifted her eyes to Tobi, "My death will just spur them on." Her gaze didn't waver. "This will not break them."

"Now who said I planned on killing you?" The man responded in Tobi's place, forcing Hinata's attention back to him. He stepped towards her, following her with a predatory gate as she tried to maintain their distance.

Hinata used Shunshin to remove herself from between the two Uchiha. She appeared behind Tobi.

Before she could take another step away, her seal began to glow. One of her hands pressed against her temple as the other grabbed the wall for support. She ground her teeth together with glaring eyes. The sharp pain in her head pulsed, shooting down her entire body.

She released a quick breath. "If _you're_ so strong why do you use the Caged Bird Seal?" Her breathless words strained to form a growl.

The man's expression remained blank as he pushed more of his chakra into the seal.

Hinata's legs gave out. Her knees bruised as they knocked into the cement ground. Her palms scraped as her arms caught her fall. She struggled to pull air into her lungs as every nerve ending in her body sent out a continuous electric pulse.

"Someone from your clan willingly gave us the means. I'm not one to waste an opportunity," the man explained. Distaste scrunched his nose as he recalled the cowardly Hyūga, "Konoha still contains pitiful excuse for shinobi."

To an extreme she didn't think possible, the pain increased as more chakra flooded her seal. Hinata's fingers clawed into the cement floor as her arms pulled into her chest.

The moment her forehead touched the cool ground the pain stopped.

Hinata sucked in a gasp of air. Iron tang met the back of her tongue as bile and blood was retched from her cramping stomach. She curled into herself as she coughed through her burning lungs. "Who," she swallowed her breath with a wince. Lifting her head, her eyes glared a promise of death, "Who are you?"

The man closed the distance between them to peer down at her crumpled form. His lips parted in a lopsided grin. His eyes gleamed like that of a madman, " _Uchiha Madara_. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hinata."

* * *

 **AN** \- New section has begun! As you can probably tell this section will be a bit darker than the rest and the story will deviate more and more from the original Naruto plot in order to incorporate the different protagonist (aka Hinata lol). Are you guys comfortable with darker themes? Let me know 😚

Also Madara is OP af in the manga but he's too interesting a character to not incorporate into this story lol. Hopefully you'll like how I portray him since I haven't really read many fanfics about him 😬


	31. Bleeding - Chapter 31

**AN -** Ahh I survived midterm season ❤️ School has been piling it on these last few weeks... Sigh. Any who, I ended up rewriting what I had for chapter cause I didn't like what I had before. Hopefully it'll be worth the wait :O

Thanks so so much to Splaaash-attack, HMAKhlys, fluffpenguin, Laura-Jean95, carvemeatiger, 1awesomestar, flornoir, Tin-tin, onlyluna, Shikara Gizzel, Sara, Katy674, and cathyscloud9 for reviewing ❤️❤️ I'm glad you guys like where the story is heading!

* * *

 **Bleeding - Chapter Thirty One**

A few kilometres outside of the gates of Konoha, Sasuke huddled against the far wall of a secluded cave. The strong December wind whistled past the lip of the cave, nipping at his skin as it blew up the ankle of his baggy pants. The cold air tangled with the heat of the small campfire he had set to warm the air.

His red, unblinking eyes stared out of the cave, not truly seeing what was in front of him.

 _"_ _Sasuke…"_

His hand fisted as his arm rested against his bent up knee.

 _"_ _Sasuke…"_ Her final call echoed through his mind.

He could see her face as a perfect image in his mind; his Sharingan replaying clips of her voice, her smile, her blush, that pouting glare every time he succeeded in crawling under her skin.

 _"_ _Sasuke… I made a mistake."_ The scenes merged to one. As his heart clenched his jaw followed, trying to repress the familiar darkness oozing from the back of his mind.

 _"_ _What happened after I left?"_

 _"_ _I made a mistake."_

Sasuke's hand darted out, the side of his fist slamming into the stone wall behind him.

 _"_ _You're still so foolish, little brother."_

 _Sasuke's widened eyes narrowed. His mouth, parted in surprise, flattened as it pulled into a smirk, "I finally found you."_

 _Nothing reached Itachi's expression, "No matter how far you come, you see so little with those eyes. They're truly wasted on you."_

 _"_ _My eyes are finally like yours," Sasuke growled. "I did what you said, used my hatred. Harboured it all and unlocked their full power. Now I'm going to use them to kill you."_

 _Sat along a sturdy branch, Itachi looked down his nose at his brother, as uncaring to the threat as a lion to a hissing stray cat. "But what did you sacrifice to come here? Playing into the hands of your enemy. You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name."_

 _"_ _Hinata can take care of herself."_

 _"_ _I care not about the girl," Itachi's coarse voice monotoned as he looked away, staring off into the horizon. "Though I do find it interesting how much you over estimate her skill. Does it make you feel better about your own weakness, little brother?"_

 _Sasuke's nose scrunched in anger, baring his teeth as his upper lip curled._

 _"_ _Tobi is not someone she can yet beat."_

 _A hole opened up in Sasuke's stomach. He swallowed. Gritting his teeth together, he reached back for his katana. It slid out of its sheath with a hiss."I don't care. I'm finishing this." He_ couldn't _move forwards until he ended this._

 _Itachi didn't move an inch from his perch, "Today is not the day this ends. I now have a mess to clean up."_

 _"_ _You're not going anywhere," Sasuke growled. He leapt towards his brother, a lightening blade of chakra leading the way to slice through Itachi._

 _The Itachi on the brach morphed into a murder of crows. Their sharp caws pierced Sasuke's ears as they dispersed through the forest._

 _"_ _Do you want to know the truth?"_

 _Sasuke whipped around, his tamoe circling as Itachi appeared on a branch behind him, "I don't want anything from you."_

 _"_ _Even if it's about the girl." Itachi's lips quirked up in amusement at Sasuke's tense silence. "The Akatsuki had a hand in why she let you leave those years ago."_

 _Sasuke scowled, "What are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _She was being…difficult to recruit. I was tasked with delivering a small_ ** _push_** _."_

 _Sasuke's anger began to burn hot, "What did you do to her?" His grip on his katana tightened._

 _"_ _So quick to temper," Itachi mused. "I did nothing to the girl. I merely provided information about the man she worked for: Shimura Danzo."_

 _Sasuke tensed at the familiar name._

 _"_ _He had an obsession with our clan's Kekkei Genkai. He had been stealing Sharingan for quite some time from our clan members. Implanting them into his arm for his personal use," Itachi's eyes narrowed in on his little brother._

 _Sasuke's brows pulled together._

 _"_ _I told her that you were next."_

Sasuke pulled himself into the present, his eyes fading to their solid black. His palms pressed into his eyes as he released a shaky breath. It all started with him.

Itachi had told him all of it.

How after she had let him leave the village Danzo had locked her in a cell for days, injured and without food or water.

How Tobi had come and _rescued_ her from the holding.

How a of couple weeks later, with Tobi's coaxing, Danzo's blood had been spilled by Hinata's hands.

But despite the Akatsuki's effort, their plan unraveled as an unforeseen light lit a different way out of the tunnel they had caged her in. Kurenai, the sensei from her Genin team, awoke from her coma after years of failed hope.

So they snuffed out that light.

When the pieces clicked together in his mind that day he had tried to make it back to her. But he was too late.

Sasuke swallowed as guilt clawed it's way up his throat to root its nails into his mind. His fingers fisted his hair. If he had stayed in the village none of this would have happened. When she had pushed him away those years ago, if he had pulled her back, she would still be here. She would still be alive.

* * *

Shrouded in rain at the centre of Amegakure, silence reigned throughout the thin hall of the Akatsuki base. Two pairs of red eyes narrowed their focus on the blood covered kunoichi kneeling before them.

Hinata swallowed, her eyes widening a fraction as the man's words processed. She glanced to Toby and back. A chill drew across her skin, lifting the hairs on her arms. "That's," through the pounding pain in her head she struggled to grasp an explanation, "that's impossible."

She saw him before her sight blurred from the strain of her now active seal. He wasn't under the Edo Tensei. His skin was smooth without the telling wrinkles of decay. It held a healthy pink tinge from his flowing blood instead of the sickly grey that spoke of an unbeating heart. But despite her logic, the prickle of her instincts told her this man spoke the truth unlike when Tobi had made that same claim those years ago.

Pride curled the corner of Madara's lips and puffed his chest with the budding realization that even the powerful figures in this era feared his name. "The realm of what is possible differs for those like you and those like me," he stared down at her.

Hinata's eyes closed, her lips lifting in an amused smile despite the circumstances. Her chest shook with a silent laugh. Pushing off of exhausted limbs she sat back on her feet in a crouch. With a steadying breath she looked up at the man towering over her.

She pushed a wave of her dwindling chakra to her eyes, activating her Byakugan despite the pain. Releasing a breath, her chakra sped through her network in anticipation. "No matter your name," her tone hardened with her resolve, "you will fail."

Madara's howling pride silenced at her words. Faster than Hinata's eyes could see, his hand wrapped around her throat with a bruising grip as he lifted her off of the ground.

Hinata's aching body groaned as it was slammed against the hard wall. The back of her head smacked the stone. Her fingers reached for his wrist.

Madara grabbed her wrist, twisting both of her arms behind her back as he held her to his front. Sharingan eyes glowered, "I've never fought a Hyūga, but I do know better than to let those hands of yours touch me."

Hinata's body froze, her muscles taut as her breath caught in her throat. Her skin crawled as she felt the heat radiating off of his body, feel his breath curling across her skin.

"You will learn very quickly that failure is something I am not accustomed to," Madara informed, his grip tightening.

Hinata forced herself to the present. She was the Head of the ANBU Black Ops, she would not show fear in the face of Konoha's enemies. Her eyes darkened as a dormant part of herself awoke, "What you were _accustomed to_ held no precedent when the Shodai buried his katana in your heart."

Hinata's teeth ground together, locking in the yelp of pain that shot through her throat. Her eyelids squeezed shut as she was brought to her knees with the snapping of her wrist.

Madara's fingers pressed into the broken bone with the ingrained apathy of a shinobi raised in a warring era. "No shinobi alive today comes close to possessing Hashirama's strength."

Hinata watched the imposing man with her all-seeing eyes. Her broken wrist was still held in his hand but her other was now free. Scraping together her remaining chakra, she pressed her palm into the ground. Shooting out an impressive pulse, the ground crumbled. The concrete broke away as cracks snaked outwards along the floor.

Madara jumped backwards, keeping his hold on Hinata's wrist to pull her backwards with him.

Hinata pushed off of the ground, twisting in the air to retch her hand free.

Through the ticking seconds, Madara's gaze paused on Hinata's determined eyes before shifting to the flying kick. His arm rose to block.

With a warning from his instincts, his eyes narrowed as his Sharingan morphed into his Mangekyō. A shield of solid blue chakra extended from the middle of his back to cover the top of his arm.

His feet lifted off of the ground as Hinata made contact, the force pushing him back towards the gaping hole in the floor. He flew through the air, his eyes remaining on the crack in his shield.

"Hn," he grunted, flipping across to the other side to land beside Tobi. That blue chakra receded back into himself.

Hinata panted, her fatigued body making its complaints known. "We may not possess the Shodai's strength," she held herself on cramping legs as her eyes blurred in and out, "but his will of fire burns in the gut of every shinobi in Konoha. And as long as an ember of that fire lives on, we will not fall, even to the likes of you."

"Such blind faith," Madara drawled, his eyes drawing along her body that had begun to crumple under the strain. 'That seal _is_ rather barbaric… To think her clan utilizes it against their own.' Amusement filled his chest, 'With it at my disposal that spirit will be easy enough to break.'

"They're childish ideals," Tobi remarked.

The side of Madara's lips curled, "You had similar ideals if I recall correctly."

Hinata's brows pulled together a fraction.

"I learned quickly," Tobi responded before jumping across to Hinata's side. He grabbed her upper arm, holding her in place despite her weak attempts to pull away. "She had learned too a few years ago." His free hand cradled her chin, tipping her glaring eyes up to meet his. "Did your loving Kakashi re-instil those beliefs?"

Hinata's uninjured hand gripped his wrist to rip her head free, "Burn in hell."

Tobi's voice switched back into that childish tone, "Ahh, you have a little something in your teeth there," he pointed to her mouth, smirking when Hinata pushed his hand away with a glare. "Ah, sorry, I ruined the dark ambiance you were going for."

Madara's eyes rolled upwards, "Let's get to the point already." He jumped over to them, catching a small rounded object that Tobi threw towards him.

Hinata stumbled backwards as Tobi released his grip on her arm. She swallowed, forcing herself to stay standing despite her body's whines. She wobbled away as Madara tried to close the distance between them.

Madara paused his eyes narrowing. His hands clasped together in front of him.

Hinata's legs gave out, her hands gripping her head as chakra flooded her seal. The air left her lungs with each pained grunt, struggling to refill with every sharp inhale. Refusing to let forth the cry stuck in her throat, she bit into her lower lip, cutting into the tender flesh.

"This seal is convenient," Tobi spoke to Madara, staring down at Hinata.

Madara grunted his agreement. 'She's stubborn,' his eyes dimmed as he pushed more chakra into the jutsu. He watched her hands fist her hair as the seal glowed brighter, waiting as her body curled more and more into herself.

When her forehead pressed against the rocky ground the light omitting from the seal faded.

Hinata panted, her palm pressing into her eyes as she remained tucked into herself. At the feel of a familiar sticky wetness she pulled back her hands. Peeling her blurry eyes open, she saw a smear of red staining her hand.

"Considering you didn't use what chakra you had left to stop your own heart."

Hinata could barely hear Madara's heavy voice through the resounding pain in her head.

"I assume you want to live," Madara mused.

Hinata's breath jumped as he yanked her hand forward, forcing her weight to press into her broken wrist. Her vision spotted black.

"There's a price to pay, to live once you've found defeat at the hands of your enemy."

She felt something cool slip onto her middle finger.

Hinata blinked quickly, trying to regain her focus as she pulled her hand in front of her eyes to see a thin silver ring. A drop of lilac painted the rounded top with the kanji for Rabbit drawn in the centre. 'Kakashi…'

"Welcome to the Akatsuki _._ "

Her body collapsed to the side, succumbing to the strain of the Caged Bird Seal despite her attempts to hold onto her consciousness, '…help.'

* * *

The kitchen in Kakashi's quaint apartment filled with the sound of food sizzling in its pan. The smell of garlic and fish wafted through the air and out of the open window.

Kakashi leaned against the counter beside his oven, his eye hazed over as a cool breeze dusted across his bare arms. He didn't move as the heaviness in his chest expanded outwards, seeping through him and pulling him downwards.

 _"_ _Sorry," Hinata looked away, inching back towards the window she jumped through, "your light was on."_

 _He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his chakra lulling back to normal as he realized there was no threat, "If you keep coming to visit me on my off days I might start to think you actually like me."_

 _Hinata glanced at him from the side of her eyes, her arms crossing across her ANBU vest, "You've become tolerable."_

 _"_ _You know, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."_

Kakashi's eye closed as he sighed, his shoulders curling into himself. He turned around and picked up his metal tongs before flipping the thick piece of cod. His jaw clenched with his tensing muscles.

He released a sharp exhale, trying to clam his heartbeat with every controlled breath.

 _"_ _I didn't know you could cook."_

 _He turned around to see her shrouded in that oversized sweater despite the warming spring air. Her freshly chopped hair stopped just below her shoulders._

 _"_ _One of my many secrets," he drawled._

 _He watched her lips lift._

 _Returning his attention to his food he found his own lips doing the same. "I'm not very good," he admitted._

 _"_ _I used to cook," she blurted out._

 _Glancing back at her again, he saw a tinge of pink lift to her cheeks. Time stopped in that moment._

 _"_ _With my mom," she added with a whisper._

 _His eye widened before settling with understanding, "Ah, I feel honoured; that you'd share one of your many secrets with me." He was rewarded when her cheeks deepened in that same enticing pink._

Kakashi's hands clenched into fists. His breathing sharpened as he leaned over the counter, trying to quiet the thoughts that refused to give him a moment of peace.

 _"_ _I can't believe you're actually cooking for me," Hinata beamed down at him. Sitting atop his counter, her bare legs swung in front of her. His shirt bunched around her smaller frame: makeshift pyjama's after an impromptu decision for her to stay the night._

 _He hummed, "Maybe I'm just trying to get on your good side."_

 _Hinata grinned and he suddenly found himself doing the same. "Does that mean you want something from me?"_

 _Flipping off the stove, he stepped in between her legs. His hands pressed into her lower back to slide her towards him. His gaze drifted across her pink tinged cheeks, "I always want something from you."_

 _Pink deepened to red as she looked away, "You pervert."_

 _He felt his own cheeks warm, "Ah, that's not what I meant." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "I'm not good at this stuff."_

 _She glanced at him through the side of her narrowed eyes, her lips pursing in a skeptical pout._

 _His hand cradled her cheek, bringing her lips to his own in a tender kiss. Her forgiving giggle filled the room as he pulled away._

Oil popped on the skillet before returning to that constant sizzle.

Kakashi's mind snapped. Grabbing the handle of the pan, he threw it to the side, his eye not moving from the spot in front of him. The metal banged as it landed in the sink, shifting and sliding in a cacophonous thud before settling into thick silence. He squeezed his eye shut as his heart clenched.

He fell to his knees as his hands gasped his head, "I'm sorry."

His visible eye reddened as it lined with tears. He pressed his palm against his eye as he pushed himself to sit against his cabinet.

 _"_ _Kashi."_

'I'm sorry,' he curled into himself, tucking his head between his bent up knees.

Time passed, the seconds inching forward to the hour. Slowly the pain in his chest and pressure behind his eyes subsided to a dull ache. As breathing calmed, his head lifted. His gaze remained on the floor in front of him.

Standing, he switched off the oven. Taking a moment to pause, he looked around his apartment with stiff shoulders.

He turned towards the door, grabbing his Jōnin vest before making his way out of his apartment. He couldn't be here.

His gaze remained on his feet as he walked through the village. He dulled his senses to the endless clatter of villagers and shop owners closing up for the night. His feet dragged his unwilling body through the streets he'd fought to protect from the moment he tied that Konoha hitai-ate across his forehead.

A Genin at age 5.

A Chunin at age 6.

A Jōnin at age 13.

He stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets as the frigid air assaulted his skin, numbing the tips of his fingers.

He'd taken pride in his achievements at the time, but that pride quickly dulled as he became wrapped in the endless expectations that surrounded those marked as a genius. He had pushed himself day after day in hopes of filling the image people had already painted of him.

But that title of genius meant nothing, that hard work had meant nothing, when one by one everyone he had ever loved was ripped out of his life. How easily that title of genius had skewed throughout the village. How easily their view of him changed. _Friend killer Kakashi_ : that nickname killed a piece inside of him.

Team Seven had been his fresh start, his second chance.

But during that time he was assigned another type of mission. Watching over a meek twelve year old girl who had lost her team. The Sandaime had thought them of similar circumstances. Instead of this generation holding a fallen genius, it bathed in the gossip of a disgraced heiress. So he did his job and tried to be for her what he did not have at that own time in his life.

It wasn't until the _second_ time they met for the first time that he realized how similar they actually were. He _knew_ that coldness she held in her eyes. Her blank expression bespoke of a shinobi who knew too much of the pain and bitterness that came from the life of a shinobi.

As the days they spent together turned to months, he earned a glimpse of what lied beneath that guarded exterior.

As months passed to a year he watched her mask crumble. Then no longer did he see himself in those pearlescent eyes.

She was better than him, in every way possible. He saw what the Sandaime had seen all of those years ago: the makings of a Kage.

Throughout the months they worked on developing the treaty between the Great Villages, Hinata played every card right, known what to bargain and what to sacrifice. Her disposition flipped from Kage to Kage, donning whatever mask ensured the success of the alliance. Even in the face of the Raikage—the Kage of Kumogakure—she stood unwavering. Against the man whose orders had stollen her teammates away from her, she spoke with empathy, understanding his desire to do what was best for his village.

He realized in those months that if the Akatsuki had never forced her into hiding it would be her in line for the Hokage position instead of Naruto.

Kakashi's feet stopped at the lip of Hinata's barrier. He must have really felt like torturing himself tonight.

As he stepped forward a voice called out, "Kakashi."

Kakashi paused, his back taut.

Gai, Genma, and Asuma stood a few meters back. Their hard eyes melted with sympathy as they stared on at their comrade.

Kakashi sighed turning around. Remaining silent, he kept his gaze pulled to the side.

"Kakashi, my rival," Gai began, "we were all heading out for barbecue. You should join us."

Kakashi cast a sidelong glance at Gai, "I already ate." He sighed again as his comrades exchanged a subtle glance. "I'm fine."

Gai took a step forward, but stopped as Genma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bullshit," Genma spat. He met Kakashi's cold glare, "You think Hinata sacrificed herself for you so that you could revert back into the closed off asshole you used to be."

"Genma," Asuma pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi's visible eye darkened, staring through Genma with an eery emptiness.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright," Gai spoke out, eager to break the forming tension. He recognized that look in Kakashi's eye. "You left the meeting early and we-"

"It won't happen again," Kakashi looked away. "Is that all?"

Asuma pulled his cigarette from between his lips, dropping it into the snow. "Give us a minute." At Gai and Genma's hesitance he added, "We'll meet up with you after."

Gai nodded his acceptance and Genma soon followed, sparing a final glance at Kakashi.

"I don't think you're really one to lecture me," Kakashi deadpanned the moment they were alone.

Asuma looked up to the sky, closing his eyes as he released a centring exhale. "You're right." He walked to the side and leaned up against one of the bordering tree. "I didn't know you and Hinata were together. I would've checked in sooner."

"Genma needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Asuma spared a glimpse at Kakashi. "It's common in ANBU partnerships, at least sleeping together is." He pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, holding it out in offering before taking one for himself when Kakashi refused. "More people are going to be putting it together with how you've been acting."

After a few tries with his lighter the end of his cigarette lit, letting off a thin stream of smoke. He took a long drag before releasing the fumes with a sigh. "It makes sense why you were so distant with me this past year," he let out a gruff chuckle. "I feel like you can understand my anger with Hinata a bit more now though."

Kakashi's jaw clenched.

"I know it was unwarranted," Asuma drew another breath through his cigarette. "I loved Kure. More than anything." He shrugged, "I needed someone to blame."

"How about the people that actually hurt her, not her student."

"And you can tell me you're only angry with the Akatsuki? With that Tobi guy?" Asuma pushed. At Kakashi's silence he shook his head. "Naruto and Sakura both need you right now. Sakura especially."

Kakashi's hands fisted, "I know."

"But you can't look at them, can you? Cause if they weren't there that day things would've gone differently. You could've protected her better. You could've focused better. You could've done a whole lot of things better, right?"

Kakashi's head lowered as he stared at the ground. The coldness in his eyes melting to that familiar pain.

Asuma sighed, pushing off of the tree to walk towards Kakashi. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know you, Kakashi. So I also know that no matter how much you want to blame someone else, you're blaming yourself the most." He felt Kakashi tense under his hand. "But Hinata was a kunoichi. A rather impressive one. She made a call. She protected her village and the people she cared about. You need to respect that and not put all of this on yourself."

"I see her everywhere," Kakashi admitted.

Asuma dropped his cigarette to the side, his own eyes casting to the ground. "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

"This is the life we chose," Kakashi shrugged off, stepping away from Asuma's hand. "To protect the village."

Asuma pulled his gaze from the ground to look at Kakashi with an inspecting eye, "It appears so." He released the tension in his shoulders, slouching as he shifted towards where Gai and Genma had wandered off. "You joining us willingly or do I have to stick Gai on you?"

Kakashi's nodded, walking away from Hinata's home with dragging steps. He ignored the overwhelming pull in his gut that begged him to go back.

And so he never saw the palm sized piece of broken concrete, stained with bloodied fingerprints resting in the middle of Hinata's yard. He never heard that cry for help.

* * *

 **AN -** Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! Hope you have a good week :)


	32. Bleeding - Chapter 32

**AN -** Another chapter of Bleeding! Thank you so much to HMAKhlys, RandiS, Splaaash-attack, cathyscloud9, 1awesomestar, sara, Marihimesama, Hawaii unnie, worcestershireunited, Shikara Gizzel, xXStilesKuchikiXx, flornoir, onlyluna, Kally and the guest that reviewed ❤️❤️ I hopefully clarified what the last paragraph in the last chapter meant this chapter, if not just let me know :)

* * *

 **Bleeding - Chapter Thirty Two**

Hanabi's face pursed in concentration. Her eyes stayed on her feet as she ignored her teammates. Inuzuka Kasai rambled about the newest litter of pups while Aburame Rekishi nodded along at each brief moment of pause. The team had just been dismissed from their morning training.

Ambling through the narrow pathways that connected the various training grounds, they prattled about how they would spend the rest of their day.

"Hanabi-chan," Kasai blurted, leaping forward and throwing an arm around the tense heiress's shoulders. "Do you wanna come to the Inuzuka grounds and see the new puppies?"

"Hyūga don't get along with the Inuzuka," Hanabi mumbled, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Huh?" Kasai's brows furrowed, "No, Okaasan said everyone's welcome."

Hanabi scoffed, twisting away from her teammate. "Yeah, I'm alright. I have to go home."

"Wait," Rekishi stopped, grabbing Hanabi and Kasai by the scruffs of their coats to force them to a halt.

Hanabi scowled, "What are you-?"

"Shh," Rekishi hushed as he sneaked off the well worn path. He peered over the naked shrubbery to catch a glance at the solo occupant of Training Ground Three.

"Woah," Kasai gasped, her green eyes going wide.

Rekishi's own eyes had widened behind his black rounded glasses. 'This is the level of a Jōnin?' His insects buzzed within him at the strong chakra permeating through the air. 'Is Yūgao-sensei this strong?'

Hanabi peered back at her lurking teammates. Rolling her eyes, she strode up behind them. The high pitched cry of chirping birds pierced her ears. Her pearl coloured irises reflected blue sparks of lightening.

The trio cringed as the lightening exploded outwards, shooting the silver haired Jōnin through the air. They jumped out of their hiding place, running towards him as his back rammed into a surrounding tree.

'Fuck,' Kakashi cursed to himself, glaring at the charred glove and skin of his right hand. The glare lifted to the Genin narrowing in on him, halting them mid-stride. His glare emptied as it drew to Hanabi.

Hanabi met his mismatched eyes, the rumours that had been circulating around the village running through her mind.

"Hatake-san, are you alright?" Rekishi voiced, his feet rooted in place.

Kakashi switched his attention to the stoic male, "Electrified."

Kasai's expression twisted in panic, her words hurrying out, "Should we go get a doctor?"

Kakashi sighed, forcing himself to a stand, "All good." He held his hands up in front of him, "See, just a few third degree burns." At the look of utter terror on the Inuzuka's face he added, "Kidding." They were only second degree.

"Is it true?" Hanabi intruded, the question slipping past her lips in a hurry.

Kakashi glanced at the heiress from the side of his eyes, "Yep. No third degree burns here."

Hanabi's lips pressed together, "I meant," she hesitated, "with what everyone's saying."

"Hanabi," Kasai spoke softly, inching towards her.

Hanabi persisted, refusing to hesitate when it came to learning about the truth of her older sister.

Kakashi looked on with sympathy. A large piece of himself wished he could Shunshin out of the area or dance around her questions with half truths. But he couldn't do that when it came to someone whom Hinata loved above everyone else. He plopped back down to rest against the base of the tree; he'd need to get his hand healed before he could continue his training anyways.

He pulled down his hitai-ate to cover his Sharingan, "What have you heard?"

Hanabi swallowed, her heart picking up in excitement at the prospect of someone finally telling her the truth regarding her sister. Everyone else brushed her off. Sprouting lies or saying they didn't know and couldn't say. Her hands began to shake as that excitement morphed into anxiety.

Kasai put a reassuring hand on Hanabi's shoulder, an action that caught Kakashi's eye.

Hanabi breathed a calming breath, "Was oneechan really… Was she really still in ANBU?"

Kakashi tipped his head down in a half nod.

"She was the Rabbit?" Hanabi clarified, stepping forward.

Kakashi tilted his head in admission, "She's gone by a few names in ANBU."

Kasai and Rekishi exchanged an awed glance.

Hanabi swallowed, taking another step towards the lounging Jōnin. Her face scrunched as her gaze pulled to the ground, "But everything they say about the Rabbit. The rumours, they're…"

"Remember your sister how _you_ knew her to be," Kakashi spoke. "That's who she was."

Hanabi's eyes reddened. She nodded sharply, swallowing the growing lump in her throat. "She was the best," she rubbed the back of her hand across her teary eyes with a sniffle.

Kakashi's lips wobbled upwards, "She was."

Rekishi dipped his head deeper into the high neck of his trench coat, clearing his suddenly dry throat.

Hanabi forced herself past her overwhelming emotions. A list of questions flittered through her mind. "Were you and her… I overheard a few of my clan members…They were just speculating but…I just-"

"I loved your sister very much," Kakashi admitted, interrupting Hanabi's nervous and achingly familiar rambling. He bent and stretched his burnt fingers, grounding himself to the moment through the pain. He couldn't confirm he was the Wolf, but he could share that much.

Hanabi's teeth dug into her bottom lip as she nodded, "Okay." Her chest rose and fell with her breath, "Hinata-nee had been," she swallowed, "happier than I'd seen her in a long time. She was my oneechan again." She steeled her nerves, lifting her chin to meet his tired stare, "If that was because of you… _Thank you_."

Kakashi's eye closed for a moment, his fingers pressing into the ground to refrain from fisting his hands. He stood, "Well, if that's all."

"Wait," Hanabi ran forward, blocking Kakashi's path. She glanced at her teammates before her stare refocused, "No one will tell me. How did she…?"

Kakashi tensed, staring down at the determined fourteen year old.

Hanabi's voice lowered with her eyes, "I don't understand why. Everything happened so fast. They buried an empty casket. How can they just—What if she's still…"

Kakashi plopped his uninjured hand on the top of Hanabi's head, "I'm sorry, Hanabi." He was sure the girl had to be tired of hearing those words by now, but no other words of comfort came to his mind.

"No, it doesn't feel right," Hanabi pushed, her eyes watering. She shook her head, "This doesn't feel right. She could still be…"

"Sasuke saw her final moments. He showed them to me," Kakashi explained with a hallow voice. His eye hazed over, speaking more to himself than to the young girl, "She, she wouldn't have survived that."

He snapped into the present, blurring the image in his mind. "They took her body. She had deactivated the Caged Bird Seal. They probably wanted her Byakugan."

Hanabi's lips pressed together as she fought back the sob forming in her throat as he ripped away that last sliver of hope.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi tone softened in understanding.

"No," Hanabi hit his hand off of her head, "This doesn't feel right. You can't just-" She began inching backwards.

"Hanabi," Kakashi reached out. His arm fell to his side as Hanabi bolted out of the training grounds. He sighed, wondering if he had just made things worse than they needed to be for the young girl.

Hanabi's hands fisted as she ran, hurrying to put as much distance between herself and Kakashi's words. She pressed her lips together as she blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to remove the mist clouding her sight. With a sniffle, her hand darted up to wipe her running nose that had tinted pink in the cold December air.

The tears that she had fought off returned to wet her lashes and streak her cheeks. She wanted to see her oneechan. Talk to her. Ask her why she lied. Yell at her for doing this. For leaving her alone again.

Hanabi scowled as she pulled in a sharp breath with a shaking chest. 'You're just like them. Lying to me. Leaving me.' She ground her teeth together as she wiped her nose again. 'I should've known. I'm so stupid. So fucking stupid.'

Increasing her speed, she kept her head down as she rushed through the gates of the Hyūga Estate. She felt her clan members' eyes on her. Throwing their pity as if it would change anything. She slammed the sliding shoji door behind her as she entered the main house. Her feet stomped along the polished wood as she marched through the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Hanabi," her grandmother's voice curled with distaste, eyeing her with a highly held nose.

Hanabi's Byakugan activated without her command as she turned her head to face the elder with bared teeth. "What?!" she snapped.

The other clan members passing through the hall paused in reserved surprise.

The Hyūga elder's white eyes narrowed, "This behaviour is unbecoming of a lady let alone an heiress."

The veins of chakra connecting Hanabi's Byakugan pulsed as she pushed more chakra to her eyes. "This is all your fault," she bit, stepping towards her grandmother. "All of you," her glare shifted between the stagnant Main House members. "You all abandoned her. Did nothing as she was kicked out of the clan when she was nothing but kind to all of you. Helping your worthless asses in anyway that she could to try and prove herself."

A few members looked away with shame at the honest words. The others continued to watch on with rigid backs, unsure how this outburst would play out.

"Watch your tongue, girl," her grandmother warned. "You are not above punishment."

"Then punish me!" Hanabi screamed as more tears fell from her eyes. She walked forward as her chakra flowed through her system. "You did this," her voice lowered, "if she were a Hyūga, if she were the heiress, she would still be here."

Her grandmother didn't rise to the threat of her prowling granddaughter despite the growing unease in her stomach. Things had been falling apart lately. She strained to hold tight everything she and her husband had worked so hard for. "Hinata was unfit for the position. She had her opportunity to show her strength and failed."

Hanabi stiffened. "Do _not_ say her name," she growled.

Her anger faltered as the day that wrote her elder sister's fate within the clan flashed through her mind.

A spar between the sisters had been set up for once Hanabi turned seven. With Hanabi's proficiency in the Hyūga techniques she had neared her sisters level of skill despite their age difference.

Hanabi remembered the anger she felt towards her sister then. She could feel Hinata's hesitation with each strike. Refusing to hit her and fight for her rightful place as heiress. In that hesitation Hanabi made a finishing blow, earning her the title of heiress—not yet on paper, but in the eyes of everyone in the clan.

"She threw that spar and all of us knew it," Hanabi reminded.

"The Hyūga would crumble under a leader with so little resolve. Showing hesitation towards an enemy is a weakness no shinobi can have." Her grandmother's lips pressed into a flat line, "You stand there as if you have not benefited every day from our decision. Be grateful and remember your place."

"You made a mistake," Hanabi's icy voice prickled the skin of everyone in the vicinity. "My oneechan would've been nothing but kind to you no matter what you said, no matter what you did to her. _She_ is the one that would've been grateful. Me? Once I become clan head, I'm going to show you _your_ place."

The elder's hand rose. Its path towards the heiress's cheek stopped as fingers dug into her crinkled wrist. She eyed Hiashi, "Your daughter's disrespect in unacceptable. I demand she be punished."

Hiashi's empty eyes bore holes through his mother, "Leave." He dropped her hand.

"Hiashi-"

" _Leave_ ," Hiashi's voice broke from its usual indifference. "All of you," he ordered the clansmen, not sparing them a glance.

Murmurs of acceptance filled the hall before the group filtered out.

The female elder stood in place with narrowed eyes. "We will discuss this later," she snipped before continuing along to where she had been heading.

The father and daughter stood in silence.

Hanabi cast her eyes to the ground. Her wind tangled hair covered her face as her shoulder's slumped. She had barely seen her father since the news of her elder sister broke throughout the village. He'd kept himself busy, locked in his office. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Her eyes widened as her father fell to his knees in front of her.

He pressed his forehead into her stomach, wrapping his hands around her wrists, "I'm the one who should apologize. This is not on the elders or the other clansmen, this is on me. I should have protected both of you. I'm so sorry, Hanabi."

Hanabi's Byakugan slid off, the anger scrunching her face wavering as fresh tears filled her eyes. She futilely wiped them away as more took their place. "You made her leave," she accused with a wet voice.

Hiashi swallowed the growing lump in his throat as the pressure behind his eyes continued to grow. "I'm sorry."

"I never got to see her. She was gone for months at a time and I never got to see her and now she's gone and I'll never get to see her," Hanabi's voice cracked as her tears began to fall freely. Her teeth bit into her lower lip, trying to prevent another wrenching sob.

Hiashi stood, pulling Hanabi into his chest. He wrapped his stiff arms around her in a motion that felt foreign after all these years.

Hanabi flung her arms around her father as she buried her face into his kimono, staining the expensive material with her tears. Her chest shook and nose sniffled with each sharp inhale.

Hiashi placed a calloused hand on the back of her head, holding her to his chest. His eyes closed, wondering how he had allowed his family to get to this moment.

* * *

Hinata's closed eyelids squeezed tighter, her face scrunching at her aching body and pounding head. A groan twisted to a hiss as she moved her right arm only to have a stab of pain shoot across her wrist. She turned her head, relishing in the cold as her burning cheek pressed into the floor.

Her crusted eyes opened to blurry surroundings. Blobs of grey sharpened. Her tired gaze drew over crumbled rocks before lowering to her swollen wrist. The pale skin splotched with purple and yellow bruises.

She shifted her attention around the hall, 'I'm alone.'

Trying to push herself upwards, her uninjured arm give out. Her chest quivered as she sighed a frustrated breath that tickled her throat. She leaned to the side as a cough retched through her dry throat.

As her breathing steadied, closed her eyes and attempted to calm her churning stomach, 'I used too much charka again.'

Her eyes opened as the tips of her fingers brushed across a jagged edge of the crumbled. 'Someone will see it,' she reassured herself, holding onto that sliver of hope with everything she could.

Using the remaining amounts of her chakra, she had used one of her teleportation jutsu to transport a piece of the base to within her barrier in Konoha when she had broken through the floor. She assumed Kakashi was looking for her, but someone should be waiting to hear word from her. Whatever type of rock this base was made out of, her Byakugan couldn't see through it. It could help to narrow down wherever she was being held. At the very least it would let them know she was still okay; she didn't know how long the Akatsuki had kept her unconscious.

"Why are you just laying here, un?"

Hinata's breath caught in her throat, her heart skipping a beat. Her burning eyes glared at the blond crouching over her as she cursed herself for not noticing his presence sooner.

Deidara let out a low whistle as his blue eyes drew her up and down from behind his long side-bang, "Madara-sama's a real dick. I think it's in their blood, those Uchiha bastards."

Hinata continued to stare up at the Akatsuki member with a blank expression. Her heart pounded in her ears, awaiting the motive of the S-rank rogue that had decided to grace her with their presence.

"So why are you still laying here?"

Hinata blinked, 'Is he serious?' At his earnest gawk she realized, 'He _is_ serious.' Her eyes closed in an attempt to centre herself.

"Shit are you dying?" Deidara's voice filled with sudden panic.

Her eyes snapped open, "I'm not dead," her words scratched against her raw throat.

"I know but are you-"

"I'm not dying," she clarified. This short conversation grated against her ears, pulling at her churning stomach

Deidara released a breath of relief, "That's good, un. I'm supposed to take you to your room. Can't have you dying on my watch. I don't wanna have to deal with a pissed off Uchiha."

As his hands moved forward, Hinata cringed away, "I will cut off whatever part of you touches me."

Deidara laughed, his hands sliding underneath the bend of her legs and across her back.

Hinata clenched her jaw, cradling her broken wrist into her chest. Through the hammering in her head she tried to memorize the path they took in the intricate network of identical hallways.

"Is that your go to threat? You said that to that Hyūga bastard too," Deidara racked his brain, "Hiraku was his name, right? We had a real good laugh about that, un," he sniggered. "Knew you'd fit in great."

Hinata let the information settle into her mind behind chilled eyes, 'How did they find out what was said in that meeting?'

"I'm glad I'm not gonna be the youngest of the group anymore. Those assholes never failed to bring it up," Deidara continued to fill the empty space with his rambling.

"I'm not joining."

He snorted, the sharp breath flinging up a loose piece of his bang, "That's what I said."

Hinata pressed her lips together.

"All I wanted to do is work on my art in peace and then Itachi-teme had to come along and stick his perfectly shaped nose into my business."

Hinata's brows pulled down a fraction, '…perfectly shaped?'

"You gotta show me how to do that jutsu, un," Deidara remembered, his eyes alighting at the prospect as he switched the subject once more. "That one that almost burnt Konan to crisp. That was so beautiful. What a way to go," he sighed. "She would've been lucky. I could tell right then you were someone who could appreciate my art."

Hinata's brows lowered further. "Aren't you comrades?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Huh?" Deidara glanced down at Hinata. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Never mind," Hinata murmured, holding this conversation wasn't worth the increased throbbing in her head. She knew what she was dealing with when it came to the long-standing members of the Akatsuki: psychopaths that were each a _little_ too passionate about their specific interests. Interests that were unfortunately not very wholesome.

"So are you going to teach it to me?" Deidara tried again. At Hinata's glare he added, "Don't decided right now, un. Decide once you meet the other guys. I promise you I'll be your favourite."

Hinata took a deep breath,"I will like you more if you please stop talking."

"Huh?"

"My head-"

"Oh! Damn, sorry. I forgot about that, un," he picked up his pace to hurry her to her room. "Real dick move on our part. Why don't you heal yourself?"

Hinata's cold eyes stared up at him.

Deidara's expression screwed up in confusion as he thought. He began nodding his head as realization dawned on him, "Right. No chakra. Alright, I'll shut up now."

Despite every inch of her body wanting her to slip into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness, she kept her dry eyes alert. Limp in the arms of an S-rank rogue was a situation she never predicted herself to be in. Danzo must have been rolling in his grave. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if he rose from the dead to dig one of these rocks into her neck himself.

With a blank expression her thoughts darkened, 'How could I allow this to happen? Become a pawn to the Akatsuki again.' She swallowed, allowing her eyes to close for a mere moment. She couldn't see a way out of this. With the Caged Bird Seal reactivated she wouldn't last a minute in a fight against any of them.

Kabuto had mentioned he made changes to the original design. That fact alone killed her hope of being able to remove it. Her design to negate the original seal that the Hyūga had branded her with when she was thirteen took years to develop and Jiraiya—another expert in Fūinjutsu—to perform on her. Removing seals that connected to the life-force of the bearer was rare. It took incredible precision and accuracy; understanding the subtly of every nuance of the jutsu. A large part of her was surprised whatever change Kabuto made hadn't kill her. Though her body did currently feel as if she had died and then been yanked back into the world of the living.

'Perhaps I was too hasty killing Kabuto,' she considered. She would've enjoyed prying out the information she needed from his over inflated head.

Hinata yanked herself away from those twisted feelings, forcing them to the back of her mind. With a wobbling breath she refocused. Staring up at the proud chin of the twenty-four year old rogue, pieces of a blurry idea faded in and out. Her eyes returned straight.

'Focus, Hinata,' she chastised herself. She tried to convince herself that she had been in worse states but none came to mind. A dedicated duck could probably out fight her in the moment. A child who had yet to grasp the concept of object permanence could probably best her in a game of shogi.

"We're here," Deidara beamed, his enthusiasm crawling under Hinata's skin.

Hinata tensed as he jostled her body to push the door open with his sandalled foot.

A flat tatami bed pressed into the far corner of the room. A thin blanket and beaten pillow laid on top, the material stained with watermarks. A small black dresser with two drawers sat against the far wall. Another door connected to the tiny room. With the slight crack she could see a yellowed porcelain sink, leading her to believe it was a washroom.

"On your first mission you should probably get some stuff for your room. This used to be Kakazu's. Probably don't want to be using his pillow for too long," Deidara's mouth curled in a disgusted grimace.

Hinata wasn't too far off from joining him with that expression when he lowered her down onto the bed that used to be owned by a one hundred year old walking corpse.

"I'll go get Kabuto for you," Deidara said as he straightened. "He can heal you, un."

Hinata's mouth parted but she quickly shut. She watched the rogue leave and close the door behind him. Allowed her first moment of peace, she closed her eyes, letting the tension in her body melt into the mattress. Pressure built behind her eyes as she released a shaky breath.

Her eyes snapped open as she ground her teeth together in frustration, blinking quickly to clear the mist. 'ANBU don't cry,' she chastised herself with quickening breaths. Her glower broke, her world crumbling around her as she caught sight of the ring that sat heavy on her middle finger.

She didn't know what to do. Perhaps she really should have used what remained of her chakra to stop her heart instead of selfishly trying to help herself. She failed. For someone of her rank to allow themselves to sit in the hands of Konoha's enemies, it was a disgrace. Even Danzo had a contingency plan for these sorts of situations: a fūinjutsu tattooed across his chest to take his life and those around him.

She didn't know what to do.

She felt as if she was that same little twelve year old girl trapped under the Hyūga's fat thumb. Though this time, her main threat wasn't Hiraku, someone she learned how to out play by the time she turned fourteen, but a man who held decades of experience over her. A man who had stood toe to toe with the Shodai Hokage—a legend throughout the shinobi world.

The history books taught in their Academy buried the infamous Uchiha Madara, but she knew the truth.

Being the current Hokage's student allowed her access to certain restricted texts written by the Shodai and Nidaime themselves that introduced the true steps in the creation of Konoha. But it was the scrolls in Danzo's possession that flooded her mind with Konoha's darker secrets.

'What should I do?' Hinata stared at her new ring, lifting and lowering her finger. The silver reflected the scarce light in the room. What _could_ she do? She laid there, Caged Bird Seal active, chakra drained, helpless to whatever ploy they had concocted.

Her eyes snapped to the door; its telltale creak caused her heart skip.

Her thoughts silenced as she recognized the source of chakra.

Time stopped as she met solid black eyes framed by dark sunken circles.

The door clicked shut.

"I mean you no harm."

Despite his word, as his deep voice poured over her, the hairs on her arms lifted.

Uchiha Itachi stood tall despite the obvious fatigue straining his lithe body. His eyes narrowed in on the caged rabbit, "It's good to see you again, Hinata-san."

* * *

 **AN -** Ahh we finally see the infamous Uchiha Itachi again! Thanks so much for reading :) Let me know in a review what you thought and what you're hoping to see! Hope you have a happy weekend ❤️

PS. How to tell I'm canadian: I've used the word "sorry" way too often in the last few chapters lmao


End file.
